


My Daddies

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Series: My Daddies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby Death, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn (in zarry smut scenes. there's only like...2 later in the fic), Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Zayn, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg Louis later on, Multiple Pregnancies, None of OT5 dies, Office Sex, Please don't let that turn you off from reading, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rich Harry, Rich Zayn, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Theres a sad time in this fic where Louis and co. are grieving the passing of a baby, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, a baby dies, depression period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 128,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was a sugar baby at heart and all he had to do was find a suitable sugar daddy. </p><p>Well, he sure has hell didn't really expect to find one, let alone two! </p><p>This is a story about Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson and his Sugar Daddies, Harry Styles and Zayn Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters with a * at the beginning (like below) are chapters that have been edited.   
> Editor:  
> Mary  
> toujoursetpourjamais.tumblr.com

*  
Now, Louis wasn't sure what was wrong with him. At the ripe age of 15, he didn't want to do anything with his life and that meant he sure as hell didn't want to go to work every damned day. You needed work to make money and you needed money to pay bills, but Louis just--wasn't about that life.

At 18, Louis was almost sure he knew what was wrong with him. Well, not wrong with him, but what was different about him. He had the overwhelming urge to have his arse spanked while fucking his ex-boyfriend for a one night stand. The man did it and Louis came harder than he'd ever cum before.

So the teenager googled it. 'I like being spanked, now what?'. Because, now that he knew that--what was he going to do with the information? He really didn't get the answer he was looking for; It was mostly about children and spanking which was odd but, what could he do? So he decided to add 'bdsm' just to see what would come up. Well, it was a hell of a lot different than what he'd seen just moments ago. But it still wasn't what he was looking for.

Louis was intrigued by the idea of maybe getting his wrists tied up, getting spanked when he was bad, but he didn't feel the whole 'master' vibe, so he just quit looking and decided that he'd figure it out later. Another year went by before Louis finally asked his best guy friend, Niall Horan. The blonde was wild and a sex freak. He had done everything once and talked about it often, so Louis was sure he'd find his answer in the Irishman.

"Ya need a daddy Lou. Like, someone that's rich and will take care of ye," Niall spoke, mouth full of the tacos Louis' just made.

"What, like, I need a sugar daddy?" He asked and Niall nodded.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go that old. I mean, most people that are looking for sugar babies are in their early thirties," the blonde explained after swallowing. "You know what? Come to Rumors with me this weekend," he put his taco down, watching Louis' reaction.

Rumors was a bdsm club. It was a place where slaves got spanked and fucked on stage if they consented. There were private rooms for private play. Slaves were naked and many had butt plugs shining between their cheeks. "It's-Niall that's not a club for me," Louis told him, shaking his head. He picked at the lettuce in his hard shell taco.

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. There's these bracelets that you put on. Doms get Red if they already have a sub and blue if they're a Dom without a sub. If you know for a fact that you're a Sub or Slave, then you get green if you don't have a Dom and yellow if you do. People like you who aren't sure wear white. No one will touch you or do anything without your permission."

Louis sighed. This could be good for him, to open his eyes a little bit into this other world out there. Maybe he would find someone that was nice to him and--fuck it, "Okay, I'll go. When?" He asked. The 19 year old didn't have a job, so he was free anytime. His parents paid for everything, what with Louis being the only child in his family.

"This Friday, it's going to be fun, I promise," Niall started eating his taco again and Louis did too. Friday was two days away, so he had two days to find the perfect outfit and to try not to scare himself out of going.

*~*

Friday came quicker than Louis had wanted. Niall was supposed to show up in an hour and all Louis had done was shower. His whole closet was spread out on his bed, pants in one pile, shirts in another. He hadn't really gone through any of it, but Louis knew what clothes he had by memory and knew that none of them were appropriate for where they were going.

Louis was just pulling his phone from the charger to call Niall and back out when there was a knock at the door. The small teen frowned and set his phone back down, moving through the flat and opening the front door. Niall was there with three bags hanging off of his arm: a black one, a pink Victoria Secret one, and a red one.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as Niall pushed into the flat, taking Louis' hand and pulling him back into the bedroom.

"I bought an outfit for you to wear since I know your closet is lacking," Niall said as he set the bags down on Louis' desk and pulled the Victoria Secret one forward first.

"Why do you have that?" Louis asked and Niall pulled out a red pair of lace panties. "I am not wearing those," he declared, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Louis," Niall said, walking over to the twink. "You're cute, you're tiny, and you have an ass to die for. Put these fucking panties on, look at your arse in the mirror, and tell me you don't look good as fuck," Niall shoved the panties into Louis' hand and pushed him into the bathroom.

Louis stood there, looking down at the skimpy panties, looking up at himself in the mirror. He scanned his body, poked at the thin pudge on his tummy, dropped his towel, and turned. Well, he couldn't lie. He did have an arse to die for, so he put on the panties and looked again. And well, his arse had never looked better.

"Are you done?!" Niall called through the door, knocking. Louis turned and shifted himself in the lace.

"It's a bit scratchy," he called back, turning to look at his arse again. "What do I have for pants?" He asked and frowned when he heard Niall laugh.

"No pants Louis, shorts! Here!" Niall cracked the bathroom door just enough to shove his hand through with a pair of shorts hanging off his fingers.

"Niall Horan, now that is where I draw the line," he snatched the shorts, looking them over. They were shorts all right, very short short-shorts.

"Just put them on and tell me they don't look good," Niall dared and Louis humored him, pulling him up his legs and buttoning them in front. He could have sworn he felt a breeze on his cheeks when the door opened a few moments later. "Oh, they're perfect! Louis, look at your legs!" Louis shaved, so his legs were just perfect in the shorts. His calves were smooth and toned, his thighs had just the perfect amount of thickness to them and Louis actually looked pretty damn good.

"Here's your shirt," Niall tossed the black v-neck shirt onto the counter and Louis' slipped it on, turning to look at himself from all angles. "Fringe your hair and let's go," Niall finished looking at Louis, walking back out of the bathroom. Louis did as he was told, slipping on his black converse as he followed Niall out of his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

*

The outside of the club wasn't too busy but just the noise that was heard when the door opened had Louis wondering how many people actually had memberships to this place. "Hey Mark, I've got a newbie here," Niall said, pointing to Louis, when they walked up to the burly bouncer.

"If he ends up getting a membership, then you get 6 months access to the VIP section," Mark reminds Niall, pulling out a white bracelet for Louis to clip onto his wrist. Niall put on a green wristband and they were also given purple bands.

"What are these?" Louis asked, slipping one onto his wrist.

"It's a day pass into the VIP section so you can see what it's like," Niall pushed past a girl that was trying to get a VIP bracelet but didn't have the money. "It's like...really really exclusive. A 6 month membership is 5 thousand dollars," Louis choked on air when he heard that, looking down at his outfit.

The club was dark but not so dark that you couldn't see anything. There were breathy moans and music permeating the place. To the right were four stages set up, two were filled with subs getting spanked. One, just as Louis looked over cried 'yellow' and the Dom dropped the paddle he had been using and started rubbing cream onto the sub's arse, he had his head near the sub's, whispering things into his ear.

"The BDSM lifestyle is taken very seriously and there is none of that 50 Shades of Grey bullshit," Niall explained, stopping to watch what Louis was. The Sub had loudly voiced they wanted to keep going, but without the paddle. The Dom started spanking him with his hand, not hard but not too lightly either. Louis turned his gaze from there to look toward the circular bar sitting in the middle of the room.

Many large men were sitting there, their pets sitting next to them on lowered seats. Most the of the pets in the room were dressed in at least underwear, females tops were exposed but only with clear permission. "What's that?" Louis asked pointing to the back corner where someone stood in what looked like a concession stand built into the wall.

"Oh, that's where you buy stuff. Ropes, plugs, spanking stuff, everything you could want is in there. There's a warranty and everything on them. Louis, this place is legit," Niall walked around the large circular bar and pointed to two red doors near a set of stairs disappearing into the ceiling. "That's where the private rooms are," he started making his way up the stairs and Louis, followed, eyes wide and sucking in all the information he could get. "And this is the VIP lounge," Niall spoke quietly.

The whole upstairs was different than what they had left downstairs. Instead of Doms and subs walking around, talking and drinking, these Doms and Subs were practically having Sex on the expensive couches and booths. It wasn't loud like you'd expect, but rather it was quiet and very private. The Doms in the room were mostly dressed in suits or formal clothes like they had just gotten out of work and the subs wore expensive clothing too, if they had any on at all, that is.

The music was thrumming through the room, giving it a very sensual feel and Louis had to take a few breaths to calm himself down as he walked forward with Niall to scan the whole room. There were stages but they were different than the stages downstairs. In the VIP area, the punishments were being bid on by the members. The sub on stage was at 30 spanks already, each spank costing a thousand dollars. The bid had 20 minutes left and the number increased every other minute or so, with people bidding from their tables.

"I think we're going to hang out up here. I don't get up here that often, I'm close to buying that membership though," Niall spoke, moving with purpose over to the back area where he knew single Doms would be. He had brought Louis here for a reason and dressed him the way he did on purpose. "Sit here and I'll be back," Niall said, turning his head to check the stairs.

Harry Styles and his husband Zayn Malik were to be showing up soon, always at the same time, and this was their designated table. It had a great view of the club and all it's members. Louis slid into the booth, sipping on the water that was there for anyone.

"I'll get you something fruity," Niall said and walked away, taking his time going to the bar on the other side of the room.

*~*

"He just didn't work," Zayn spoke softly to his husband, walking in front of him as they climbed the stairs to the VIP section of the club. He and Harry had shared a little twink for about two weeks now before Zayn suddenly cut it off, leaving the poor boy crying.

"You did not have to be that mean to him," Harry scolded, glancing at his watch. They were here a bit earlier than normal but he really needed a drink.

"He wanted our money and nothing more, how else did you expect me to get him leave," Zayn spoke as he scanned the VIP section for anyone important. There wasn't so he turned to his right to go sit at their normal table but stopped short, getting bumped from the back by Harry.

"What is it love?" He asked, looking past Zayn at their booth. There sat a tiny boy, looking down at what Harry expected was a cellphone. His hair was feathered over his forehead but they couldn't see his body or face from where they were standing.

"Louis! Come here for a moment," an Irish voice called from behind the Doms and they watched as the Louis boy's head lifted, shocking blue eyes looked around the room for the Irishman. His lips were bowed and his nose petite.

"Holy shit," Zayn said quietly when the twink stood up from the table, thick thighs begging Harry to suckle on them, arse large as he walked by. "He's fucking perfect. Oh look, he left his phone," Zayn said as he moved to the table, scooting in. The table was a semi circle, allowing a party of 7 to fit if one so pleased.

"Did you see the colour of his bracelet?" Harry asked, not having caught it for it was on his right wrist and they had seen him from the left.

"It was white, I saw it when he set his phone down. Harry are you listening to me? He's freaking perfect!" Zayn picked up the little blackberry the twink had left and turned his nose up. "But not from money," he added, voice a bit less excited.

"And? It's not like we don't have enough to support him," Harry said slowly, watching across the room as the twink sat on a stool next to a blonde. He's seen the blonde before, had spoken to him a few times as well. They weren't friends, not really, but acquaintances.

"Should we ask him to play?" Zayn asked and Harry tilted his head to the side, weighing the pro's and con's.

"I think when he comes back to get his phone we invite him and his friend to join us. Get to know him a little bit, see if he's okay, then take him and play," Harry said and Zayn nodded.

"I'll go get us something to drink though, what do you want?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"Bacardi," he answered after a moment's thought. Zayn stood up from the booth and quickly but flawlessly made his way across the room. Louis looked up as the god-like man stood next to him to order the drinks. Louis stared, lips parted, and he scanned the man's face, neck, what was visible of his wrists and tattooed hands. He wore a black unbuttoned suit and Harry knew the dark skinned man looked like sin.

The bartender handed Zayn his drinks and the man turned, making eye contact with Louis, but breaking it as he turned, and walked away toward Harry with a smirk on his lips. "You are the devil," Harry commented, leaning forward to get a kiss and hummed when he did, tongue slipping between his lover's lips. They broke apart and Zayn glanced to the side, chuckling when he saw the tiny twink looking over his shoulder at them.

"What I wouldn't do to have my mouth on that arse," Zayn murmured, licking Harry's spit from his lips. The curly haired man laughed, taking a sip of his drink. He hummed at the taste, smacking his lips together.

"What kind is this?" He asked, it was in fact bacardi, but the flavor was nothing he'd had before.

"Hm? Oh, Oakheart," Zayn answered, patting Harry's thigh, motioning for him to look at the twink. He and his friend were standing from their seats and walking toward them. Louis' cheeks were flushed pink from the few shots he had just drank and Niall looked confident.

"Harry, Zayn," Niall said as he and Louis got to the table. Louis reached forward to grab his phone and Harry wished he was a little more to the left so he could have seen the swell of his arse stick out the bottom of his short shorts.

"Hm, Niall. Who's this beauty?" Zayn asked, fingers rubbing over his few week old beard. Louis pulled back, eyes going to the man, then to Harry.

"This is Louis!" Niall spoke, his arm wrapping around Louis' waist. "He's a newbie. Not sure if he's even into this kind of thing, mind if we sit? Next round is on me," Niall didn't wait for the imminent yes but pushed Louis down next to Zayn and sat himself next to Harry.

Zayn held a hand out to Louis and the smaller man took it, pumping it twice as proper and letting it go. "I'm Zayn Malik and this is my husband, Harry Styles. Honestly, we're not as much into the Dom scene, as we are into taking care of someone that would be willing to be taken care of," he spoke and Harry nodded, folding his hands on the table.

"After seeing all the subs you guys go through, I honestly think, and I'm not just saying this either, that Louis would be perfect for you" Niall said quietly into Harry's ear and the business man hummed. He really did think Niall was right, the twink had captured both his and his husbands eye and it would take quite a bit to make them look away for someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

*

"So Louis, do you mind if we ask you a few questions? Just to get to know you a little bit," Harry asked, moving his foot forward to bump against Zayns. The man scooted closer to Harry, setting his left leg on Harry's right.

"I-yeah, sure," Louis got himself more comfortable in his seat, eyeing Niall's evil little look. Zayn watched Louis as Harry asked questions, many questions, and liked how flustered he was getting as the questions became more personal and more sexual.

"I think this next one is the most important question," Zayn broke in after maybe 10 minutes of questions. Louis turned his wide eyes to him, licking his lips. Zayn pushed a foot forward, nudging Louis' calf lightly. "Are you a virgin?" He asked and Louis broke out into a tingle of laughter. Zayn glanced to his husband then to the blonde who was laughing into his hand, much quieter than Louis' uncontrolled fit.

Once the two were calm Zayn raised a thin brow, still waiting for an answer. Louis patted his own thigh, a nervous habit. "No, I'm not," he said and Zayn slowly moved his elbow back so he could nudge Harry. The two men didn't want to deal with virgins; they were too innocent, and with Harry's large cock and Zayn's long one, double penitration was hard, and that's if the twink even wanted to risk it. Not to mention that wouldn't even happen until a few months after they'd been together, since they'd have to get the twink used to being fucked all the time in the first place.

"Suck any dick?" Harry asked and Louis flushed a pretty pink. Zayn had swore he saw the same colour in a new collection of makeup his mother had. Louis didn't verbally answer this time, just nodded his head, looking to Niall with slightly panicked eyes.

"This will be our last question for now, Louis," Zayn said and Louis nodded, shoulders sagging a little bit. Zayn didn't want to make the smaller man too nervous around him and his husband or they'd never have a chance at keeping him. Something Zayn really wanted to do right now, was take him home and give him everything he wanted. Watching him walk around with that delicious arse in a pair of panties and a sweatshirt of Harry's.

"Would you like to join Harry and I in a private room for a little while? Nothing will be done that you're not willing to let happen," Zayn finished, trying to give as much closure as he can. The twink's eyes went wider than Zayn had seen them the whole night and he looked to Niall. Zayn saw the man nod out of the corner of his eye and Louis looked over to Harry and Zayn again before gulping and nodding.

"Then it's settled," Harry spoke softly, gently pushing Zayn's thigh off of his own. Everyone stood up from their seats, Harry's hand on the small of Zayn's back and Zayn's hand lightly cupping Louis' dainty wrist. "We'll bring him back here Niall," Harry informed the Irishman who was already lying down, getting ready to take a nap while they were gone.

"Yeah yeah, if he comes out any less than happy then I am personally beating both of your arses, he's my best friend, take care of him," he lightly threatened.

*~*

Louis allowed himself to be guided through a red door next to the bar and down a large hallway. There were 5 doors on either side and the couple brought Louis to the last one on the right. "This is a room that we personally pay for here, to keep for ourselves without letting anyone else use it," Zayn informed Louis, pulling a ring of keys out of his front pocket. He went through them until he singled out a white key, pushing it into the lock on the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door to a dark room.

"As we've told you before, we're not really into that BDSM scene as most are but our situation, wanting someone to take care of, borderlines the BDSM lifestyle. We find many subs that come here are much like us, not wanting to be property but rather wanting to be something more," Harry explained as he turned and flipped a switch.

"This room is the room where we take most of the subs here to see if they are a fit for us. Most aren't," Zayn said, "So we won't hold it against you if you decide not to stay with us," Zayn added and Louis nodded, looking around the brightly lit room. The walls weren't red or black like Louis would have thought for a room like this. The walls were a pale blue; open, and spacey. The room was more like a bedroom than anything but Louis was sure that the two large dressers didn't hold very many clothes. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room, pushed up against the far wall, the sheets were white and silky looking.

"If you decide to keep us, and we decide to keep you, then we'll talk more about rules and things along those lines. Right now is just to see if you can handle something that you're going to have to go through a lot while with us," Harry said and Louis turned his attention to the two men.

"And what's that?" He asked and Zayn chuckled.

"Doesn't sound too bad right now, but a threesome. Me and my husband love to have sex together but neither of us are bottoms. We need a middle ground, thats where you come in, who will keep us both happy. Our favorite thing to do, is--,"

Louis cut the dark haired man off, "Double Penetration, am I right?" He asked, turning from the couple so he could look around the room again.

"Yes," was the short response that he got in return. Louis rolled his shoulders around and turned to look back at the men.

"Is this a normal threesome night or is this a double pen-, night?" Louis asked. He had never had two cocks in him at once but has he thought about it? Yes. Has he watched porn about it? Hell yes. Has he wanted it for a while now and has been able to almost successfully fist himself? Hell yes. Was he scared? Most definitely. What if he couldn't do it? What if it hurt?

"Well, it depends all on you. We would love it to be a double night, but we are open to working up to it. Such as butt plugs, using smaller ones then growing until you are effectively stretched," Harry spoke slowly and Louis moved to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"I-I've never had two men. In general, so. If we get there then we can do it?" Louis asked, moving his hands to his lap. "I mean, if we don't then that's fine but if we work our way up today and we do it, then that's fine too, you know?" Louis wasn't sure if he was explaining it right but the way Harry and Zayn nodded made him feel as if he said what he should have.

"Alright, well we have some cleaning to do, don't we?" Harry asked and Zayn nodded. Louis looked at them with question in his eyes and they chuckled.

"An enema, just to make sure you're cleaned out just in case we do go further," Harry explained and Louis' lips parted and he nodded.

"Okay, I've never done that either. Wow, I sound like a virgin," Louis joked and Zayn was the only one who chuckled.

"This is something that one of us will accompany you with at all times. You will not be required to do these unless it's a double penetration night," Zayn explained and Louis nodded, standing up. It was almost awkward but before it could get too tense in the room, Zayn's lips crashed against his.

Louis was taken by surprise and almost pushed the taller man away but once he felt the warm heat against his back, Harry's chest, he relaxed, parting his lips for Zayn's roaming tongue. His stubble was rubbing against Louis' chin and upper lip, making the sensation of being touched heighten. Harry's hands were on Louis' hips, rubbing soothing circles as his lips made their way to the back of his neck, kissing to the side and nipping at the skin there.

Louis inhaled sharply through his nose when one of Zayn's hands grasped at his half hard cock through his shorts. The man's other hand was on his chin, tilting his head back for a deeper kiss. "You okay?" Harry whispered a moment later, moving his hand to unbutton Louis' shorts giving Zayn's hand room to shimmy in.

"Fuck, he's wearing lace," Zayn said as he pulled back, a thin trail of spit connecting his and Louis' lips before it snapped.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Louis answered the curly haired man behind him as Zayn got down in front of him, using both hands to pull down his shorts, tapping his calf to tell him to step out of the denim. They took off his shoes and socks next.

"Look at him Harry," Zayn told his husband, taking in the sight before him. Louis was clean shaven, his half hard cock pushing out the panties a little. Harry's hands were back on Louis' hips, swaying them from side to side, moving his hips too.

Zayn shimmied to the side a little bit, grabbing a small remote off of the bedside table, pointing it at the wall behind them all. Ushers song, I don't mind, started playing and Louis laughed, letting his left hand trail up his front, wrinkling his shirt, then beside his head to curl into Harry's hair.

The two danced and Zayn stood to get the bathroom ready for Louis' cleaning. Once the water was warm and two baggies were filled with water, he stuck his head out. He didn't speak, just tilted his head to the side and watched his husband dance with Louis. The way they swayed and got lost into the music, hands roaming Louis' soft body, squeezing lightly, touching and feeling.

Once the song was done, Zayn reached a hand over and turned off the music. "It's ready," he said, smile on his lips when Louis' eyes snapped open, reality coming back. Harry chuckled, lifting the black shirt off of Louis' body.

"Let's take these off," He said to let Louis know what he was going to do next. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of the panties and slowly lowered them down his arse, thighs, and calves until they were resting on the floor. Louis stepped out of them, cheeks pink and arms wrapped around his middle.

"No need to be shy, come here," Zayn lifted a hand, motioning him forward. Louis walked to him, swaying his hips as he did so, showing off his arse to the man behind him, his cock bouncing lightly in front of him.

"You've never done this so we have to warn you of a few things. We don't know what your limit is so when you feel full, let us know," Harry was close behind Louis, hand on his lower back as they guided him into the bathroom and had him step into the half bath half shower. "The water will be warm, not cold and not hot, if it is too much then let us know and we'll change so the temperature is fitting," Harry added.

"Because this is your first time, you can hang onto Harry while I do it," Zayn said and Harry stripped down. Louis' lips parted in shock at the man's body. He had been dressed in a nice suit from work but as the layers came off and Louis saw more of his body he just couldn't believe it. The man had abs, many of them, sculpted legs and strong arms. He also had a very large, very hard cock hanging between his thighs as if it weighed too much to stand up on its own.

"Bend forward a little," Harry said softly and Louis did as he was told, keeping his legs straight but leaning forward to let his upper body rest against Harry's. "Turn on the shower Z," Harry said a moment later just as Zayn was going to push a little wand into Louis' arse. The man did as he was told, turning on the water a little warmer than most would prefer.

Zayn slipped a lubed finger into Louis making the smaller man gasp but he pulled back after a moment, setting the tip of the wand against Louis' tight hole. "Now you need to hold still for me," Zayn said and Louis nodded, burying his face into Harry's wet chest, his lips brushing the skin as he cried out in surprise when the wand was pushed into him and water stared steadily flowing.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Harry asked and Louis couldn't answer him, his whole body concentrating on the water flowing into him, filling him up, making him feel full. "Try not to let any out," Harry told Louis when his husband showed him the empty bag that held the warm water that was now in Louis. He pulled the wand free and Louis clenched to try not to let any of the water out.

"Let me see," Zayn said to himself as he, from his knees, turned Louis to the left so he could see his protruding stomach. It wasn't much but just enough to make a difference. "Louis, can you, by chance, get pregnant?" Zayn asked and Louis nodded quickly, tapping Harry's chest. He wouldn't be able to hold the water much longer and everyone turned their eyes away as Louis' relieved himself, the messy water being flushed down the drain by the shower.

"In what way are you able to get pregnant?" Harry asked. In their world there was two primary ways a man can get pregnant. The most common, was by a birth defect, 30% of males are born with it. The least common is an artificial way of doing it. It's illegal and many times goes wrong and 3% of males are born that way. The other 67% of males were normal.

"It was the natural way," Louis answered, gasping again as the wand was stuck in him, warm water rushing into his body. Once the second treatment was done Louis was let out of the tub and dried off by Harry as Zayn got undressed.

The smaller boy was kissed again, this time by Harry. It was different than Zayn's dominating kiss. It was more personal and he didn't try to take over Louis' mouth. Their fronts were connected, Louis' smaller cock rubbing against Harry's making him moan deep in his throat.

"Let's go to the bed," Harry whispered into Louis' lips, eyes watching the smaller man as he nodded, pulling back. He was guided to the bed but they didn't get on it, Louis surprised the two taller men by getting on his knees in front of Zayn, sucking the head of his cock between his lips, running his tongue all around it, into the slit before pushing deeper.

"Fuck you while you're sucking me off?" Zayn asked, breathing a bit ragged as Louis hummed around him, hand lifting to pump at what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Louis' slutty mode had been activated and the two men weren't ready. Louis got onto his feet from where he was on his knees, keeping himself steady with his free hand on Zayn's hip.

The man was heavy on his tongue and tasted heady and delicious. He could suck him all day and be happy with it. Harry lubed up three of his fingers, moving behind Louis' perky arse. He pushed one finger in, past all resistance, and twirled it around, pumping it. Louis' eyes were closed as he sucked off the dark haired man in front of him but pushed his arse back into Harry's fingers, moaning at the feeling. They were long and able to reach places Louis his earlier partners couldn't, it was probably the best fingering he'd ever received.

Zayn was rocking his hips to Louis' sucking as Harry got to three fingers, effectively stretching Louis. He pulled his hand free, put on a condom, and lubed his large cock up. "Ready?" He asked and Louis had to pull off of Zayn, crying out in pain and pleasure as Harry plowed into him, shoving himself all the way in one go. The pain from the stretch was soothed as his cock stabbed Louis' enlarged prostate.

"God, good God," Louis whimpered, hanging his head as Harry pulled out, hands on his hips, and shoved back in. "God you're so fucking huge, oh shit," Harry was, Louis' hole was stretched so far open by the man Louis wasn't sure how in the hell he would ever fit the man in front of him in. They were both well endowed and Louis knew he would probably split in two the first time they tried to go together inside of him.

"Suck Zayn off Louis," Harry reminded and Zayn took a step forward to give Louis' his large cock again. The smaller man sucked it down hungrily, tonguing it with renowned efforts. Harry pounded into the smaller man from behind, swaying the tiny body with every thrust and Louis decided to give up on sucking and let his throat take the man down. It burned and his eyes teared as he was choked with every thrust of the cock in his arse.

"Fuck Harry, switch," Zayn said and they both pulled out of Louis. They moved him to the bed, Zayn putting on a condom, then shoving three fingers into Louis to feel how warm and wet he was after Harry's fucking. Harry pulled off the condom he had on giving Louis a clean cock to suck on. Louis was on his hands and knees on the bed, throat taking Harry like it was made for it. The larger man made note of how he could fucking SEE his cock in Louis' throat and wrapped his fingers around his neck, giving slight pressure but nothing too hard, just enough to feel.

Zayn was inside of Louis' quickly, thrusting quickly and without remorse. He wasn't as thick as his husband but he was longer and instead of stabbing Louis' prostate he rubbed against it constantly, giving the smaller man a world full of pleasure that he almost couldn't handle.

One of Louis' hands reached between his legs to feel Zayn pushing in and out of him, moaning at the feel of his swollen hole. He pushed off of Harry suddenly as Zayn changed his position, moving faster. The smaller man made high pitched moans every time Zayn roughly rubbed over the little bundle of nerves inside of him, his body feeling as if it's been electrocuted and the shocks never stopping.

"I'm going to cum!" Louis cried, eyes clenched shut as he kept one hand back feeling Zayn pound into him. Harry pulled his face back, shoving his cock down Louis' throat just as the tiny man seized and came harder than he had before. He choked on Harry and almost pushed Zayn out of him as he did, vision blurring in and out.

Harry came at the feeling of Louis' constricting around him but the smaller man wasn't able to swallow it, too into his pleasure to realize what was happening so he coughed and Harry pulled out. Louis gagged and spilled the whole load onto the clean white blanket under him. Zayn came a moment later, filling the condom, then pulling out. They let Louis roll onto his side, body limp and throat sore. He was still coughing from the cum stuck in his throat but it soon calmed down once he was able to breath without feeling like he was drowning.

"I-I think I should go," Louis whimpered, pushing himself from the bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes, putting them on. He shook off the touches from the two men as they tried to call him down, ignored their praise from doing such a great job and walked out of the room, shorts still unbuttoned.

The husbands didn't follow after him, knowing that Niall was out there and that he obviously didn't want to see them. They couldn't think of what happened to scare Louis off and make him run out like he did. They sure as hell liked him and were already thinking about taking him home and letting him stay with them.

"Niall," Louis shook his sleeping best friend. The blonde woke up after a moment, eyes glassy and still half asleep. Once he saw Louis and the state he was in he pushed out of the booth quickly, looking over the smaller man's body or what he could see of it.

"Did it go bad?" Niall asked, reaching forward to button Louis' shorts. The brunette boy shook his head and took Niall's hand, pulling him from the VIP section and out of the club, ripping the bands off of his wrist. "Louis, what the hell happened?" Niall asked, following his quickly walking friend. They got into the car and Niall shut up about asking questions, deciding that he would find out what happened when the boy was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hate my smut so tell me what you think about it. I tried but hell, I don't know anything about gay/anal sex.


	4. Chapter 4

*

“I’m going to throw you out of this fucking window,” Niall said as he bent down and heaved Louis up from the couch. The man screeched, wrapping his limbs around his best friend.

“Put me down!” He yelled, koala hugging Niall’s torso with his arms and legs. Niall wasn’t even holding him anymore. Just standing in the middle of the room, arms at his sides with Louis hanging onto him.

“Louis, I need you to talk to me,” Niall said slowly. Louis went quiet and climbed off of his best friend. He went back to the couch, burying himself under the blankets he had pulled there over the course of the weekend. “Fuck Louis, I’ve talked to the dudes four times since and they have no idea what happened!” Niall threw his hands up, watching his friend disappear under the thick blankets.

“What did they say?” Louis said, voice muffled. The blankets shifted as he moved a bit, eyes peeking out from a fold.

Niall moved forward quickly, beating at the blankets, punching and kicking. Louis grunted and pushed back at him. Niall didn’t hit or kick with all his strength, he’d never hurt his friend but he was just so freaking frustrated.

“Why don’t you ask them yourself you fucking prick. They’ll be here soon,” Niall told him and Louis was out of the blankets in a second.

“What the fuck do you mean they’ll be here soon?” He asked, smoothing down his wrinkled clothes. His eyes were wide and lips were red from chewing them for the past couple of days. “Niall are they coming to my house right now?!” He waved his hands around at the mess that had accumulated.

“Yes, they texted 5 minutes ago saying they’d be here in an hour,” Niall said, hands on his hips. Louis’ eyes went wide and he looked around his flat.

“I can’t--help me clean this up. I have to take a shower and get dressed. Niall fucking shit why would you do that?” Louis threw an empty cup at the blonde but he caught it.

“Because you won't tell me what happened so you might as well tell them. They are afraid that they hurt you without knowing it, Louis. They don’t have people running out on them, ever, and here you are leaving them after they fuck you without a word,” Niall threw the cup to the floor, voice raising. “You won't tell me anything so I blew up on them about it thinking they hurt you or something.”

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, face pale. “Niall,” he said, then turned to go shower.

“Louis if you would just tell me what happened,” Niall begged, following after his friend as he stripped while walking to the bathroom.

“I can’t,” Louis answered and Niall sighed, leaning against the bathroom counter once they were both in the room, Louis stepping, nude, into the shower.

“Why not?” Niall asked and a loud thud sounded from inside the shower. Louis’ tan skin showing through the blurred privacy glass on the floor of the shower. He was crying, sniffles loud.

“Because they were fucking perfect Niall. They were perfect, they just--They didn’t go easy on me just because I was new, I mean, they did but Harry, he pushed me just enough that it was almost too much, but not quite there and when they started telling me how good I did as I was leaving, it was too much,” Louis picked up his small bottle of conditioner, throwing it at the shower wall.

“You left because you were overwhelmed,” Niall summed it up and Louis picked up his loofa. Pathetically washing his body as he stared at the blue shirt Niall wore outside of the privacy glass.

“Yeah, I was overwhelmed. It felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest,” Louis mumbled, shrugging.

“Do you still want them to come over?” Niall asked and Louis chuckled.

“It’s not like I had much of a choice anyway. Tell them to go to the coffee shop down the street and we’ll meet them there?” Louis asked. Niall pulled his phone out and made the call while Louis sat on the floor of the shower, the water raining down on him in the sad music video kind of way.

“You have to tell them that Louis,” Niall spoke once he was done with the call. Louis sighed, throwing his soapy loofa at the shower door.

“What if I don’t want to tell them?” He asked. he was cross-legged at the bottom of the shower, reaching with all his might to grab the shampoo from the shelf on the side.

“Louis, we are not going to argue about this. They liked you, like, really liked you and they were scared that they hurt you, they still are, I didn’t tell them what you told me,” Niall finished and Louis sighed, giving up on the shampoo. He’d have to stand up and he just wasn't ready for that just yet. “Go stay with them for the weekend, once this week passes, and see what it’s like with them?” Niall asked and Louis sighed, pushing himself up from the wet floor.

He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair then conditioned it. “Do I have time until then to think about it?” Louis asked and Niall typed away at his phone, letting the husbands know what they were going to have to talk about at the little meeting.

“We’ll ask them when we get there. Are you done?” Niall asked and Louis turned off the shower. The warm water was getting a bit cold.

*~*

“My heart is going to stop, right now,” Louis told Niall as they walked into the coffee shop. They were early, hoping that Harry and Zayn weren’t as well, and Louis went up to the counter to order himself a warm tea with one sugar and a small dash of milk. Niall ordered a strong coffee complaining about needing it to live through the rest of the day.

The Barista would bring them their drinks and they were told to take a seat. Louis ordered a piece of cheesecake last minute and Niall paid for everything.

They didn’t have to wait long for their cake and drinks and it was only moments later when the door chimed open, Harry and Zayn walking in. Louis hung his head down, trying to shrink away when he noticed the husbands at the counter, ordering their own food and drinks.

“Ay, Harry and Zayn, over here!” Niall called slightly louder than he should’ve. Louis groaned, turning his head so he could look out the window that was to his left. Niall moved from his seat to scoot in next to Louis in the booth and the husbands, Zayn first, scooted across from Louis and the blonde.

“Niall, Louis,” Zayn greeted and Louis nodded, still not looking at them, and Niall said hi back. “Louis, how are you?” Zayn asked and Louis shrugged, lifting his tea to take a tentative sip.

“Louis, would you look at us?” Harry asked and Louis sighed, setting his cup down. He turned his gaze to the two men sitting in front of him. Zayn was watching him closely, analyzing, and Harry looked curious. “What happened?” He asked and Louis shook his head, looking away again.

“Has he told you anything?” Zayn asked and Louis looked at him. The dark haired man was looking at Niall and Louis seen the blonde man nod his head from the corner of his eye.

“Oh he did, yeah, I know why now, but I told him that he had to tell you guys,” Niall said and Louis cut a piece of his cake, eating it.

“Did you now?” Harry asked and Louis’ eyes widened when he felt a foot nudge against his own folded ones. The foot separated Louis’ feet and pulled one of his forward so his ankle was trapped between both of Zayn’s.

“Louis, tell me what happened,” Zayn said in a low, demanding voice. The smaller man looked from the table to him, eyes wide and lips parted. He seemed to have that wide doe eyed look often, Zayn liked it.

“I was overwhelmed,” he answered his eyes going from Zayn to Harry. Zayn seen the look and shifted his feet to bring Louis’ attention back to him.

“Was it Harry that overwhelmed you?” He asked and Louis nodded, eyes going back to the curly haired man. “How did he do it?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head.

“I don’t know, it was a lot. It was almost too much but it was perfect at the same time. I freaked out, I was so close to having too much at once but then it was over and everything was fine. I felt like I was on fire but--” Louis cut himself off, setting his elbows on the table, putting his face in his hands.

“Come stay with us for the weekend. It’s Monday, it’s okay for us to wait until Thursday for an answer,” Harry said and Louis looked at him again, then to Zayn. He turned his head to look at Niall and the excited happy look his friend had on his face made him nod.

“I’ll tell you what I think about it on Thursday then,” he said, lifting his tea to take another sip, blowing on it to cool it down.

Zayn nodded and let Louis’ foot free, Louis frowned, liking the feeling of touching the man, even if his foot was trapped between the other two.

They were silent for a while, Zayn and Harry only speaking when the waitress brought them their drinks. Louis had finished his cake and pushed the plate away, eyes on the table and his own hands. “Is there anything else you want to ask Louis?” Niall asked and it was silent for a while more, the husband’s eyes on Louis the whole time.

“Well, we can’t have nervousness all the time. We want Louis to be comfortable around us,” Zayn told Niall and the man bumped Louis’ thigh with his own. Louis wasn’t usually like this, he was more lively and jokey but with the men in front of him he felt...owned and they hadn’t done anything, yet, to make him feel like that. He wanted to be owned, to be someone’s...toy persay. He wanted to be loved and taken care of and he had two men sitting here in front of him that had already voiced that they were looking for the same thing.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this,” Louis said and Harry nodded, looking to his husband.

“We understand. It’s odd and a little different but if you need to talk about anything, get anything off of your chest, let us know,” Zayn voiced and Louis nodded, much like Harry had. They finished their drinks and Zayn was looking at his watch before he said, “Well I have to go to work soon and Harry soon after so we’ll be taking our leave. Here’s our numbers,” he pushed a paper across the table to Louis, “So you can text or call anytime,” he finished and Louis nodded, picking up the paper. Zayn’s name was written with his number and Harry’s under his.

“Please don’t feel like you can’t talk to us. On Sunday we’ll give you a packet of sorts letting you know the rules of the household and what you expect if you chose to prolong your stay. If this weekend goes well and you accept, we’ll try for a month, and after that we’ll give you a week or so to decide if you would like to stay with us. We will be given the same timeframe to think and we’ll contact you immediately if we decide that you aren’t a good fit for us,” Harry spoke, voice low and slow. Louis nodded, watching them stand up and leave the diner without a goodbye.

“Well I think that went well. Oh, just so you know. You’re going there this weekend. No arguing,” Niall said and Louis nodded, lips breaking out into a smile for the first time in what felt like years.


	5. Chapter 5

*

It was Wednesday night when Louis got a text. Niall was at work so the small man was sure that it wasn’t him, confused, he picked up his phone, glancing at the clock next to his T.V., it was almost midnight.

\--I’m sorry this is late. You haven’t texted either me or Zayn. I was just wondering how you were.--

It was from Harry. Louis knew because he had programmed both phone numbers into his phone as soon as he got home Monday night. He read the text a few times and debated on even responding. But, he did, of course he did. One of the men he had the hots for had just texted him, worrying about him.

\--I’m fine. Thanks for the concern.--

Louis deleted the text but just ended up retyping it. He didn’t know what else to say. He sent it before he could back out and delete it again.

\--Do you want to go out for coffee? I know it’s late, i’ll even pick you up from your home. Zayn is already asleep.--

The way he sent it. Louis felt as if he was a little whore that was fucking someone without their husband knowing it. He knew that’s not what was intended but that’s how he felt as he read it. He loved it.

\--Sure. I’ll be ready.--

Was all he sent back. If Niall were to see these he’d be pissed at Louis for not saying more but what could he really say? ‘Fuck me’? Surely not.

He remembered from Monday that Harry lived about an hour away so he turned off his T.V. and got up to go take a shower. He hadn’t showered since he had seen Harry and Zayn and Louis was sure that he stunk, at least a little bit. He showered, did his hair, and got dressed. The hour had passed when he looked at his phone and he was just tugging on his shoes when there was a knock at the door.

Louis looked at himself in the reflection of the T.V. before walking to the door, opening it. Harry was taller than Louis and his chin was already tilted down so he could look over Louis’ body. The smaller man blushed, looking back into his apartment. “I mean, we could stay here,” he said softly. “I have most of the things a coffee shop would have,” Louis told him and Harry shook his head.

“Nah, there’s this nice restaurant closer to my home that’s open 24 hours a day,” he voiced lowly. Louis nodded. He waited for Harry to move back so he could leave the flat, closing the door behind himself.

“Well, lead the way,” Louis motioned for Harry to walk. He didn’t however, just took Louis’ wrist between two fingers, spinning him in a nice little circle. Louis was pink by time he was facing the curly haired man again laughed softly at the pleased hummed that he received. “What was that for?” He asked and it was Harry’s turn to laugh.

“Those pants look nice on you. Wanted to see the whole picture. My car’s out front,” Harry said and Louis nodded, a small smile on his lips. Harry opened the door for Louis and the smaller man thanked him, the drive was quiet but it was a nice quiet. One full of thoughts and Louis liked thoughts and he wondered if Harry’s were on him.

“Oh, it’s busy for such a late hour,” Louis commented, seeing all the cars that were parked in the large parking lot. The restaurant looked like an old American Style one but he was sure the food was better than most, to keep up with the Harry’s high standards.

“Yes, the community here is full of round the clock workers. There’s always someone awake. I live maybe 15 minutes away from here,” Harry told Louis as they parked in a lucky spot closer to the building.

“Do you come here often?” Louis asked, smirking at how it sounded like a cheesy pickup line.

“All the time actually, it’s one of Zayn’s favorites. Let’s go in,” and with that they both exited Harry’s nice car. It was an older car but kept very nice and it looked brand new.

The inside was full of chatter, people in everyday clothes, in business suits and even in pajamas. It had a friendly feeling and Louis already loved it. They were greeted by a nice waiter and guided to their seat next to a window that faced the street they drove in on.

“My name is AC and i’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you something to drink?” He asked and Louis looked over the drink options.

“I’ll take a pina colada,” Harry said and Louis looked at him then to the waiter.

“Um, a strawberry daiquiri?” He asked, not having seen it on the menu. The waiter nodded nonetheless and walked away, promising to be back soon with the orders. Harry seemed to have already chosen what he wanted and Louis skimmed the menu, tossing up the pasta with shrimp or a steak.

“Zayn talks about you a lot,” Harry voiced once Louis put his menu down, pasta chosen. “He’s very much infatuated with you,” Harry adds and Louis purses his lips, licking them a moment later. The waiter dropped their drinks off, took their orders and was gone once again.

“What does he say?” Louis asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“That he likes you and wishes that you liked us just as much,” Louis felt like Harry was using Zayn as a decoy of sorts. As if it was his own thoughts he was expressing but he was just saying that Zayn said it to cover his tracks.

“I do like you guys. I’m just a bit iffy. I don’t want it to not work out,” Louis said, turning his head so he could look out the window. “I don’t want to get my hopes up,” he added, shrugging. Harry was silent, as if he was calculating the weight of what Louis said.

“I’m almost sure that you’re going to do just great. You did perfect when we were together,” Harry said quietly, not wanting anyone nearby to hear their conversation.

“It was too perfect,” Louis corrected, smiling as the waiter came back with their food. He took in the look of his plate, pulled his phone out and took a picture to instagram later. #soontobedaddygotmesomenummies

“Have you thought about coming to stay with us this weekend?” Harry asked, cutting into the chicken he had on his plate. He had gotten pasta much like Louis, but chicken instead of shrimp.

“Hm? Yeah, I did. Niall pretty much told me I was going no matter what but I thought about it all yesterday and most of today and I think it’s a good idea,” he said, stabbing a shrimp with his fork, sliding it into his mouth with his tongue.

“Yeah? So you wouldn’t mind me picking you up from home after I get off of work Friday afternoon?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head. He felt a foot nudge his and he looked up at the curly haired man in front of him, the green eyes on him, watching his reaction. Louis pushed his foot forward until it was resting against Harry’s.

“How is this relationship going to work?” Louis asked softly. “Is it going to be a threesome every time or am I going to have alone time with both of you?” Louis wondered about that the most. He wanted to get to know both men individually.

“We’re out alone right now, aren’t we?” Well, there was Louis’ answer. He nodded and the rest of the meal was in silence. It wasn’t awkward, much like the car ride wasn’t, and it was broken by the waiter coming to take their plates and leave the check. The prices weren’t on the menu so Louis wasn’t sure how much Harry was paying for him.

He stifled a yawn, checking his phone to see it was almost 2 am now and that he’d been out with Harry for almost 2 hours. “I think you should stay at my place for the night. I’ll take you home tomorrow morning before work so you can pack and such before the weekend,” Harry spoke, not giving Louis room to reject the offer. “We do have a guest bedroom that you can stay in,” Harry added and Louis nodded, pushing out of the booth, light on his feet. He was going to fall asleep any moment but he fought it, not wanting to fall down or something. That’d be surely embarrassing.

“Thank you for the dinner. I’m a boring person to talk too but it was nice,” Louis said as they walked out into the cool night air. He wrapped his arms around his torso, his jacket not doing much to shield him from the cool breeze that had picked up.

Harry wasn’t wearing a coat so he just rushed them to the car, opening the door for Louis, before getting into the driver's seat. He cranked the heat and drove off. Louis didn’t know which way they were going because as soon as the car was out of the parking lot he was asleep, head against the window and arms still wrapped around his middle.

*~*

“Now how in the hell did you manage that?” Zayn asked once his husband walked into their home, Louis’ limp sleeping body in his arms. He must be a heavy sleeper not to have woken up by the stairs Harry had climbed to get to the front door.

They lived in a large home but it was on a small hill that involved a bit of steps. “I invited him out and he accepted,” Harry answered him, allowing Zayn to close the door behind him.

“Guest room?” The dark haired man asked, moving closer to look at Louis’ sleeping form. The twink was fucking perfect, even in his sleep. His head was curled up against Harry’s shoulder, hair fringed nicely across his forehead. He was a silent sleeper too, no snores or heavy breathing and Zayn was grateful for he could never sleep with someone that made noise.

“Hm, do you think we should wake him so he can change? Those pants are tight, might make sleeping a bit uncomfortable,” Zayn observed, already turning to grab a large shirt from the bedroom that was next to the guest room. He had been sleeping but woken once he realized that Harry wasn’t in the bed with him like he usually was. Stayed up and waited once he seen the man’s phone and wallet gone.

“Yeah, can you? I have to piss,” Harry leaned forward and kissed Zayn softly, patting him on the side before leaving the room. Louis was on the bed, on top of the blankets, already attempting to snuggle into the pillow in his sleep.

Zayn sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand lightly over Louis’ side, curving his fingers on the dip of his hip. “Louis, wake up,” he spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the smaller man.

“Humph,” Louis mumbled, swatting lightly at Zayn’s hand making the dark haired man chuckle, leaning down so he could whisper into Louis’ ear.

“Wake up love, you’ve got to get changed,” and Louis eyes slowly blinked open, hazy from the short sleep he had.

“Zayn?” He asked, blinking up at Zayn. The man chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah, Harry brought you here. I figured that you’d want to change since you were still in your day clothes,” he voiced and Louis shifted, nodding after a moment. He got up from the bed, stumbled, then grabbed the shirt from Zayn’s hand.

“I think i’m going to fall asleep standing up,” Louis said, plopping down to sit on the bed. Zayn looked up as Harry walked in, waved him away and reached to pull Louis’ shirt above his head.

“Well lie down so I can undress you then,” he said and Louis did as he was told, eyes blinking slowly as he watched Zayn remove his shoes and socks. “I’ll have to remind Harry that not everyone is used to staying up so late,” he said and Louis smiled, nodding. His pants were next and that took the work of both men to get off for they were pretty tight on Louis’ thick body.

“Who’s shirt?” Louis asked then yawned loudly. Zayn helped him put it on, Louis’ briefs the only thing under it. He lifted the blanket so Louis could get under then answered him.

“It’s Harry’s. He has the bigger clothes around here,” he said and Louis nodded, pulling the pillow to his chest, eyes closed but he was awake for now. “If you need anything our room is just next door to your left. The bathroom is the next room to your right,” Zayn informed, patting Louis hip over the blanket, standing up.

“Night,” Louis said just before Zayn closed the door and the man repeated it, closing it tightly and turning to glare at his husband that was standing there, leaning against the door of their closed bedroom.

“How is he?” Harry asked and Zayn slapped his arm, pushing him from the door to walk into their bedroom.

“He’s fine but tired. Next time, please let me know that you’re going somewhere so I don’t have a heart attack?” He asked, turning to kiss Harry. Once their little snog was done they moved to the bed, Harry already undressed in boxers and Zayn shedding his clothes quickly.

“Yeah, I think midnight will be a good bedtime for him,” Harry spoke quietly, the house was silent and it would be a shame if his voice broke it.

“Remember that for later. Goodnight,” Zayn said, snuggling his face into the pillow under his head, legs moved forward to wrap with Harry’s.

“Night love,” was the man’s response.


	6. Chapter 6

*

Louis was sleeping soundly until around 5 in the morning when there was a large crack of thunder, then a bright bolt of lightning just after, then another rumble. It was just his luck that the first night that he was staying in Harry and Zayn’s home there would be a thunderstorm, something he was terrified of.

“H-Harry!” He called, sitting up in the large bed, pulling the blankets to his chest. His heart was beating hard in his chest, hands clammy and eyes wide. “Zayn!” He yelled when another loud bang of thunder literally shook the house a bit.

There was a sound of a door opening, silence, then his own opening. He wasn’t sure who it was until lightning lit up the room, Zayn’s sleepy eyes looking for Louis on the bed. “What’s wrong?” The dark haired man asked, eyes widening a little when Louis visibly jumped and clenched his eyes shut when another crack of thunder sounded loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s voice asked, lightning making him visible behind Zayn for a moment. Louis was shaking now, the thunder getting louder and harsher, the loud pattering of rain hitting the window almost coaxed Louis’ fear to surface.

“I think he’s afraid of thunderstorms,” Zayn said as he walked into the room, having enough of watching the smaller man shiver in the bed, eyes wet with scared tears. “Come here,” Zayn cooed, climbing into the bed, Louis quickly moving from under the blanket to climb into his lap, clutching tightly at his shirt.

“I’ll go make some tea,” Harry said and left the room, trying to think about something that would calm Louis down. He pulled his phone from the charger on the kitchen island and texted Niall, setting the phone down again to put a kettle on the stove.

“Are you alright?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head, a sob surfacing at the next loud crack. The noise was everywhere, shaking Louis to his bones, pulling tears down his cheeks. Zayn wrapped his arms tightly around Louis, pulling him to his chest until they were one. “It’s okay, it’ll pass,” he said softly, closing his eyes at Louis’ sobs, shaking his head a little when a harsh one broke from the smaller man’s throat when a pound of thunder hit his home.

Harry picked up his phone again and googled about thunderstorm fears and what could help sooth them. He found that the fear was called ‘Astraphobia’ and there wasn’t really much they could do to help Louis during the storm. They had to make sure his breathing was paced so he didn’t panic too much and keep him ‘safe’ from the storm.

Louis hands sneaked to his ears cupping them to try and muffle the noises, nails digging into the sensitive skin. “It won't stop!” He cried when another boom of thunder sounded. He felt it in his bones, his mind was in hyperdrive, and he couldn’t stop shaking.

“Louis, shh, calm down,” Zayn hummed, rocking them back and forth, Louis’ bum in the circle of his crossed legs. “What will make it feel better?” He asked, now trying to pry Louis’ hands from his ears, there were blood on the smaller man’s fingertips and nails from digging them into his skin.

“I don’t know. I don-” he cut off in a sob when lightning lit up the room, signaling another thunderclap would be soon coming.

Harry finally received a text from Niall and he really didn’t expect what he seen.

\--Lie down on him--

What the hell did that mean? Like literally lie down on the smaller man? He would squish him!

\--What do you mean?--

\--Lie him on his back on a bed or something and lie down on top of him. Like a safety blanket, the pressure will calm his breathing cause he can’t breath too well and it will be soothing for him. Trust me--

\--Okay, thanks--

So that’s what they had to do. Lie Louis down and lie on him. Harry would have questioned the man’s methods but he had been friends with Louis for a long time and has probably helped him out personally with the storms. He forgot the tea and turned to walk out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom hall, going onto the bedroom. Louis was thrashing around, his wrists gripped by Zayn’s hands in order to keep him from hitting the man.

“What did you do?” Zayn asked, looking up at Harry wondering why he was gone for so long. He must not have heard him say he was going to make tea.

“I texted Niall, wondering what we should do. He said we have to lie down on top of Louis, to calm him. Like a safety blanket,” Harry answered, walking into the room. “Should we go to our bed?” He asked, letting Zayn transfer Louis’ wrists into his own hands.

The smaller man looked just pathetic, scared out of his mind. His cheeks were wet and his eyes red, sobs ripping from his throat. His hands were in tight fists and his right ear was bleeding a little bit, from what Harry wasn’t sure. “Louis, hang onto Harry so we can take you to our bed,” Zayn told Louis, standing up from the bed so Louis could throw himself at Harry’s chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and legs around his waist.

“It won't be quiet,” Louis sobbed into Harry’s neck, his lips brushing against the man’s skin.

“We’ll make it better,” Harry promised and the husbands walked to the other room, Louis’ nails gripping roughly into Harry’s back. Harry didn’t let Louis off of his body, just climbed onto the bed, lying Louis down in his spot, pressing his body against Louis’ front.

He didn’t want to put all his weight against Louis but when he didn’t calm, he gave up and pressed himself firmly against Louis. There was a long breath from the smaller man and his arms and legs went a little limp, his muscles loosening from their tensed state.

“Is it working?” Zayn asked and Harry lifted his head to look at his husband that was lying next to him and Louis.

“I think so,” he responded, pulling his head back to look at Louis. The small man had his eyes clothes, lips parted so he could breath through the weight. His heart was still going a mile a minute but the more the lay there the slower it got. It was a good 20 minutes when Harry started lifting his weight, Louis was asleep again.

“Good?” Zayn asked, moving forward a bit to look at Louis, brushing his messy fringe away from his forehead and wipe at his cheeks, clearing them of the tears. “He’s beautiful,” he added, a small smile on his lips.

“He is. Let me get behind him and you get in front,” Harry pushed Louis’ sleeping body a bit to the side and the small man turned so he was snuggling into Zayn’s ready chest. Harry curled behind him, until Louis was properly sandwiched.

“Do you think we should call into work for tomorrow?” Zayn asked, not wanting to leave Louis now. The two men had to wake up in just over an hour to leave for work and they wouldn’t have a break until early afternoon.

“Yeah, let him stay for as long as he wants,” Harry ran his hand down Louis’ side, tracing the dip and playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis’ short breaths were warming Zayn’s collarbones, his tiny hands wrapped in Zayn’s shirt, one leg forward between his legs and one back between Harry’s.

“He can stay as long as he wants,” Zayn finished with a yawn, glancing at the clock next to the bed. “Yeah, calling in for sure,” he added and Harry chuckled. They fell asleep like that, Louis’ body sandwiched in between theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

*

“Goodmorning sleepyhead,” Louis heard when he stirred, turning from one chest to the other. He remembered what happened last night and his cheeks went a bit pink, he just couldn’t help it and hoped that neither man was mad at him for his reaction to the storm.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a loud yawn. He was warm and was being snuggled from both sides, it was the best feeling and he never wanted to move.

“What are you sorry for?” The other voice asked, Zayn, and Louis shook his head, mouthing at the chest in front of him, it was Zayn’s, pulling the fabric between his lips then letting it go. “Just let us know, you don’t have to keep things from us. It’d be best if you didn’t,” Zayn finished and Louis shrugged.

“About what I did during the storm,” he said quietly, peeking an eye open to look up at the dark haired man. Zayn hummed and ran a hand down Louis’ side, fingers feeling the softness of his hips and side of his thigh. Louis’ shirt, or rather Harry’s was up at his chest from his movements during the night.

“You couldn’t help it, we can’t be mad,” Harry moved from Louis’ back, leaving the small man cold so he snuggled further into Zayn. He pulled the blanket around Louis’ back, watching his husband go to the bathroom.

“He’s mad,” Louis guessed with a sigh. He pulled on the hem of Zayn’s shirt nervously.

“He’s not mad, he’s just not a morning person . That’s me,” Zayn told him, rolling onto his back, stretching out. Louis snuggled into the man’s side, not wanting to move very far. He was being oddly clingy but Zayn didn’t mind it so Louis let himself get his way for once. “Harry will take you home sometime today to pick up some clothes.”

Louis nodded, yawning again. It wasn’t because he was tired but it was that he just woke up and sleep hasn’t shook off completely yet. “Do you think we should go get some breakfast rather than cooking in?” Harry asked, walking back into the bedroom. He was scratching his stomach through his shirt and Louis turned his head from Zayn’s chest to look at him.

“I’m not really in the mood to cook,” Zayn informed and Louis looked back up at him. Zayn and Harry had a silent conversation then the raven haired man pushed out of the bed, helping Louis out as well. “So out it is. Did you wash Louis’ clothes from last night?” He asked Harry and the man nodded, moving out of the room to go grab the clothes.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked, fixing the shirt twisted on his body.

“Just this nice breakfast place. It’s open for a few more hours but it doesn’t do dinner or anything. It’s great, I think you’ll like it,” Zayn said moving to the closet he shared with his husband, pulling out a pair of blue jeans, boots, and a button up shirt. It wasn’t fancy but it was stylish and Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from him as he pulled his shirt off but turned when Harry walked back into the room.

“So it’s going to sound weird but we had bought you these already. Seeing as you were wearing a pair when we first met, we thought they looked amazing on you,” Harry lifted a pair of white lacy panties. They had a little bow on the back and Louis laughed softly, lifting a hand to cover his mouth.

“Well, my friend did force me into wearing them but they did feel good so it’s okay,” Louis said, holding his hand out for the lace. His lips parted at the feeling of them, they were obviously more expensive than the ones Niall bought and they felt amazing, not itchy at all. “Oh,” he let out a long breath, rubbing the panties between his fingers.

“Okay?” Harry asked and Louis looked up at the tall man. His eyes were wide with worry, as if he was scared that Louis wouldn’t like them and the 19 year old nodded. He didn’t bother moving rooms, the men had seen him naked already, and just dropped his briefs.

Both eyes were on him and Louis stepped into the panties, pulling them slowly up his calves to his thighs and fitting them on his hips after pulling them up over his arse which wasn’t completely covered by the lace. It was so amazingly soft and he even grew a semi because of it. “I think our Lou has a problem,” their Lou. Louis looked at both of the men, hands now fiddling with the hem of his own shirt.

“Should we take care of it?” Harry asked, already moving towards Louis, arms out to settle on the man’s hips. Zayn was behind him in a moment, pulling the shirt above his head. “We have more pairs so we can make a mess in these ones, can’t we?” Harry asked Louis, leaning down to bury his face in Louis’ neck, it seemed like that was already going to be Harry’s spot on Louis’ body.

“Yeah? Make a mess in your panties?” Zayn asked behind Louis sucking on the man’s earlobe, hands moving around Louis’ bare torso to pull Harry’s shirt off, Zayn was still topless from before.

“Fuck you while you’re standing up against me?” Harry asked and Louis gasped then cried out as Harry bit into his neck and Zayn reached into the panties with a slick finger, pushing it into him. His hands were clenched on Harry’s sides, his hips pushing back into Zayn’s hand as he pumped his finger, wiggling it around.

“Gonna make you feel good and there’s no running away this time,” Zayn growled into Louis’ ear, pushing another finger into him, lifting his hand enough to tug at Louis’ rim making the man nod quickly, moaning at the faint throb it left behind. Harry fit his leg between Louis’ and he thrusted against it, pushing his hips forward on Harry, faintly gasping at the pleasure and pushing back into Zayn’s fingers as he quickly fingered him.

It was going to take a while to get used to having two men touch him, caress his skin, biting at his neck and shoulders. Harry connected his lips with Louis’, pushing his tongue into the man’s mouth, hands on Louis’ hips to take over his movements. Zayn pulled Louis’ panties back up properly but lifted one of the sides by Louis’ cheek and pushed it over, moving his hips forward to poke his cock against Louis’ wet hole.

“C-Condom,” Louis pulled back, turning his head to look at Zayn who seemed to have forgotten why he had too. The dark haired man pulled back reaching quickly into the baggie beside the bed. It was a sex baggie that held condoms, lube, a few buttplugs, vibrators, and ties. They had purchased all the things in preparation for Louis.

Once Zayn was wrapped up he pushed Louis’ forward, smashing Louis’ chest against Harry’s. He picked Louis’ hips up some as the twink was bent to push against Harry’s thigh. Zayn was rough but it was in a delicious demanding but giving way.

Louis connected eyes with the man in front of him, blue connecting with green as Zayn pushed into him. Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back trying not to nut at the look of pure fucked bliss on Louis’ face when his husband pushed into him, pulling Louis’ hips back at the same time. The small man was tight and Zayn had a little hard time pushing into him smoothly.

“F-uck, Shit, harder,” Louis wrapped his arms up around Harry’s neck, breathing wetly onto his chest as Zayn pulled out and pushed back in. Louis was so full and he felt like he had just went to heaven. Zayn had a long cock so it constantly rubbed against Louis’ prostate, keeping it stimulated, making Louis’ body light up.

“I’m gonna cum just from fucking looking at him,” Harry told Zayn, looking down his chest at the twink who was mouthing at his nipple, panting against his skin and moaning into him. His eyes were closed but the pleasure was written across his body, how he arched his back to give Zayn a better angle, pushing his hips back. The way he pinched at his own nipple with one hand and the other didn’t touch his cock but rubbed at his lower belly where the heat from being fucked was growing.

Harry reached forward though, slapping a hand across Louis’ arse when the twink finally reached his cock to touch it. Louis cried out, eyes flashing open to look up at Harry. “Again, fuck,” he moaned, reaching a hand between his legs much like he did their first night to feel Zayn push into him. Harry did as he was told, reaching again to land a smack on Louis’ cheek, a bit harder this time and even left a temporary red mark.

“Shit, he likes to be spanked, Zayn,” Harry took Zayn’s attention from watching his cock go in and out of Louis to Louis’ face when Harry hit him again. Louis’ lips parted and his breath hitched.

“Fuck he’s perfect,” Zayn pulled out of Louis and got onto his knees, burying his face in Louis’ cheeks, wetly eating his arse out, shoving his tongue onto him.

“I’m gonna cum, oh my god, faster,” Louis reached a hand back to thread his fingers in Zayn’s hair but the dark man pulled back, slapping his fingers over Louis’ sensitive hole making the twink buck forward from the sting. After a quick moment be pushed his hips back, figuring that he liked it more than he didn’t.

“Should we just leave him?” Zayn asked Harry before shoving his face between Louis’ cheeks, loudly sucking on his rim and messily licking him out.

“No, shove the vibrating plug in him,” Harry told Zayn then cupped Louis’ face in his hands and moved his head up so he could look into the blue eyes. Louis was concentrating on him because Zayn moved from his arse, leaving him empty and cold. “Gonna suck me and Zayn off? While you get off?” Harry asked watching as Louis nodded then as his eyes fluttered closed when Zayn pushed the smaller plug into him. It wasn’t big at all and it easily slipped into Louis’ fucked hole but it stayed once it was there.

He didn’t turn it on at first, waited until Louis got into his knees, sucking Harry down quickly, taking Zayn’s prick into his hand, pumping him. When he did turn it on, by remote, Louis choked on Harry in surprise. “Shit, shit, fuck, oh my god, uh!” Louis reached a hand back to push on the plug. It was just short of his prostate but it was perfect inside of him.

“Suck Louis,” Zayn reminded and Louis reached for Harry’s cock with his free hand and sucked on Zayn’s cock. He had taken off the condom and Louis tongued around his head, pulling off and sucking his way down the side of Zayn’s cock.

Harry watched as Louis rocked his hips against his hand, pushing the plug as deep as he could. He sucked on Zayn while pumping Harry then switched. The two husbands put their hips closer together giving Louis the perfect opportunity, which he took, to take both cock heads into his mouth, sucking and tonguing at both of them.

“Get ready to swallow,” Harry warned Louis this time, pushing Zayn’s cock away as he pushed into Louis’ mouth, down his throat, then busted his nut. Louis gagged a little at the stickiness in his throat but swallowed like a champ that time, eyes watering and lips swollen. Zayn didn’t have time to get down Louis’ throat so he busted all over Louis’ face, coating his cheekbones, eyes and lips.

Louis licked his lips and allowed Harry to slip the rest into his mouth with his thumb. He bit Harry as he came, body jerking forward, thighs trembling and toes curling. “God,” Louis whined as the vibrator milked him, being turned up after he came, making the tremors continue, as his cock just leaked all over his thighs and onto the dark hard wood.

Zayn finally turned it off when Louis shook his head, letting them know it was on the edge of too much. “Come here,” Harry hummed, picking Louis up off of the floor, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He chuckled when Louis’ whined when Zayn pulled the plug out with a slurp.

“Let me get a taste Louis, please,” Zayn was already on his knees. He knew Louis was sensitive so he didn’t dive into Louis until the small man said his okays. Louis breathed deeply into Harry's neck as Zayn cleaned his arse off with his tongue, the panties still pulled to the side in the back but wet and messy in the front.

“So how about that breakfast?” Harry asked Louis as he swayed back and forth, comforting him after the moment they all had.

“Shower first?” Louis asked, plaint in Harry’s arms. He was like a little kitten now, a blissed smile on his lips, body extra soft and he was moved any way the husband's wanted him.

“Yeah, we can take a shower first,” Zayn answered him. The husbands kissed, then kissed Louis’ cheeks. It was then that the praise started, making Louis flush pink and bury his face into Harry’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut was sudden but that's cause I was suddenly in the mood to write it. 
> 
> I also hate this scene of smut cause I feel like it's shit. HONESTLY tell me what you think. Don't be like 'oh it's good', if you do, can you at least tell me what's good about it? So I know what to keep? 
> 
> Keep in mind, this is like my...3rd smut scene ever written by myself instead of someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

*

“What do you want to eat?” Harry asked Louis, looking down at the menu. He knew what he wanted to eat, he got the same thing every time they came here. Zayn had already put his menu down and was watching Louis squint at the options. The smaller man looked up at Harry’s question and shrugged, putting the menu down.

“There’s so many options, I’m not sure,” he laughed softly and Harry nodded.

“There is, I used to get at least three things just so could get through all the options faster,” Harry informed and Louis pointed to something simple but looked amazing from the picture that was available. It was a steak omelette but Harry knew it was good and it was going to change Louis’ life once he ate it. Especially if they put white gravy on it, like they sometimes did.

Breakfast was ordered, served, and ate. They all left, Louis moaning about how full he was and how much he wanted to go there every morning.

“I know we said we were going to be taking you to yours so you can pick up your things to stay at ours for the weekend,” Zayn started, turning down a street after the light turned from red to green. He and Harry were sitting in the front while Louis was in the back of their car. “But it’s only Thursday morning. If you want, we can come by tomorrow so you can have today to yourself? The deal is for tomorrow anyway,” Zayn finished and Louis took his phone out, checking the date to make sure the dark haired man was right. He was and Louis shrugged, thinking to himself for a moment.

“I don’t know. I really like you two and want to get this-whatever this is-started but, well, I don’t have anything to do,” Louis stumbled out, cheeks pink with how hard it was to finish the broken up thought.

“You can come today and if you want to go home Saturday instead of Sunday then we’ll call it a deal. It’d be the same amount of days we originally planned on, right?” Harry turned to Zayn to make sure his math was right. The man nodded and Harry turned in his seat so he could peek back at Louis who was chewing on his lip.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll just text Niall to make sure that he knows what’s going on as well,” Louis told them, picking his phone up from where he discarded it next to his thigh on the seat. He sent the text, pushing his phone into his pocket. They were at his flat in no time and Louis got out, looking at the black car where both men sat. “Uh, you guys can come in?” He waved a hand at the building behind him then wrung his fingers together, nervous they might deny him.

The husbands looked at each other then to Louis’ form. They took in the way he shrunk in on himself with the question, shoulders bent forward, head hung down a little, hands clasped together. “Yeah, we’ll come in,” Zayn said, turning the car off. They both got out, put their hands on the small of Louis’ back and let him guide them into the building and to the door of his home.

Louis looked around to make sure that there wasn’t anything odd laying around or trash just thrown about. He didn’t want to seem like a slob or anything, he just got forgetful. Once he was sure the flat was nice and clean he turned to the men, waving his hands around. “This is my home,” he said and they nodded, eyes wandering around. A person's home could tell you a lot about them, you could tell that Louis liked to cook from the nice array of knives and cooking utensils in his kitchen, how he spend all his time on the couch since there was no butt imprint, how he valued cleanliness from since the T.V. was cleaned often and had no dust on it.

“Your room?” Harry asked, eyes landing on Louis who was looking at the rooms too, trying to see what they were, trying to have the thoughts they must be having.

“Hm? Oh, this way,” he turned and led them through a short hallway that had one door. The only bathroom must be an on suite. Louis pushed the door open, letting the men walk in first. It was clean, Louis hated a messy bedroom. Zayn opened Louis’ closet, fingering through a few article of clothing that were hanging. Harry ran his fingers along Louis’ blanket that laid on his bed.

“I like it, cozy,” Harry started, blinking when Louis flicked the light on. “If it works out between us, we’d like you to move in. We’d keep this place paid up so that if you ever need to get away or if things suddenly go south you still have a home to go to, we wouldn’t want to abandon you on the streets or on friends couches,” Harry informed and Louis nodded, moving to the closet, standing next to Zayn.

“I have one suitcase I can put a weekends worth of stuff in,” he spoke, pulling the black thing from the back of the closet, unzipping it once he set it on his bed.

“Comfortable clothing. Maybe one or two outfits that are more professional?” Zayn asked, turning to Harry for confirmation. Once the curly haired man nodded he in turn nodded to Louis, stepping back to watch Louis dig through the piles upon piles of clothes there.

The clothes packing went on for a while, Louis holding up something, waiting for a nod or a shake of the head from the men. If someone said yes and the other said no they would rock paper scissors it, laughing when Harry lost, every time.

Niall finally sent a text back, asking Louis for coffee the next day. Louis knew the blonde wanted to gossip but Louis knew he needed the gossip too, about himself and hear what the irishman had to say also. Louis showed the text to Zayn, got a nod, and sent a text back confirming the non date

They were back at the husband’s home, tucking Louis’ clothes into an empty drawer into one of Harry’s dressers. Zayn just had too many clothes to be able to fit any of Louis’.

“I like to actually re-wear some of my clothes,” Harry joked, elbowing his husband in the side. Zayn laughed softly, watching as Louis bent down to put the clothes away neatly.

“So-,” Louis sighed, pushing the drawer closed.

“There’s so many things that have to be talked through,” Harry finished, turning to Zayn as he walked out of the room. Louis and Zayn followed after him, sitting down at the large dining room table, off of the kitchen. Harry pulled out a single paper from a manila envelope that sat on the oak wood of the table.

“Just a few things that we need to ask and you need to answer. Well, all of us need to answer. Just so we’re on the same page,” Zayn pulled the paper from Harry’s fingers, looking over the fine print.

Zayn and Harry sat next to each other, Louis across from them, his hands folded on the wood. He already looked nervous but they all knew things needed to be out and mutual.

“Well, first. Names,” Harry started. “Like, what you will be referring to us as and what we’ll call you,” he said, looking from the paper to Louis who shifted in his seat. “I don’t think it’s any surprise to know that we are your sugar daddies,” Harry said and received an elbow to the side.

“Y-yeah,” Louis breathed out. It hadn’t actually been said like that, so blunt, but it was there and out. “daddy?” Louis, looked between Harry and Zayn watching as their eyes widened.

“You’d be okay with that?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, pulling his hands so they were under the table instead of on.

“Maybe, Daddy H for me and Daddy Z for Zayn? Just so we can differ between who you’re talking about or to. Maybe just H or Z if daddy is too much to say sometimes,” Harry looked for confirmation then nodded to himself. “Okay, that’s one done, next is, money-”

“Can you just-,” Zayn put the list down.

“Money?” Louis asked.

“Yes money. Like, anything we buy for you will be yours. Any money we give you, will be yours. If we don’t work out then you get to keep anything that was purchased for you. After trust is established, you will eventually get a card to our bank account. You will not be allowed to use it freely, yes for food and things like that, but shopping will have to be talked about with us. We’ll give you a limit, 300 dollars for example, and you’ll have to stick to it. If you spend more, you’ll get punished….depending on how much more you spend,” Zayn explained and Louis nodded.

“That makes sense, okay, next?” He wanted to just grab the list and go through it himself.

“Sex. This is a biggy. There are two of us. Most of the sex acts will be done between us three. But feel free to ask us individually for sex. If you’re angry at Harry or something but not at me, I am still open for sex,” Zayn explained and Louis laughed softly, looking over Harry. He doubted that Harry could ever make him mad.

“All you have to do is say ‘no’ to anything and that thing will not be done. If we are both horny, please do not feel that you have to please us. If you’re not in the mood, then just tell us and we’ll wank in the shower like we’ve done before,” Harry says and Louis blushed pink. “We are a bit into bdsm, mainly the punishments. We will punish you if you’re bad but give you pleasure when you do good. We will not be tying you up all the time or anything. Maybe plugs during the day or night, if you consent. Maybe cock rings? Cages?” Harry asked and Louis flushed.

“I think i’ll try anything once,” he said and the husbands looked at each other like they were given gold or something.

“That is amazing, yes, okay,” Zayn nodded, clearing his throat.

They went through the rest of the list, talking through everything and making sure they were all on the same page. Louis explained that he could cook so they agreed that he would be cooking with Zayn, as their bonding time. They weren’t sure what Louis could do with Harry to bond, but they were all quite sure they’d figure it out. Maybe helping out while at the business? With papers and stuff. Harry did have a fantasy of fucking someone over his desk, or having his cock sucked under the desk while he had a skype meeting or something.

“Well, for the first bond. Maybe cook lunch with me?” Zayn asked, pushing himself from the table. Louis nodded, standing up also.

“With us taking the day off, i’ll go into our office and wrap things up,” Harry kissed Zayn lightly on the lips, kissed Louis’ cheek and disappeared.

“We won't use our office often, we rarely do now,” Zayn informed Louis as the small man watched Harry walk away. He nodded and followed Zayn into the kitchen.

Louis felt as if this could actually work out. The two men were on the same page with what they wanted and Louis happened to be the words on that page, molding into whatever he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch was simple, just a sandwich and some clear broth soup. Zayn made the soup while Louis made the sandwiches. They were made with a nice vinaigrette coating the bread, a few pieces of mozzarella and basil leaves. Nothing over the top, simple and light. Zayn and Louis set their plates on the dining table and Harry was called to grab his own plate from the kitchen and to join them for their meal.

It was already so, homey, there that Louis wasn’t sure how to act. They brought him into their home and instantly treated him like he’s been living there for years. It was odd but Louis liked it, there was no weird coldness going around, it was comfortable and easy, just how it should be. 

“I was thinking that you can come to the office with me tomorrow? Just to see how it is, you may be able to work there someday if you want, if you fit in, that is,” Harry said and Louis looked up from his clear soup, eyes a bit wide.

“You’d allow me, so soon, to go to your work?” Louis asked and Harry shrugged, swallowing some of the sandwich he had been chewing on.

“If you’re going to be staying with us long term you need to know what kind of work we do,” he informed and Louis nodded, finishing his soup, he already ate his sandwich. He waited for the two men to finish and when they did he took all the plates and bowls and took them to the kitchen. Zayn let him know that he would be doing the dishes from now on but it wasn’t going to be all that bad because they had a dishwasher that would do most of the work. Louis agreed, he would have to do chores, it only seemed right if they were going to be paying for his housing and such that he would at least do some at home work.

“We forgot to talk about one other thing,” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. Louis was putting the dishes, now rinsed, into the dishwasher and Zayn was leaning against the island, watching Louis. The small teen lifted his head, looking to Harry then to Zayn. The darker skinned man looked just as confused as he was so Louis wasn’t sure what was going on.   
“What other thing?” Zayn asked, pushing off of the counter to stand near Louis.

“Well, children and such,” Harry informed and Zayn let out a breath. He was sure Harry was going to want to talk about something stupid that would run Louis away.

“What about children?” Louis asked, closing the dishwasher. He didnt’ start it, Zayn told him they’d start it before bed so the dishes could wash overnight.

“How many do you want?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, wrapping his arms around his midsection. Louis has always wanted children, a full house of them.

“Uh, as many as you will give me?” Louis wasn’t sure if that was the right answer but Zayn’s eyes brightened.

“How about, after one year we stop using condoms, completely. If Louis gets pregnant, then he gets pregnant. After he has the baby we’ll use condoms only until it’s safe for him to get pregnant again, then we’ll stop. Let the gods or whatever give us as many kids as they can, a nice large family, yeah?” Zayn asked, looking between Harry and Louis.

Harry nodded, clapping his hands together, “Are you okay with that?” He asked Louis and the small man bit his lip, shrugging.

“It sounds good, yeah. It’ll make a huge family, though,” he said, rubbing a hand down his arm. “Cause, multiples runs in my family. My mum had two sets of twins, my father after he divorced her moved on and had a set of twins and triplets with his new wife. My sister, the younger one after me, got pregnant with twins--she miscarried,” Louis explained, looking down at the tile.

No one said anything for a moment, the two husbands seemingly deep in thought about what Louis said. “Well, then we’ll have a very large family, won't we?” Zayn asked and Louis looked up at him, then to Harry, eyes wide. They were okay with it, they were really okay with it.

“Yeah, it’ll allow us to grow a family much quicker than it would have been having one child a year,” Harry said and Louis shook his head, baffled. For one, both husbands were happy that Louis could have multiple children at once, and for two, they were talking about a future, a family, and they’ve only known each other for what, a month? And even then, Louis’ only personally, physically, known them for 4 days.

“What happens if I get pregnant before a year? Like a condom breaks or, guys, we didn’t even use a condom when we had shower sex this morning!” Louis looked panicked.

“We’ll figure it out then. You’ll be stuck with us for good if you’re already pregnant,” Zayn said and Louis looked at him, then to Harry. The dark haired man moved forward, wrapping his arms around Louis. Zayn watched them, the way Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest, arms slowly wrapping around his middle. 

“You’ve been a good boy today, so far,” Harry murmured and Louis shifted in his arms, his hips moving from left to right, once. “I think you deserve a little reward, yeah? Helped Daddy Z make lunch, didn’t you?” Louis’ breath hitched at Harry’s words. They had only just talked about the daddy’s being the names and Louis didn’t realize it was going to be happening so soon. He was glowing however because he did good, Harry said so.

Louis nodded in answer to Harry’s question, glancing back at Zayn when the dark haired man moved around to his back, hands rubbing softly, teasingly, over his bum through his jeans. He was wearing the same clothes that Harry had picked him up in, from his home the day before, so Louis knew how the pants must have looked on his bum. Especially with the purple lace panties he was told to wear underneath, the white ones from the morning having been soiled and thrown in the washer.

“What do you think we should reward him with?” Zayn asked, lifting his hand a bit so he could tug at the hem of Louis’ pants, taking a peek inside at the purple panties. Louis listened to them talk, closed his eyes as Zayn touched him lightly, wondering what they were going to do for him.

“Hm, if he can take 10 spanks we let him cum?” Harry asked, pulling back to look at Louis who opened his eyes and looked back. “Can you take 10 spanks and get a cum? Put a plug in you, turn it on until you do. Then keep it in all day long,” he said and Louis nodded quickly.

“It’s settled,” Zayn said moving from the kitchen to go get the plug they had used that morning. Louis was moved so his hands were on the island in the kitchen, hips pushed back as his hands were pushed down just under his luscious cheeks. Harry grabbed onto them, jiggling them from side to side, spreading them to watch Louis’ hole twitch.

Zayn was back then, a small pack of lube in one hand, the plug vibrator and remote to make it work in the other. He set everything on the counter then leaned to pull Louis’ hardening cock out of his pants where it was still pulled up. He flicked Louis sensitive head lightly and the twink bucked his hips, lips parting in a soft intake of breath.

Harry grabbed the lube off of the island, coating three fingers. At a closer look to the plug, it was a different one from the morning, larger. Still small but large enough to stretch Louis’ rim when inserted. Once Louis was prepped, the small man moaning, pushing his hips back into Harry’s hand, Zayn moved back, plug in hand. “Wanna feel?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, reaching a hand back so he could rub his fingers over his rim, whining deep in his throat when Zayn started pushing the plug against him, adding steady pressure to push it in. Louis gasped, eyes wide when the base pushed past his resistance, popping into his body, sitting snuggly. The dark haired man put his thumb on the small oval base of the plug, moving it from side to side, it rubbed against Louis’ prostate.

“Don’t cum Louis, gotta go through 10 spanks,” Harry reminded, drying his hands off from the lube, watching as Louis body flushed from the pleasure. The small man looked up at him, lips parted, panting. Harry glanced down and Louis’ cock was red and flushed, dripping precome onto the kitchen tile. “Do you think you can hold it?” He asked Louis, moving forward to circle his index finger and thumb around Louis’ base tightly, acting like a cockring.

“Yes, yes, I can handle it, please,” Louis begged, pushing his hips out, wanting the spanks to happen already. Zayn stopped moving the plug and picked up the remote. Harry still held Louis cock with his left hand, right hand pulling back to land a medium powered smack to Louis’ left cheek. Zayn turned on the vibrator and Louis cried out, thighs shaking from the immense pleasure that pulsed through his body, setting him on fire. “Please Daddy, another!” Louis needed to come but he had 9 more spanks.

Harry landed two, hard, spanks on Louis’ right cheek then roughly pushed the plug deeper into Louis, jiggling it against his prostate. “How many is that?” Zayn asked, moving back so he could get a few slaps in too.   
“Th-three, please,” Louis sobbed, arms now trembling. His body was on fire, his cock pulsing needing it’s release but not being allowed it by Harry’s fingers. Zayn knelt down behind Louis, eyeing the twinks smaller sack, swaying, cleanly shaven. He glanced at Harry then back at Louis’ behind. He landed a slap to Louis’ balls, then immediately moved up to slap roughly, three times, on Louis’ cheeks, watching them jiggle. Louis hips bucked forward from the pain at being hit in the balls, ‘daddy’ breaking free from his lips.

“How many?” Zayn asked.

“D-does the balls count?” Louis asked and when he peeked back to see Zayn nodded he slumped his forehead against the island. “Then-uh-7, three more daddy, harder,” Louis looked at his raging cock in Harry’s hand. He didn’t expect the next hit so his eyes went wide and he cried out, the hard, stinging slap leaving behind a red and white mark on Louis’ skin.

“That hard?” Harry asked, rubbing his stinging hand against his jeans.

“Yes, that hard, 2 more,” Louis said almost screaming out when another brutal slap landed.

“One more,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, actually screaming when that slap hit because Harry let go of his cock so Louis’ body convulsed as he came harder than ever before. The pain from the slap and the pleasure from the cuming had Louis’ seeing stars, his head getting fuzzy. Everything moved in slow motion, sliding back from the island, being caught in a pair of strong arms, and being lowered to the tile. 

“Shit, he went under,” Zayn said, turning to grab the remote to the plug in Louis. It was out of reach so he just pulled the plug out, throwing it to the side. “He’s so fucking perfect Harry,” Zayn said, blowing cool air onto Louis’ face, laughing softly when Louis smiled.

“We are not letting him go, no matter what,” Harry agreed. If Louis wanted to leave, they’d let him, but they wouldn’t, themselves, tell him to leave.

“Hey baby, are you there?” Zayn asked, one hand under Louis’ neck, keeping him supported. Louis’ eyes moved from Zayn’s face to Harry’s the blissed out smile still on his lips.

“Fuzzy,” louis informed and Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, what’s your colour Louis?” He asked and Louis eyes closed for a moment before opening again, his pupils that were large before, slowly focusing back.

“Uh, green,” Louis said and Zayn nodded. Green meant Louis was okay, that he felt okay. 

“Do you wanna take a nap with Daddy H? Got a text from Niall earlier saying that you and him were supposed to hang out today,” Zayn informed and Louis nodded, closing his eyes. Zayn stripped Louis completely of his pants and shirt, leaving Harry to pick up the naked boy. “Take care of him,” Zayn told Harry who nodded, leaning closer to kiss Zayn.

“We do need to be careful with him, however. He slipped pretty easily,” Harry said and Zayn agreed completely. If they weren’t dangerous Louis could slip into subspace quickly, too quickly, and stay under too far and that was dangerous.

“Alright, you go take that nap with him. I’ll clean up in here. I don’t want Louis going too far to hang out with Niall, just because of how he’ll feel once he wakes up. Maybe the diner a few blocks down?” he asked, already pulling his phone out to see if Louis’ blonde friend would be okay with the drive to be closer to the husbands home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not know this smut was going to happen. It just did, out of nowhere >_>


	10. Chapter 10

Louis was groggy when he woke up but after receiving a text from Niall, he heaved himself out of the bed, sending a glance to Harry who was still sleeping. Louis could vividly remember what had happened just a few hours before and it pinked his cheeks. "Are you ready for your date with Niall?" Zayn asked once he seen that Louis was awake. He was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, a laptop in his lap.

Louis looked at him then back to Harry. "I-uh, I need to shower first but yeah," Louis said standing up. His legs felt like noodles but they held him up and moved when he told them to so he was okay. After a shower Louis walked back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. Zayn had set his laptop on the bed and when Louis walked back into the room he motioned for the smaller man to come forward. Louis did so, smiling when he was pulled into the dark haired man's lap.

"I hope you're okay with what happened earlier. I would like to add this cooling cream just so no pain hits while you're out. I am sure I must have bruised you with how hard I hit you," Zayn said and Louis fumbled with the tie on his towel, it was split in the middle, showing Zayn his privates, as he straddled the man. "You, Harry, and I also have to talk about the spanking. I think it's deeper than just spanking, maybe you like pain in general?" He asked and Louis frowned.   
"I, well, that would make sense, wouldn't it? I wouldn't know about pain and stuff like that, I haven't....explored that part of myself very much," he explained, gasping when Zayn lifted a hand to pinch lightly at his right nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers.

"Does this hurt or feel good?" He asked and when Louis didn't answer he pinched harder, pulling and twisting the tender skin. Louis whimpered, sucking his lip between his teeth. Zayn didn't need a vocal answer for he just glanced down, watching Louis slowly grow semi hard.

"It's a good hurt," Louis said after a moment, allowing Zayn to rub a thumb over the slit of his cock.

"You're a masochistic," Zayn mumbled, tilting his head to the side. "Someone who gains sexual pleasure from pain and or humiliation. I would not like to humiliate you so we will not be exploring that side of things," Zayn explained and Louis nodded, watching his nipple as Zayn let go of it.

"I think a cockcage would be so delicious on him," Harry said and both, his husband and Louis, looked at him, surprised he was awake.

Louis shifted on Zayn's lap at the mention of a cage, hands pushing down on his hardon, trying to calm himself down. "Hm, couldn't put one on him now cause he's all hard," Zayn said, pointing down to Louis little problem.

"Give him a good boy cum then put one on him before he goes to see Niall," Harry raised a brow at his own suggestion and Louis' lips parted in want, eyes flitting between both men.

"No, i don't think we should allow him to cum," Zayn said and Louis sagged. "Maybe visit Niall over here? They can talk alone in the guest room," Zayn told Harry, looking to Louis for permission to take over that part of his life.   
Louis nodded and smiled when Harry did also. "A plug during the visit? Get him prepped for a double night tomorrow? Stretch him the rest of today, tonight, and all of tomorrow and get him ready for tomorrow night," Harry explained and Louis nodded before Zayn could say no.

"You'd like that?" He asked Louis.

"Yes, please?" He had his hands pushed away from his cock when he went to touch it again by Zayn.

"Well, grab a size....3? It's just a size bigger than we used in the kitchen," Harry explained to Louis getting up from the bed when Zayn nodded at the size. Louis was all for it.

"Bend over the bed so we can put it in. Every two hours, even if Niall is here, we will go up a size. The only time you will not have a change is when you're sleeping at night. The sizes go up to 10, being the exact width of our cocks," Zayn said. "By time we go for a double penetration, the plug will be at--," He paused to do math in his head. "5 ending tonight and --10 by 6 tomorrow night as long as we start at 9 tomorrow morning," Louis was rolling his hips in Zayn's lap, imagining going all the way with both men at once, and the stretches of the plugs.

"Alright, bend over here Louis," Harry said, lubing his fingers so he could make sure Louis was stretched enough. He might still be a little loose from the plug earlier but he didn't want to hurt his boy.

This double penetration was going to take their relationship to the next level. It would also make sure that Louis is fully ready for the relationship, physically. He has shown he could handle three-soms but could he handle having both men in him at once?

Zayn and Harry only hoped.

"Oh, In 2 weeks we also have to get a pregnancy test for him, to see if he's pregnant from the shower scene," Zayn explained as Louis stood up from his lap, dropping his towel to the floor as he bent over the side of the bed.

"No noise, we're talking," Harry told Louis as he put two fingers in Louis. The 19 year old moved a hand to his mouth, muffling his moan. Harry worked Louis open, eyes on Zayn.

"If I'm to be honest, I don't think i'd like him to be pregnant, so soon at least," He said, adding another finger. Louis shifted on the bed, trying to give his cock some friction on the blanket. "It gives us less time to get to know him and his body. After just a few months a lot of stuff can't happen anymore," Harry explained his reasoning.

"If he's not then we dodged a bullet. If he is, we will take it in stride," Zayn sighed watching as Louis came against the blanket, Harry now pushing the largest part of the plug into Louis. The small man was just gorgeous, the way his eyes fluttered when he came, his lip parting and hands going limp. He was a loud cummer most the times but his body was quiet, only quaking but going limp for the most part.

Harry rubbed the base of the plug, rolling it inside Louis to make sure it was seated. The base was thin and easily swallowed in the swell of Louis' arse cheeks. "Looks like we can add a cock cage now?" Harry laughed when Louis nodded, pushing his hips back, thighs flexing. (Cage in the media).

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? That can be his punishment for cumming when I said he wasn't going to be. Keep it on until tomorrow afternoon?" He stood up, standing Louis up. The 19 year old wanted to say so many things right now, about what they were talking about but there was nothing that he said that would be needed. He agreed with everything they were talking about and his silence pretty much told them that.

"Oh!" He gasped as his flaccid cock was slipped down into a metal cage. It was ringed but effective to keep him soft. It was cool and that was the surprise as he touched it, his cock shrinking smaller, making the process easier. There was a ring that went around his sack to make sure the cage just didn't slide off.   
"This is my favorite, you know why?" Harry asked Louis, locking the cage. Louis shook his head, glad the cage was light weight and didn't tug on anything important. "It had this little hole here at the tip so I can put this-," He held up a little metal tube thing for Louis to see, "Inside it, into your cock. Like a catheter. It's called 'sounding' when people put things into their cocks. We wont do it now, this will be experimental later on," Harry explained and Louis' hips pushed forward, loving the idea.

"Now, get dressed and call Niall. Invite him over. I'll start dinner so he can eat over," Zayn kissed Louis' cheek then Harry's lips before leaving the room.

"There's going to be a lot of sexual stuff going on, isn't there?" Louis asked, waddling his way to Harry's dresser where his clothes were.

"Unless you say no, if you tell us that you're not in the mood or you just don't want to do something, then we don't. This home is all about consent," Harry reminded, watching Louis step into a pair of black panties. They were regular underwear, nothing fancy. "The cage is supposed to be unnoticeable in pants," Harry added and Louis nodded, shimmying himself into a pair of black skinnies. You could see it a little but Louis chalked it up to being in skinny jeans instead of regular jeans.

"I don't mind the constant sex," Louis told Harry, turning after he pulled on a white shirt. "You guys are my daddies. Here to take care of me and I'm here to please you any way I can," he said, repeating what he found on the internet once he googled about the relationship they were to be in.

"Yes. Just remember, you can say no anytime. It might get overwhelming, being as there are two men here with different sexual appetites. I love sexual things that can happen without the actual sex. Meaning the plug, the ring, maybe even tiny nipple clamps that could be worn under shirts. Zayn loves rimming and using sexual toys during sex. We don't much like vanilla but we aren't opposed to it," Harry explained and Louis nodded, moving forward to wrap his arms around Harry's midsection, hugging him.

"You guys are amazing so far," Louis told him, pulling away with a smile. Harry kissed him softly, patting his butt twice, softly, before moving back.

"You call Niall for your date and I'll go talk to Zayn about a few things. You can join us in the kitchen once you're done with your call," he said and Louis nodded, smiling as Harry left the room.

Things were so fucking amazing so far. Louis felt like he went to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the cage looks like: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/936181369/Free-Shipping-font-b-Stainless-b-font-font-b-Steel-b-font-Penis-Ring-Penis-Cage.jpg ((I don't know how to add pictures on here)).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END.   
> THANK YOU.

“Sooo, how’s it been since you been here?” Niall asked, clapping his hands together. The smell of lemon chicken was permeating the house and Louis was so hungry for it. Zayn was making baked potatoes too and macaroni. Harry was in his office making sure that the rest of the week and all of next week had a clear schedule and to let the one person who was higher up on the hierarchy than him know that he will be working from home for a while.

“It’s been great. Like, perfect. It’s only been one day but Niall so much stuff has happened!” Louis gushed. He started to tell Niall about the thunderstorm that night, the morning sex, the breakfast, going to his house to pick up clothes, getting home and cooking lunch with Zayn, the scene in the kitchen, the afternap stuff, then to where they were sitting. 

“Wow, are you sure you aren’t tired? That’s what...4 times you came in just one day?” Niall asked and Louis flushed pink. “Seems like you like it here, everything is what you wanted, right?” Niall asked and Louis nodded quickly, hands moving forward so they could settle in Niall’s.

“Yes, they’re absolutely perfect. Today may have been filled with sex and stuff but it’s also been filled with talking and getting to know each other and our limits and all that stuff!” Louis was bouncy as he talked. He really did like it there.

“Good. That’s really good. If anything happens that you don’t like, give me a ring, yeah? I’ll answer anytime, you know that,” Niall finished and both boys looked towards the door when it was opened.   
“Dinner is ready,” Zayn said and Niall flung himself off of the bed. Louis probably would have done the same but the plug in him was rubbing him all the right ways, not that he could get hard with the cage.

Louis sat between Zayn and Harry at the dining table, Niall across from them. Each man had a hand on Louis’ thighs, Zayn rubbing with a thumb and Harry not moving, just holding. Niall was really enjoying his food, moaning almost every time he put something in his mouth and after a while, Louis just couldn’t take it anymore. He broke out into laughter, picking up a single macaroni noodle, chucking it at his best friend. “3 spanks,” Harry said quietly into Louis ear and the small man perked up. He knew the spanks were supposed to be a punishment but god did Louis love having Harry and Zayns’ hands on his arse.

“What was that for?” Niall asked, picking up the noodle, sticking it between his teeth.

“You sound weird!” Louis said, laughing some more. He had been down with his own food for a little while now, a small piece of chicken and a few noodles of macaroni left over. Niall shrugged, taking another bite of the baked potato.

“But this stuff is so good, god Zayn you’re an amazing cook,” Niall praised and Zayn smiled, taking another bite of his own chicken.

“Thank you Niall. It was a pleasure to have you over,” he said and the blonde nodded. Everyone finished their food and Niall moaned about needing a nap, or even a sleep, because he ate too much. He kissed Louis’ cheek goodbye and promised him to actually have another talk with the gossip he was supposed to tell him about but didn’t.

Once the door was closed Louis turned to get an eyeful of daddy. Harry was standing there, arms crossed at his chest, and a brow raised. Louis hung his head. “We need to come up with a punishment spank that will do more...punishing than pleasure,” Harry told Louis. “And a position to put you in while we do it,” he added and Louis nodded, glancing up at him.

“It seems as if, no matter how hard we hit, our hands will be nothing more than pleasure,” Zayn said a moment later, walking to where Louis and Harry were standing.

“What do you think we should use for your spankings?” Harry asked and Louis folded his fingers together at his front, pulling and twisting them. He shrugged, biting his bottom lip, eyes going from Harry to Zayn.

“Well, how about that one paddle?” Zayn asked, looking to Harry. The curly haired man looked at his husband then to Louis, looking over his petite body.

“The one we haven’t used?” Harry asked, looking back to Zayn, eyes a bit wide at the suggestion. Louis whined as they talked, wanting to know.

“Red Bottom,” Zayn told Harry the maker of the paddle and Harry looked back to Louis. “Louis, drop your bottoms, i want to see your arse from the earlier spanking.”

Louis did as he was told, turning around. He pulled down his skinnies until they were at his knees, then pulled his panties down too, showing them his arse. He wasn’t sure what it looked like, he didn’t dare look himself. It didn’t hurt all that much, unless he sat down too suddenly or something. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it was, you seen it earlier, i didn’t,” Zayn said, looking over the red skin of Louis’ arse. It wasn’t bad, very much better from when it was first done actually.

“Why are you guys so hesitant?” Louis asked suddenly, just kicking off his bottoms.

“Because the paddle it engraved. It hurts worse than a normal wooden one might. We lost a sub because of it many years ago,” Harry explained and Louis’ eyes went wide. “He wasn’t into pain as much as you are. We want to test it out now. You only have to endure three spanks for food throwing,” Harry added.

“Uh, okay. Let’s do it,” Louis nodded, determined to show them that he could do this. Louis really liked it when Zayn spanked him before, the agonizing sting behind it made him cum harder than he ever did.

“We, first, need to find out a spanking position for you. I was thinking,” Zayn moved to the couch and sat down. “Come here Louis,” he said, holding a hand out for Louis’. He moved Louis around to his front. “Keep your legs straight but bend at the hips,” He spoke as he pulled Louis’ front down, so his face was sat in Zayn’s lap. His arse was high and at a perfect position for a nice spanking.

“If he’s truly bad, we’ll top the spankings off at 20, he’ll be choked on my cock as he’s spanked,” Zayn told Harry. He moved Louis’ hands to fold behind his back, making Louis frown at the odd position. It didn’t hurt, it was just weird, he’s never been bent over like this, arse pushed out.

“I’ll get the paddle, stay like that Louis,” Harry left the room. He was back a moment later, already speaking. “This paddle, if you like it--well not like it, if you can handle it after today, will be the only paddle that will be used for punishments. We will never exceed 20 spanks with this paddle. If we feel as if you need more you will be choked with a cock then spanked with a different paddle for the remainder of your punishment, is that understood?” Louis nodded, whimpering. His cock was trying to get hard, pushing against the metal rings. It wasn’t able too and the feeling was weird and a little painful.

“What’s your safeword?” Zayn asked, not remembering it from when it was talked about before. Louis had just barely said it when it was asked about.

“Pineapples,” he said and gasped, body jerking forward when Harry landed the paddle on his arse. “Oh my god that hurts,” he let out, breathless.   
“Do you want to see what it’s engraved with?” Harry asked, moving to show Louis the paddle that had caused that sudden red hot pain. The handle was carved beautifully, perfect for Harry’s hand to hold. The end of the paddle that was used to spank was engraved with a sword and a rose. It was painted with red and greens. “I’ll take a picture of this first spank to show you want hurts the most,” Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket, taking a picture of Louis’ arse. He next held the phone for Louis to see that too. There was a perfect welt like mark on Louis’ skin of the engraving on the paddle.

“Two more, count them out loud,” Zayn said once Harry was ready again, Louis’ eyes wide and lips parted. The paddle was amazing in his eyes. He loved it. He cried out, body jerking again when the next hit landed. Louis could tell that Harry wasn’t hitting him with all his might and he was glad because at just half power the paddle was devastating.

“T-two, oh god,” Louis grunted, spreading his legs a little wider to be able to keep his balance. Harry landed the next hit perfectly, as it slapped against Louis’ cheeks but also the plug inside the tiny man making him cry out, bouncing in pain a little. “Three, god this cage hurts so bad,” Louis was stood up and he quickly moved his hand to tug at the metal that was encasing his cock. It was as if his prick was trying to squeeze at it, trying so hard to get--hard.

“We need to cream your arse Louis. Then change the plug out. In two hours, before bed, we’ll change it again,” Neither husband commented on Louis’ cock cage. It was the small man’s punishment for cuming as Harry stretched him out before and he knew it was not going to come of until the next day when they both fucked him.

“Daddy please, it hurts!” Louis begged, pushing and pulling on the cage, wanting it off. Well, we wanted it off but he knew the only way to actually get it off was too safeword out. Louis may wanted the cage off but he didn’t more, he wanted this and he only made him harder, wanting it so bad, but the cage was constricting him.

Harry turned back to look at Louis tiny frame. He moved forward, kissing Louis softly. Zayn did the same, kissing Louis. “It’s not coming off until tomorrow. We’ll put cream on your arse then we’ll change out your plug. Then we’ll watch a movie, change out your plug again, and go to sleep,” Louis paused as Zayn talked, brows furrowing.

“You guys only came twice today, I got four,” he said and Harry shrugged.

“You come before us. Now, let’s go get lotioned. If we have to say it again, we’ll add another three spanks. The paddle is sitting right there.

“Okay, but can I suck you off or something? Or fuck me, I don’t have to cum, I want you guys too,” Louis said, moving with them as they led him to the room. The burn in his arse was just now settling in, making him hiss as he was sat down on the bed.

“Turn on your stomach,” Harry told Louis, moving into the bathroom with Zayn. Louis did as he was told, pulling a pillow to his head. He heard them talking for a moment in the bathroom before they both walked out, a blue bottle in Zayn’s hand.

The dark haired man moved onto the bed, sitting on Louis’ legs as he uncapped the cream. “We have decided that we did not want to fuck you while you’re caged up, at least not during your first time, so we will allow you to suck us off during the movie,” Harry said as Louis moaned, pushing his hips up towards Zayn’s hands as they rubbed a very cool, very soothing cream onto his burning arse.

“Yes, okay,” Louis told Harry allowing his body to be moved to the edge of the bed, legs off the edge, feet on the floor, but his body still lying down. The plug was swiftly pulled out of him, a soft moan coming from one of the men as a loud ‘slurp’ sound came as they did so. The plug was tossed into the bathroom and another, already lubed, was pushed against Louis’ rim.

“This one is a prettier one, with a tail,” Harry spoke and Louis turned his head to watch.   
“Can I feel please?” He asked just as the tip was pushed into him. Louis could tell it was larger than the one before, it already felt bigger so he felt a literal itch to feel it being pushed in. It did have a tail, from what Louis could see, a little fox one. Zayn nodded, he was the one pushing it into Louis, and the small man quickly moved a hand back to feel at his moist rim, the way it stretched as Zayn pushed the plug into him. He gasped with the largest part came and Zayn had to push a little harder to work it past Louis’ tight rim. Once it was in, the plug was sucked in, the base and tail the only thing left sticking out.

 

Louis felt the soft fur of the plug and whined when he tugged on it, feeling the plug tug at his rim. He stood up, looking back at the tail falling down and brushing the back of his thighs. “Isn’t that a lovely sight?” Harry asked as he snapped a picture. Louis had consented earlier about pictures being taken for the men to look at anytime. They had swore that it would be shown to no one but the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is copied and pasted from my wattpad...
> 
>  
> 
> I know i said my updates were going to be slow and irregular and that I wasn't even sure if/when I was going to be updating anything. 
> 
> But there were many great uplifting comments on the chapters I uploaded about the updating. Many people, however, said that a lot of 1D writers were stopping and putting their stuff on hold, much like I was. 
> 
> I can't do that to my readers. They are struggling enough with the leaving of Zayn and, if they are like how I used to be, they will use reading to escape the reality for a little while. 
> 
> I can't take away the reading from them just because I'm hurt. My escape is writing and I find it hard to NOT write while at the same time I find it hard TO write. 
> 
> I will do my best. I will pick myself up so that I can help others through this devastating time.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis was kept nude from the plug change and once he had sucked the husbands off he curled up to Zayn’s chest. Zayn was leaning against the arm of the couch, legs stretched so he could tuck his toes under Harry’s thigh, Louis did the same, rubbing his face against Zayn’s shirt as he watched the T.V.

Zayn was playing with Louis’ tail the whole time, sometimes tugging on it, watching Louis’ eyes flutter closed at the feeling of the plug tugging at his rim. Other times pushing on the plug, rolling it around. Louis didn’t ask why Zayn was messing with the plug so much, maybe it was to tease him, knowing the small man couldn’t get hard with the cage, or because he wanted Louis to stretch out and be ready for another size up once the movie was done.

Harry was the first to stand up when the credits to the movie ran across the screen. Louis whined as his feet became cold, their heater having moved. Zayn chuckled and lightly pat Louis butt, motioning for him to stand up. “A simple plug change then bed time,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, yawning. The tail brushed against the backs of his thighs as he walked behind Harry but in front of Zayn to the bedroom.

Louis woke up the next morning to a horrible stomach ache. He groaned, rolling over and snuggled his face into Harry’s chest. He was between the two men, Zayn on his back and Harry on his side. “What’s wrong?” The curly haired man asked, rubbing Louis’ back.

“My tummy hurts,” he replied, inhaling Harry’s scent. As weird as it sounds, it made him feel a little bit better.

“Do you think we should to a recovery day? Do the--thing some other day?” Zayn asked Harry, turning so he could run his hands along Louis’ body soothingly. The man looked over Louis, the 19 year old trying to curl his body, hand on his belly, eyes half lidded. It was obvious he wasn’t ready to wake up but the pains he was feeling didn’t let sleep be an option.

“Yeah, we’ll take the plug out, cage off, and let him sleep and heal through whatever’s going on,” Harry said already reaching down and around Louis’ body to tug on the plug. Louis whined as it was pulled free and watched it be tossed towards the bathroom.

“I’m all open,” Louis said, reaching a hand back. He was going to touch, feel to see if he really was, but Zayn stopped him. The dark haired man rubbed a thumb across Louis’ knuckles humming.

“No touching. There will be nothing sexual happening today,” He said and Louis huffed, burying his face into the pillow instead of Harry’s chest. Zayn moved from the bed to grab the key to the cage and Harry unlocked him, pulling it from under the covers, handing it to Zayn who went into the bathroom to clean the toys.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head, rubbing a hand over his belly.

“No, my tummy hurts,” he said and Harry nodded, pulling him in for a snuggle. Once Zayn was done cleaning the toys he came back into the bedroom, two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Louis sat up and took them, plopping back down when he was done.

“What do you think made your tummy hurt?” Zayn asked, taking the glass back when Louis was done drinking it all. The small man shook his head then shrugged.

“I don’t know, anything.”

Harry frowned but didn’t question it. “I’m going to do some work for a little while. Then you and I can switch?” Harry asked Zayn and the man nodded. They both had work that had to get done but neither of them wanted to leave Louis alone right now.

“Well let’s get you changed into warm pajamas and lets go watch a movie,” Zayn said helping Louis out of the bed. Harry got dressed with them but instead of going to the living room he went another way, to the office. Louis snuggled against Zayn’s side as the movie played, whining every time a sharp pain in his stomach happened. He knew nothing was wrong, he got stomach aches all the time as a kid, something simple could throw it off, even have too much milk.

Louis as asleep by time the movie was done so Zayn lied him down in bed and made his way to the office where his husband was typing away at their desk computer. Zayn sat next to him, in his own chair, and scooted close. “What do you think could be wrong with him?” He asked and Harry shrugged.

“The first time we had unprotected sex was just yesterday so he’s not pregnant,” Harry responded and Zayn nodded. That made sense. “We feed him good meals so I don’t think it’s food poisoning,” he added and Zayn nodded again. “Maybe it’s just a regular stomach ache? Or the flu,” he suggested and Zayn nodded once again.

“Yeah, let’s hope it doesn’t last too long. We don’t need getting the house sick,” he said and it was Harry’s turn to nod, eyes glued on the screen.

Both men worked until the door of the office opened. They didn’t notice it but they did notice the harsh cough and sniffling. “Oh he’s worse,” Zayn shot up from his seat to go to Louis who stood there all pathetic like. He set the back of his hand on Louis’ forehead and whistled. “He’s hot,” he told Harry.

The curly haired man stood up and turned Louis to walk him back into the bedroom. He sat the small boy on the bed then went into the bathroom to grab a few things to try and diagnose what Louis was sick with. Zayn went to the kitchen to make some tea. A thermometer was stuck into Louis’ mouth and Harry opened the flip book to read about the temperatures and what they could mean.

Louis wasn’t too hot but it had Harry a bit worried. Why would Louis have a fever? He couldn’t have gotten sick from going out because they didn’t do much of that the day before. The only person Louis was around besides the not suck husbands was--Niall.

“Call Niall and see if he’s sick too,” Harry told Zayn when he walked back into the room. Louis sipped at the honey tea gratefully, head heavy and stuffy. Zayn did as he was told and came back with news that Niall was sick too, stuck in bed.

“Well, I guess we’re taking care of a sick boy aren’t we?” Zayn said and Louis frowned. They lied him back down after they gave him a bunch of medicine. They took some also, trying not to get sick, and they all got into the bed, ready to take a nap.

When they woke up a few hours later Louis was in the bathroom, throwing up. Harry made sure the man was okay then they called the doctor. They were informed that a nasty flu was going around and there was nothing they could do but medicate and help the patient sleep it off.

It took Louis 3 days to get better and midday on the 3rd one when he woke up the 19 year old bounded out of bed. He was so happy that he could feel his head, open his eyes, and breath through his nose. He was starving and the smell of bacon made him want food more than ever.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Zayn said as Louis walked into the kitchen, eyes bright and a large smile on his face. “And it looks like you’re feeling better,” the dark haired man hummed, pulling Louis close to kiss him. They hadn’t kissed in such a long time that Louis almost popped a semi.

“You cannot have bacon. You need a light brunch so you don’t upset your stomach,” Harry said walking into the kitchen.

“Aw, that’s no fair!” Louis stomped his food. Harry sent him a stern look then turned the gaze to his husband.

“I think an omelet would suffice?” He said and Louis huffed, crossing his arms.

“Then I guess i’m not eating,” he said, turning his nose up. Harry chuckled, shrugging.

“Okay, then I guess you’re not eating,” he sat down, eyes now on his phone. Zayn shrugged and put the bacon on a napkin to dry them of their grease. He and Harry were going to have BLT’s for lunch.

“Okay I give up, but can I have one piece?” Louis asked and Harry looked at him then to Zayn.   
“Yes, one piece, but if your stomach starts hurting don’t blame it on me,” he said and Zayn started making Louis his food. The small man cheered and went to hug Harry, kissing him sloppily on the cheek.

“You’re too cute,” Harry hummed, kissing Louis properly before pulling the man into his lap. The three ate lunch like that, Louis moaning at the taste of the omelet every time he took a bite.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late Monday, the day Louis woke up feeling better, and the small man realized that no one brought up him leaving. He was supposed to be going home after the weekend was done but he was sick for most of it. The small man was in the shower, shaving his legs when he came to the realization. He frowned and rinsed off his razor, going over his legs for a second time to make sure there wasn’t any stray hairs.

“Louis, we’re going to the store, do you want to go?” Zayn asked through the bathroom door. Louis glanced at the glass of the shower then rinsed off his legs.   
“What kind of store?” He asked and there was silence. He turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and laughed when he seen Harry reaching under the bed for something. The tall man looked ridiculous bent over, half his body under the bed. Zayn walked back into the room and Louis looked at him. “What kind of store?” He asked again.

“We’ll Harry and I kinda wanted to ask if you wanted to extend this little weekend getaway, sorta thing, with us for a month? It seems like this weekend flew by and we would love to keep you here longer. Maybe a month and after that you can decide if you want this to become permanent?” Zayn asked and Louis looked down at Harry who had finally grabbed what he was reaching for. It was a box, it looked liked like an oversized makeup box.

“I-from this weekend alone. You both have been amazing,” Louis started. He looked from Harry to Zayn and back to the curly haired man again. “Maybe, 3 months?” He asked. Zayn’s eyes brightened and Harry nodded, standing up. They crowded Louis’ space, hugging and kissing him.

“Good because we got this box here,” Harry picked up the large wooden thing. He opened the top and it lifted with two tiers. It was just like a makeup box but not for makeup, for sex toys. The small amount of toys that Harry and Zayn already had were set inside of it, the plugs were in the tiers and a few cockcages were sitting in a drawer. Cockrings, nipple clamps, a gag, a few blindefolds and small toys like that were in the box. “And we kinda wanted to by a larger one? Like, a very small portable closet made for sex toys,” Harry said. “Where we can have drawers for all your plugs, rings, cages, clamps. Have hooks for spanking devices and other large toys. We wanted to buy toys with you because they’re for you.”

Louis could envision what they were talking about and it sounded amazing. “We could put it next to the dressers,” Louis suggested, turning to point at the empty space on the wall that held the dressers for the men.

“It’d work there. Put a lock on it so that no one can go in there without our permission,” Zayn said, turning to Harry. Harry was eyeing the wall but nodded.

“Yeah, it’s settled? Let’s go!” He stopped when Louis whined. The small teen was still naked, a towel loose around his waist, and he was sporting a semi.

“Can we please?” Louis asked them. He hasn’t had a cock in him in 3 days and that seemed far too long when he had two at his dispense.

“Well, we do have a while before the sun starts to set. Sedate our boy then go shopping and dinner before we come home?” Zayn asked Harry already moving forward to lead Louis to the bed. He bent the boy over the side, pulling the white towel free from his body. He took notice of Louis’ clean shaven skin.

Harry handed him a brand new bottle of lube and the dark haired man peeled off the plastic seal then snipped it open, squirting some on his fingers. Harry watched, leaning against one of the wooden posters on their bed, as Zayn quickly stretched Louis out. The small man’s hips rutted up against the bed and pushed back against Zayn’s hand, his thighs tremblings with the burning need of having a cock in him.

“You go first,” Zayn told Harry, stepping back. He slapped Louis’ arse, making the twink cry out, and took Harry’s spot. The curly haired man opened his pants and pulled himself out. He took the condom Zayn handed him and put it on, then lathered himself up with some more lube.

Louis had his arm already under his body, fingers rubbing against his hole, and around Harry’s cock as the man pushed in, slowly. “Daddy you’re so big,” Louis moaned, even daring to put a finger in along with Harry. Zayn raised a brow at the action, tilting his head to the side, watching Louis’ hand as he stretched himself further around Harry. The curly haired man couldn’t see what Louis was doing but he sure could feel it. He slapped a hand down on Lous’ cheek and pulled his hips back, ramming them forward. He kept the brutal pace going, pushing Louis’ body against the bed, even making the bed squeak against the floor a few times as it shifted.

Louis was in heaven. The initial pain from his finger had went away and turned into heightened pleasure and Harry was stabbing into his prostate over and over again, quickly too. Louis almost couldn’t even breath, the breath being knocked out of him every time Harry pushed into him. “Da-addy!” Louis cried out, creaming all over the blanket there. Harry didn’t stop, just rutted faster against Louis, watching himself disappear into Louis’ hole, being easily swallowed. The curly haired man came hard, actually collapsing forward onto Louis’ back, arms too weak to hold himself up. The 19 year old didn’t mind, he loved the weight on him, but didn’t like the feeling of Harry pulling out.

“You good Louis?” Zayn asked, moving behind the small man. They had never had sex with him in this way, one at a time, so he wasn’t sure if Louis could handle another cock in him, especially after just cuming.

“Yeah, Daddy. Give it to me,” Louis’ fingers were pushing into his hole already, two this time, and when Zayn pushed in with them the twink whimpered, almost wanting to pull his fingers free. The stretch was too large too quick and it was painful but Louis liked it.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Zayn asked once he was fully seated into Louis, eyes moving over the tensed back of the 19 year old under him. Louis shook his head, cheek on the blanket, eyes on Zayn, or what he could see of him from this angle.

Zayn didn’t wait for further instruction, he just started pounding into Louis much like his husband had. Fast and hard, hips snapping against Louis’ arse, making them a nice shade of red after a while. Louis was clawing at the blanket with his free hand, his hips pushing back into Zayn’s movements, feet pushing onto their tiptoes so he could be higher and at a better angle.

Harry snapped 3 pictures, sending them to Zayn’s phone. They were going to get Louis new toys and a new phone while they were out. Once Louis got his phone working Harry would send him all the pictures he had of Louis to show the small man how pretty, sexy, beautiful he was.

Louis finished a second time and it didn’t take long for Zayn to as well, body tensing as he did. “Don’t get out Daddy!” Louis cried when Zayn started to pull his hips back, pulling out. The dark haired man stopped, however, and stayed in Louis.

“Why?” He asked and Louis pulled his fingers free and pushed his upper body onto his elbows.

“Can we put a plug in? A big one? Like the one that he had in before I got sick?” He asked and Harry raised a brow. “So that we can maybe do the double penetration tomorrow?” Louis bit his lip, eyes going from harry then he turned his head so he could look at Zayn who was softening inside him.

“Well, if that’s what you want, then yeah. The one with the red ruby, right?” He asked Louis and when he got a nod Harry went to the makeup/toy box and pulled that plug out. He handed it to Zayn who lubed it up then moved back and pushed it in, watching as Louis swallowed it right up. Maybe two fucks in a row was good for making the man loose and easy.

“Thank you!” Louis stood up from where he was bent over the bed and he hugged Zayn, then kissed Harry. No one noticed that there was only one condom in the trash instead of two.

Louis was washed up and dressed in a pair of white panties and a white pair of skinny jeans. They all made sure that the plug wasn’t noticeable but when harry tapped the seam of the pants where he thought the plug was Louis jumped with a breathy ‘oh’. “It’s right on my prostate,” He breathed, looking back at Harry and Zayn. “When I sit down, bend over, get touched there--,” he left it empty. They knew what he was saying. Everytime he moved in a certain way it was going to rub against him.

Once the small man was thrown into a hoodie they left the home. No one said anything further on the plug, Harry loved the idea, and Zayn made sure to hit every pothole on the way to the store. It was a very large store, like a meijer, that was specifically made for sex. Everything sex was in there and everything was allowed in there besides nudity, of the shoppers, and sexual acts, again, of the shoppers.

Louis’ eyes were wide as he looked around, pushing the cart. It was his job to push it, the large cart sure to fit him inside if they all tried. “Okay, I think we should go down every aisle and get what we want?” Harry asked and when Louis and Zayn nodded they started at aisle one.

It was condoms and lube. Louis looked at everything then frowned, thinking back to just a half hour ago. “Zayn,” he turned to look at the dark haired man that was pulling a bunch of strawberry flavored lube off the shelf. He gave Louis his attention as he threw 14 bottles of it into the cart. Harry started putting them back as Louis spoke.

“Did you use a condom?” He asked and Zayn narrowed his eyes, thinking.

“I think I did,” he came back and Louis shrugged. Once there was 2 bottles of the strawberry lube left in the car they moved on down the lane. By time they left aisle one they had 40 bottles of various lubes and 30 boxes of different kinds of condoms.

They moved onto the next aisle and Louis almost didn’t want to go down it. It was a pregnancy aisle. Tests, pregnancy nipple clamps and toys. Louis watched as the two men walked down, looking at everything, while he was frozen at the entrance. Harry grabbed something and Louis’ breathing sped up.

Only three things from the aisle was put into the cart and Louis booked it out of there as soon as he could, turning down the next aisle as soon as he could. 3 pregnancy tests.

“Oh, this is a cute aisle,” Louis looked at everything, eyes wide.

“This is the baby aisle,” Zayn explained. It had binkies, diapers, and Louis noticed that everything was much larger than it should be. “For adults,” Zayn added and Louis laughed, turning to them. “Next?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded. They moved on and came to the plug aisle. The right side had standard plugs, no matter the size, and the left had plugs that could be inflated, vibrating, moving. They went down the aisle and let Louis pick out things he was willing to try, even a few more with those little fox tails. He only got one inflatable one and it was a standard one, and a few vibrating ones with remote controls.

They moved on and came to an aisle with the cock cages, rings, and stretchers. Louis only got two things, another cage and a cute little ring. You never needed too many rings and from what he seen at home he already had 5. The next aisle made Louis pause, eyeing the many things hanging there. It was a large aisle and even went into the next one over. Spanking things, paddles, whips, crops, canes.

“If we buy it and use it and you don’t like it, we will throw it out,” Zayn told Louis as the small man started down the hall. There was another couple there, a small girl and a large man. They were looking at canes, thin to thick, and the wooden things had Louis’ stomach doing turns. He didn’t like the idea of them so the small man stayed where the paddles were, plastic, metal, wooden, and rubber. He picked out a wooden one, a small rubber one. They kept going through the store, down every aisle, and had racked up a thousand dollar bill. They had to go to go back in however because they forgot the closet for the toys and that was another couple hundred. It would be sent to the home since it wouldn’t fit in the car.

“Dinner?” Zayn asked, glancing at the clock on the dash of the car. It was 8pm and they were in the store much longer than he had thought. Louis nodded from the back, rubbing his belly. “Okay, dinner it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hinting towards an impending pregnancy. Louis could have gotten pregnant in the shower, in the scene in this chapter, or he's still not pregnant at all. I have to leave hints of 'no condoms' because when I DOO make Louis pregnant I have to have a time where he became pregnant, right?
> 
> No pregnant Louis here for a WHILE. Trust me. So yes, I am seeding, but with about 2-3 chapters going into a single day in this fic I think it'll be a while until Louis is pregnant or even having symptoms (if he's pregnant).


	14. Chapter 14

“Ow, you fucker,” Louis pushed Harry’s hand that was currently jabbing into his side.

“No bad words, now up. It’s 9 am and we have to go to work. Can’t stay home for the rest of our lives. The address to our work is in the GPS in Zayn’s car so please bring us lunch. Here’s my card. Text me if you’re going to go shopping or something, tell me where you’re going, and I’ll give you a price limit. Lunch it at 2 pm,” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek and the small man watched him leave the room, hand wrapping around Zayn’s waist at the door of the room. Louis glanced at the gold card sitting on the side table next to the bed then groaned, snuggling further into the bed.

He went back to sleep and didn’t wake up until noon. “Well shit,” he told himself, rubbing his eyes to make sure he seen the clock right. He had to shower, get dressed, make the bed and go out and get his Daddies some lunch.

What do you want for lunch Daddy? - Louis

The small man sent the text to both men, scooting his way, slowly, out of bed. He had an hour before he had to leave the house. When there wasn’t an instant response Louis stood up, stretching. The plug in his arse was large and made Louis’ waddle just a little but the twink had this. He used the restroom, cleaned the plug, and put it back in then took a long hot shower. His skin was pink when he got out and the first thing he went for was his phone that was on the counter, the LED light blinking blue letting him know he had a new message.

His phone was new, already set up, and the twink was still getting used to having a Samsung Galaxy S5 rather than a tiny little blackberry. Both Harry and Zayn had responded and they both wanted different things. Harry was okay with a grilled panini from the diner a few shops down from their work and Zayn wanted a salad from some random shop Louis had never heard of.

Once both places were GPS’d and Louis knew what he was doing he finally went back into the bedroom to get dressed. He wasn’t sure what kind of workplace the men worked but knew it must be professional with them both wearing suits when they left. The phone rang just as Louis was buttoning up a pair of black skinny jeans. He was still shirtless so he pulled on a white shirt then picked up his phone. “Hello?” He bent to pull on a pair of socks.

“Louis, how are you?” Harry asked and the twink blushed, pushing his feet into a pair of shoes.

“I’m fine. Getting ready to leave and get you and Daddy Z some lunch,” he responded. He picked up his wallet, putting Harry’s card into it, then shoved it into his jeans.

“How’s your arse feeling? I know we skipped a size last night,” Harry chuckled, thinking about the small scream Louis gave once the base of the large plug was finally passed the tight entrance of his arse. It was delicious and Louis was so turned on from it he gave both men blowjobs and even came from it alone.

“It’s fine. Makes me waddle though,” Louis huffed, grabbing a light jacket. Harry let Louis go from the call, not wanting to distract him when he was driving. It was chilly that day, being late April, then he was out of the door, walking down the stairs to the black 2015 Cadillac. Louis took his time looking around the interior of the car, getting familiar of where everything was. The one thing Louis hated was how much he had to pull the seat forward so he could reach the pedals.

He put the address for Harry’s lunch into the GPS on his phone, turned off the car’s GPS, and drove off, scaring himself when the car jerked forward. He had only tapped the gas and the hunk of metal though he wanted to go racing down the road. “This is going to take some getting used to,” Louis spoke to himself, shifting in his seat. He took off again and it took a few miles for him to get used to the expensive way the car drove.

The diner Harry wanted his lunch from was sorta busy and it took Louis a while to finally get Harry’s food, grabbing a bottled water just incase the man didn’t have anything to drink. He took off a few blocks down and got Zayn’s salad and then went to the large glass skyscraper the men worked at. He didn’t pay attention to the label on the side of the building, the company name, so when he walked in after he parked the car he was surprised to see many people bustling around, a few people yelling, but a quiet reception desk. They worked for ‘Toyota’, a 236 Billion dollar company.

Louis moved to the reception desk and the small man there looked up, eyeing Louis over. “Are you at the right place?” He asked and Louis narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, I’d like to be transferred to Harry Styles and Zayn Malik,” he said and the man laughed, shaking his head. He didn’t believe Louis would be associated with the CEO’s of the company. He picked up his phone and dialled Harry’s number first, smile going away when he was granted permission. He next called Harry’s husband and stood up quickly to hold his hand out to Louis once he was granted permission again.

“Right this way sir,” he led Louis to a small hallway with elevators. He took Louis to the end of the hall and clicked a button to call for the elevator. Louis waited, smug, and glanced down at the food bags he was holding. The door opened and the man got on with Louis, clicking the top number, floor 150, and Louis looked at him.

“What’s your name?” He asked. If he was going to deliver Harry and Zayn lunch often then he should get to know the man that would be taking him to them every time.

“Jason sir, we’re here,” the man spoke, holding an arm out to keep the elevator door open as Louis walked off. Jason rode his way back down and Louis looked around the large room. There was another receptionist there to his left, large windows to his right, and a tiny hallway with two doors, across from each other, on the other side of the room.

“Louis Tomlinson?” The female asked, standing up. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that ended just under the knees, black heels, and a white blouse. Her hair was cute, brown, in the messy but classy bun it was in. “I’m Hillary, Harry Styles is on the left and Zayn Malik is on the right, they know you’re coming so just walk in,” she explained and Louis nodded, making his way across the large sitting room to the small hallway where the doors were placed.

He went into Harry’s room first, knocking once before opening the door, and smiled seeing Zayn in there also, sitting on Harry’s desk. Harry had a hand on Zayn’s thigh and Zayn had a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Louis, you’re here,” Zayn stood up, ran his fingers through Harry’s hair once, then crossed the room to kiss Louis and take the bags from his hand. “How was the trip?” He asked, moving back to the huge oak desk that was Harry’s.

“It was okay, your diner, Harry, was quite busy,” He voiced and the curly haired man hummed and pulled out his wrapped sandwich.

“I knew it would be, that’s why I sent you instead of myself. I would have barely any time to eat,” he chuckled. Louis moved across the brightly lit room. There was a bookcase behind Harry and his desk and a large meeting table taking up the rest of the room. The walls were white but the table, desk, side tables, and bookcases were a dark brown.

Louis was pulled into Harry’s lap and fed a bite of the sandwich. “Daddy,” Louis started, batting his eyelashes. Harry raised a brow, taking a bite out of his food. He set the warm thing down and turned Louis so he was straddling Harry’s lap.

“What?” Zayn asked, watching the two. Louis looked at him, then back to Harry who had swallowed his food.

“Can I get a piercing?” He asked, biting his lip and hanging his head as soon as he did. The room was silent for a moment, Harry looking at Zayn and Zayn looking back. They were going that silent communication thing and it was putting Louis on edge.   
“Where at?” Harry asked and Louis looked up quickly. He pulled up his shirt and pinched his belly button.

“They’d give me a little stud thingy first then after that heals I can get a dangly one,” Louis explained, excited they were thinking about it.

“Imagine him riding one of us, the piercing dangling and dancing around,” Zayn spoke. He stabbed into his salad and took another bite. He was all for it, Harry knew that, so now it was up to the curly haired man.

“Please daddy!?” Louis begged, leaning forward to push his body into Harry’s, the swivel chair they were on leaning back as the weight was moved. Harry settled his hands on Louis’ hips, keeping the smaller body balanced, as he thought about it.

“I’ll tell you what I think when Zayn and I get home. If I decide that it’s a good idea, we’ll leave then and get it done. If i do not like the idea once i’ve thought it through then you will accept it, any arguing and you’ll get 15 spanks, do you understand?” Harry asked, making eye contact with Louis, showing him the seriousness of his words. Louis nodded, turning as much as he could to smile largely at Zayn who gave him the thumbs up.

“Thank you!” He hugged Harry, kissing him on the cheek. He climbed off of Harry’s lap and let the man finish eating his lunch.   
“He hasn’t asked to go shopping yet,” Zayn made note when Louis left to go to the restroom a half hour later. They had a half hour more of lunch.

“He’s pretty content with what he has,” Harry responded and Zayn shrugged.

“I kinda want him to spend money,” he added and Harry tilted his head to the side. “And ask for things. We’re his sugar daddies and our baby hasn’t gotten much of anything,” he responds the nods to himself. “Louis,” he said as Louis walked back into the room. The small man nodded to let Zayn know he was listening. “You have 50 thousand dollars to find a car you want. I want the car in the parking space at home by time we return,” Louis almost passed out when he heard 50 thousand and car.

“Really?” He asked, making sure Zayn wasn’t pulling a joke on him. When both of his daddies nodded Louis was in tears and rushing across the room to hug both of them. “Thank you so much!” He cried and they did all the mooshy stuff until Louis had to leave.

The small man parked Zayn’s car at home and called Niall to pick him up and take him to the car shop. Louis knew exactly what car he wanted, it was 30 thousand dollars. A 2015 Ford Mustang EcoBoost car, black. Niall was just as excited as Louis and when Louis scanned the white card, Zayn’s, and the car was signed off and put in his name Louis wanted to pass out, looking at the black, sleek, beauty that was his now.

He drove it off the lot, topped off the gas tank, and drove it around, Niall in the passenger seat. It was amazing and Louis was going to reward his daddy for doing this for him when the got home. He just had to call Harry and ask him if he could go shopping a little to get what he needed, and to make the curly haired man promise not to tell his husband what Louis was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. 
> 
> What do you think Louis is going to surprise his Daddy Z with when he gets home from work?


	15. Chapter 15

“You do realize we’re in Victoria Secret...right?” Niall asked Louis, looking around at the lacy panties and padded bras. Louis laughed, taking his friends hand, pulling him through the store to where the boys section was. Louis searched around for a while, digging through boxes, going through racks. He was almost ready to give up when he came across this little outfit that had the smaller man biting his lip.

The top was thin and see through and loose, hanging from spaghetti straps. Louis held it to his chest and the dress like top went down to the tops of his thighs. He noticed that it split in the front. There was a matching thong. The outfit was white, outlined in red. Niall whistled once he seen what Louis was holding.

“Ganna wear heels with it?” He asked and the small man actually thought about it, looking at the outfit, before nodding. Hell yes he was. His daddy allowed him to buy a car, he could walk in heels for him for a little while. Maybe even while he was riding him. 

They bought the lingerie and Louis was off to the next store, fitting a whole bunch of heels on his feet. He decided that red, to match the outfit, was perfect and got a pair of simple red heels. Once he was done Louis looked at Niall, then around where they stood. They were in a mall and Louis wanted to get more things but he didn’t know what to get. “Makeup?” Niall suggested, pointing to a shop that sold only makeup. Louis patted Niall on the shoulder in appreciation and made his way over to the store. He didn’t know what he was doing but he’d try to be pretty as he could be for his Daddy Z.

A worker helped Louis choose some makeup, eyeliner, mascara, and some red lipstick. “Okay, time to go home. They’re supposed to be home in an hour,” Louis said and drove them home. He loved his new car, it drove amazingly and it was soo pretty. Niall followed Louis inside, wished his friend good luck, then left. Louis wrung his fingers together, looking at the bags he had all the stuff in. He took a fresh shower, making sure he was hairless, then got dressed in the lingerie. “Wow,” he said, feeling the fabric. The top was see through but the thong wasn’t. He looked at himself in the mirror, twisting his body around so he could see what his Daddy was going to look at when he came home.

He walked into the bedroom and opened the shoe box that held his heels. He still had the plug in from earlier and wondered if he was open enough to take both of his Daddies today. Well, Louis wasn’t giving his Daddy H any ass unless he was allowed to get his belly piercing. He slipped the heals on, walked around the room once to get used to them, then picked up the small makeup bag. He’s seen people put on makeup enough that he could do it but it took him a few tries to get the lipstick on right.

The door opened and closed and Louis’ eyes grew wide. He was all physically ready but mentally? He had to make his daddy happy and he wasn’t ready! “Louis!” He heard from the front of the home. It was Zayn.

“Yes?” He called back, clicking his way out of the bathroom to stand in the bedroom. He clasped his hands behind his back waiting for Zayn to say something more.   
“Where are ye babe?” Zayn asked, coming down the hall. Louis bit his lip, eyes glued to the door. “Harry had to work a bit late tod--,” Zayn broke off, having came into the room. His eyes were glued on Louis’ body, small, thick, and juicy. “What’s this?” He asked and Louis shrugged, swaying from side to side. “Turn?”

Louis did so, turning in a full circle and when he was back in his original position Zayn crowded him, wrapping his arms around Lous’ body.

“What’s this for babe?” He asked, leaning his head down so he could kiss at Louis’ red lips, down his neck to bite at his collar bone. “Got all dressed up for daddy?” He asked and Louis nodded, arms falling from behind his back to wrap around Zayn’s neck.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked, letting his head fall back as Zayn moved further down his chest, kissing him through the shear fabric, getting on his knees in front of Louis, nipping at his tummy, hips, thighs.

“Yes, I love it. Fuck you’re perfect, turn around. Let Daddy get a taste,” Zayn helped Louis, hands on the smaller man’s hips, turning him. Louis grabbed onto one of the wooden posts of the bed, turning his head so he could look back at Zayn who moved the thin string of the thong back and spread his arse cheeks to show off the jeweled plug still deep in him. “Push it out, Louis,” Zayn said, seemingly out of breath. Louis closed his eyes and pushed, trying to get the huge thing out of him.

Zayn ended up having to help a little and when it was out he just had to pull back and take a picture of Louis’ gaping hole, glistening and winking as Louis willed something to fill him. He sent the picture to Harry then threw the phone down and dived into Louis’ arse, slurping, licking, and eating Louis out. Louis stomped a foot at the feeling of Zayn going all out, nipping at his rim, shoving his tongue in as deep as he could. It was electrifying and it had Louis whimpering, panting, and writhing against the wooden post of the bed, thighs trembling and back tensing. “Don’t cum,” Zayn said lifting a hand to push 3 fingers into Louis, it was easy, almost too easy so Zayn decided that Louis could take 4 fingers so he moved his pinky forward and pushed against Louis’ rim.

“Fuck!” Louis cried once half of Zayn’s hand was in him, fingers wiggling. The bad word earned a harsh smack to his sack, making him buck forward pulling himself off of Zayn’s hand. The dark haired man laughed, pushing his hand forward to bury it back into Louis, his thumb the only thing left out of the twink.

“You’re so close to being able to be fisted,” Zayn told Louis, moving his hand around, twisting and pumping it. Louis pushed off of the post and onto the bed, leaning against it heavily. The heels that made him taller pushed his arse up, for full use of Zayn, at the mercy of his daddy.

Zayn stood up, keeping his hand in Louis, and leaned over Louis’ back. He quickly moved his hand, up and down, in and out, half fisting the man, fucking him with half his hand. “Go-d, please!” Louis sobbed into the blankets, the fiery pleasure pulsing through his body, his rim burning from the stretch. He wanted more, he wanted it all.

“I come home to this,” a voice said from the door and Louis reached a hand back without having to look to see it was Harry.

“Hand me the lube love. He’s soo loose right now. I’m almost sure he can take my whole fist,” Zayn explained and Harry came forward, running a finger along Louis’ stretched rim.   
“Think he can take both of us?” Harry asked, moving to the closet to grab a regular bottle of lube. He handed it to Zayn who squirted a lot on his hand and on Louis’ arse. He spread it around the part of his hand that wasn’t in Louis, pumped his hand twice more before pushing, folding his thumb into his fist and pushing it into Louis..

Louis covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide and lips parted in a silent scream. It hurt, it really hurt, but the release of Zayn’s fist pushing into him completely had him cumming onto the blanket under his hips. Zayn pumped his fist, watching his wrist move around, stretching Louis’ rim. “How do you want to do it?” Zayn asked Harry, pulling his hand free. The curly haired man slapped a hand, hard, down on Louis’ puffy rim. The twink jerked, kicking a leg up in pain.   
“Owe, Daddy!” Louis turned his head to look at Harry who pulled him back and up, so he was standing.

“You are too perfect,” Harry moaned, kissing Louis. Louis melted into Harry, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling at his curls lightly. “Ganna ride Daddy Z?” He asked and Louis turned his head to look at Zayn who was naked in the bed, condom on his cock. There was no lube on him but Louis was open and wet enough that it didn’t matter. Harry reached around Louis, shoving three fingers into Louis’ busted hole. He jerked his hand up, tugging roughly at Louis’ rim making the teen yell out, the back of his heals lifting off the floor with the upward pressure.

“Don’t be too rough,” Zayn reminded and Harry removed his hand, patting Louis’ arse. He pushed the teen to Zayn on the bed, watching as Louis crawled to the dark skinned man, straddling him. “Good?” Zayn asked Louis who nodded, moving a hand back so he could feel Zayn sliding easily into him, leaving room to easily slip three of Louis’ fingers next to him.

“Daddy?” Louis asked, turning his upper body so he could look back at Harry. The curly haired man was leaning against the pole of the bed, suit jacket off, shirt half unbuttoned, and belt out on the foot of the bed. “You too?” Louis asked, pushing his hips back to show Zayn’s cock slipping freely in his stretched arse.

Harry nodded and finished undressing, crawling on the bed. He slipped a condom on and settled his hands on Louis’ hips, moving them back and up a little. Louis wasn’t getting into the right position so he pushed him until he was lying on Zayn. Harry and Zayn’s eyes met as he pushed his cock tip against Louis’ rim. ‘Be careful’ was mouthed and Harry grinned, pushing in a little more. His head popped into Louis, and the twink tensed.

“You need to relax,” Harry spoke, pulling Louis so he was half sitting up again, having to support most of his weight on his hand that rested on Zayn’s chest. Louis’ heels rubbed against Harry’s leg and the dress was starting to stick to his body from sweat.

“Take this off,” Zayn said, pulling on the top. It may be see through but he didn’t want Louis to overheat while they were fucking him. Louis tugged on the top, whining when it didn’t work and Harry pulled it from his body, throwing the thin fabric to the floor. Louis was left in a thong that was pulled to the side to fit both men.

“So full, god,” Louis fell back down on Zayn’s chest, mouthing at the skin there. Harry chuckled, leaning over Louis’ back so he could kiss his husband. It was official, Louis could handle both of them at once, so they were going to keep him for as long as they could, until the 19 year old wanted to leave. He pushed his hips forward, kissing Louis’ cheek when the small man whimpered at the stretch. Zayn’s fist was nothing compared to both of them at once. Zayn moved his feet up so that he could pump into Louis as well, both men working their way in and out of the boy. “Can I cum?” Louis asked, shoving a hand between his and Zayn’s body, squeezing at his cock to relieve the pressure of wanting to burst all over the place.

“If you cum before we do then you get 5 smacks to the hole,” Harry told Louis, pounding his hips back and forth, rubbing against his husbands cock, stretching Louis, stabbing into Louis’ prostate when it wasn’t getting rubbed by Zayn. The 19 year old was literally burning in pleasure, skin hot and red, sweat beading on his back and face.

“I-I can’t hold it please!” Louis begged but sobbed as he came, not being able to even hold it enough for an answer. He tensed, body trembling, hand squeezing painfully at his own prick. Harry ran a hand down Louis’ back, feeling the trembles as Louis came. Zayn closed his eyes and busted his own nut, one hand fisted in the blanket and the other gripping tightly onto the back of Louis’ neck. Harry watched his boy and husband fall apart and it pushed himself over the edge, making his hips stutter and stop, deep in Louis.

It took everyone a couple of minutes to come down from their high. Harry pulled out first, frowning as come dripped out of Louis, down Zayn’s cock, onto the blanket. “Our condoms broke,” he said, lifting Louis’ mostly limp body off of Zayns. Zayn was still breathing deeply from what just happened, hand on his chest and the other stretched to touch Louis.

“5 spanks,” Louis reminded them, causing Zayn to laugh, turning his head so he could look at the teen. Louis was like a little kitten, curled up, pink, and completely sedated.

“You still want the 5 spanks?” He asked and Louis didn’t answer. He moved so he could get on his hands and knees on the bed, arching his back inward to push his arse out toward Harry. The curly haired man could see Louis’ rim, stretched, puffy, wet, juicy.

“I think Daddy should get a taste of you first, right?” Harry asked, moving a hand forward to roll a finger in the cum that was slowly dripping out of Louis. Louis nodded, turning his head so he could look at Zayn.

“Here, sit on my fucking face,” Zayn said, shifting down more. Louis’ eyes went wide and he straddled Zayn’s chest, backwards. He shimmied back until his arse was right above Zayn’s mouth, before he could sit down, he was pulled down, Zayn’s mouth eating him out messier than earlier, getting spit, lube, cum all over Louis’ cheeks, Zayn’s face, and even the pillow next to his head. Louis rocked his hips on Zayn’s face, hands supporting his body from Zayn’s hips. “Can I cum?” He asked again, like earlier, and when Harry nodded he cried out, squirting all over Zayn’s chest, he even managed to hit his own chin. Once he was done and Zayn was too Louis was pulled off of him again.

They let Louis have a breather and once the 19 year old was back in position for the spanking it was quickly given, Louis’ eyes dark and body limp once they were done. “Subspace again,” Zayn said and crawled back onto the bed. He pulled Louis into his arms, rubbing his cheek. “Hey baby.” he said softly, rocking back and forth.

Harry went to fill up the bath. He made the water a bit cooler than he usually would have but he didn’t want to shock Louis’ system while his mind was somewhere else. Once the bath was filled he went back into the bedroom and Zayn had Louis standing up, slowly talking about what they just did. Questioning him on if he’d do it again, how did it feel, did he like it? Louis was excited to do it again and Harry chuckled moving forward to help the small teen take his heels and thong off. Once everyone was properly naked then all crowded into the bathroom, bypassing the shower and going to the large tub. They all got in, Louis leaning against Zayn’s back and having his feet rubbed by Harry.

“That was the best,” Louis chuckled, rolling his head to the side so he could look at Zayn. The dark haired man chuckled.

“And all because I let you buy a car?” He asked and everyone laughed when Louis nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

“I can’t stand up!” Louis screeched the next morning. He looked back at the two sleeping husbands and groaned. He was sitting up, legs over the side of the bed. He had to pee but his back and arse were achy. His arsehole stung from the spanking it had taken. Louis watched the husbands, looking for signs they were waking up and when none came he threw his hands back and started hitting them anywhere and everywhere, “Daddy!”

“What in the living fuck,” Zayn groaned as his groin was slapped by Louis. He curled in on himself and Harry reached a hand and caught both of Louis’ in it. “God dammit, you’re fucking grounded,” Zayn buried his face into his pillow, hands between his legs holding himself.

“Daddy I gotta pee but I can’t get up,” Louis pouted, lying back. He glared up at the ceiling and Harry sighed, letting go of the teens hands.

“You hit Zayn in the dick Louis,” Harry said and Louis crossed his arms over his chest. He was sitting at the bottom of the bed, head between both husbands legs.

“Well you guys wouldn’t have woken up!” Louis argued, turning his head so he could look at the two men. Zayn was okay from the hit now, lying on his back with an arm over his eyes. Harry was sitting up, legs crossed. They both looked tired but it was morning time and Louis really needed to pee.

“You could have shaken us, yelled, anything,” Zayn said and Harry nodded. “That really hurt,” Zayn added and Louis sighed. He turned his head so he could look at the bathroom.

“I still have to pee,” he said and Harry looked at Zayn. He watched his husband for a moment then looked back at Louis.

“3 spanks?” He asked and Zayn nodded quickly, pushing himself up.

“I’m getting punished!?” Louis pushed himself up so he could sit. “I have to pee!”

“You’re not getting punished because you have to pee. But because you hurt Zayn. You did not think of better ways to get our attention. 3 spanks now and you’re sucking both of us off during our lunch break. And you will not be cumming today, cock cage” Harry said and just as he finished the alarm to wake them up for work went off. Louis groaned and buried his face into his hands.

“But Daddy-,” Zayn held a hand up, cutting Louis off.

“No buts. You hurt me,” he said and Louis pouted. There was obviously no way to get out of this.

“Can we please just let me piss. I’m so close to pissing myself,” Louis mumbled. Harry pushed out of the bed and walked around to Louis. He supported him under the arm and walked him to the bathroom, looking away as Louis did his thing. Once Louis was done Harry brought him back to the room, sat him down, then went to do his own business. Zayn followed after and Harry retrieved the punishing paddle.

“Zayn will do it,” Harry told Louis and the twink blushed, turning his face to try not to show how he really kinda did want the spanks, no matter how much it’ll hurt to sit later on.

Once Zayn was finished in the bathroom Louis was bent over the side of the bed, his still pink arse from the night before on show. He was still gaping and Zayn really wanted to eat Louis out, but knew he couldn’t right now. They had to get the punishment over with, the cage on, then they had to get ready for work and leave. Harry started getting dressed as Zayn landed the first hit, Louis jerking up the bed. The paddle left the rose and dagger imprint on Louis’ skin and the twink was crying by time the third hit landed. Zayn wasn’t easy as Harry and he meant this to be a punishment and not pleasure.

“Now come here, give me a kiss, and get ready for Daddy H to put on your cage,” Zayn said, lifting Louis from the bed so he was standing. He looked pathetically cute, cheeks pink and wet, lips red and raw, and eyes wet and watery. “You’re such a good boy for us. You know why you’re being punished. Mind telling me? Thanking me? And kissing me?” Zayn asked Louis who nodded, hanging his head.

“I-I hit you in your no no’s. Thank you for punishing me for not thinking of other ways to wake you up,” Louis turned his head up, pursing his lips for the kiss Zayn landed there. It wasn’t deep, sexual, it was a sorry kiss, a make up kiss, simple and sweet. Harry, all dressed other than his jacket, knelt in front of Louis when Zayn moved to get dressed. He slipped his cock and balls into the metal cage, locked it, then pocketed the key. He stood up, kissed Louis, then grabbed his jacket. Louis climbed back into bed, curling under the blankets as the husbands finished getting ready.

They all said their goodbyes, wrote their lunch orders on a piece of paper for Louis, then left. The small man didn’t move for a while, his arse on fire. He watched the clock tick by and only sat up when he was hungry and had to pee again. It took him a while to get out of the bed and stand up because now his actual arse hurt as well as his hole and back.

He was eating a bowl of cereal when his phone rang. He picked it up off the counter next to his bowl and looked at the name of who was calling. ‘Daddy Z’ showed up and Louis answered it, swallowing what was in his mouth. “Yes Daddy?” He answered.

“I want you to go into the bedroom and grab any plug of your choice. A vibrating one. Put it in and every half an hour turn it on for 5 minutes. I want you to record yourself each time, record yourself turning the plug on, your face, your arse, your caged cock, then send it to me and Daddy H,” Zayn said quietly into the phone. Louis straightened up at the words, cheeks going pink. “Do you understand? Say ‘Yes Daddy’.”

Louis swallowed again and looked down at his bowl of cereal. “Yes Daddy,” he said and the phone clicked off, Zayn having hung up. A ping sounded through the room, letting Louis know he had a text. It was from Daddy H.

Start at the top of the hour. Reply ‘Yes Daddy’ if you understand - Daddy H

Yes Daddy - Louis

Louis looked at the clock attached to the stove and seen he had 10 minutes before he was supposed to start. He finished his cereal quickly and made his way, nude, to the room. He didn’t want to get dressed because it would hurt his bum. He opened the portable toy closet and looked around at all the plugs that were sitting on the shelving. He picked a larger one, knowing he needed it, and toyed with the remote that was attached to the base by a long wire.

Louis got into the bed, on his knees, arse on his feet. He leaned up, supporting himself on his left hand as he stretched back to push the plug, lubed, against his rim. His lips parted at the slight pain in the stretch but moaned when it popped in, sitting deep, filling him up amazingly. He picked up his phone, sitting back on his heels again and watched the clock move three minutes until it was 12 o’clock on the dot. He started the recording, pointed it to the clock on the bedside table to show it was time, then down to his hand as he clicked the ‘on’ button.

“Uh, oh, fuck!” he fell forward, remote clutched in a fist that held him up. The phone pointed at the blanket for a moment before Louis turned the screen so it focused on his face, hovering above it. “Shit, Daddy,” Louis moaned, eyes fluttering closer, lips parted. He whimpered, moaned, and bucked his hips.

He remembered Zayn saying something about his arse and cock too so he moved his phone back, turning his head so he could make sure he was getting a shot of his still red arse with the pink base pushing his cheeks open slightly, stretching his rim deliciously. It vibrated Louis’ arse cheeks a little making them move and jiggle. Louis cock started to hurt and he lowered his head to look at it and whimpered at it’s red, drooling, state. It was trying to burst out of the cage, trying to get hard, but it wasn’t working. Louis moved the phone to show that too, laughing when a drip of pre-cum slipped onto the phone screen.

He looked at the clock and whimpered when he seen he still had 3 whole minutes left. “Daddy, 5 minutes is too long,” Louis spoke to the phone, moving it back so he could look into the camera, breath hitching when the plug shifted on it’s own,stabbing directly into his small prostate. You had to be hard for your prostate to enlarge and Louis wasn’t that hard, but he was turned on, so it was trying to come and give him pleasure.

Louis’ arm gave out and he dropped face first onto the bed. He dropped the remote and shoved one arm under him and one arm up and back so he could record his hand twisting and pushing the plug around. “Feels so good,” he spoke for the camera. He glanced at the clock and sighed in relief when it showed the magical numbers of 12:05pm. He turned the plug off, gave one more shot of his face, then ended the video. It took him a second to actually send it and when he did the rolled onto his back. He tossed his phone to the side and panted, looking up at the ceiling. 

“How am I going to do this 1 more times?” He asked, looking at the clock again. He’d have to leave at 1 to get the lunch his daddies wanted. His phone pinged and he lifted it. Both Daddies had responded to his text of the video.

I’ll call you after your 1 o'clock session - Daddy Z

[picture] Got me hard, baby - Daddy H

Harry sent a picture of his lap, the outline of his hard cock clearly visible. Louis tossed his phone at the pillows above his head and stared at the ceiling. He stayed there until it was time for him to take another video, which he did on his back, showing his daddies his whole body. The third time had Louis begging his daddies through the video for release but just got two identical texts in return, ‘No’.

After Louis sent the video at 1 o’clock his phone rang. He hadn’t even gotten his breath back from the scene so he didn’t say anything when he answered it, just listened for his Daddy Z to talk. “I want you to do it while you’re in your car too, at one thirty, think you can do that? Yes or no Daddy,” Louis let the phone fall from his ear onto the bed next to him.

“I don’t know if I can daddy,” Louis responded and Zayn hummed.

“You can either do 5 minutes in the car at half past one. Or you can take 2 spanks for each curse word you’ve said in those videos. That’s 14 spanks,” Zayn said and Louis clenched his eyes shut. Spanks or pleasure that hurt.

“I don’t know Daddy,” Louis whined and Zayn grunted. Louis glared at the ceiling. “I’ll do it in the car,” he finally said and the phone hung up, no response. Louis shook his head and stood up from the bed. So he had to keep this plug in while he got his Daddy’s their lunch, that’d be nice. He took a quick shower to clean him of all his sweat and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a neat sweater of Zayn’s.

He hobbled his way out of the home and into his car. He was forever grateful that it had great shocks and suspension or else the ride would have been hell. He got Harry’s soup and salad with only one odd look and Zayn’s sub without anyone noticing anything. He had just gotten back in the car when the clock on the dash showed 1:30pm. He set his phone in the phone holder, pointed it at himself, and turned the camera on. He looked around the parking lot as he turned on the plug, he was sitting down so it was deeper than all the other times he did it.

He bucked forward, hands gripping at the steering wheel and feet kicking at the pedals. The car was off so no damage was done at stabbing the brake a few hundred times. He gasped as he turned the plug off, 5 minutes having past, and glared at the phone before sending the video. He let himself have a breather then started the car, turning the music up loud, and driving to his Daddy’s work.

He just glared at Jason as the receptionist stood up to take him up to his daddy’s floor. Once he was there he walked out without a thank you and stalked his way toward Zayn’s room. It was empty so he slammed the door and walked into Harry’s. He threw the food, making sure the soup of Harry’s didn’t spill, and crossed his arms. Zayn and Harry were positioned much like they were the day before, Zayn sitting on the desk and Harry behind it.

“Oh babe, you’re here,” Harry opened his arms to Louis who glared at Zayn as he got into his Daddy H’s lap. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked, kneading his fingers into Louis’ bum cheeks. Louis looked from Zayn to Harry and smiled.

“My body has gone through torture for the past hour and a half but i’m fine,” Louis told him holding out the remote, still attached to a wire that led into Louis’ pants to the plug.

“I would take it out,” Harry started, taking the remote. He shoved it into Louis’ pocket, showing that he wasn’t going to be turning it on. “But there’s nowhere here that I can put it,” he finished. Louis pouted and wiggled to get more comfortable straddling Harry’s lap.

“I think we have one more part of your punishment,” Zayn said and Louis frowned, turning to look at him.

“Wasn’t torturing me enough?” He asked and Zayn laughed.

“Don’t want to suck our cocks?” He asked and Louis looked at Harry then back to Zayn.

“I’ll suck Daddy H off,” he said and Harry laughed, letting his head fall back as he cracked up at Louis’ words. Zayn smiled, shaking his head. Louis was angry at him for making him do the vibrator thing.

“You’ve been such a good boy that it’s okay. When we get home we’ll take the plug out, the cage off, and take you to get your belly pierced? Then out to eat again?” Harry asked and Louis nodded quickly, lifting his shirt so he could look at his mostly flat belly. “Right here,” Harry said pinching Louis’ belly button making the 19 year old laugh and pull his belly away by sucking in.

Louis stayed while his daddies ate and left when their break was over. He happily watched T.V. and play apps on his phone while he waited for the work day to end. At 6:30, a half an hour after the men got out of work, the door opened and Louis looked over the back of the couch, beaming at his Daddies as they walked into the house.

“Hey baby,” Harry greeted, holding his arms out. Louis got off the couch and hugged him. He got a kiss then turned to Zayn and did the same.

“Let’s get you ready to go,” Zayn said and Louis nodded. He was going to get his belly piercing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I usually write only 2 pages on Google Docs for pics but this fic has naturally gotten 3 to half 4 pages. I think that shows how much I actually like to write on it.


	17. Chapter 17

“You really have to stop moving,” the male piercer told Louis, bent over the boys middle, trying to mark where the piercing will go with a blue marker. Louis looked to the right, he was lying down, at Zayn who was watching what the man was doing closely. Harry was on Louis’ left, holding the teens hand. Louis really wanted the piercing but he wasn’t sure if the pain was going to be really bad or not.

Once the marks were placed the piercer moved to grab the metal clamp that would hold Louis’ skin the way he wanted for the needle. “You good?” Harry asked Louis, scooting a bit closer when the teen hissed at the tightness of the clamp.

“Most say the clamps hurt the more than the piercing,” the piercer, Max, said. He had many piercings in his face and ears so Louis trusted the man knew what he was doing. Max moved the clamp around to make sure that he had it positioned right, then held it with his left hand and reached back with his right to grab the large needle.

“This is your last chance. Are you sure you want it?” Zayn asked, moving his eyes from Max’s work to Louis’ face. The teen looked determined but a little afraid. Louis nodded and Zayn nodded too, turning back to watch Max position the needle so that it would pierce from inside Louis’ belly button to the outside on the top.

“I want you to take a deep breath in and let it out when I say so,” Max said looking at Louis face. “Deep breath,” he looked back down at his hand and waited for Louis to do as he said. “And let it out,” he said and as Louis did he pushed the needle through the twinks belly.

“Ow!” Louis whined, eyes watering in pain. It hurt, like really...really hurt. He sniffled, raising a hand to wipe at the tears falling down the sides of his face. Harry cooed and leaned forward to kiss Louis’ cheek. “It hurts,” Louis complained, lifting his head to watch Max take the clamp off, leaving the needle in Louis’ stomach.

“This one, right?” Max held up a simple half in bar that had a jewel on top and a larger one on bottom, the jewels were blue to match Louis’ eyes. He nodded and max grabbed the real piercing, already having the top ball taken off, then quickly exchanged the needle with the piercing.

“That hurt too!” Louis complained, pouting. His eyes were watery, this piercing hurt way more than he thought it was. Max twisted on the top ball and patted Louis’ thigh.

“It’s all done. Buy some sea salt on your way out and we’re good to go,” Max said and Louis instantly climbed into Harry’s lap once he was standing from the table. The man ‘awed’ and hugged his boy to his chest.

“You okay?” He asked as Louis sniffled into his shoulder, rubbing his eyes and nose against his shirt. Louis nodded but didn’t move for a moment, willing the pain in his belly to go down. “Can we take a picture?” Harry asked, pulling himself back so he could look at Louis’ pink face. The teen shrugged and stood up, pulling his shirt up to show his belly and new piercing. Harry snapped a picture and sent it to Zayn.

“Now we have to wait at least 6 months to get you pregnant, for sure, if you want to be able to put that piercing back in after taking it out once the child is growing,” Zayn said and Louis flushed. Pregnancy and babies. It was always on the back of his mind, especially after the one time, in the shower, and the maybe time when they fucked him before shopping when someone didn’t use a condom.

It had crossed Louis’ mind a few times, birth control, but he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea. It would change the chemical balances in his body and there’s a small chance it can make him go sterile. And with the way his Daddies were talking about a few days earlier, about wanting to let god take over so they can have as many babies as they can, Louis didn’t want to destroy that hope. 

He did also have those three boxes of pregnancy tests in the bathroom. He wanted to use one in a month to see if he was pregnant from the mishaps they had already. He kinda hoped that he was pregnant, it would be amazing, but he didn’t want to be pregnant at the same time. He has only been with these two men for a week now. He wanted to have as much time with them as he could before they were tied down and they had to put all the toys and kinkiness away for a pregnancy and a baby.

Louis wanted to be taken care of some more instead of having the responsibility of another life.

“How about we go get some ice cream on the way home? I know Zayn wanted to try this new recipe out for dinner,” Harry said and Louis nodded quickly, letting his shirt fall back over his sensitive belly. He pulled on the hoodie Harry handed to him and turned to his Daddy Z.

“Good job for doing that so well,” he praised and Louis beamed, smiling so large he almost had dimples. Zayn leaned close for a hug and Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, going on his tiptoes to reach. “Might eat you out later. Your ass is still loose from two nights ago and just thinking about it makes me salivate,” Zayn said and Louis giggled, pulling back with a nod. Louis’ arse didn’t have much time to go back to normal after the double penetration night, having to have the vibrating plug in the day before and even one in him at night. Then a morning suck and fuck, sucking Harry and getting fucked by Zayn.

They paid Max for his work, for the piercing in Louis’ body, and the salt that he had to use to help make sure he didn’t reject the piercing. Louis ordered a strawberry shake at the ice cream place. He wanted vanilla on the way there but seeing some kid walk by with it had his mouth watering. Harry got a ‘turtle’ ice cream and Zayn got a banana split. They ate in the car, Louis voicing a faint ‘oopsy’ when he dropped a chunk of strawberry onto the leather of Zayn’s backseat.

No one minded, Louis just scooped it up with his finger, eating it, and rubbed the rest in. Once they were all done and their trash was thrown away they left and drove him, Zayn already talking about a new stuffed ravioli he seen on T.V. the other day. Louis voiced that he wanted to help but he was shut down, Harry telling him he needed a nap or he’d be cranky later on. The two husbands were so intuned with Louis’ body and habits that they already, only after a week, knew him almost better than he did himself.

Once they were home Harry lied Louis down in bed and got in next to him. “Why are we napping?” Louis asked him. He was, in fact, pretty tired after the piercing and filling up on a shake.

“Because you’ll feel better when you wake up from it,” Harry said pulling Louis to his chest. “And you’re tired,” he added and Louis huffed. He kinda was. The nap lasted for a nice 2 hours and just as Zayn was walking into the room to tell them that dinner was done Louis was rolling around, slowly waking up. Zayn smiled, watching the twink twist in the blankets, body rubbing against Harry’s. Zayn knew what Louis was trying to do, he was waking up but he was trying to go back to sleep.

“Louis, babe,” he said softly, moving to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Louis blinked his eyes open, stilling his body, and looked at Zayn tired like. “Are you hungry for dinner?” He asked moving a hand to rub it along Louis’ side. The twink was on his right side, facing Zayn, and Harry was on his back behind Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis’ voice was dry so Zayn helped him out of bed. 

“Get some juice. Me and Harry will be out soon,” he said. He had to talk to Harry about a few things because Zayn had taken out the trash and his addition wasn’t right. Harry peeked an eye open when Louis was out of the room and Zayn chuckled, moving further into the bed to snuggle into his husband's side.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, yawning. He had woken up 10 minutes before Zayn walked into the room.

“We need to be more careful about Louis,” Zayn said and Harry frowned. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“There’s been 3 times where we haven’t used a condom or they’ve broken,” Zayn leaned up a little so he could kiss Harry’s chin. The curly haired man hummed, rubbing a hand down Zayn’s back, soothing his worries.

“I think we should get him pregnant,” Harry said. “He’s an obvious perfect fit for us. Start that family,” Harry said and Zayn bit his lip.   
“Don’t you think it’s a bit soon? We’ve known Louis for...a month I think. He’s lived with us for a week,” Zayn explained and Harry shrugged.

“And that’s why I think it’s okay. We know already. We both know for a fact that he’s perfect. No one can get better than him,” Harry yawned. Naps always left him a little tired.

“He won't be our baby anymore. He has to be ready Harry. He’s only just started with us. You heard him a few days ago. He’s bound to get pregnant with multiples so it’s not like we have 4 months of him being pregnant to still spank and fuck him roughly. Multiples cut that in half, maybe less. Could you last only being able to be his Daddy H for one more month?” Zayn asked and Harry frowned. Zayn had a point, a good one, one that couldn’t just be pushed to the side and forgotten.

“How about we ask him?” Harry asked. “He can still be our boy. We can still spank him if he’s bad, fuck him when he allows us. After the pregnancy we got a mandatory, what, 3 months? Until he’s able to get pregnant again,” Zayn sighed.

“Harry, that’s three months we’re going to have at least one newborn in the house,” Zayn explained and Harry groaned.

“I want children though. We know Louis is going to be with us. We wont push him away, if he leaves that’s up to him,” Harry said and Zayn shook his head. This conversation was going in circles.

“Let’s ask him during dinner then,” Zayn pushed from Harry, getting out of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:   
>  I want your complete honest opinion.   
> Louis' pregnancy.   
> I am telling you guys straight up that there will be NO DRAMA, NO PLOT TWISTS, NO CLIMAXES (Story wise you dirty thinkers), until Louis is pregnant.   
> The longer I take to get him pregnant more---uninterested I personally will be and the more filler chapters you'll get.   
> No I WILL NOT skip WEEKS at a time to make the pregnancy go faster. The pregnancy will progress slowly, the symptoms will be soft and barely noticeable, the smut, spanking, sugardaddy and sugarbaby will NOT BE STOPPING once Louis is pregnant or EVEN AFTER HE HAS HAD THE BABY(IES).   
> It will also still be a WHILE until anyone notices Louis is pregnant.
> 
> The time frame (1 day spanning around 2 chapters) will be the same. 
> 
> The smut amount, will be the same (Just with new kinks). 
> 
> So, are you guys okay with me going along with the pregnancy? Or against it...
> 
> On a scale of 1-10.   
> 1 being "Fuck no, don't add that shit in yet" 10 being "Fuck yeah knock his ass up so fucking hard he's having quadruplets or something"


	18. Chapter 18

“Wait what?” Louis asked, putting his fork down. Harry and Zayn were both sitting across from him, their own plates of food in front of them, untouched. Louis had been almost half way done with his plate of food when the husbands decided to join him at the table, Louis’ apple juice up empty.

“Try for a kid?” Harry asked. Louis pushed his plate away, brows pulled down.

“What happened to the waiting and all that?” He asked eyes going from Harry to Zayn. The dark haired man didn’t seem like really cared what was going on. He was watching Harry, letting Harry do the talking. So maybe, it was Harry that really wanted to move things along.

This time Zayn decided to speak, smacking his lips before leaning forward to put his elbows on the counter. “Harry, when we were talking, made a good point. He had said, because I told him we’ve only known you for a month, really. He said that, yeah, it’s been a month. And we already know that you’re the one for us. This short of a time and we’re sure and that means something. If it took, I don’t know, six months then we’d be taking a step back and looking at the whole situation. But Louis, you’ve captured our hearts in a month.” Zayn explained and Louis flushed pink at the words.

He looked between Zayn and Harry then shrugged. “Can I think about it a little?” He asked and Zayn nodded. Louis really did want to have children, he just had to think about the future. He wasn’t even 20 yet and he’s thinking about babies. He knew he was financially stable with the two men, they both had very good jobs with amazing pay. Louis bit his lip and looked around the dining room, over the medium to the kitchen, then to the living room to his right.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked after a moment, having watched Louis’ facial features change a hundred times. Zayn ate a bite of his food, watching Louis.

“Well, if we were going to do this, we’d have to think about moving,” Louis said and Harry’s eyes went a little wide. “This is a nice home, great really. It’d be perfect if I had one child but I doubt I will and you guys had talked about letting go, just having kids and kids and kids. We can’t have more than 2 kids in this house, and they’d have to be the same gender to be able to share a room after they’re like--3,” Louis explained and Zayn nodded, completely agreeing with everything he was saying.

“Well then we wait until you’re pregnant, wait until we know how many we’re having, then we’ll search for a new home,” Harry said and Louis smiled, nodding. He still hasn’t said yes to the whole pregnancy thing but they all knew that he was totally up for it, he was going to say yes. Both husbands were happy, however, that Louis was deciding to think it over before just jumping for it, it showed his responsibility.

Things were quiet until dinner was done and Louis was sent to do the dishes while the husbands did something in the bedroom. “Now don’t be mad,” Harry told Zayn as he pulled a machine out of under the bed. Zayn furrowed his brows trying to figure out what it was. Harry moved it up to the headboard of the bed. He connected the sorta large machine box to a poll that went between the mattress and the headboard, all the way down to the floor. He pushed the machine against the headboard making suckers hold it against the wood. He pulled on it, making sure it was sturdy.

The square machine was now stuck to the headboard with a small pole sticking out of it, down at a slight angle, pointing towards the foot of the bed. “What in the fuck is it?” Zayn asked moving forward to look at the buttons and dials on the top of the box. There was an ‘on’ and ‘off’ button and two dials. One was ‘slow’ to ‘fast’ and the other was ‘shallow’ to ‘deep.

“Here, let me add one more thing,” Harry said pulling a long box out of under the bed next, setting it on the mattress. He opened it and Zayn’s eyes widened at the 5 dildo’s there. They all had a short piece of metal coming out of the base and Harry lifted the smallest one, the width the size of his wrist and length about 6-7 inches. It was blue and Harry leaned over and pushed the two metal pieces, one on the dildo and the other on the box, together until they clicked.

“Is this what I th-,” Zayn was cut off when Harry turned the machine on. The dildo jackknifed forward and fucked the air quickly. Harry messed with the dials and it slowed down and fucked long, the dildo moving far forward and far back. He messed with the dials again and the depth of which the Dildo fucked became shorter and the speed slower for a calm teasing fuck.

“I want to use it for punishments. Or even when we’re at work, have Louis hook it up and fuck himself with it while on a skype call with us. There’s little travel sizes so we can bring them to work and fuck Louis under our desks while he sucks us off,” Harry was really one for wanting to fuck his boys at his place of work. “I haven’t bought the small one yet,” Harry added and Zayn looked at the machine that was still fucking the air.

“What are the sizes?” Zayn asked and Harry pulled out size 2, size one being the smallest. The size 2 was red and just an inch thicker than size one and just as long. Size 3 was pulled out and Zayn raised a brow. He put his fist next to it and seen it was just smaller than his fist, it was a little longer than Size 1 and 2 at 9ish inches. Size 4 was just bigger than Zayn’s fist and 10 inches long, pink. The largest one was pretty big and Zayn wondered if Louis would ever be able to take that one, probably never, it was also 12 inches.

“Good?” Harry asked and Zayn handed him back all the dildos, watching as Harry put them back. They put the machine away, not wanting Louis to know they had it until they were ready to use it.

“Louis! Babe, are you done!?” Zayn called, moving to the bedroom door to look down the hallway.

“Almost daddy! Do you need something?” Louis called back, drying off the last of the bowls, getting ready to put them into the cabinet.

“Yes, for you to be naked when you come up here,” Zayn called and when there was no response he called again, “Say yes daddy if you understand,” he and Harry were trying to train Louis. Yes Daddy, No Daddy, Please Daddy, Thank you Daddy. Harry was itching to buy Louis a collar too but Zayn told him that they would wait until they were sure that Louis was that kind of boy. Some boys were ready to submit and be a pure sugar baby but others didn’t want to go quite that far. Collars, especially in public, was something that a lot of boys couldn’t handle. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said and Zayn moved back into the room. He and Harry undressed and when Louis shyly walked into the room Zayn awe’d and brought the tiny, warm, thick body to his hugging him.

“Me and Daddy H wanna try something,” Zayn said, pulling back to look at Louis.

“What?” Louis asked, pushing his front against Zayn’s some more. Zayn was half mast and Harry was just hard, Louis was still mostly soft but it was slowly changing.

“Well, Daddy H and I fucking you,” Louis frowned, they’ve done that. Many times. Louis’ been fucked almost every single day, twice, since he’s been there. “And you’re not allowed to cum. But we wont do anything, personally, to hold you back. You have to do it all by yourself,” Zayn finished and Louis’ lips parted. Now, that was different. Louis wasn’t sure if he could handle something like that, well, he could handle it but he wasn’t sure if he could do it.

“At the same time or one after the other?” Louis asked and Zayn turned to Harry. They had their weird silent conversation before Zayn turned back to Louis, taking a step back.

“New position,” Zayn said and Louis was moved to the bed, his ass slapped making him whimper at the stinging pleasure, then he was pushed into the mattress. “Harry, what happens if Louis cums before we tell him he can?” Zayn asked Harry, lying on his back, heads on the pillow. “Stretch yourself Louis, I want four fingers inside your hole,” Zayn told Louis who reached to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. Harry was leaning against the headboard, next to Zayn, and Louis got on his hands and knees in front of them. He was facing the head of the bed, his arse in his Daddy’s faces. He leaned on his left elbow as he reached a hand under his body to push a single finger into himself.

“He will be spanked 5 times, hard, then-well, let’s say we’ll milk him clean,” Louis panted and dropped his head so it was resting on his arm. He pushed another finger into himself, scissoring them and twisting them as much as he could.

“5 whole spanks?” Zayn asked using his foot to push Louis’ fingers deeper into himself.

“Daddy,” Louis whimpered as he pushed a third finger in, roughly fucking himself with them moving his wrist to do all the work. A hard smack landed on Louis’ right arse cheek and he arched his back downward, pushing his ass up in pain. It was a good pain but it was pain nonetheless.

“One more,” Zayn told Louis.   
“Yes, 5 spanks. He needs to be able to control himself. Whores aren’t allowed in this home, are they?” Harry teased, reaching a hand forward to wiggle Louis’ cheek pinching the red mark he had left behind with his last spank. Louis forced his pinkie in, fucking himself wetly.

“Are you a whore Louis?” Zayn asked, pulling on Louis’ wrist so the twink could turn around. He was flushed pink and his cock hard, curved up to poke at his lower belly. His blue belly piercing gleamed in the light, the pierced area a little red but Zayn knew it was normal, it was healing.

“Just for you Daddy,” Louis said and Zayn chuckled.

“Ride me baby,” he said and Louis crawled up his body quickly, rubbing Zayn’s cock with his crack before reaching a hand behind to position Zayn the way he needed.

“God,” Louis breathed as Zayn tugged against his rim and slowly stretched it as he sat down. Once he was completely seated on Zayn’s hips, the dark man deep inside him, Harry stood up on the bed, putting his feet on either side of Zayn’s head.

Louis looked up at him then to the cock bouncing right in front of his face. “Ganna suck me while you fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock,” Harry told him and Louis looked back down at Zayn who had an arm over his eyes now, lips parted. Harry reached a hand down to roughly pinch Louis’ nipple, pulling on it until it slipped between his fingers. Louis cried out, pulling his chest back from Harry’s fingers.

“Ow daddy,” Louis whined, rubbing his stinging nipple with his left hand.

“Suck and get to work before I add clamps,” Harry threatened and Louis did as he was told, using his free hand to pull Harry’s cock down so he could suck down his head. He moved a hand down to Zayn’s chest and used it to help himself bounce his hips, eyes fluttering closed as Zayn’s large cock stretched him, rubbed against his prostate, and pleasured him the best ways possible. He was deeper than he’d ever been, Louis’ weight pushing him down until there was literally no more cock left to fuck onto.

Harry bucked his hips forward, battling for Louis’ attention. The 19 year old blinked up at him, his blue eyes alive and pupils dark and large. “Good?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded as much as he could. His body moved up and down, hips rolled in circles, front and back, trying to coax a noise out of Zayn. With Harry’s cock in his mouth and down his throat Louis couldn’t look down at the man under him.

It was so sudden that Louis actually choked on Harry’s cock for a moment, gagging and pulling off to regain his breath, Zayn landed his hands on Louis’ hips, moved his feet up a little bit and roughly fucked up into Louis, bouncing the twink hard and fast, making Harry’s cock move in and out of his throat once Louis swallowed him down again. .

Louis screamed around Harry’s cock, spit bubbling past his lips, eyes clenched closed as he came, hard, all over Zayn’s stomach and chest. Harry pulled out, his spit covered prick rubbing against Louis’ cheek as Zayn continued to fuck up into him. “Shit, daddy!” Louis screamed both hands on Zayn’s chest as his body arched back, his cock staying hard as Zayn continuously fucked him, not stopping, Louis’ body on white hot fire, his thighs were absolutely shaking, his balls tight up against his body and his nipples impossibly hard.

Zayn grunted as he came into Louis, pushing the twinks body off of him as he did so, cuming inside Louis, on his arsehole, on his arse, then onto his own stomach as Louis flopped limply onto the bed next to him. Harry moved off of the bed, gasping out a moan when Zayn wrapped a hand around him, pumping him until he came all over his husbands hand.

They all regained their breath, Louis’ body still having slight tremors but they calmed. “You came,” Harry said and Louis was sitting up instantly, eyes wide and swollen lips parted.

“I forgot Daddy,” he tried to explain, tried to get out of the punishment. “Please, Daddy, I forgot,” Louis begged Harry as he went to the toy closet, opening it and pulling out the rose and dagger paddle. “Please Daddy!” Louis cried out as Zayn grabbed onto his wrists pulling him off of the bed, quickly walking Louis out of the room and to the living room. “It’s ganna hurt!” Louis sobbed into Zayn’s thigh as he was bent at the waist in front of the couch.

“It’s not going to work, he’s going to move too much,” Harry said and Zayn watched Louis sob into his thigh, no tears. It wasn’t going to work.   
“Grab one of the bar stools,” He said, “the short one,” he added and Harry did as he was told, handing Zayn the paddle. Louis begged not to be spanked, claiming he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to come. Harry came back with the metal bar stool and Zayn bent Louis over it, wrapping Louis’ fingers on the pole made for feet.

“Daddy please!” Louis cried out in pain as Harry landed the first spank. Tears were actually pricking in his eyes now, fingers gripping the pole tightly as the metal dug into his hips when he jerked them in pain from the spank. Louis knew exactly how he could get out of the punishment but he wasn’t going to, he had came without permission. It was only 5 spanks afterall.

“Stop moving Louis or we’ll add more,” Zayn told Louis, watching the twink hang his head, body jerking every time Harry landed the paddle roughly into his arse. “I’ll go get the second part put up,” Zayn told Harry, walking from the room. Louis cried out each time the paddle hit his arse, he must have been so red by then.

“Last one,” Harry said and Louis nodded, instantly putting his hands back to cover his arse once Harry was done. “Come here, give me a hug,” Harry told Louis who did as he was told, snuggling himself into Harry’s chest, his arse on fire. “There’s one more part to your punishment,” Harry explained to Louis.

“What is it?” Louis asked, sniffling. He had tears on his cheeks and he was getting a little tired. It was almost bed time, midnight, and he’s came once, went through a spanking, and now there was something more.

“I bought a fucking machine for you. Ganna fuck you while Daddy Z and I take a shower, the whole time. Because you came when you weren’t supposed to you will be allowed to cum as much as you want while on the machine, but you know the more you cum the more it’s going to hurt because you’re going to be sensitive, yeah?” Harry turned Louis, pushing him lightly toward the bedroom.

“Yeah,” Louis answered.

“Yes Daddy,” Harry fixed and Louis repeated him, eyes going wide when he seen the machine stuck to the headboard.

“I got some rope here so we can tie him back a little so he can’t pull himself from the machine,” Zayn said holding up the silk rope. Louis was positioned on his hands and knees on the bed and he had to crawl back and impale himself on the dildo, lips parting as he did so. It was the size 2 dildo from the box so it was thick and kinda long. The roped was wrapped around Louis’ hips and upper thighs and tied to the two posters of the top of the bed. Louis pulled his body forward, testing them out and whimpered when he realized that there was no room to move.

“Oh shit!” Louis cried out when the dildo moved inside him, pushing forward just a little then pulling almost the way out, then pushing all the way back in. It started out slow and within moments it was at half speed, fucking into Louis at a steady, deep, pace. “Daddy,” Louis whimpered, his body already heating up with the fucking.

“We’re going to take a shower, we’ll be back afterwards,” Zayn told Louis, lifting his chin so he could kill the 19 year old. “Be good,” he added and Louis groaned when both men closed the bathroom door. The dildo pounded in and out of him, hard and sure. Louis took the fucking with stride, cuming for the second time that night but it was after the third cum that Louis started to call for his Daddys, the spray of the shower drowning him out.

Zayn and Harry could still hear Louis, listening extra hard just in case the small boy coloured out. They wished they could watch him getting fucked, cuming too many times, body trembling, skin pink and flushed, throat raw from crying out in pleasure and pain.

They finished up cleaning themselves and Zayn was the first one to walk into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Louis was sobbing into the blanket, fingers gripping tightly at the bed, pulling his body as much as he could away from the dildo pounding into him. His hole, upon inspection, was red, swollen, and painful looking. His ass was a dark red, almost bruised red, and his skin where the ties were was a pink red. Louis was just red all over and Zayn felt bad for the boy.

“Goodness,” Harry let out as Louis came again, dry, body shaking and sobs breaking from his lips muffled into the mattress under his face. Zayn turned down the speed of the dildo and Louis lifted his head, not having realized that the husbands were there.

“Daddy! I’ll be good, please Daddy,” Louis sobbed and the husbands started untying Louis letting him pull himself off of the still moving dildo.

“Take a quick shower then i think it’s bed time,” Harry said and Zayn nodded, pulling Louis off of the bed and into his arms, snuggling the teen to his chest.

“You were such a good boy. You took your spanking and fucking like a little champ. You did so good,” Zayn praised, running his fingers through Louis’ hair, all over his body, even over Louis’ fluttery fucked out hole making the 19 year old buck in pain.

“I think I want a plug in him,” Harry said walking into the bathroom where Zayn had slowly walked Louis. The 19 year old didn’t say anything, just spread his legs a little and pushed his arse back, giving Harry full access to do as he pleased. Harry had a cool metal one in his hand, it was meant for stuff like this. It was cooled by ice cubes that were put into the base to help sooth a burning arse down. Harry pushed it into Louis and Zayn smiled at the blissed out sigh Louis gave in return.

The shower was quick and Louis was snuggled between the husbands for bed. “I think it’s a snuggle day tomorrow. Might have pushed him a little close to his limit,” Zayn told Harry watching the sleeping teen snuggle into his pillow.

“Yeah, he was so good though,” Harry said.

“Perfect,” Zayn responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 4 pages long. About...1.5k more words than usual. Now, with me asking you what I did in the last chapter. Is Louis pregnant? You'll find out eventually.


	19. Chapter 18  pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This right here has been fixed by me. 
> 
> All my wattpad work is being uploaded here to ao3. 
> 
> Wattpad made a shitty ass update. Now, my fics are being uploaded to wattpad in the format you see below. Paragraph spaces and everything. But when they are published for my readers to read they change to ONE HUGE PARAGRAPH. 
> 
> So, the chapters SHOULD look like what you see below. BUT they post as this: http://www.wattpad.com/119875427-my-daddies-mpreg-zourry-chapter-18-pt-2

"Red! Please stop, red!" Louis screamed out in the middle of the night, well, more around 4 in the morning. 

Zayn was the first one awake, eyes wide, hands moving to Louis' soft nude body next to his. Harry was next, sitting up to pull the plug out of Louis' swollen hole.  
When a submissive yells red, they need whatever is happening to stop, their limit has been reached. 

"Louis, babe, what's wrong!" Zayn was panicking, fingers carding though Louis' hair as Harry pulled the tiny body into his lap. Louis' eyes were clenched shut, his breath coming quickly, he was pink but pale. Harry took over Zayn's job of running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Nightmare," Harry assured Zayn. He rocked back and forth, trying to sooth Louis out of his dream, if he woke him up too fast it could make everything worse. "Louis, honey, wake up," he said softly. 

Louis cried out, body twitching, "Daddy please!" Harry went still, watching Louis twist in his arms. "Please Daddy, I forgot!" Louis sobbed, body twitching every now and then. Harry pushed Louis' body off of his, climbing off of the bed. Instead of running his fingers through Louis' hair he was running them through his own, eyes wide and panicked.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked Harry, pulling Louis into his own lap. The teen had quieted down, body shaking from the cold in the room, the blanket having been thrown back to the foot of the bed. 

"That's the exact thing he was telling me all yesterday when I was spanking him for cuming," Harry told him, quickly walking out of the room. He needed to breath. 

Zayn wanted to go to his husband, calm his fears, but he had to take care of Louis first, the teen was starting to wake up. "Hello baby, did you have a bad dream?" He asked once Louis opened his eyes. Louis nodded, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. Zayn nodded too, letting Louis pull out of his arms, grasping the blanket to pull it over his nude body. "Do you remember what it was about?" Zayn asked and Louis nodded again. He sighed and rubbed Louis' back, the boy was turned away from him. "Mind telling me what it was about?" He asked.

"It was nothing," Louis said turning his head a little so he could look back at Zayn. "Where's Harry?" He asked, eying the empty pillow next to his face there the curly haired man usually was. 

"Well, that's why I was asking. Louis, while you were dreaming, you were colouring out of something. We weren't sure what was going on but then you said some things that you did yesterday, during your punishment with Harry. Were you dreaming of that?" He asked and Louis was silent for a while. 

"Did you want to colour out?" Harry asked from the doorway. He was nude, everyone was, leaning against the molding to the door, arms crossed over his chest. Louis didn't look from where he was looking at Harry's pillow. He didn't move. 

"Yes," he simply answered, burying his face into the pillow to hide his shame. 

"Then why didn't you? If I was going to far, why didn't you stop me?" Harry asked, needing to know. He wouldn't touch Louis anymore if he didn't know that the 19 year old would keep himself safe. 

"Because I deserved it," Louis answered, voice muffled by the pillow. Zayn awe'd and rubbed Louis back again. 

"Even if you deserve it, if you can't take it you let us know Louis," Zayn said and Louis shook his head. 

"I could take it. I did take it," he replied. 

"I don't know what to do," Harry told Zayn watching Louis. "I want to punish him for being so careless for his safety but fuck, that's what got us here before," he explained. 

"Well," Zayn stood up off of the bed, watching Louis' body underneath the blankets. "I think that we shouldn't touch Louis, at all, until he can swear to never put us before himself," he said and Louis shot up in the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his arse. 

"What, no!" He pushed himself from the bed, limping his way to Harry and Zayn. "I promise!" He begged, latching onto Harry's body, watery eyes begging Zayn to take it back. 

If Louis was effected as he was about the verbal threat then Zayn was sure that he was serious. "Then go back to bed, go to sleep. Harry and I have to work today, thank you for waking us up early, bring us lunch," Zayn said turning from Louis to walk out into the hallway. Harry kissed Louis. 

"Never let me hurt you like that again," he warned, pulling from Louis' arms. He pushed the twink towards the bed and watched him climb in. He left the room to start on a small breakfast with his husband.


	20. Chapter 19

Louis sat in the bed for a while, getting more frustrated as time went by. He could hear the husbands mumbling in the kitchen but wasn’t quite able to make it out. He picked up his pillow, throwing it across the room at the hall, frustrated tears falling down his cheeks. “Daddy!” He called, his frustrated instantly turning into fear. He didn’t know what flipped his switch, being alone wasn’t making him feel any better. Worse, perhaps. “Daddy, please!” Louis sobbed, pulling his body off of the bed. 

He felt week, his legs not being able to hold him up as he fell to his knees, hands stretched forward and head bending down to touch his forehead to the oak wood floor. He felt like he couldn’t breath, the room growing small around him. He heaved in air as his breath shortened, his body tingling. What in the hell was happening to him? 

“Shit shit shit,” he heard someone cuss, his body being lifted by a pair of strong arms. Louis couldn’t move anymore, his vision tunneling. “Louis can you ‘ear me?” The same person asked and Louis swore he lost consciousness for a while because the next time he woke up he was in the bed, his back against someone’s chest, an arm around his middle as they rocked back and forth. 

Louis condition wasn’t much better than before, he could barely open his eyes, his mouth was dry, and his body felt like it was getting poked lightly by a trillion needles. “Daddy, red. Red,” Louis moaned, rolling his head back, fingers clenching. This feeling, he’s felt it before, it was weird, it was another world. 

“Louis, hold on,” he heard someone say just before he blacked out again. The next time he woke up someone was shining a light into his eye, humming a few words. He was talking but it was muffled like Louis had cotton in his ears. His eyes were blurry like he had been crying and the touches on his arms were ghost like. The mumbling went on, new voices adding with the original one. Louis tried to speak but his voice was a croak. 

The third and final time Louis woke up he was normal, as if nothing happened. He was in his Daddy’s bedroom, seemingly alone, with the lights off. His body was still nude but under the thick blankets up to his shoulders. “Daddy,” Louis said testing out his voice. It was back to normal but a little dry as he was thirsty. “Daddy!” Louis screamed, shooting up from the bed. The darkness was suffocating and Louis noticed the rain pelting down on the single window in the room, behind the headboard. He hoped it was just rain instead of a thunderstorm, he wouldn’t be able to handle being alone, in the dark, cold, and being stuck with thunder. 

“Louis?” Harry asked, walking into the room. Louis could only see his silhouette from where he was sitting but having Harry there was enough for him to shoot out of the bed and across the room. “Louis, babe,” Harry sounded so relieved to have Louis in his arms. He hugged Louis tightly, both arms around the boys body holding him close and safe to his chest. “Baby you’re okay,” he sounded pained now, pulling back so he could look at the tiny boy in front of him. 

Louis still had bags under his eyes, the same ones that blemished his face for the past 3 days. His lips were chapped, that didn’t stop Harry from landing a kiss there, and his eyes were bloodshot. “Is he awake!?” Zayn dropped the cup of tea he had in his hand, the glass and liquid making a mess on the floor as he rushed to pull Louis into his own arms. 

“What happened?” Louis asked, soaking in the heat from Zayn’s body. 

“You sub dropped so bad baby,” Zayn explained, pulling Louis into the bedroom with a mumble to Harry about the guests. He pulled one of his own shirts over Louis’ head and pulled on a pair of Louis’ sweats without underwear. 

“Sub dropped?” Louis asked. He’s done it before, twice, but only while he was with Zayn and Harry and brought back from it before it went too deep. 

“Yes, it was so dangerous because you did it on your own, without us there. We were afraid you wouldn’t come back from it. It’s been three days,” Harry explained and Louis’ eyes grew wide. 

“But I feel normal now!” He said, trying not to seem like it was his fault. 

“Now, babe, you’re okay. Being normal now is good, it’s great,” Zayn soothed, pulling Louis close. “You weren’t bad. You were such a good boy for us. Gave us a little scare but you were so good,” Zayn reassured the slowly panicking boy in his arms. Harry covered Louis’ body from behind, wrapping his arms around him and Zayn so they sandwiched the boy. 

“We were worried, yes. But we’re so happy that you’re okay now,” Harry said and Louis shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t have worried you like that,” he told them, pulling from their arms. “I don’t know,” he added. Zayn’s eyes grew hard and the man shook his head. 

“You are not backing out because of our careless mistakes. We went to far without punishments on you and even punished you further for being scared and just wanting to please us,” Zayn told Louis, moving to grab lightly at his upper arms. “You are not leaving us because of our mistakes. Especially when you blame them on yourself,” he said sternly. Louis nodded, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I-I figured you’d want me to leave for being such a fuck up,” Louis sobbed, hugging Zayn as he was pulled back into the mans chest. 

“Louis, you’ve never done anything wrong. You’re not a fuck up, we want you here. Need you, really,” Harry said rubbing Louis’ back. Zayn looked lost, not sure what to do. They’ve never had to do something like this with any sugarbaby they’ve had. They’ve never really tried to keep one after something went wrong, Louis was too far into their hearts to just be let go and they had to do everything they could right now to make sure he was safe, wanted, and loved. 

“Niall is here Louis, do you want to talk to him?” Zayn asked, leaning back to whipe at Louis’ cheeks with his thumb. Louis nodded, looking down at the floor. “No, don’t act like that. You’re the best boy, okay?” He asked loving the way Louis’ cheeks went a bit pink at the words. 

“I’ll go get Niall,” Harry said but stopped with Louis cried out like he was in pain, hand flying out to latch onto his shirt. 

“Please don’t leave again,” he was nearly in tears again, hand shaking where it clutched into Harry’s shirt. 

“Oh no, Louis. No,” Harry pulled Louis into a hug. “Well, I think we should send all guests home then. Have the doctor check on Louis one last time then just lie down and relax, yeah?” He asked Zayn looking down at Louis once the 19 year old nodded into his chest.


	21. Chapter 20

“We’re just going to work. You don’t have to bring us lunch today. We’ll just order in,” Zayn said, hand on Louis’ upper arm. They had woken the 19 year old up to let him know that they were leaving, so he didn’t wake up confused as to why they weren’t there. Louis didn’t answer the dark haired man, just snuggled his face into the pillow, wide awake. Harry sighed and motioned for Zayn to just leave, Louis had been acting like this for the past day and a half. It had been three since the incident. 

Once the men were gone Louis sighed and reached for his phone, pulling it off the charger. He had a text from Niall, the 10th one since everything happened. 

Lunch today or something? - Louis

The small teen sighed again, tossing his phone across the bed. It buzzed in response, Niall having texted back. Louis didn’t look at it, just pulled himself out of the bed going to the bathroom. He leaned against the counter, looking at himself in the large mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and stress. His hair was a mess and his skin pale. He tapped the mirror with his index finger twice before turning to take a shower. 

He didn’t feel like doing anything, hasn’t for a while, but he had to pick himself back up. If he didn’t pick himself up he was going to drop deeper, maybe even sub drop again. It was dangerous to sub drop without it being a result of something sexual. Louis has done it once and could very well do it again, he really did not need to have another episode while Harry and Zayn weren’t there. 

Louis turned back to the mirror, lifting Zayn’s shirt. He looked at his flat belly, narrowing his eyes at it. Would he be ready for a kid, probably more than one, now? With everything that has happened? Zayn and Harry seemed to want a kid, did they still want one now that they knew that Louis was a fuck up and couldn’t even handle his emotions right? Probably not. 

Louis pushed the shirt back down, glared at the shower, and left the bathroom. He picked up his phone, opening the text from Niall. The blonde just responded that he was free around noon, making Louis glance at the clock, it was almost 10 am so he had time to just--do nothing. Crawling back into the bed Louis didn’t move until his phone told him it was half past 11 so he got up, got dressed, and looked at the three texts Niall sent him. 

They were meeting up at Louis’ favorite little cafe near where his flat was, Niall was there already, ordering Louis’ favorite drink and muffin. The drive was longish and Louis wanted it over, almost smiling when it was, parking his car next to Niall’s. The doorbell rang as Louis walked in, eyes scanning the kinda busy place for his blonde friend. Niall was sitting next to the windows, pinching at his own chocolate muffin, Louis’’ food sitting across from him. Louis sat down, giving his friend a small smile. 

 

“Well, I can officially say you look like shit,” Niall told him and Louis flushed pink. He probably looked worse than shit right now, his clothes were mismatched and he didn’t try to do his hair, brush his teeth, or shower. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked and Niall laughed, almost choking on the muffin he had in his mouth. 

“You’re asking me that? Louis, you know better,” Niall said and Louis looked down at the table. His chest got tight and his eyes burned. 

 

“Uh. Shit, I don’t know,” he started. He sniffled, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him in the middle of a public place. “It’s all been going downhill,” he added and Niall nodded, understanding. He wasn’t sure what was happening with Louis, Harry, and Zayn but he knew that things were tense after everything happened. 

“What do you think the problem is?” The blonde asked and Louis shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his cheek as a tear feel. 

“Me?” He choked on the word, burying his face in his hands. 

“You?” Niall asked and Louis nodded. 

“They want to have a baby. I mean, I do too, i really do. They’re perfect but I don’t know anymore. Things have been going downhill for the past while--Niall what if i’m already pregnant? We’ve been using protection but there has been multiple times where someone has forgotten a condom or they’ve broken,” Louis said, tears streaming down his face now. 

“Here, let’s go to my place,” Niall packed up his muffin in a napkin and stood up. Louis followed, grabbing his own untouched muffin and warm drink. They went to Niall’s car, Louis not worrying about his getting stolen. He may not have lived in an upscale neighborhood but everyone was above stealing, especially something like a car. 

Louis snuggled himself into Niall’s couch once they were there, his drink in his hands between his knees and chest. “I don’t know what’s going on. Nothing has been the same. They don’t touch me anymore, they hardly kiss me, they talk when i’m not around but not when i’m here,” Louis looked at Niall, eyes rimmed red with the urge to just break down. 

“And you think it’s you that’s causing it?” Niall asked and Louis threw a hand up. 

“What else could it be?” He shook his head, taking a sip of his lukewarm drink. Niall didn’t answer, just turned his head to stare at the off T.V. and think about what Louis said. “Niall i’m such a fuck up!” Louis cried, setting his cup down so he could cover his face with his hands, sobbing into them. 

The blonde blinked, the crying was sudden but it really did show how impacted Louis was with what was happening around him. “How about we just--take a nap or something?” He asked and Louis sniffled again, rubbing at his face to get rid of the ears, his chest was still tight and he just needed to cry it all out. 

Niall got his best friend to his bed and asleep but didn’t know what to do next. Did he text Harry and Zayn and tell them what was up? Did he let Louis do that? Shaking his head Niall went to his fridge, pulled out his last beer, and sat down on the couch ready to wait for Louis to wake up. 

He didn’t, Niall was moved off the couch when someone knocked at his door at 7 in the afternoon. “Where’s Louis? Do you have him here?” Harry asked, pushing past Niall into the flat, eyes wild. Zayn was calmer, smiling at Niall as he walked in, the blue eyed boy wide as his guests started snooping around for the other blue eyed boy. 

“He’s in here!” Zayn called once he walked into Niall’s room. Louis had just woken up, sitting up in the bed as he checked his phone, squinting at all the messages and missed calls. 

“Zayn?” He asked, looking up from the too bright screen. Niall had blackout curtains in his room, usually sleeping during the day, so the room was dark. Zayn flicked on the light and crossed the room quickly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ tiny body. 

Niall stayed in the living room, giving the three the time alone that they needed. It was quiet for a while, quiet mumbling being heard but not understandable. It was a half an hour later when the three men walked into the living room. Louis’ cheeks were wet and eyes red again but the bags under his eyes were significantly lighter from the long nap he had. 

“I’ll talk to later Ni, thanks for letting me stay,” Louis hugged Niall and they all left, leaving the blonde dumbfounded. 

*~*

“We thought that you had left, without saying goodbye,” Harry said. They were all sitting at the dining table, where they usually had deep conversations. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Louis said and Zayn sagged in relief. “I don’t know what i’m doing right now, honestly,” Louis added, looking between Zayn and Harry. Zayn looked almost pained and Harry just--was there. 

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked and Louis slapped a hand down on the table, lightly, not wanting to get in trouble. 

“Since...it happened you guys haven’t touched me. I mean, you have, but not like--the way i want!” Louis wanted to cry again but he’s done enough of that. “We haven’t had sex in what...almost a week? I miss it,” Louis pouted, looking down at the table instead of at his Daddy’s wide eyes. 

It was silent for a while and Zayn was the one to break it, “We...Well, Harry and I have been talking,” he was cut off by Louis. 

“Oh I know, I hear you guys. Not what you’re saying though,” he tacked on the end to make sure that they weren’t mad at him. He didn’t hear what they were saying, just that they were talking and wouldn’t talk with him around. 

“Sorry,” Zayn started, chewing his bottom lip. “Well, we were talking and we’ve come to the conclusion that we just don’t trust you just yet,” Zayn said and Louis looked up at them quickly, his own eyes wide now. “Not, like, not trust you but we don’t trust you to take care of yourself while you’re with us, uh, sexually.”

Harry nodded and Louis slumped back in the chair. “I want to please you guys. I’m here for that,” he said after a moment and Zayn shook his head. 

“No you’re not. You’re here to be taken care of by us,” he said. Louis shook his head right back at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And I have to repay you somehow,” he argued and Harry frowned. 

 

“Lost the attitude,” was all he said, letting Zayn and Louis bicker it out. 

“Not like you’re going to punish me, are you?” Louis retorted and Harry raised a brow. Louis was right though, he wasn’t. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t keeping mental track of Louis’ mishaps, he was sure going to lay into the boys ass when he was sure that Louis could take it. 

“I think it’s time for bed,” Zayn said, setting his hands on the table. Louis shook his head, throwing his hands up. 

“Oh, go to bed? We haven’t figured anything out!” He cried, voice loud, almost a yell. 

“We’ve established that Zayn and I will be doing nothing sexual with you until you can earn our trust back,” Harry declared and Louis glared at him. 

“And how, pray tell, am I going to earn your trust back if you don’t allow me the chance to do so?” Louis asked, crossing his arms again. Zayn seemed to think it over, turning his head so he could look at Harry who looked back at him. 

“Well he does have a point,” Zayn said after a moment and Louis nodded his head towards Zayn when Harry looked at him. 

“I do have a point,” he added and Harry shook his head. 

“Well if he can handle it, I think I should lay into his ass for being a brat just now,” Harry said and Zayn laughed, knowing his husband was joking...or he better have been. They couldn’t very well punish Louis when he was only frustrated about getting his side out the way he wanted. 

“We’ll work our way into it, is that alright with you Louis?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded. 

“Bed now?” Harry asked and Louis nodded again. 

“Bed time,” he declared.


	22. Chapter 21

“Daddy,” Louis whispers, pushing Harry’s shoulder lightly. “Daddy wake up,” Louis tries again, left hand squeezing his own knee in frustration. 

“What?” Harry asks, peeking at the clock and groaning when it shows it’s only 2 in the morning. 

“Daddy, fuck me?” Louis asks, getting on his knees so he could bend over Harry’s body to look at the curly haired man’s face. Harry was on his side, back towards Louis, and Zayn was on his back having had Louis snuggled at his chest before the 19 year old moved. 

“It’s two in the morning Louis. Go to sleep,” Harry tells him and Louis pouts. 

“Please daddy? It hurts,” he tried again, sliding his hand across Harry’s chest, trying to turn him on. 

“Louis Tomlinson, go to sleep,” Harry says again and Louis leans down to kiss at his daddy’s shoulder with a soft ‘please’. It doesn’t get Louis the effect he wanted as Harry pushed his body back, standing up off the bed shouting, “What don’t you understand about going to sleep, fucking shit!” Harry left the room leaving Louis sniffling on the bed. 

“What was that?” Zayn asked groggily, glancing at the alarm clock himself. He turned on the bedside lamp, turning to look over Louis. He understood what was wrong with Louis instantly, the boy was turned on. 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, go back to sleep,” Louis sniffled, lying down, his back towards Zayn. Zayn cooes and pulls Louis around on his back so he could kiss the pouting lips. 

“But you got a problem!” Zayn tells Louis, pushing a hand down so he could run a finger along the panties Louis wore, teasing him. Louis giggled, sobering up really quick once he realized he was going to get attention. “How about I eat you out really good, then you go back to sleep?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, allowing his body to be flipped so he was on his tummy. 

He wiggled so he was on his knees, arse pushed out, and breathed a sigh of relief when Zayn pulled his panties down just under the curve of his arse. The first lick was electric, jerking Louis’ body forward. “It’s been so long,” Zayn hummed, running his finger over Louis’ hole. 

“A whole week,” Louis pouted, giggling with Zayn landed a light smack to his hole, diving back in full force, slurping and licking. It didn’t take long for Louis to explode all over the blanket underneath him, eyes drooping with the newfound tiredness. 

“Go to bed babe, Daddy H and I will be back,” Zayn pulled Louis’ panties back up, patted his arse lightly, and cleaned off the few streaks of cum from the blanket before walking out of the room. He picked up the first thing he seen, a spoon, and chucked it at Harry, landing square in the back of his head. 

“What in the fuck?” Harry turned and Zayn set his hands on his hips. 

“You couldn’t finger him to sleep? Rub off on him? Nothing?” Zayn asked. “You left him needy? Hard?” He picked up another spoon, ready to throw it. Harry crowded his space, however, pushing the dark haired man back against the wall next to the microwave, hand on Zayn’s wrist, caging it to the wall by his head. 

“I wasn’t in the mood,” Harry growled and Zayn scoffed, eyes growing wide when Harry reached between their bodies to grip, tightly, at his half mast, from eating Louis out, cock. “I’m always the one looking like the fucking bad guy,” Harry pulled on Zayn, jerking the man's hips forward and earning a pained whimper. 

“You look like the bag guys - uh fuck - because you act like one,” Zayn said his eyes fluttering closed when Harry moved a hand down the back of his sleep pants and shoved a dry finger into him. They were both tops but when their relationship first started, a decade and a half ago, Zayn was a total bottom. “Shit babe,” he breathed. 

“I’m going to end up hurting him,” Harry pushed himself away from Zayn, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Daddy?” Louis was hard again, eyes tired. Zayn chalked it up to him having actually falling asleep but being woken up again by his own body. He wasn’t sure how long Louis had been standing there, how much he seen. 

“Yes baby?” Zayn asked, looking over Louis’ curvy little tanned body. He was shirtless, as always when he sleeps, his blue belly piercing glinting with the dim overhead light, his cock was hard in his pale pink panties again.

Louis looked down at his little problem, then back up to Zayn who shook his head, turning to look at Harry who was eyeing Louis hungrly. “You know, I’m going to go back to bed. Let you take care of him,” Zayn told Harry narrowing his eyes when Harry looked at him. Zayn walked up to his husband, acting like he was hugging him goodnight, “He can handle you. Do not let yourself be afraid of him,” he said and Harry frowned watching Zayn leave the room. 

Harry was afraid of Louis. How the 19 year old could rip everything out of that home by leaving. How he could break Harry down by being afraid of him, Harry thought Louis was afraid of him after the night where he woke up with those nightmares. 

Maybe Harry should have looked closer because it was him that Louis woke up to be pleased. “Daddy?” Louis wrung his fingers together, gasping when he was picked up at the hips and set down on the counter. 

“I don’t want to go too far,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ skin as he kissed Louis’ collar bone down his chest to his piercing then to tug at the panties with his teeth. 

“You wont. Daddy please,” Louis bucked his hips forward but Harry was having none of it, pushing his hips back so he was seated on the counter and not able to move. Harry moved back just a little to look over Louis’ body again, taking in the goosebumps, spreading thighs, opened body in front of him. 

“Bedroom,” he scooped Louis’ body forward, hugging him to his chest with one arm, his other on Louis’ calf as he wrapped his legs around his body. 

They didn’t go to the bedroom Harry shared with Zayn, they went to the guest room Louis’ body arching up to keep in contact with Harry’s as he was lied down on the soft blanket. Harry had to stop himself for a moment, burying his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, inhaling the pure Louis’ scent of pomegranates. Harry didn’t want to get to into his head and take it too far, he wanted to be sure that Louis was completely okay with what they were doing. They were starting over, like a normal couple, all of them. Vanilla sex, moving up as trust builds. Well, as vanilla as rimming someone is. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked a moment later, hands on Harry’s back, body encased to the bed by Harry’s larger body. He wasn’t complaining but Harry was still for a little too long. 

 

“One second baby, do something for me?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, connecting eyes when Harry pulled back. “Grab the lube,” Harry told him and Louis nodded, crawling off of the bed to dash to the other room. The lube was in the closet and Louis stopped there, the doors open, looking at all the things. 

Zayn had been sitting up in the bed, going through his emails, and the way the one lamp cast shadows on the dips and curves of Louis’ body had his mouth watering. He looked perfect, tiny body in front of the large closet, the toys easily visible around him, Zayn had to take a picture so he did. 

 

“What did Daddy H tell you to get?” Zayn asked and Louis jumped, turning, lips parted and eyes wide. Zayn loved the doe look. 

“Uh, lube,” he said and Zayn nodded toward the bottom drawer where all their lube was, with condoms next to them. Louis paused as he opened the drawer, eyes rolling around the contents, lube and condoms. Condoms.   
Zayn didn’t say anything, just waited to see what Louis was going to do. Grab the lube and go, or grab the condoms too. This decision here, was actually pretty important. Louis reached into the drawer, pulled one thing out, closed it, then rushed to kiss Zayn and leave the room to go back to Harry. 

“No condom then,” Zayn said setting his phone on the bedside table. 

“Got it?” Harry asked as Louis rushed back into the room. He was lying on the bed, sleep pants riding down to show dark hair. Louis licked his lips, nodding, holding it up. Harry motioned him forward. “You’re ganna ride Daddy. However you want, fast or slow,” Harry told him and Louis nodded pulling off his panties, climbing into the bed. He was on his knees by Harry’s hips, watching as Harry lubed up 3 fingers. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked when Harry clicked the lube closed. 

“Yes baby?” He asked, lightly tapping Louis’ knees telling the boy to spread them so he could reach between Louis’ thighs and push a finger into him. Louis pushed down onto Harry’s hand, breath shallow. 

“Green,” was all he said, giggling when Harry pushed him down so he was lying across his lap. Harry was still lying down so none of the smacks to his arse were very hard but they sent the message. Harry stretched Louis in that position too, hand quickly pushing in and out of Louis quickly making the 19 year old buck and arch towards his hand. 

“Ride me babe,” Harry said allowing Louis to sit up. The twink straddled Harry’s waist, reaching a hand back to push down the sleep pants Harry had on. “Lube me,” Harry panicked as Louis just lifted his body, Harry dry, and sat down into his hard cock. 

“Oh god yes,” Louis’ moaned, rolling his hips once he was seating completely, the burn from being stretched and lubed but sitting on a dry cock making him see white, pure pleasure. Harry let Louis do the work, let the 19 year old take charge and show Harry what he wanted and how he did. 

Louis came weekly, body tensing and lips parting in a cry of pleasure. Harry came right after him, not being able to hold it once he seen Louis’ come apart, body falling forward. Harry held Louis to his chest, allowing himself to stay buried in the small boy as it seemed like Louis wanted it that way, being awake but not moving to let Harry fall out of him. 

“I want a baby,” Louis said suddenly, tilting his head so he could blink up at Harry. “You and Zayn asked me about babies and I made my decision,” Louis pushed himself up a little, hands on Harry’s chest. The curly haired man blinked, hands on Louis’ hips as he moved. 

“Are you sure?” He asked and Louis nodded. 

“Yeah, we were going through a small rough patch there for a little while,” Louis started and Harry agreed. “But i’m okay, you’re okay, and Daddy Z is okay,” Louis added. He seemed to be thinking for a little while. “I want everything to go back to normal. If that means I have to constantly tell you what colour i’m at, constantly have to remind you what my safe word is, then I will,” Louis seemed very sincere in what he was saying so Harry nodded, pulling the teenager back down so he could hug him close. 

“I’m sorry for being so mean to you,” Harry said and Louis shrugged, pulling his hips back so Harry would fall out of his arse. 

“I’m sorry for being pushy,” he said and Harry chuckled. They fell asleep like that, hugging each other. Zayn, when he woke up in the morning, didn’t bother waking Harry up for work. Just let the curly haired man have his time with Louis, he needed to bond with the blue eyed boy.


	23. Chapter 22

“Yellow,” Louis said breathlessly. Zayn was the one that loved rimming him but Louis never knew how good Harry was at it. He’s came 4 times already and it was really starting to hurt, Harry’s tongue sending shocks up his body. 

“Hm, good by,” Harry murmured, pulling back to rub a finger over Louis’ wet, swollen hole. 

“I said yellow, not stop,” Louis pushed his hips back and cried out, fingers gripping the sheets and clenching his eyes shut when Harry landed a stinging slap on his over sensitive hole. 

“And I didn’t ask for any attitude, did i?” Harry asked pushing himself up so he was on his knees behind Louis. “Think you can take daddy’s cock one more time?” Harry asked, wrapping an arm under Louis, pulling him up by the chest. His cock was in the crease of Louis’ arse, the head poking and tugging at Louis’ all too giving rim. 

“Yeah, just one more though,” Louis pushed his arse up, by arching his back, just a little more, allowing Harry to get the perfect angle so he could push into Louis, moaning at the breathless whine Louis let loose. One of Louis’ hands braced forward onto the headboard and the other held onto Harry’s arm that was wrapped across his chest, holding him up as Harry slowly pulled his hips back and shoved himself back in. 

“Ganna get you knocked up?” Harry asked, free hand moving down to Louis’ tummy, flicking the belly ring. “Get you so full of my -” he grunts, hand on Louis’ hip now, ready to cum. He didn’t get to finish, Louis’ body jerking and the 19 year old screaming out, his soft cock twitching with the dry orgasm. Harry pushed himself deep into Louis, letting go and filling the boy with cum. He didn’t pull out at first, only doing it when Louis pushed back on his hip. 

“Do you want to surprise Daddy at work? Let him get a taste of you too?” Harry asked as he lied Louis down onto the pillows, the limp boy nodding after seeing he had enough time to take a nap for it was only 11 in the morning and lunch wasn’t until 2 in the afternoon. “We’re going to fuck you out Louis,” Harry crowded Louis’ space from above, body poised over Louis’ smaller one, nose running along his jaw until he could kiss Louis’ thin lips. “Don’t know where your sex drive came from,” Harry added a moment later after pulling back from Louis’ lips. 

“I don’t know either,” Louis told him, lifting a hand to flick Harry’s nipple, causing the man to growl lightly. “Maybe it it’s going from having it at least 5 times, ish, a day to not at all for a week,” Louis told Harry pouting when the large man flopped to lie besides him instead of hovering over him. Harry pulled Louis to his chest, running a hand up and down Louis’ smooth back. 

“Maybe. It’s nap time. When we wake up, we’ll take a shower then get Daddy Z some food for lunch,” Harry told Louis who nodded, yawning. He and Harry had been going at it for 2 hours and it was really time for some sleep so he’d be able to keep going for Daddy Z. What would it be like to get fucked at his daddy’s work? “Let’s put a plug in though, don’t want Zayn to have to restretch you later,” Harry grunted as he got out of the bed, looking back at Louis who smiled at him. 

Once a nice sized plug was in Louis they did take the nap, showered, and got Zayn a nice sandwich. Louis giggled behind his hand when Harry opened the door to Zayn’s office, showing the man with a fist around his hard cock, eyes on his laptop screen that had Louis’ spanked arse on display. “You like that daddy?” Louis asked making Zayn jerk his head to see who had talked. 

“Fuck,” Zayn shoved himself back into his pants, left them unbuckled and unbuttoned, and crossed the room to connect his lips hungrily against Louis’ own. 

“Here Daddy, let me help,” Louis pulled back, pushing down Zayn’s slacks so he could free his cock once more. He got onto his knees, hand at the base of Zayn to hold him still so he could suck him down, almost gagging as he took the man down his throat, eyes closing in concentration. Zayn bucked his hips forward at the sudden wet warmth of Louis’ mouth, lips parting in a silent shout as his baby boy gagged around him, bobbing his head up and down, hand following his movements to keep him completely stimulated. 

“He’s been cock hungry for a while now,” Harry told Zayn, grinning as he moved forward to connect his lips to his husbands, kissing him wetly. Louis whimpered making Zayn rip his head back to look down at the boy who was pushing his arse down on Harry’s shoe that was pushing up at him. “Plug,” Harry informed Zayn who came at just the mention of it. Louis not being used to sucking their cocks too much gagged on the sticky substance, coughing when he pulled back, slurping some of the cum that dared to dribble out over his bottom lip. 

He smiled largely up at Zayn, proud of himself. Harry helped Louis stand up, then helped his husband tuck himself back into his pants. He handed Zayn his lunch then moved to sit on the edge of his desk as Louis plopped into the dark haired man's lap once he was sitting in his swivel chair. “You look at me when you--,” Louis left the sentence hanging and Zayn nodded, taking a bite of his grilled sandwich. It was a nice picture, Louis’ large ass shining red from his spanking, his clean sack hanging tightly between his upper thighs and his soft cock head peeking past his sack. 

“I love seeing your ass red from a good spanking. It’s my favorite thing,” Zayn told Louis. “Burry my face between your burning cheeks, eat you out until you can’t stand it anymore, slap your ass knowing that no matter how light I hit you it’s like a train to you,” Zayn said softly, eyes on the screen, chin on Louis’ shoulder. 

“How far would you go with me?” Louis asked, breathless. 

“Hm? What do you mean?” Zayn asked, looking to Harry. 

“How far would you go if I asked you to keep going?” Louis asked, turning to look at Zayn then to Harry once he seen that the dark haired man was looking at him. “If you were spanking my rim, i love that the most, and I told you to keep going would you? After I started to swell? Turn red? Even if I started to cry?” Louis asked and Harry blinked. They all knew Louis was a masochist but none of them knew to what extent. 

“Well, i think that if we were to do something like that, it’d be in the far future,” Zayn said after a moment and Louis nodded, acting as if he didn’t ask what he did. Harry and Louis allowed Zayn to finish his lunch then they both kissed him goodbye, deciding to go out on their own little lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness.


	24. Chapter 23

“You’re suddenly ready for it?” Niall asked Louis the next day. Louis shrugged a blissed out smile on his face. He and Niall were at a lunch date that was going much better than the last time they did it. He also just told Niall that he talked with Harry and Zayn about starting a family. 

“Yeah, yeah I am. I mean, I had been ready for it but--with what happened recently I had second thoughts but they’re gone now,” he assured. Niall nodded kinda understanding. “Hey, are you fertile?” Louis asked his friend. They both knew that Louis was but they’ve never gotten into the conversation of if Niall was a normal boy or one that was able to get pregnant. 

“Hm? I have no idea. My mum didn’t have me checked when I was born,” Niall told Louis, shrugging as he took a bite of a chip from the bag he bought. Louis frowned.

“Well we should get that done. Don’t want any surprise babies coming up,” Louis winked and Niall flushed. 

“We both know i wouldn’t be opposed to children,” Niall told him and Louis laughed, lifting his ice coffee to take a sip from it. 

“Need to find a man first,” Louis said and Niall nodded. 

“Yeah, i’ve been seeing this guy for like...2 weeks now. I don’t know where it’s going to go. Met him at rumors, had a session,” Niall started and Louis’ eyes went wide. He motioned for the blonde to keep talking so he did, “Well, his name is Liam Payne, he’s uh, he’s 28 years-don’t look at me like that. Your men are like 15 years older than you, not 8,” Niall laughed as Louis scrunched his nose. It was true, he was 19 and Harry was 33, Zayn 34. 

“Okay, keep talking about this guy,” Louis pushed and Niall did. They had a great session at Rumors and had 3 of them before they decided to meet outside the club. Liam was a ‘true charmer with a huge cock’, Niall’s words. They talked until Louis had to go and they both promised to get Niall checked on his fertility. 

Louis ordered his Daddy’s lunches before leaving, kissing Niall on the cheek as he did. Harry kissed Louis, thanked him for lunch then sent him off to Zayn’s office. The dark haired man was typing at his computer, eyes focused on the bright screen. Louis set his lunch down, staying silent until Zayn stopped typing, clicked a few things, then looked up at him. “Hi Daddy,” he said giggling as he was pulled into the man’s lap. 

“Hi baby, how was your day?” He asked and Louis shrugged. 

“Boring but it was okay. I had lunch with Niall before coming here,” Louis told him and Zayn nodded, rubbing his thumb along Louis back where his hand was. 

“Well, we might do more of those video things like we did that one time, yeah?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded fast. He remembered that day clearly, having to have a vibrating plug in him, having to turn it on for 5 minutes every half an hour and record himself then send it to his daddies. “Got the fucking machine now. Daddy H wants to buy some travel ones that we can put under our desks,” Zayn added and Louis flushed. Getting fucked at his Daddy’s work, now that was something he wanted to try. But he wanted to have his actual Daddies have sex with him first before the machine, to get him comfortable doing it. 

“Do you--,” Louis trailed off, running a finger down the white button up shirt Zayn wore, his black suit jacket unbuttoned. “Wanna try having sex here first?” Louis asked and Zayn raised a brow, leaning back in the chair. Louis was straddling the dark skinned man, the chair being large enough that Louis’ calfs fit next to Zayn’s thighs. 

“Ride me right here?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, sitting back a little so he could start unbuckling Zayn’s pants. “Gotta take your pants off,” Zayn told Louis, turning the chair away from the view of the door, Louis facing it. Louis stood up quickly, pulling his pants off, kicking them under Zayn’s desk along with his red panties. 

“Do you want me to-” Louis turned, spreading his cheeks to show Zayn the red gem of the plug he had settled deep in himself. Zayn nodded, handing Louis a napkin to set it on inside his top drawer. Louis pulled the plug out, biting his lip as he watched the door, they didn’t lock it. He set the plug on the napkin in the drawer and closed it, quickly climbing back into Zayn’s lap, the man having pulled his hard on out. 

“Gotta be real quiet,” Zayn told Louis who nodded, biting his bottom lip. He scooted as far up the chair as he could, thighs spread by Zayn’s hips, hands on the mans shoulders. Zayn lowered a hand to hold himself up for Louis to sit on, slapping a hand quickly onto Louis’ mouth when the twink let out a moan as he stretched to accommodate Zayn. “Every noise you make, Louis, you will get a spank when we get home,” Zayn told Louis waiting for the small boy to nod. 

He moved his hand allowing Louis’ shallow breathy pants as the twink lowered himself as far down as he could, lifting himself back up, then back down again. Louis’ heart was beating hard in his chest at the idea that someone could just walk in on them, walk in on Louis half naked, impaled on Zayn’s cock. “Daddy,” Louis whimpered softly, rolling his head back, lips parted, fingers gripping tightly on Zayn’s shoulders. 

Zayn reached around Louis’ body, rubbing a finger along Louis’ hole, teasing. Louis’ snapped his head back down so he could make eye contact with Zayn when the man pushed his index finger along side his cock, Louis’ hole twitching and struggling with the sudden stretch. “Shh,” Zayn reminded and Louis swallowed down a cry. 

There was a click and Louis gasped, eyes shooting to the door, watching it open. He stopped moving, eyes wide, Zayn didn’t seem fazed however, just watching Louis’ reaction, the way his body tensed and flushed pink. “Oh, what’s this?” Harry asked and Louis’ body sagged forward.

“What are you doing to me?” Zayn asked Louis, wiggling his finger in Louis. The twink looked at him, straightening back up to look at Harry. “Tell Daddy H what you’re doing,” Zayn told Louis, pulling his hand free. 

“I-I’m riding Daddy,” Louis whimpered, moving his hips again when Zayn landed a slap on his arse. Harry raised a brow, grinning when Zayn moved the swivel chair around so he could get a clear look of Louis’ arse swallowing up Zayn’s cock, Louis now facing away from the door while Zayn peeked around his shoulder, winking at his husband. “I’m close,” Louis whined, leaning back when harry pressed his chest against Louis’ back, arm wrapped around his front to turn his chin so he could land a quick kiss on his lips. 

“When you’re done here, come to my room,” Harry told Louis, eyes on Zayn. Louis nodded and Zayn did also, grunting as Louis squeezed him, body jerking as he came. “Oh Louis,” Harry tisked and Louis whined louder.

“There’s a spank,” Zayn told Louis who shook his head, hips still moving. He didn’t care he was getting a spank, he just cared about making his daddy cum. It wasn’t long, Zayn pulling Louis for a kiss as he blew his load into the twink. Louis panted, out of breath from the workout it took to lift himself up and down on Zayn. “Go to Daddy and give him a good time,” Zayn told Louis, kissing him once more. 

Louis looked around, only then noticing that Harry wasn’t in the room anymore. He lifted himself off of Zayn, standing up, hand on Zayn’s desk so he didn’t fall from weak legs. “Daddy,” Louis giggled when Zayn snapped a picture. 

“Take your shirt off and run to Harry’s room,” Zayn told him, standing up to fix himself back into his pants. He went to the door, cracking it to look out and down the hall into the receptionist area. The female receptionist wasn’t there so Zayn was sure that Harry sent her away for something. “Leave your things here,” Zayn said and Louis did, arms wrapped around his middle, peeking around Zayn to look also. 

Louis looked so cute, standing there, tanned skin marred with his streaks of cum, this flat tummy constricting with nerves at being naked in such a professional place. Zayn moved and lightly pushed Louis into the hall, watching his arse jiggle as he ran to Harry’s door, opening it and closing it with one glance back. 

“Up against the window,” Harry told Louis. The 19 year olds eyes went wide, shocked. The window was high off the ground and tinted but Harry wanted him to put his naked body against it. “Hands shoulder length apart on the window, spread your legs and push your arse out,” Harry told Louis, watching him from his seat at his desk. He wasn’t going to force Louis but he was sure happy to see the small body move towards the window. 

Louis looked out it for a moment then did as he was told, putting his hands on the cool glass and spreading his legs, arching his back in to push his wet arse out. Zayn’s cum was slowly dripping out of him, sliding from his hole to his sack and smearing on his thigh. “Ganna fuck me here?” Louis asked, looking over his shoulder at Harry who stood up. 

“I might, but first-,” he stood up from his seat. He pulled his belt from his pants, looping it, “You’re going to get 5 spanks from me because I could hear you in here. Had to send a worker away for lunch to keep you out of trouble,” Harry said walking up to where Louis’ thick, creamy, smooth body was. “Are you okay with that? What’s your colour?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him, then down to the black leather belt he had in his hand. 

“Can I have 10 for being such a bad boy? A-and one on my b-balls?” Louis stuttered out the last words, pushing his arse out further to show his smooth clean shaven sack to Harry. Harry was stunned, eyes wide and lips parted much like Louis did often. He cleared his throat, setting the belt down on the desk. 

“How about I give you 8 on the ass and 2 on the balls with a ruler? Belt on the ass still,” Harry countered and Louis nodded quickly. “Can Daddy Z record it?” Harry asked looking at the clock. Their lunch would be over soon but Harry was almost sure they were going to leave after this, take Louis home and cuddle him. 

Louis nodded at Harry’s question and the curly haired man quickly the left office and crossed the hall. “He asked for a harsher punishment than what I was giving him,” Harry told Zayn who looked up from his sandwich. 

“What?” He asked and Harry threw his hands up. 

“I told him that I was going to spank him, with my belt, 5 times. I could hear him while you two were doing what you were doing, that’s why I came in here. He asked me for 10 instead and one on his fucking balls. I told him 8 spanks and 2 on his balls with a ruler,” Harry explained and Zayn raised a brow. “I asked him if you could record it and he said yeah,” He added and Zayn set his sandwich down. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” he said grabbing his phone. Harry straightened his jacket and they both walked back into Harry’s closet. Louis was still at the window, his head hanging low so he could watch the tiny people walking below. “Are you ready?” Zayn asked Louis who looked up and back at them both. He nodded, wiggling his arse as he pushed it out further. Harry took off his suit jacket, unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up.

He made sure that Zayn was recording, then picked up the belt. “8 spanks on your ass with a leather belt. 2 on our balls with a wooden ruler,” Harry told Louis waiting for a nod. He looked down at the belt in his hand, then to Zayn and the camera. Zayn nodded and Harry reeled his arm back, landing a loud ‘crack’ of a spank. Louis’ body jerked forward and he gasped out ‘shit’. “No cursing,” Harry reminded watching the red, thick, line from the belt swell slightly. It looked like it burned so he waited until Louis was back in position, pushing his ass back out for another. Harry hit him again, watching Louis’ reaction, the way his fingertips clawed at the glass and he rolled forward onto his tip toes. He was in pain but Harry had to move Zayn so he could get a shot of Louis’ growing hard. 

The next three left Louis’ arse a bright red, the welts raised just a little. “We can stop now if you want. What’s your colour?” Harry asked Louis who hung his head, shaking it. 

“Green, please, just keep going,” he ground out, Harry narrowed his eyes. Zayn held up one finger, signaling Harry for just one more. Harry made it count, actually moving his upper body in force, the loud crack and the short scream causing him to drop the belt and pull Louis quickly into his arms. 

Louis was trembling but when he rutted up against Harry’s thigh, the man knew it wasn’t from too much pain. It was from pleasure, “That’s enough of the belt for now,” Harry told Louis who whimpered, looking down at it, discarded on the floor at their feet. 

“I still want the ruler,” Louis told him, looking up at him. “The belt didn’t hurt as much as the paddle. I can handle it,” Louis added a moment later. 

“Then I think we can put the paddle away for now and use belts,” Zayn said, shoving his phone into his pocket. Louis looked at him then up at Harry when the curly haired man nodded, completely agreeing. Louis was in pain from the belt but he was also turned on, it was the perfect punishment. They could always cage him or put a ring on him if they didn’t want him cuming of having too much pleasure from the punishment. 

“Ruler?” Louis asked Harry, looking behind him at the few yardsticks the man had in a holding cup type tube. Harry sketched often on paper that was plastered to the wall and they were needed for that. 

“Lie down on my desk, on your back, and put your feet on the edge, next to your arse,” Zayn told Louis reaching for one of the rulers. It wasn’t a yard stick, much shorter at just 2 feet long. He handed it to Harry who slapped Louis’ thigh when the twink tried to sneak a tug at his hard cock. 

“This is going to actually hurt,” Harry told Louis who scooted his arse down a little more, legs spread wide to give him the perfect angle and view of his smaller sack. Louis was smaller in general than the husbands so everything on his body was small, his cock and sack included. “I want you to count these out, be quiet,” Harry told Louis holding the ruler about knee length from Louis’ sack. Louis’ eyes watched the ruler sway in the air before quickly moving down and connecting with his sensitive balls. 

“Oh my god,” He groaned, rolling onto his side, legs clamping shut. “One,” he added as an afterthought the fire pain feeling like a punch to the gut. “One more,” He said letting Zayn turn him back onto his back, and force his legs open for Harry to land a quick smack to it with the ruler. 

He didn’t have time to curl in on himself, Harry rushing forward to hold his thighs open. He hand one knee and Zayn took the other, allowing Harry to use his free hand to pull his cock free, shoving it deep, quickly, into Louis making the 19 year old moan, back arching up and legs moving down to wrap around Harry’s waist. 

Harry jerked quickly into Louis, hips moving fast as he pounded into the twink. His desk squeaked against the floor, rocking with the force he used to fuck into Louis. Louis pleasure level was so high that his lips were parted in a scream but nothing was coming out. His hands moved to the front of the desk by his head, fingers gripping the edge as Harry grabbed into his waist to push and pull him a little with his movements. 

“God daddy,” Louis whimpered, lifting his head to look down at Harry’s hips as they pounded into him. Zayn moved around the desk, pushing Louis’ hands away. 

“Move him up a little bit,” he hold Harry who did, lifting Louis’ body, unsticking it from the hardwood of the desk, moving him up so his head hung off the edge of the desk. “Suck,” Zayn told Louis rubbing the fucked out twinks lips with his cock head. 

Louis did as he was told, wrapping his lips around Zayn sucking as much as he could. Harry continued to pound into him quickly but Zayn was much slower, moving his hips toward Louis to slowly move his cock down Louis’ throat pulling Harry’s phone from next to Louis’ naked body, needing to take a picture of the sight. 

Louis screamed around Zayn’s cock as his body seized, legs clamping hard around Harry, fingers clawing at the desk as he came, cum spurting from his cock all over the front of his body. “Shit shit shit,” harry groaned, Louis forcing cum out of him, ripping his climax. Zayn came from the look of Louis’ body trembling and the face his husband made as he nutted into Louis’ warm body. 

Both men backed away from Lous’ body, Harry reaching over him to pull the limp boy into his arms. “That was great,” Louis slurred, wrapping his limbs around Harry. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked. He held Louis for a little while, letting him down after a few minutes so he and Zayn could situate themselves. Zayn fetched Louis’ clothes. They reinserted Louis’ plug then dressed him, both holding one hand as they walked out of the building, Louis fucked hair and pink cheeks giving a few workers perverted thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a thousand-ish words longer than usual.


	25. Chapter 24

“Louis love, wake up,” Zayn said softly, looking down at the small body that was curled up against his own. Louis was nude, fire red arse on display, Zayn just loved it. Spanking Louis was a great turn on, for the small man and himself. Zayn reached an arm down to Louis’ arse, feeling the soft skin, the raised welts, and moved two fingers to the plug in Louis, rolling it around in circles. Louis mewled much like a cat, arching into Zayn more, pushing himself into Zayn’s hands with a backward push of his hips. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined, blinking his eyes open, yawn working it’s way up. Zayn chuckled, moving his free hand to tug lightly at Louis’ nipples. 

“Wake up babe, I wanna try something. We have to cook dinner too,” Zayn explained, tugging on the plug making it rug on Louis’ rim waking the boy up more. 

“Whatcha wanna try?” Louis asked, pushing his upper body up so he was leaning on one elbow. 

“Well i wanted to let you choose,” Zayn told him. “We’re going to cook dinner. And you have a choice of wearing nipple clamps while we do or a hook in your arse,” he helped Louis off of the bed. He went to the closet grabbing the clamps, handing them to Louis. The clamps were metal, the tips covered in plastic, and were connected by some thin chain. He grabbed an anal hook next, it was large and metal, not very heavy. It was shaped like a fishing hook but instead of a sharp point at the tip, it was a removable ball. 

“Choose?” Louis asked Zayn looking between the clamps in his hand and the hook in Zayn’s. 

“Let’s show you what both feel like, the clamps first,” Zayn said and Louis nodded. Zayn put the hook down on the bed and took the clamps from Louis’ fingers. His nipples were already hard from being turned on, his cock already half hard as well, so Zayn only had to open the clamp and slowly close it around Louis’ pink nub. 

“Ow, oh my-,” Louis’ eyes snapped down to watch Zayn put on the other clamp, trailing a finger down the chain until he came to the bottom. He hooked his finger in the chain and tugged it lightly making Louis’ gasp and arch his chest forward to relieve the burning pain it left behind. 

“Colour,” Zayn said and Louis replied with ‘green’. “Turn around so I can put this in,” he said and Louis did so, bending over slightly so Zayn could pull his plug out and position the pretty large ball at the end of the hook against his hole. Zayn pushed slowly, inserting it and pushing it deep once it was in. 

“How does it get held?” Louis asked watching Zayn go back to the closet to pull out a thin light leather thing. It was made of two leather straps that would go around Louis’ shoulders like a backpack. All 4 ends would clip around a metal circle that would sit between Louis’ shoulders. Zayn put it on the boy and grabbed a thin piece of rope, pushing it through the metal circle at Louis’ back and in the metal circle on the end of the hook that was resting against Louis’ lower back. 

“Stand up,” Zayn said and Louis did as he was told, eyes going wide when Zayn pulled the rope so the hook was pulled up, making Louis’ arch his back as it tugged at his rim and the ball inside him pushed against his prostate. Once the rope was tied he let Louis go, walking across the room. “Come here,” he said and Louis turned, waddling towards him. “Now act like you’re getting seasoning from here-,” he held his hand up just above his head, around the height of the cabinet in the kitchen. Louis lifted an arm, eyes growing wide when it made the hook in him jerk, tugging on his rim and pushing against his prostate. 

Zayn, while Louis was distracted, lifted his free hand and tugged on Louis’ nipple clamps making Louis jerk his chest forward, that pulled on the leather straps which in turned pulled on the rope that was connected to the plug. 

“I think i like the idea of both,” Zayn said nodding. Louis’ eyes were wide at the pain pleasure coursing through his body, the burn from the clamps and the tugging and pushing from the hook in him. “Daddy H and I have a hard test for you later on tonight,” Zayn told Louis patting his cheek, kissing him, and turning to leave the room. He looked back to make sure Louis was following and he was, his waddling making the chain sway and that tugged on the nipple clamps. The hook in him was constantly moving, tugging, pushing, swaying. 

Harry was in the living room, looking through a sex toy site for different things he wanted to buy. They had a lot of things but they wanted to push Louis’ limits. “Oh hey Louis, come give me a kiss,” Harry said once he realized that Zayn and Louis was there. Louis moved to him, whimpering when he bent as it made the hook tug and push harshly. He kissed Harry then moved to help Zayn in the kitchen. 

Zayn put Louis to the test many times, making him bend to grab pans, reach for seasonings, clean up messes off the floor, stand there and lean back as Zayn held the chain to that his nipples were stretched until he couldn’t take it anymore. Louis was sweating and pink by time dinner was done, his hard cock leaking like a faucet. 

Zayn took everything off of Louis once dinner was done, putting it in a silver bucket that was in the hallway, needing to be taken back to the bedroom once they went back there. Louis found it odd as to why he couldn’t get dressed before dinner but realized it when Harry stood up from his knees. He had been kneeling against Louis’ chair, a screwdriver in his hands. Screwed to the chair was a purple dildo, there was a cord running from the back to the table where a remote sat. 

“I swear you guys are trying to kill me,” Louis told them and Zayn chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. The dildo was long and thick and Louis had to hold Zayn’s hand as he lowered himself on it, lips parting as it pushed deeper than anything he’s ever had in him. Once he was seated Zayn pushed Louis’ chair closer to the table, Louis felt something brush his thighs so he tilted his head, looking down. Zayn reached for whatever it was and pulled two clamps, connected at a chain that was screwed under the able, he made Louis bend forward just a little and connected the clamps to his already red and swollen nipples. 

“From now on, you will be naked, impaled, and clamped when you eat dinner,” Harry told Louis as he sat down to Louis’ right. Louis was at the head of the table, Harry on his right and Zayn at his left. “The dildo may not always be on, it may be turned on, turned off, on the whole time,” Harry told Louis. 

“Okay,” Louis told him, nodding. Louis’ chair was pushed in a little more by Zayn making Louis sit up more so he wasn’t slouching over the table which made the clamps tug at his nipples. Harry clicked the button on the remote that sat between him and Zayn and Louis cried out, hands gripping the table tightly. The dildo was vibrating violently in him, buzzing against his prostate, making him tremble. 

“You can cum. Any time you want, but know that until everything is cleaned off your plate you are not getting up,” Harry told Louis who swallowed, taking a second to gain his bearings after everything that happened. His nipples were on fire and his prostate was being absolutely assaulted by the dildo in him. 

They began eating, Louis having to stop multiple times as his body shook with climax, his cum coating his thighs. Louis was almost done, eyes half lidded with pleasure, clamps almost pulled all the way off his nipples, when harry called it good, knowing that Louis was never going to finish his food. The dildo was turned off and Zayn pushed Louis back making the 19 year old cry out as the clamps were tugged off of him. 

Harry picked Louis up off the dildo, allowing the 19 year old to wrap his arms and legs around him. “I think we’ll try that test tomorrow while at work,” Harry told Zayn who nodded, taking a rag and cleaning the dildo. The chair was moved to the corner of the dining room, a box with a whole in the bottom placed on it so it looked like a storage chair. The clamps were taped to the bottom of the table so they weren’t visible then the three were off to the bathroom to take a shower. Louis was sent to the living room once he was done getting cleaned up and was told to watch a movie or something while his Daddies chatted. 

“Do you think it’ll be okay at work?” Zayn asked and Harry nodded. 

“I have no meetings and there isn’t supposed to be anyone visiting me. I’ll have my door locked, you have the key,” Harry told him and Zayn chewed his lip. 

“I think we should as him first,” He said and Harry shrugged. 

“If you want,” he replied and they walked into the living room, Louis was curled up on the couch. Harry sat next to him, pulling the 19 year old into his side, and Zayn sat on the other side of him, the three watching the cartoon movie Louis chose to watch. 

Just before bedtime is when Zayn asked Louis about what they wanted to do. “You’ll be on your knees in front of Harry’s window. You’ll have nipple clamps on, with a bell on the chain. You’ll have a plug in, with a bell hanging from that. You’ll be naked. You will sit there on your knees, motionless for every time Harry heals a jingle from the bell is a day that you will not get to cum,” Zayn told Louis whose eyes grew a bit wide. 

“You’ll be wearing a cock cage for however many days. We will still have sex with you but you will not cum. You will please us sexually without any pleasure in return,” Harry said and Louis nodded instantly, eyes bright. 

“Yes, let’s do it,” He crawled up the bed from where he had been sitting at the pillows to Harry who was at the foot of the bed. “But first can I get one on one with both of you?” Louis asked, turning his head to Zayn then looking back at Harry. The husbands looked at each other and nodded, Zayn leaving the room to give Louis time first. “Just, Vanilla,” Louis added and Harry nodded, leaning his head down to kiss Louis. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever done vanilla sex,” he said and Louis shook his head, lying himself back on the bed as Harry undressed, grabbing a bottle of lube. “Are you sure you can cum two more times tonight?” Harry asked Louis lathering up his cock with the lube, not giving Louis’ arse any. The 19 year old may have wanted vanilla but he was still going to get the burn of being fucked. 

“I’m sure,” Louis moaned as Harry knelt between his spread legs, pushing his head into Louis easily. 

“Baby, I’m almost sure Daddy Z and I will end up busting your hole out,” He chuckled, pushing himself the rest of the way into Louis, his hips against Louis’. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, heels pushing into the large man’s butt to try and push him deeper. Harry wrapped an arm under Louis, pulling him tight to his chest so he could rut into him, feeling Louis’ soft body rub against his, the way it tensed when harry hit his prostate just right, the way it trembled as Louis got close to cumming, his high pitched whiney moans turning Harry on further coaxing him to give Louis everything he had. 

“Daddy!” Louis cried when he came, body tensing then shaking as he exploded between his body and Harry’s, giggling when Harry slapped his thigh as he came. He pulled out of Louis, kissed him deeply, then got off the bed. Louis lie limp on the bed, ready for round 2 with Zayn. Harry kissed his husband on his way out of the room and Louis grinned when Zayn mounted on top of him, pushing into him, filling Louis up much like his husband did. 

Zayn was slower with his vanilla sex, making Louis beg for him to go faster, fingers clawing at his back and body arching into his. Louis saw stars when he came under Zayn, the slow build up of his climax then the falling over the cliff making him unable to make a single noise as he came. Zayn busted his own nut into Louis, panting into the teens neck. They didn’t plug Louis up that night, wanting him tight for the next day. 

They cleaned him with a rag and snuggled the boy between their bodies, praising him for doing such a good job with the experiments that had that day. Harry and Zayn promised that they’d only do new things from now on only once a week. To get Louis used to everything first. Now that they’ve done nipple clamps and a hook, the whole week ahead would be exploring the sexual side of both more, more clamps, having them on longer, twisting them, larger balls on the hooks, multiple balls on the hooks, two hooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this chapter. It didn't flow to me. If any of you are confused, this is the same day as the spanking at Harry's work, just later. 
> 
> I wanted to ask you guys what you wanted out of Louis' pregnancy. Like, who do you want to be the father? How many children do you want Louis to have at once? (one, twins, triplets). What gender(s) you want. If you want twins with each baby having a different father ((That IS possible)) or triplets with one daddy or 2 with one daddy and 1 with the other ((Also possible. Triplets are usually a set of twins then one other baby)). 
> 
> Please don't tell me you don't want Louis pregnant yet. You're shit out of luck because he is already pregnant. He's been pregnant for...9 chapters (10 days). That's what i meant when i said: If Louis gets pregnant, i will not be rushing it.


	26. Chapter 25

“Now don’t move,” Harry told Louis taking a step back. Louis, Zayn, and Harry had spoken about Louis punishment for making the bells ring. They told him that he could go with the original plan or take spanks for each time the bell went off. Louis chose the spanks, cock hard at just thinking about it. 

Louis moved his foot and both bells rang, Harry chuckled, told Louis that he now had 2 spanks, then moved back across the room to sit at his desk. Louis looked heavenly in front of the window, his tanned skin illuminated by the raising sun. Louis was on his knees, the heels of his feet positioned so that Louis could rest his arse on them but they would spread his arse cheeks to show the plug and the bell hanging from it. His arms were able to be in two positions, one where they were behind his back and the other where his hands were resting on his thighs. 

By time Zayn came in for his first check on how Louis was doing the boy was up to 7 spanks. “Come here, take a break, and suck Daddy off,” Zayn told Louis watching the boys body sag in relief at being able to move. He waited for Louis to move to where he was, hands quickly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. 

Once Zayn was done it was Harry’s turn, the man shoving himself down Louis’ throat making the twink gag. Once he was done they cleaned Louis up from where he had dribbled and put him back in position, watching him for a moment before they started to talk business. When lunch came around Louis was at 13 spanks, his knees red from sitting on the floor for 4 hours and tears in his eyes at being frustrated at himself for not being able to sit still. 

Zayn and Harry took the rest of the day off, waved at their personal receptionist as they walked out with Louis between them. They got Taco Bell on the way home and when they were done Louis was bent over like the first time he was spanked. Bent at his waist and face on Zayn’s lap who sat in the couch. Harry pulled his belt free from his pants and looped it. “Colour?” He asked and Louis replied with green. 

“13 spanks for tonight and we want to start stretching you for another double pen night soon,” Harry told Louis who nodded, hands clasped behind his back. His arse was still a bit pink from the last time he was spanked but Louis wanted this punishment, wanted the bite of the belt, the burn and sting it would leave behind. 

“Ah! Ah, ow, one,” Louis panted, fingers gripping onto each other as Harry landed another hit, the loud crack sounding through the room. Louis was shaking when he cried out 10, he came at number 8 and was hard as ever already. 

“Here,” Zayn shifted his hips, pulling his cock out of his slacks, letting it rest against Louis’ cheek. Louis lifted his head and sucked him out, screaming around him when Harry landed another slap, the belt having slipped a little in his hand and hitting his swaying sack as well. “Colour?” Zayn asked after seeing Harry’s eyes widen at his mistake. Louis pulled off Zayn long enough to tell them Yellow, but he could take two more. 

Louis sucked on Zayn for a moment, eyes closed, he gagged when his head was pushed down and choked on a scream when Harry hit him again. “He’s bruising,” Harry told Zayn, landing one more quick spank before dropping the belt. Louis moved his hands from around his back, fisting himself, pumping his cock until he spurted for the second time all over Zayn’s knees. Zayn came also, Louis having lost balance, impaling his throat with Zayn’s cock. 

Harry rubbed cream onto Louis’ welted and bruising butt, cooing about how good Louis did. Louis would get no more spankings until Louis arse was completely healed. Louis whimpered when he was made to sit down at the dinner table for dinner that night, the dildo pushing deep into him and his burning cheeks not liking the pressure of sitting on the wooden chair. His nipples were clamped for the second time that day and he ate without the dildo being turned on. 

“What are we going to do when i’m pregnant?” Louis asked Zayn as he was lifted off the dildo once dinner was done, his nipples being tugged from the clamps much like the day before. 

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, setting Louis down on his feet. He had the twink bend over the table so he could insert an inflatable dildo type butt plug. He pumped it four times, stopping when Louis arched to his tip toes with the pressure in him. 

“Like, sexually. I love being punished, I love being fucked, pushed to my edge, choked, spanked. What’s going to happen once i’m pregnant?” He asked and Zayn shrugged, giving Louis one more pump because he wanted too. Louis put on panties, the squeezable pump hanging out by his hip. 

“I don’t think anything will really change at first. Maybe spankings with only hands, less rough fucking, nipple clamps will have to be rebought so that we don’t injure you once you become sensitive. We can still both fuck you, fuck your throat, make you sit on dildos while dinner time. Test you at work and all that.” Zayn assured and Louis nodded. They walked through the home, coming to a balcony at the back of the house. There was 3 empty chairs around a glass table where Harry sat and Louis took the one next to him, playfully glaring at the man as the dildo in him was pumped once more. 

“Take it slow, I stretched him pretty good when I first put it in,” Zayn told Harry who pumped it once more before removing his hand from it. 

“This is a huge backyard,” Louis commented and Harry nodded, looking out at it. 

“Put a plug in you and some nipple clamps and make you sleep out here,” Harry told Louis, eyeing the soft grass. There was a pool and neighbors not too far. 

“Won't people see?” Louis asked and Harry shrugged. 

“Not if you’re close to the house,” he said and Louis frowned. He wasn’t opposed to it but he wanted to be completely safe about it. 

The three men watched the water in the pool sway from side to side with the light breeze. Louis took the pump to the plug in him and did it twice, without his daddies noticing. “Do you think anyone would notice you fucking me up here?” Louis asked, eyeing the houses that were next door. They weren’t too far but they were far enough that someone might have to squint to see what was going on. 

“If you were quiet, I doubt anyone would notice,” Zayn said and Louis shifted. 

“When do you think we should take our first pregnancy test?” Louis asked and Zayn laughed making Harry smile. 

“I’d give it a month, at least,” Zayn told Louis who nodded, then gasped as Harry reached forward to pinch his nipple, pulling and twisting on it. He let go after a moment then looked back out at the backyard as if he didn’t do anything, Louis rubbed his nipple with a pout eyes going to Zayn who was watching his husband in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this chapter and I'm sure you do too. I rewrote it many times and just can't get it right. So it's not even finished. I had to just post it and move past it.


	27. Chapter 26

“God did you guys get bigger?” Louis panted, face buried into the pillow under his head. Harry laughed, patting Louis’ bruised arse lightly. Louis glanced up from his pillow to Zayn who was leaning against the headboard, breathing deeply. Louis had just had both cocks up his arse for the best fuck he’s had yet. 

“Time for a shower,” Harry said after a moment and Louis nodded, closing his eyes, trying to get his breath back. He pushed himself up after a moment, sliding a leg off of the bed. “We’ll join you in a moment,” Harry told Louis who nodded, bending down to kiss him then Zayn. 

Harry looked at Zayn from where he was lying by the man's legs. “You’ve been quiet,” he told the dark haired man. Zayn shrugged, reaching into the bedside table to pull out a pack of cigarettes. “What in the-,” Harry reached for them. “I thought you quit?” Zayn gave Harry the pack once he grabbed a cig for himself. 

“I did,” he replied and Harry pushed himself up taking the cig from Zayn’s lips. 

“What’s going on?” He asked and Zayn sighed, allowing Harry to climb onto his lap. He set his hands on Harry’s hips, looking at his husband's body. 

“We’re going to start a family with Louis and we’re not even married to him,” Zayn said and Harry laughed, leaning forward to kiss Zayn’s lips. They didn’t get further because there was a loud thump, a softer one, then a loud scream and crying. Harry pushed off the bed so quickly he almost fell and ran into the bathroom, seeing Louis’ upper body in the tub with his legs over the side dripping onto the floor. 

“What in the hell happened!” Harry turned the shower off and yanked Louis out of the tub, holding the wet sobbing boy to his chest, eyes going down his back to the dark bruise that was forming above Louis’ arse. 

“I-I tried to get in!” Louis nails scratched at Harry’s back, his legs weak not able to hold him up all that well without pain shooting through his lower back. “A-and I feeeeelll,” Louis looked up at Harry, eyes bloodshot, tears mixed with shower water on his face. Harry turned to Zayn who was already calling the doctors, asking them what to do. 

“Can you wrap your legs around me baby?” Harry asked lifting Louis a bit who just cried out shaking his head, chest sobs breaking free, hands shaking. 

“It hurts,” Louis cried, moving an arm behind himself so he could touch his lower back. Zayn talked quietly for a moment more, hanging up, then walking back into the room. Harry picked Louis up despite his cries, forcing the boy to wrap his legs around his own waist. 

Zayn pulled on a shirt and a pair of sweats, eyes on Harry and Louis. “We have to take him in, the doctor didn’t like the way Louis was crying, said something could seriously be wrong,” Zayn told him and Harry nodded, setting Louis gently down on the bed. 

They got Louis dressed, Harry dressed, then they left Harry in the backseat with Louis crying in his lap, face buried in his neck, hands fisted in his light jacket. It was late, almost midnight, so Zayn couldn’t speed like he really wanted too, eyes going to the review mirror often watching Harry try to calm Louis down. They were admitted immediately and Louis was given and I.V. and some pain meds. 

Harry wasn’t allowed to hold him while he was in the hospital bed but he did hold his hand, watching the boy slowly dope up from whatever they gave him, body relaxing from it’s tensed state. About a half hour later a tiny female doctor walked in, pumping some hand sanitizer onto her hands. 

“Hello my name is Anne Ross, Call me Anne,” she introduced herself. “If you would sit up please, I need to check on your back. We’re going to have an x-ray done to make sure you didn’t fracture or break anything. You may have just really bruised your muscles back there,” she told Louis as Harry helped him sit up. The back of his gown was opened by the tiny doctor and she poked a few places, watching for Louis’ reaction to it. 

“Anything?” Harry asked her and she shook her head. 

“No, not that I can feel. He doesn’t have a broken spine, he’d be paralyzed if he did. It’s not a bad fracture or else he wouldn’t, even under meds, be able to bend forward like he just was. We’re going to set him up for an x-ray, get him scanned, then probably send him home with some meds,” she told Harry and Zayn who both nodded. Harry helped Louis lie back down as the doctor left, smiling at Louis’ doped up smile. 

“Daddy,” Louis said, eyes rolling from Harry to Zayn. They waited for another while then Louis was wheeled out and scanned, brought back almost an hour later. They waited some more and finally the doctor was back, a few papers in her hand. 

“So nothing was broken, fractured, or sprained. That’s good,” she said looking up from her papers at Zayn and Harry. “He only bruised himself really good. If he’s not used to back pain then it could have hurt worse than what the damage called for. I suggest that he lies down a lot, keeps his back as straight as he can, and--sex when he can take it,” she told him, eyes going to Louis who smiled at her, eyes half lidded. 

“That’s good,” Harry sighed in relief and she nodded looking back down at her papers.

“I’m prescribing Norco, it’s a combination of acetaminophen and hydrocodone. Hydrocodone for the pain, really, and the acetaminophen helps boost the Hydrocodone. Administer his taking of the pills because if abused they can become addicting and if overdosed, death,” she sent a serious look to Louis who held his hands up as if she was accusing him of something. 

She handed Zayn and Harry the prescription then Louis’ discharge papers. Louis was dressed back into his clothes, wrapped up in Harry’s arms, then carried out of the emergency room. It was nearing 3 in the morning when they all got back home. Louis was put to bed, the boy falling asleep instantly, then Harry and Zayn went to the kitchen. 

“That was a scare,” Harry said and Zayn nodded, eyes on the small hallway that held all the bedrooms to the house, and a guest bathroom. 

“Yeah, we’ve never dealt with an injury before,” he said and Harry nodded, leaning against the counter, arms crossed at his chest. 

“We’ll we’re planning to keep him. For good. I guess stuff like that is going to be a norm. I don’t want him to get hurt but we can’t stop it, you know?” He asked and Zayn nodded, turning to make some coffee. They were silent for a while, sitting at the counter sipping on their coffee, eyes watching the clock on the stove count closer to morning. It was Sunday already so neither man had to leave for work. 

“I’m going to take Monday through Wednesday off,” Harry told Zayn who nodded.

“I’ll take Wednesday through Friday off,” he said and Harry in return nodded. Louis was going to hurt for a while, that bruised seemed deep set with the way it sprouted at quickly as it did. He wouldn’t be able to get out of bed alone, shower, reach and bend for food in the house. Louis, at this moment, was broken and they had to take care of him. 

Harry and Zayn went back to bed around 5 in the morning, keeping careful not to jostle Louis too much. They were woken a few hours later by Louis whimpering, turning in the bed trying to get comfortable. “Daddy,” he moaned in pain, hands kneading into Zayn’s side trying to wake him up. 

“Yes babe?” Zayn asked, yawning. Louis snuggled into his chest, humming as Zayn rubbed his back lightly, not wanting to hurt his injury. 

“My back hurts,” he said softly and Zayn twisted to grab the jar of medicine that Louis was supposed to take. He took out two and handed them to Louis. He swallowed them, no water needed, and rested his head on Zayn’s chest. Louis was back to sleep and Zayn went down too. No one woke up until around two in the afternoon, and again, it was Louis. “I can’t get up,” Louis cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he rested against the poster at the foot of the bed, trying to get up so he could pee. 

“Lou, babe, slow down,” Harry crawled out of bed, moving around it until he was in front of Louis, holding his arms out so the twink could pull himself up so he was standing, eyes narrowing at the pain in his back. Harry walked Louis to the bathroom then back to the bed once he was done with his business. 

Louis was asleep again and Zayn woke up. “He’s still asleep?” He asked Harry who was going through his dresser looking for something to wear. 

“He woke up for a little, just to pee though,” Harry answered, turning his head to look at his sleepy looking husband. “I’m going to go out and get breakfast if you want to stay in bed,” he added and Zayn nodded, plopping his head back onto the pillow. 

“Daddy,” Louis keened, fingers pushing lightly at Zayn wanting snuggles. He was half awake, cold now that Harry was out of the bed. Zayn pulled the twink to his side, kissing the top of his head. 

The week went on just like that. Louis being hurt and not able to do anything, happy with all the attention and love he got. It was the next Saturday when Louis rode Harry for the first time since he got hurt. When Zayn got home from grocery shopping Louis rode him too, happy that his back was only sore now instead of painful. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Zayn asked during dinner that night, he had to go out and buy the fish he was going to cook and it didn’t seem to be agreeing with Louis. The blue eyed boy had a pout on his lips, eyes down at the half piece of fish he just could not finish. 

He was impaled on the large dildo like normal, hands on his lower belly. “I don’t know. My stomach just--I’m crampy,” he finished, shrugging. He pushed his plate away and Harry raised a brow. They had cooked the fish because Louis had voiced how much he really did want it, cooked and juicy. 

“Hm, well lets get you into a hot bath then to bed for the night,” Harry voiced and Louis nodded, holding his arms up so he could be lifted off the dildo, nipples being pulled from the clamps. Things were cleaned up and Louis was lowered into the bath. Harry and Zayn finished their dinner, listening for Louis to leave the bathroom, get dressed, and go to bed. They cleaned up once Louis did just that, the light in the hallways going dark once Louis turned the bedroom light off. 

“A week short than a month,” Zayn told Harry who raised a brow in question. “Louis, he’s been here almost a month,” Zayn told him and Harry’s eyes widened a little at that. It seemed like much longer. 

“Well in 3 weeks Louis can take the pregnancy test,” Harry kissed Zayn hugging his husband. “In 3 weeks we’ll find out if we’re going to have children with him. He’s so perfect. Zayn we have to marry him in,” Harry pulled back taking in Zayn’s smile. They had let the conversation drop about the marriage for the week and now here was Harry talking about it. 

“Most would say that we’re moving too fast,” he said and Harry laughed quietly, eyes going to the hallway where the bedroom was. 

“Yeah, most would. Wouldn’t they? But fuck them, yeah? This is our family and Louis fits right in,” he said and Zayn nodded, leaning his head in for another kiss. 

“Daddy are you coming to bed!” Louis called a few later making both men laugh.


	28. Chapter 27

“I think that we should go on a dinner date. Like, a movie then out to eat,” Zayn said the next morning during breakfast. Louis had gotten up early and make pancakes and eggs, beaming when his Daddies praised him for it. Louis swallowed his eggs and raised a brow, hand lowering to tug at his slowly healing belly button piercing. 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Harry asked and Zayn shrugged, eyes going to Louis. “Louis?” Harry turned his question to the tiny boy. Louis put his fork down, eyes going to his phone sitting next to his plate. 

“Can I look up the movies and times?” He reached for his phone when he was given permission. The room was silent for a good 5 minutes then Louis broke it, “Well, Fast and Furious? The new movie is out today,” he lifted his phone to show the man who looked at it. 

“Is there a time around 5 o’clock?” Zayn asked and Louis turned the screen back so he could go through all the times. 

“There’s a 5:15 one,” Louis told him and Zayn nodded. 

“Then a movie at 5:15 then,” he said and Louis grinned. He hasn’t been to the movies in a long while, Niall and him used to go at least once a week but then they had seen everything that was out so they had to stop. Louis hummed, grabbing the strawberry jam from the middle of the table, lathering his pancake up with it. Harry watched Louis do so, his eyebrows raised, Louis just moments ago had scoffed at Zayn’s choice to put jam on his pancakes and here he was, doing it himself. 

Louis cleaned the kitchen once breakfast was done then they all went to the back yard. Louis lied down on the soft grass, gazing up at the bright blue sky. It was one of those random warm days in the middle of spring and Louis loved it, spreading his arms out wide. Zayn made comfortable next to Louis, laptop in his lap and Harry was on the other side of Louis’ body, book in his hands. 

They relaxed out in the sun for a little while, Louis pulling off his shirt, then a little later his bottoms, then a little later his underwear to get a full on tan with no lines. Zayn and Harry were positioned perfectly at the tiny boys body that if someone were to look from their own homes they would see nothing. 

Zayn played some music and Louis jumped when Harry’s cool hand touched his back, lotion rubbing into his skin. “Don’t want you burning,” he said and Louis nodded, allowing the man to lotion the whole backside of his body then turning around to give him access to the front side. 

After a few more hours Zayn finally stretched, closing his laptop. “It’s just after lunch,” he said and Louis pushed himself up onto his knees, having been on his belly. 

“What do you want me to make?” He asked and Zayn shrugged, watching his husband put a bunny ear on the page he was reading, closing the book. 

“How about some grilled cheese and ham,” Harry suggested and Louis nodded, standing up and walking nude to the house. He took a quick shower then dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Harry was on the phone when he walked into the kitchen, Zayn had pulled everything out that he needed to cook. 

Louis got cooking, eyes going back to watch his daddies to things, and served them before making his own plate. They all sat down at the dining table and ate, Louis getting up half way through to get them some milk. “He’s being really….domestic,” Zayn whispered to Harry as Louis opened the fridge to get the gallon of milk out. 

“And?” Harry asked and Zayn chuckled. 

“He’s Louis. He’s not domestic in this sense,” he explained, turning in his seat a little to look back into the kitchen where Louis was putting the milk away, three glasses of milk on the counter. “He’s sexually submissive to us but when has he really been, like this?” Zayn asked, eyes going back to Harry. 

“Well, you are the cook of the house and this is the second time he’s done it, by himself,” Harry told Zayn smiling up at Louis when the boy brought back two of the three cups then going back to the kitchen to grab his own cup. They all ate and Louis did the dishes once it was done, making Zayn thrust his hand towards the kitchen in example of how Louis was being oddly domestic to them. 

Harry just kissed his husband and told him to go work on something so he didn’t stress himself out. Zayn went to the office, kissing Louis on his way there, and let Louis and Harry have their own time. Around three in the afternoon Louis started to get ready for their date, taking a long shower, taking a long time to choose his clothes, then taking almost a half an hour to do his hair. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked once Louis emerged from the bedroom, Zayn and Harry sitting on the couch waiting for him. Louis nodded, huge smile on his face. 

*~*

“Shh, it’s starting,” Louis turned his head back to glare at a group of 3 girls. They sneared at him and Louis was ready to jump over the back of his seat but calmed when Harry’s hand landed on his thigh. 

“Calm down,” Zayn said and Louis huffed, snuggling into his seat. The girls shut up when the movie started and Zayn handed Louis his pop to drink from every so often, he had to take it away from the 19 year old because Louis chugged it as soon as it was in his hands. 

Louis took turns leaning from one daddy to the other, curling into Zayn’s side and throwing a leg over Harry’s legs. The movie was sad at a few parts but Louis was pumped up once it was over, jumping up and hooting along with other people when the credits started rolling. 

Zayn and Harry held one hand each and Louis bounced between them, waving excitedly at the waitress when they were sat down at ‘Olive Garden’. “I think our Louis is on a sugar rush,” Zayn told Harry and received a laugh from the curly haired man. It was contagious and Louis laughed too, slapping his hand on the table as tears came to his eyes. 

Louis calmed down by time they had to order their food but Louis was already full from eating two baskets of bread sticks. “But-I want the chicken and fettuccine,” Louis whined, body slumped into the booth, hands on his belly. 

“Well, we can take it home so he can eat it tomorrow,” Harry debated getting Louis the food with Zayn. Zayn turned his eyes down to Louis who looked close to crying, the waitress looking uncomfortable not knowing what to do. 

“Fuck it, give him the food,” he told her and she walked off, already have Zayn and Harry’s orders. Zayn looked down at Louis again when the small boy snuggled into his side, knees pulled up to his chest, one hand reaching between his knees toward the break stick bowl, there was one more. Zayn pushed it out of reach and Louis huffed. 

“Is he asleep?” Harry asked when they got their food and Zayn lifted his arm to look at the boy whose face was buried into his ribs. 

“Well, he is,” he said but shrugged. He and his husband ate their food, had Louis’ and their leftovers boxed then Harry carried the boy out to the car. “I think we got him too big of a pop at the movies,” Zayn told Harry who laughed, nodding. 

“No more pop like that,” he said and it was Zayn’s turn to laugh, getting behind the wheel. Louis was lied down in bed when they got home, the husbands curling around each other on the couch to watch some T.V., wine in front of them on the small coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Shitty filler chapter? I don't have—a plot right now. Like, I don't have anything that i'm working towards in this story right now, there's no bad guy or anything and that's weird. So if something starts happening, something bad happens, or something like that, just know that it's me giving myself a plot to write from :)


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long authors note at the end. Please read it all when you're finished with this chapter. Thank you.

A week later is when everyone’s world turns upside down. It starts with Louis rushing his body over Zayn’s at 4 in the morning, bending over the side of the bed to throw up the fish dinner he had ate. Zayn woke because he got a fist to the dick and Harry woke because he was kicked off the bed by Louis using his body for leverage to get over Zayn so he didn’t throw up in the bed. “Daddy,” Louis sobbed, spitting the throwup that was left in his mouth. 

He crawled the rest of the way off the bed, running to the bathroom so he could kneel before the toilet to continue throwing up, body tensing with each retch, back arching as everything emptied from his stomach. It took both men a second to realize what was going on, the view of Louis’ tiny frame in front of the toilet, the smell of the throw up on the hardwood floor next to the bed. “Shit, babe,” Harry pushed himself up off the floor, jogging to Louis’ side, brushing back his sweaty fringe. Zayn made sure Louis was okay then grabbed a towel to throw it over the throw up on the floor, going back to take care of the small teen with Harry. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis croaked once he was done, wiping at his lips with the back of his hands. He cleaned himself up with the damn rag that was pushed into his hands. Harry handed him a pair of loose pajama bottoms to put on, then a toothbrush. Zayn cleaned the room while Harry made sure the toilet was clean again, flushing it three times just in case. 

The week progresses like that, Louis hunched over the toilet at exactly 4am every morning. He had to start sleeping on the edge of bed instead of between his daddies. It was Thursday when Zayn suggested Louis take a pregnancy test. “Oh don’t look at me like that!” Zayn threw his hands up, smile on his face. 

Louis’ eyes were wide and Harry looked a bit sceptic. “He’s only sick in the mornings? Fuck, come here Louis. Harry you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Zayn said, pulling Louis’ shirt off his body, turning the 19 year old so his side was facing Harry. Zayn got down on his knees, cupping his hand to Louis’ lower belly, accentuating the, what should have been, obvious bump. Harry stood up out of his seat, getting on his knees next to Zayn, looking up at Louis who was gazing down at his belly. 

“Well, I can’t deny that it is a bit bigger than normal. Zayn it could be weight gain,” Harry defended, rubbing a thumb over the tiny bump. 

“Humor me Louis. Go into the bathroom and take the test please,” Zayn stood up, kissing the 19 year old who did as he was told, fingers caressing the bump as he walked into the bathroom. He kept his hand on the bump as he opened the box, pulling out one of two tests that were housed in it. He took the tests, pushing them back into the box, then looked at himself in the mirror. 

His face looked just as skinny as it normally did, his thighs were huge as normal, but Zayn did have a point. Louis did have a tiny belly going on, how hadn’t he noticed. After a few minutes Louis picked up the box and walked back into the kitchen where Zayn and Harry were still arguing over the odds of Louis’ being pregnant. 

“He can’t be that far along. He’s showing already, if that’s a kid,” Harry turned as Louis walked in, eyes going to the purple box Louis had in his hand. “Results?” He asked. 

Louis shrugged passing the box over. “Do you think I could really be pregnant?” Louis asked and Zayn nodded while Harry tilted his head from side to side in a ‘maybe’ sort of way. The box sat on the counter then, all three men looking at it. “Who wants to open it?” Louis asked and Harry looked at Zayn then to Louis. 

“I’ll record you looking at it,” he said, pulling his phone from his suit pocket. He and Zayn had gotten home an hour earlier, already arguing over Louis’ possible pregnancy. Louis, with shaky hands, picked up the box that held both pregnancy tests, reaching into it to pull out one. He didn’t look at it, just looked at Harry who was already holding his phone up, camera facing Louis. 

“Ready?” Louis asked, eyes going down to the stick, turning it around the right way. He dropped it, shoving his hand into the box to pull out the second test, then sagged to the left, hand catching on the counter. 

“What does it say?” Zayn asked, moving forward to try and look. Louis held it up and Zayn was quiet for a moment as he looked at the test. He picked up the box, read the back, then looked back at the test. 

“Well?” Harry asked and almost dropped his phone when Zayn turned to him, huge grin on his lips, nodding. 

“He’s pregnant!” Harry cheered while Zayn wrapped Louis up in a tight hug. “Oh my god baby,” Zayn cooed into Louis’ hair as the, now pregnant, teen sobbed into his chest, a smile on his lips. His emotions were everywhere, maybe from the baby, maybe not. Once everything calmed down Louis grabbed Harry’s phone, sending the video to Niall. 

“We have to make a doctors appointment,” Harry said taking his phone back, googling good OBGYN’s. Once he had a credible one, he dialled the number. He told them the knews then wrote down a date on a piece of paper, sliding it to Louis so the teen could look. “Thank you so much, goodbye,” Harry looked down at his phone as he hung it up, then to the paper to see the date again. 

“That’s like...3 weeks away,” Louis said and Harry shrugged. 

“Not sure why,” he pulled Louis to his chest for a hug then kissed him as he let go. “Babe, you’re pregnant,” he said and Louis nodded, turning to Zayn with a huge smile on his face. 

“I think this calls for a celebratory dinner?” He asked, already patting his pockets to make sure that he had everything on him, wallet, keys, money. 

“Can I get dressed first?” Louis motioned down to his body. He was wearing sleep shorts and now, after Zayn removed it, no shirt. The daddy’s laughed and sent Louis off to get dressed in dinner clothes. 

“We’re going to have a family,” Zayn was nearly in tears, smile never leaving his face. Harry pulled his husband into a hug, allowing him to bury his face in his own shoulder. “He’s giving us a family,” Zayn’s voice was muffled by Harry’s suit. Harry kissed Zayn, hands on the man’s cheeks. 

“Yes. A family. You, me, Louis, and whatever children we’re blessed with,” Harry turned as Louis walked back into the room, kissing him as well. Kisses and hugs were going around so much and Louis just loved it. His daddies were already touching him, being huge guard dogs making sure that no one got too close to Louis as he walked. They made double sure he was buckled in when they got to the car and drove as safely as they could. 

Louis wanted a hibachi, where chinese, japanese or anything of the sort as cooked in front of you. Harry and Zayn agreed and they took the kinda long drive out to the nearest one, being seated instantly with another couple. They waited for a waitress and Louis ordered a water while Zayn and Harry got red wine. 

“What’s the occasion?” A tiny blonde woman asked and Louis beamed, looking at his daddies then back to the girl. 

“I just found out I was pregnant!” He announced and her eyes got wide. 

“Congratulations!” She cheered, holding up her wine for Louis to clink his water glass again. 

“Thank you, what about yourself?” He asked her, smiling as he told him it was her 21st birthday. The waitress was back to take their orders for the cook then was off again. It wasn’t too long later of talking when the cook came through with a cart of food. The cooktop was turned on and he made a show of flipping his spatchula around, cracking eggs on the stove. The rice and veggies were cooked first then the meat products. Louis put ‘yum yum’ cause on his rice, a lot of it, and dug in. It was his favorite thing and it turned out that the baby in his belly was very agreeing with his choice of meal as well. Yum yum sauce had a pinkish orange colour and was...sweet. Louis dunked his steak into it also, even a few pieces of shrimp that he stole from Harry’s place. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry asked as Louis stole his third piece of shrimp causing the 19 year old to blush. 

“I’m actually really enjoying myself. I’m having a great meal. I’m pregnant with my favorite people’s baby. Nothing could be better right now,” he beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this story has a whopping 28 chapters. Like, it's almost at 30 chapters. That's a lot. I, mentally, held this story at the level of maybe...15 chapters? XD I don't know.   
> Are you happy that Louis is finally...noticeably pregnant? I'm keeping the-length of how far Louis is pregnant until they go to the doctors to find out because if i gave away how far along Louis is then you'd guys would probably be able to guess how many children he's having.   
> Remember, that now that everyone knows Louis is pregnant things will change. There will be smut but maybe not to the level that it was at before. The story line will not progress too quickly, maybe a week here and there like I have been doing. (A week per chapter-ish) because there's....at least 30 more weeks to this story, you know?


	30. Chapter 29

Louis pushed Harry’s hands away from his belly, shifting his hips. “Can you quit touching my stomach while i’m trying to have sex with you?” He asked, frustrated. Harry’s eyes moved from Louis belly to the blue eyes that were glaring at him. He was balls deep in Louis right now, the man’s thick thighs encasing his waist and his hands gripping Harry’s. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop,” Harry goes to reach for Louis’ stomach again but the teen sighed, lifting one leg so he could roll off of Harry and off of the bed. 

“I don’t want to think about babies when i’m having sex,” Louis hit Harry with one of the pillows, leaving the room. If Harry couldn’t get over the baby in his stomach while fucking Louis then Louis just wasn’t going to sit on his cock. He’ll sit on Zayn’s. 

“Louis?” Zayn asked, eyes going from his computer to the nude 19 year old when his rolly chair was pushed back, Louis’ fingers going to his pants, unbuttoning them. “What are you doing?” He asked as Louis pulled his flaccid cock out, wrapping his lips around it, sucking. 

“Trying to get fucked right,” he pumped Zayn’s growing cock, eyes going up to the brown ones looking down at him. 

“Fucked right?” Zayn asked as Louis climbed onto the chair, knees on either side of Zayn’s hips. He held himself steady with Zayn’s shoulders and lowered himself onto the long cock. 

“Daddy H won't stop touching my belly,” Louis moaned, throwing his head back as Zayn brushed against his prostate. “And it’s a turn off to think about babies while you’re having sex,” Louis rolled his hips, lifting himself up and dropping back down. 

Zayn let Louis use his body, cuming after Louis did, and allowed the boy to walk out as soon as he was finished. Louis showered and pulled on a large sweater, nothing else, and sat in the living room. He ignored Harry’s touches, whispers, and kisses. It didn’t take long for the curly haired man to get the gist that Louis just didn’t want him right now, at all. 

“He’s just hormonal,” Zayn told Harry when the man ranted to him. 

“Hormonal? I haven’t had sex with him in forever and just because i’m touching his belly he’s just running off,” Harry threw his hands up into the air, slapping them down on his thighs. He was sitting on Zayn’s desk, they were at home, Zayn having to send a few emails. They had found out that Louis was pregnant the day before and Louis’ attitude about it changed. He was a proud pregnant teen just a night before and now he didn’t want to think about the child in his stomach. 

“Harry, this is a change for him. He’s pregnant. It’s all that he has on his mind now, he doesn’t want to think about it more than he already is. He probably doesn’t want us treating him differently, like we are,” Zayn shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what was going through Louis’ head, he could only guess. 

“Differently?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded. 

“Did we have sex with Louis last night?” He asked and Harry shook his head. “When was the last time we went a night without having sex?” He asked next and Harry frowned. 

“When he was sick,” Harry answered. 

“And he’s not sick yet we aren’t taking care of him like we used too. It hasn’t even been a full 24 hours and we’re already treating him differently,” Zayn explained. Harry squared his shoulders, thinking. 

“Well then he deserves a spanking. I’ve tried to speak to him many times and i’ve been ignored,” Harry stood up, leaning down to kiss his husband. “I’ll go easy though,” he added with a wink. Zayn shook his head with a chuckle and went back to the work that he was supposed to be doing. 

“Do you know why i’m spanking you?” Harry asked Louis, thumb between Louis’ cheeks to rub circles on his still moist, loose hole from the sex he’d had just a little while ago. 

“For ignoring you Daddy,” Louis moaned, pushing his hips back into Harry’s finger, trying to get him to push in. Harry didn’t, just pulled his hand back and landed a hard slap to Louis’ pale cheek. It had been a long while since Louis had gotten spanked so Harry had a clean slate to work with. 

“How many are you getting?” Harry asked, landing another spank causing Louis to buck his hips up which in turn cause his arse to jiggle. 

“8 more,” Louis supported his upper body with his elbows, eyes on the headboard as Harry spanked him 8 more times, his arse burning when he was done. Harry didn’t wait for Louis to stand up, just pushed two fingers into him, then a third after he added a squirt of lube onto his fingers. 

Louis moaned as Harry quickly fingered him, wiggling his fingers, jerking them in and out, fucking him quickly. Louis’ thighs were quaking and he was close to cuming when Harry pulled his hand back, slapping it down on Louis’ arse again. He pushed Louis off of his lap and bent him over the bed, shoving into him, relishing in the whine Louis let loose as he almost split him open. He fucked roughly into Louis, making the bed creak as he pushed Louis’ hips into it as his own slapped against his arse. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined, hand going under his body so he could feel Harry push in and out, rubbing his puffy hole. Harry came, hips stuttering and he took a step back, letting himself slip out of Louis. “Daddy no! I was so close,” Louis looked back at him, blue eyes wide, pupils blown. 

Harry shrugged, moving to the closet so he could grab a vibrating plug, twisting the cordless remote in his hand. He walked back to Louis, pushing him back down so his chest was on the bed. He pushed the plug into Louis, having to shove a little as it didn’t quite fit, jerking Louis into his tip toes with a gasp. “Shh,” Harry shushed Louis, turning the remote on low to dull the pain that Louis was feeling with the too fast stretch. 

“Oh god,” Louis buried his face into the blanket, hips jerking and rolling. 

“You got,” Harry looked at his watch, “45 seconds to cum. If you don’t then you’re shit out of luck,” Harry said. “Starting now,” he added and Louis cried out as he came just as Harry finished talking. Zayn walked in just as he did, raising a brow as Louis’ body went limp, Harry pulling the plug out of him. 

“Let’s get you into a hot bath,” Zayn told Louis. He started the bath and got Louis in, leaving the bathroom to watch his husband put the toys he used away. “Necessary?” He asked and Harry nodded. 

“Yes,” he simply said, closing the closet. “He’s sedated, like he usually is after a session with us. He’ll probably go right down for a nap after his bath,” Harry told him and Zayn nodded, going back into the bathroom to make sure that Louis didn’t fall asleep. Once Louis was napping the husbands sat down to do some work. They wanted to be home more often now that Louis was pregnant but that meant they had to do more of the work from home. 

“He’ll be fine,” Zayn told Harry who just nodded. 

“Yeah, we just have to make sure that we take care of his needs. He’s pregnant but he’s still our boy and we have to take care of him. I think we should send him shopping with Niall or something,” Harry said and Zayn nodded, opening up his bank account. 

“I think...400?” He asked and Harry nodded. 

“Send them to the mall or something while we’re at work. For every 10 dollars he goes over he gets a belt,” Harry said and Zayn nodded. They could spank Louis harshly while pregnant but they had to make sure that Louis’ didn’t get too overwhelmed for it could be bad for the baby. 

“Well, let’s text Niall and get the date set up. He’s been texting Louis a lot since he was told about Louis’ being pregnant. He might just be itching at a chance to hang out with him,” Zayn picked up his phone to text Louis’ blonde friend. 

“Hey, did you know that Liam is dating Niall?” Harry asked Zayn who raised a brow. 

“Yeah? From what i’ve seen and known of Niall I think it’s a cute match,” Zayn told him, putting his phone down as he finished the text. 

“Liam is also like us, wanting children,” Harry said and Zayn shrugged. 

“Niall will be fine. Liam’s a good guy,” he said and Harry looked at his laptop screen. Liam and Harry grew up as good friends but as both of their professional lives became larger they got distant. Zayn liked Liam, was actually in a relationship before Harry came around. No, Harry didn’t steal Zayn from Liam. Zayn broke up with Liam and got with Harry a few months later. 

“Let’s hope he does do good by Niall. Louis would be devastated if something happened to his best friend,” Harry said, closing his laptop. He couldn’t work right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say? I don't know. Other than, this is not foreshadowing. Nothing, as of right now, is going to happen to Niall.
> 
> Can you guys tell me what you think so far? About Louis' pregnancy, or what there is of it, what you think should happen? Because if I don't get a plot other than what's going on then the story is going to revolve around the pregnancy and sex and that'll....get boring.


	31. Chapter 30

“It’s actually so cool of them just to give you money to go shopping with, how much did they give you?” Niall asked Louis, peeking over the smaller boys shoulder to look at his phone screen. Louis pushed at Niall’s side with a laugh, putting his phone into his pocket. 

“I guess they were just going to give me 4 hundred but decided sometime last night that they’ll move it up to 8 hundred. But, they warned me that for every ten bucks I go over that amount i’m getting a spank,” Louis pursed his lips, eyeing the stores that littered the walls of the mall. 

“How is the baby?” Niall asked, eyes going down to Louis’ stomach. Louis was wearing a blousy shirt, loose, with a pair of black pants. All his pants still fit, thank god, but Louis was feeling a little snuggles in them, especially when he sat down. 

“Well I don’t know,” Louis placed a hand over his lower belly, feeling the slight swell under his fingers. Niall itched to reach out and touch Louis’ belly too but held back, knowing that Louis really did love personal space and that he’d probably love it more now that he’s pregnant. “Liam is ganna be here, right? I really want to meet him,” Louis started moving toward a shoe place. He really needed new converse and maybe some flats? Yeah, flats would do great, especially if his feet swell like his sisters did when she was pregnant. 

“Do you think it’s more than one baby?” Niall asked and Louis shrugged, sitting down with a box in his hands. “You do seem...size wise, farther than you should be yeah? You’ve only been with Zayn and Harry for just over a month,” Niall told Louis as the small man slipped on a pair of black flats. They fit so he put it back into the box, closing it. 

“Well we’ll find out when I go to the doctors, yeah?” Louis asked, eyeing the different shades of grey and black the store had for converse. He decided on a light grey, grabbed his size, then set off for the cash register. He payed for his shoes and Niall took the bag. 

“Liam will be here in about an hour. I really need a few new pairs of pants, you?” Niall started walking towards Aeropostal and Louis shrugged, he probably should get a few pairs of pants a size bigger than what he currently wears. An hour later and 10 pairs of pants for each boy Louis and Niall went to the food place in the middle of the mall, getting themselves some chinese while they waited for Liam to meet up to with them. 

Louis almost choked on his chicken when a large man walked up behind Niall, bending over the blondes shoulder, kissing his cheek. “Liam!” Niall cried once he realized who it was, shooting out of his seat to wrap his arms around the hunky dude. “Louis, this is Liam Payne. Liam this is Louis Tomlinson,” Niall introduced and Louis stood out of his chair and held his hand out, shaking the bear of a man’s. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind if I got myself something to eat love?” Liam asked Niall, hand settled on the blue eyed boys lower back. Louis’ eyes were wide as he sat back down, watching Liam walk away once Niall nodded. 

“He even has an ass. Oh my god,” Louis covered his face, peeking through them at his friend who was absolutely cracking up, slapping his knee and everything. A few people looked their way but Louis glared at them, flipping them the bird. 

“Yeah, Liam’s a good man. I knew you’d like him,” Niall said, eyes going to where the tall man was now making his way back, plate of chinese in his hand. He sat down next to Niall, across from the empty seat next to Louis. 

“So Louis, i’ve heard a lot about you. Congratulations on the pregnancy,” Liam smiled and Louis blinked, still shell shocked at this...this man! 

“I-uh, thank you,” Louis chuckled, glaring at Niall. The blonde had kicked his shin to get him to talk. 

“Also got Zayn and Harry Styles all tied up, don’t you? Such a pretty thing too,” Liam nudged Niall’s side to let him know that he was joking, knowing that the blonde would get jealous really quick. 

“I think they’ve gotten me tied up,” Louis picked up his fork again, stabbing at his chicken. He rubbed it around in his rice before eating it. They were quiet for a while, eating until they were full, leaning back in their seats groaning with how full they were. 

Once they were all done and their plastic plates thrown away Liam and Niall made the executive decision that buying Louis some baby clothes was going to be ‘so cute’. Louis’ eyes widened as he walked into the baby store, he reached out to touch a pair of blue booties and awed. 

“Look at all the tiny clothes!” Louis gushed, moving to a rack with a bunch of little girl dresses and shirts. He pulled out a little yellow sun dress and Niall awed with him. Louis grabbed a basket because he just had to get stuff and show his daddies. His phone rang and Louis was half a basket in his shopping. He answered it with a huge smile, seeing Daddy Z’s name being the caller, “Hi Daddy!” Louis glanced around him for Niall and Liam but they were a few aisles down.

“Hi Lou, are you coming home any time soon?” Zayn asked and Louis heard typing on the other side. He glanced at his watch and seen that his daddies would have gotten out of work an hour ago. 

“Uh, yeah. Let me finish at this store and i’ll be on my way,” he hummed picking out a little green onesie. 

“Alright, text me when you’re on your way,” Zayn said and hung up. Louis shoved his phone back into his pocket, grabbing a white pair of moccasins. His sister was always talking about his they were very flexible so that babies could wear them and still be able to arch their feet. Better for learning how to walk. After that last addition he called out for Niall and Liam as he walked to the cash register, waiting as everything was beeped up. 

“Those are so cute,” Niall gushed, grabbing the shoes Louis grabbed. He held them up to Liam who smiled, patting Niall’s back. Once everything was bagged and paid for Louis, Niall, and Liam walked out to the parking lot, Niall’s car parked right next to Louis’. 

“I have the testing for my fertility in a week, you going to come with me?” Niall asked Louis as they threw all the clothes into the back seat of Louis’ car. 

“Just text me and i’ll make time for it,” Louis kissed Niall’s cheek. He looked to Liam then, the man just having finished putting Niall’s clothes into the blonde’s car. “It was really nice meeting you Liam. Let’s all hang out one of these days. You, Niall, me Harry, and Zayn,” Louis said and Liam nodded, moving in for a side hug. Louis allowed it then said his final goodbyes to his friend. 

“Is that you Louis?” Zayn asked as Louis walked into the door and the pregnant man nodded, though the dark haired man couldn’t see him. He kicked off his shoes and walked to the dining room, putting all the things he got on the table. “Louis?” Zayn called walking down the hallway where the bedrooms were. 

“Yes Daddy?” Louis asked, turning his head to see the dark skinned back walk into the dining room behind him. 

“I thought i told you to text me when you were on your way,” Zayn hummed, wrapping his arms around Louis middle, setting his hands on his lower belly. 

“I’m sorry Daddy. It slipped my mind. Oh! Look what I got,” Louis leaned forward and pulled the three bags he filled from the baby store. Zayn raised a brow, moving around Louis to reach into the bag. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked walking into the dining room, reaching his own hand into the bag. Harry pulled out the white moccasins Louis got while Zayn pulled out the yellow sun dress Louis loved. 

“I got some baby clothes because Liam and Niall wanted me too,” Louis chuckled, reaching into one of the bags to pull out a blue onesie. Zayn and Harry went through the rest of the clothes, not saying much, just looking, folding, and looking some more. 

“Well, I would say we should start the nursery but i do think it’s much too soon,” Zayn voiced and Louis pouted, setting all the baby clothes back into the bags. He pulled 4 bags from the store where he got his pants and pulled them all out showing the men. After that he showed them his new shoes. He didn’t go over budget but Louis almost wished he had. 

“How was your little date with Niall?” Harry asked then, moving to kiss Louis softly. Louis hummed, turning his eyes to Zayn then back up to Harry. 

“It was fun. I did get to meet Liam, Niall’s boyfriend. They’re so cute together,” Louis nodded with a grin. Harry looked towards Zayn then back to Louis, kissing him again. 

“Well i’m happy that you had a good time. We should all have a cook out here some time,” Harry said and Louis nodded happily. 

“I’m sure Liam and Niall would enjoy that. I have to go with Niall in a week to one of his appointments,” Louis told his daddies making sure that they knew. All the clothes were put away, the bags with the baby stuff sitting in the corner of the room. Louis got into the shower, giggling as Harry stepped in after a moment, wrapping his arms around Louis’ wet body. 

“You’re so perfect,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, crowding the boys front against the shower wall. Louis grinned, looking over his shoulder at the curly haired man. The water was hitting Harry’s back and Harry grabbed some water resistant lube from next to the shampoo. “Yeah?” He asked, making sure that Louis wanted it. 

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed and Harry slipped two fingers into him, rutting against Louis’ hip as Louis let out a breathy moan, pushing his hips back into Harry’s hand. Harry’s free hand down Louis’ side, gripping into his slick hip. Once Louis was stretched, he moved his legs further apart, pushing his hips back so Harry could enter him easier. 

“God I love fucking you,” Harry moaned as he pushed into Louis’ body, both hands on Louis’ hips. Louis’ nails scratched against the wet tile, feet pushing to tip toes. Harry fucked slowly into Louis, making the twink beg for him to go faster. He didn’t, just waited for Louis to blow his first load, then he did, moving Louis’ body with his movements. He came deep into Louis, getting down on his knees to bury his face between Louis’ cheeks to eat his cum out of the boy. Afterwards Harry washed Louis up, kissing his tiny baby bump, then wrapped him in a large, fluffy towel. 

“How about you go suck Daddy Z off then lie down for bed?” Harry suggested and Louis nodded, leaning onto his tip toes again to kiss the curly haired man. Afterwards he walked into the bedroom, grinning as he seen Zayn pumping himself on the bed, head leaned back and lips parted. He dropped his towel and crawled onto the bed. 

Zayn jumped, a little startled as Louis’ skin touched his, hand on his hip. Louis laughed and pushed the man’s hand away from his prick, swallowing him down next. Zayn moaned loud, bucking his hips up making Louis gag a little. Once he was finished, spent down Louis’ throat the smaller man snuggled next to him, ready for the sleep that Harry mentioned a little ago. 

He was allowed to sleep between the men now, instead of on the edge of the bed, because for the past two days his morning sickness was more controllable. As in, he could get out of bed in time to get to the toilet without waking everyone up. 

“Night Louis,” Zayn said as Harry crawled into the bed. 

“Night daddy,” Louis replied. 

“Night Lou,” Harry said and Louis replied the same way. The light was turned off and it was the end of a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #fillerchapter I know you guys don't care either way but I wanted a bit of Nouis fluff because they were best friends and it seems like we don't see much of Niall anymore and I hate it when fics just ignore everything (jobs, friends, school, etc) after someone gets in a relationship. Um, my gerbil is really sick. He has a tumor or something under his neck between his front legs and it makes it hard for him to walk. I cannot afford the vet so if I suddenly have a long dry spell, my baby probably died on me. His name is Zelios. This is hard for me because he is MY first pet (not the family pet). So...sorry if I just dissapear for a while


	32. Chapter 31

“Do you think i’m getting bigger?” Louis asked Niall as they were waiting for the nurse to call Niall back. The blonde looked at Louis then down to his belly. 

“Hell if I know,” he laughed and Louis huffed, poking at his lower belly. He thought he was getting bigger, the bump sticking out a little more than the week before but he couldn’t be sure. He shifted, rolling the plug Harry had put into him around. The nurse called Niall’s name and the two were standing up. 

“We just need to a take a simple blood sample from you,” she informed as she unpackaged a needle. Louis sat down in one of the chairs, watching his friend glare at him as the needle pierced his skin. Niall hated getting shots and giving blood but Liam had started talking more about babies so he really needed to know if he could get pregnant or not. 

Once she was done she left the room and Louis pulled out his phone, taking a picture of Niall posting it on instagram with the tag #hatesmerightnow 

“How far along do you think you are?” Niall asked and Louis shrugged, putting his phone away once the picture posted. 

“I don’t know. That’s what the doctor is going to tell me when we get there,” Louis told Niall looking at the door when the nurse came in, a huge smile on her face. 

“Well, I can tell you that you are fertile, because,” she paused looking down at the paper then up to Niall. “You’re pregnant!” She half shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Niall choked, eyes going side, Louis started laughing, slapping his hand down on his knee. 

“Ahahah, you fucker,” Louis laughed, bending over as he got ‘stitches’ from it. Niall took the paper she handed him, took the little paper she gave him with an appointment date, then signed another paper saying that he understood what she told him. “Oh fuck, how are you going to tell Liam?” Louis asked, wiping a tear from under his eye, a huge smile on his lips. 

“We’re pregnant at the same time,” Niall groaned, flopping back on the doctors bed he was sitting in. Louis stood up, poking at his friends belly. 

“Did you use any protection while you were with him?” Louis asked, moving up a little so he could look at his friends face, Niall glaring up at the ceiling. 

“Sometimes we did. We weren’t sure of anything but. I guess we’re sure now,” he allowed himself to be pulled up and off the bed by Louis. They were discharged and it was time to leave. 

“Can i tell Harry and Zayn?” Louis asked as they walked out, waving at the lady behind the desk, stealing one of her lollies. 

“I guess? I’m going to tell Liam by showing him this damned paperwork,” Niall shook the papers around, making them flutter with his movements. 

“I’m ganna cry,” Louis voiced, chest tight. “My best friend is pregnant with me. We’re pregnancy mates,” Louis sniffled, wrapping his arms around Niall’s shoulders as they came up to Niall’s car. The blonde pushed Louis off of him with a laugh. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t get ahead of yourself. I may be pregnant but i’m not as pregnant as you,” Niall said and Louis nodded, because yeah, that was true. Louis got home about an hour before his daddies so he decided to make something to eat for dinner. He was feeling some steak so he pulled a pack that was recently bought out of the fridge. He turned on the grill that sat on the fire pilots on the stove. 

As he heated that up he seasoned the steak, pulled out some potatoes and turned on the oven so he could make baked potatoes. He went through the fridge to look for something else to add to dinner and decided that a nice salad would do great. He put the steak on the hot grill skillet and popped the baked potatoes into the oven. He leaned against the counter and pulled his phone out. 

He went through his pictures, realizing that he had way too many of his daddies cocks. He put them all into a secure folder then moved forward to flip the steak. He checked the potatoes, turned the oven up, and got back on his phone. He also had a lot of pictures of his ass, spanked, leaking cum, stretched out, getting fucked. He hadn’t taken the pictures himself, those were pictures his daddies had taken and sent to his phone through text. 

Louis went through all his pictures and decided that he should start a week by week picture thing for his baby. He went to the bathroom, pulled his shirt off, and stood to the side. He leaned back to show off the tiny bump and snapped a picture. He posted it to instagram with the tag of #notsurehowfarlong 

He saved it into an album named ‘Baby belly’. 

Once back in the kitchen Louis flipped the steaks some more, checked the potatoes and started the salad as everything was going to be done soon. The front door opened and Louis heard the appreciative noise as his daddies smelt the food cooking. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind, hands cupping his belly. “This smells amazing,” Zayn said into Louis’ ear, kissing his cheek. 

“Thank you Daddy. It’s almost done. Change out of your work clothes?” Louis asked him, tilting his head past Zayn’s head to look at Harry poking at the steak on the stove. “You too Daddy?” Louis asked and Harry looked at him and nodded. While they were out of the kitchen getting redressed Louis put all the food onto the dining table, pouring two glasses of wine and a glass of apple juice. 

“How was your day?” Harry asked as he and Zayn walked into the dining room. Louis bent over the dining table as Harry pulled his shorts down and took the plug out. He set it aside and helped Louis down onto the dildo attached to his chair so he could eat. Apparently this was a vibe day for as soon as everyone’s plate was fixed the dildo turned on. 

“God,” Louis put his face into one of his hands, humming as he tried to get used to the constant pleasure. Harry turned it off after a moment and Louis sighed in relief. “Um,” Louis started, trying to get his bearings back. “Me and Niall went to his appointment and it turns out that he is fertile,” Louis looked between Harry and Zayn as they nodded. “And he’s pregnant,” Louis added and both men looked at him, eyes wide. 

“Niall is pregnant? With….Liam’s child?” Zayn asked and Louis frowned. 

“I think? I doubt Niall would cheat and he’s been with Liam a week less than i’ve been with you,” Louis explained and Zayn nodded, cutting into his steak. 

“Well that’s a good thing then, yes? I think that we should have that cook out tomorrow, how would that sound?” Harry asked Zayn who hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, a little congratulations party for Liam and Niall. Even ourselves because Louis is also expecting. I haven’t told anyone at the office yet,” Zayn said and Harry frowned, tilting his head to the side. 

“Only two people at the office really know Louis. Jason and Anne,” Harry named off and Zayn shrugged. 

“Well then we’ll tell them eventually, if that’s alright with you Louis,” Zayn turned to Louis who had just put some baked potato into his mouth. The smaller man chewed it quickly and spoke once his mouth was empty. 

“I think it would help for them to know. A pregnant man walking through such a busy building could cause some problems,” Louis said. He shrugged then, tilting his head from side to side, “And it’d be helpful for them to know before I start really showing so that they don’t have to guess ‘is he pregnant or just fatter?’ you know?” Louis asked, putting his fork down. 

“Your not fat,” Zayn said and Louis huffed. 

“I know that you dunce. I’m just saying. There’s that phase when you’re not really showing when people don’t know if you’re just overweight or pregnant,” he informed. Zayn ‘ah’d and Harry grunted at the news. Dinner was eaten and Louis cleaned everything up once it was done. 

Zayn went into his office for a little while and Harry snuggled up against Harry’s side as they watched season 3 of ‘American Horror Story’, Louis loved it and Harry seemed to like it enough. Zayn walked into the living room about an hour later, brows furrowed as he looked at a tablet in his hand. “Louis?” He asked and Louis looked up. 

“Yes Daddy?” He asked, pushing from Harry’s side. 

“How many spanks do you think you deserve?” Zayn asked and Louis was taken aback. He stood up from the couch, Harry’s curious eyes on his husband and Louis tight body. 

“W-what daddy?” Louis questioned and Zayn lifted his eyes from the tablet screen to Louis’ face.

“Get undressed. How many spanks do you think you deserve?” He asked and Louis looked at Harry then back to Zayn as he pulled off his shirt then pushed his shorts down to his ankles, stepping out of them. He was left in a white pair of panties and a plug in him. 

“Spanks for what Daddy?” Louis asked, twining his fingers together. Zayn turned his tablet screen so Louis could look at what he had been looking at for the past while. “Oh,” Louis breathed, eyes closing for a moment before opening again. 

“Did I give you permission?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head, hanging his head low. “How about you tell Daddy H what you did?” Zayn turned Louis by his shoulder so he was facing Harry. 

Louis looked at Harry, biting his lip before speaking quietly. “I-I bought some panties online. A-a hundred dollars worth,” Louis looked from Harry’s disappointed eyes to Zayn’s. “A-and Daddy Z didn’t give me permission to use his card to do so,” Louis added, gasping as he was pushed over the side arm of the couch, his hands bracing against the cushion where he had been sitting. 

“How many spanks do you think you deserve?” Zayn asked him, pulling his belt from his pants. He folded it, free hand rubbing over Louis’ arse, slapping it lightly to warm it up. Louis hasn’t been spanked in a while and Zayn didn’t want to harm him. 

“I. 10?” Louis asked eyes going to Harry who shook his head, eyes up on Zayn who did the same. 

“I think you deserve more than that. It’s one thing to spend money but it’s another to spend money you didn’t have permission to touch,” Zayn said and Louis swallowed. 

“15?” he went higher and Harry nodded that time, eyes still on Zayn who did also. 

“Count,” Zayn said just before he landed the leather belt on Louis’ lace clad arse. Louis gasped, body jerking forward a bit as the sting reverberated through his body. He hadn’t been spanked in a while and it was new again. 

“O-one,” Louis clenched his eyes shut as Zayn hit him again, belt leaving lovely red welts on his arse. “12,” Louis groaned out. Zayn pulled down his panties, pulling his plug out, tossing it to the side. Harry leaned over Louis’ body to pull his cheeks open, showing Zayn his lovely pink, wet, hole. Zayn repositioned himself then landed the belt right on Louis’ hole causing the pregnant man to scream out, body bucking in pain. 

“Two more,” Zayn said landing another one, Louis feet stamping with the burning pain. He landed one last hit and Harry pulled Louis’ upper body up so he could kiss him softly, Zayn walking away from Louis to the kitchen. He was back a moment later causing Louis to cry out into his kiss, a medium sized ice cube being pushed into him, the freezing cold soothing the burning pain but made it’s own as it melted into Louis. 

Zayn let it melt then knelt behind Louis to lick the wetness away. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked Louis, rubbing a finger over his pregnant lovers cheek. 

“Green,” Louis breathed out, eyes closing as Zayn rubbed his cock head against Louis’ hole. “Please?” Louis asked, looking over his shoulder at Zayn who nodded, pushing into Louis. 

“Suck me off?” Harry asked, getting on his knees in front of Louis. Once the boy nodded he unbuckled his pants and shoved them down to his thighs, sighing in pleasure as Louis sank down onto him. Louis moaned around Harry as Zayn fucked into him, one hand going to his hip and the other keeping him balanced on the couch. 

Louis gagged around Harry as he exploded over the side of the couch, causing Harry to cum which made Louis gag some more, the sticky cum getting stuck in his throat momentarily. Zayn came into Louis but instantly got down on his knees to clean Louis out. He turned Louis around, standing him up, to kiss him. 

“Oh!” Louis gasped as Zayn passed his load over into Louis’ mouth, giving Louis a taste of his own musk, his Daddies cum and spit. He swallowed and smiled, sticking his tongue out to show that he did. He was sent for a shower then movie time.


	33. Chapter 32

“Hey, you’re home early,” Liam voiced as Niall walked into his house. Niall didn’t quite live with him yet but he didn have enough clothes in Liam’s closet that it didn’t really matter. 

“Yeah, dropped Louis off at home after the appointment,” Niall said throwing a bag down by the door. He went to the couch where Liam was sitting, crawling into the larger man’s lap, straddling him. “I got this paper while I was there,” he added, handing Liam the small packet of papers that were stapled in the corner. 

Liam took the papers and started reading through them, flipping pages until he came to the last one. Niall knew he was reading the results of all the testing, because his brows furrowed and he reread the whole page three times before looking up at him, eyes wide. “Does this mean?” He looked back down at the papers once Niall nodded, a huge grin on his lips. 

“I’m pregnant!” Niall exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air. Liam was stunned and it took him a moment to act upon his inner happiness. He tossed the papers to the side and hugged Niall tightly to his chest. 

“Oh my god. You’re pregnant! We’re having a baby,” Liam pulled back a little to kiss Niall and look at his face then to his flat stomach that was covered by his shirt. “First Louis and now you, gosh i can’t believe it!” 

“Well believe it. In a month we’re going to have an appointment to check on the baby,” Niall informed him, holding up a little paper that had the date, time, and place the appointment was on. 

*~*

“I thought we got over this,” Louis groaned, rubbing his belly. He was bent over the toilet, it was 4 am, and his stomach was churning. He tried to be as quiet as he could so that he didn’t wake his daddies, they had just finished a full week of work and he wanted them to get as much sleep as they could. 

Once he knew he was done throwing up Louis flushed the toilet then washed himself up. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of tea, pulling out his phone to text Niall who might be up. He wasn’t so Louis discarded his phone on the island and checked to see if the water was boiling. He rubbed his bum as it still burned from the night before, having spanks for spending daddy’s money without permission. 

Zayn didn’t cancel the order though so Louis would still get his panties and they were supposed to show up in a short week. Louis lifted his shirt to look at the tiny pooch of a belly and hummed. “I think you’re more than one baby,” he told his belly, giggling as the tea kettle whistled, letting him know his water was ready. 

After some tea to sooth his belly Louis got back into bed with his daddies, snuggling into Harry’s chest. The next time he woke was because Zayn was moving out from under him, whispering something to Harry about the bathroom. 

“Morning,” Louis grumbled as he turned around to snuggle into Harry. 

“Morning love, how are you feeling?” Harry asked, reaching a hand down Louis’ back to slip his fingers into Louis’ loose pajama bottoms and feel his flaming arse. 

“Sore but it’s okay daddy,” Louis responded, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. “I kinda missed the feeling,” he added softly, kissing Harry’s chest afterwards. 

“Yeah? Think Daddy should give you spanks more often?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, gasping as his arse was pinched. “How about we have a new rule in the house then?” He asked and Louis tilted his head to look up at him, brow raised in question. 

“Every Time you curse it’s a spank. We already kinda had that going but not official. And no cuming unless Daddy Z or I are with you and say that you can,” Louis hadn’t really thought about cuming by himself since he had been with his daddies but now that the idea was in his head... 

“Okay,” Louis whispered, eyes going to the bathroom door as Zayn leaned against the frame, brushing his teeth. Harry relayed the new rules to Zayn who nodded, going back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. Louis and Harry climbed out of bed and brushed their own teeth. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Zayn asked and Louis shrugged. 

“What about eggs, bacon, and toast?” Harry suggested, leaning up against the counter. Louis went to the fridge to pull out all the ingredients they would need. Zayn and Harry leaned against the counter talking while Louis cooked, thanking him as they were handed their plates. They all sat down at the dinner table once Louis had his own plate done and ate in silence. 

Louis cleaned the dishes once they were done then they all sat down on the couch to talk about what they were going to do that day. “I don’t really mind,” Louis voiced, hands in his lap. He was sitting between Zayn and Harry who talked it over. They were debating on making it a sexual day or a relax day. 

“I think we should do something today so that tomorrow can be the relax day,” Harry suggested and Zayn thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

“I have a good idea too. Louis could be on the coffee table right. Here, Louis get naked and get on all fours on the coffee table,” Zayn told Louis, moving forward to clean the wooden table off. It was in front of the couch between it and the T.V. 

“Okay daddy,” Louis said as he stood up from the couch, pushing his loose pajama pants off. He was naked other than that so he knelt on the hardwood. 

“He’s just low enough that we can watch T.V. over him,” Harry commented and Zayn nodded. 

“We can add clamps to his nipples and hook the chain around the table leg so it’s tugging,” Zayn reached forward and pulled on one of Louis’ nipples making the smaller man whimper. “And his mouth and ass can be ours to use for the day. Like, if we want our cocks sucked then Louis opens his mouth, we fuck his throat, cum, then go about our business. Spank his ass if we feel like it, finger him if we’re up to it, stick things up his ass if we want.” 

Louis nodded before Harry could turn and ask him if that’s what he wanted. “Add a cock ring or cock cage too,” Harry said and Louis bit his lip, eyes going to Zayn who nodded. 

“I think I want a ring. He’s already hard and I don’t want him cuming to make it go down,” Zayn said and Harry stood up to go get everything. Zayn stood up and stood behind Louis, fingers going to his ass, rubbing over the red skin. 

“How long for Daddy?” Louis asked and Zayn looked at the clock. It was only 10am. 

“How about until you can’t take it anymore? You tell us when you’re done and we take you down, snuggle you, and put you down for a nap?” He asked and Louis nodded, accepting that this will go for as long as he wanted, and no longer. 

Harry was back and Louis spread his thighs a little. “I actually wanted this in him for a little while,” Harry said and Louis looked over his shoulder, breath catching as he seen the metal hook that he’s only worn once. 

“Shit, did you get a new ball for it?” Zayn asked and Harry grinned. 

“Yeah, it vibrates,” Harry held up the wireless remote control. 

“Fuck yeah, you hook him up to that and i’ll put the ring on and his nipples clamped,” Zayn said grabbing the pink cock ring. He moved to Louis’ right and slipped it on Louis’ prick, grinning at Louis’ low whimper. Harry quickly lubed Louis’ arse up then pushed the ball into him, snugging the bar against his arse. Louis cried out when Zayn clamped one of his nipples, threading the chain around the coffee table leg, then pulled it to Louis’ other nipple. 

The tug was harsh and painful but Louis loved it. He moved his arms so Harry could fit the harness for the hook around his shoulders. Once that was tied up, arching Louis’ back so the tug there wasn’t bad, Louis was properly stuck. He couldn’t move very much without the tug on his nipples turning fiery or move his back without the hook tugging on his rim and pushing uncomfortably on his prostate. 

“Colour?” Harry asked once he was all hooked up and Louis swallowed, panting. 

“G-green,” he said and Harry nodded, moving back to the couch to sit next to Zayn. They had the perfect view of Louis’ thick body, stretched nipples, and even the tiny swell of his belly. They could also see the T.V. over Louis’ back so they turned on a rerun of some college football. 

Harry handed Zayn the remote to the ball inside Louis and the twink cried out when it was turned on, the vibe directly concentrated on his prostate. He instinctively tried to buck away from it but his nipples were pulled on, his rim was stretched, and his prostate was jabbed. The vibe wasn’t kept on for a while and it was a half hour later when Louis got his first cock down the throat. 

Louis had given three blowjobs, gotten spanked a few times with various things, gotten a few ice cubes in his hole, and got fucked once by time he was done, it having been a few hours of him on the table. He was taken down, fed lunch, then sent of for a nap which he highly appreciated. The praise he got made him pink all over, wanting to do it again because it was lovely.


	34. Chapter 33

“Fuck you and your piece of shit dick,” Louis gagged into the toilet, wiping his lips afterwards. He had been in the middle of sucking Harry off when his stomach churned and he had to run to the toilet to throw up the amazing breakfast Zayn had made. 

“Sorry?” Harry turned to give Zayn a confused look, he wasn’t sure why Louis had thrown up but chalked it up to him being pregnant. He didn’t have a problem with it the day before though, when they had him on the coffee table, fucking his throat. His voice was still a little raw today. 

“You better be,” Louis stood up from the toilet, flushing it. He cleaned himself then turned to the husbands that stood at the door of the bathroom, hands on his hips. “You did this too me,” Louis pointed down at his pooch. The bump was low, between his hips but over the past few weeks it had moved up a little to his lower stomach. 

“And we are so happy we did,” Zayn cooed, walking into the bathroom to wrap his arms around his boy. “Because you’re gorgeous and you belong here filled with our baby,” he pulled back, kissing Louis’ cheek. Louis was a bright red from the words, lips fighting against a smile. 

“And stop with the curse words,” Harry reminded, kissing Louis’ lips, then walking out of the bathroom. Louis and Zayn followed behind him, Louis got dressed with Harry then raised a brow as there was a knock at the front door. 

“Niall and Liam shouldn’t be here already,” Louis murmured as he walked to the door, opening it. There was a cute red haired twink standing there, hands on his thin hips. 

“And who the fuck are you?” The redhead asked and Louis raised a brow, pursuing his lips. He was ready to curse out the disrespectful fire crotch but stopped when Harry set a hand on his lower back. 

“Adam?” The curly haired man asked and the twink threw his hands up as if he’d been waiting there for hours. 

“Who the fuck is this?” ‘Adam’ asked and Louis parted his lips to say something that time but Zayn spoke up that time. 

“Our boyfriend. What are you doing here?” Zayn asked and Adam looked taken aback. 

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I get back from France and you’re cuddled up to some fat whore!” Adam poked Louis’ forehead and neither Harry or Zayn could stop him from whipping a hand out, landing a loud slap onto Adam’s cheek, jerking his head to the side with the force. 

“I would watch who you’re talking too, ginger. One, I am not fat. Fuck you. Two, I am no whore. Fuck you. And three, they obviously didn’t miss you. Fuck you and your momma,” Louis wretched the door from Harry’s hand and slammed it in Adam’s face. Louis turned to Zayn and Harry, red all the way to his ears with anger. “And who the fuck was he?” He thrust a hand behind his body, motioning to the door that Adam was pounding on. 

“An ex sub who left us to go to France,” Zayn answered, locking the door just before the door knob twisted. 

“If his fuckface ever touches me again I am slaughtering him,” Louis hissed, looking between the husbands. He pushed past them to get himself some orange juice from the fridge. He fumed past the glass cup at Harry and Zayn who talked amongst themselves at the door. 

The noise quieted down after a little while and Louis poked his head to see if the soul eating redhead was gone but came face to chest to Liam who was just about to knock on the door. “Oh Liam! Niall!” Louis threw the door open, eyes going to the street seeing a white little sedan driving away. 

Niall hugged Louis, letting himself in. Liam gave Louis a side hug and followed after his pregnant boyfriend. “Steakout!” Niall called, moving through Zayn and Harry’s home to the backyard where the husbands were setting up the grill and throwing on some steak. Louis went to the bedroom to change into lighter clothes. It was the middle of spring but it was a hot day. 

He wore shorts and a t-shirt, grinning as his feet met the cool grass once he was outside. Harry flipped the steaks, talking with Liam about installing a pool in the backyard. Zayn was chatting with Niall over paint colours for a baby room. Zayn loved a light purplish blue but Niall felt as if that one too much of a boy and what if they had a girl? 

Louis kept himself busy with setting up the outside table for them to eat on, grinning when Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle. “Whatcha doin’?” He asked and Louis shrugged, setting down the napkins he had in his hand. 

“Setting up the table for when we eat,” he answered, earning a kiss to the cheek from behind. 

“Well I think you should take a break. You’ve kept yourself busy enough these past few days. It’s a relaxing day, remember?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, looking up at the Sunday sky. “After we find out if you’re pregnant with one or more baby we’ll see if we can look into new homes. This is perfect for one child but no more than that,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, turning to look at him again, a smile on his lips. 

“I do want to stay around here though. I heard Harry talking about a pool and I love the idea,” Louis replied and Zayn turned to look at his husband chatting away with Liam, a beer in their hands. 

“A pool would be nice. Liam was thinking of moving into an actual house with me,” Niall said as he came up besides Louis. “He lives in a nice batchelor pad right now and I am not raising a baby in one of those,” Niall commented, sipping at his soda. 

“Maybe you guys can move in next to us?” Louis asked. “We can look for a place that has an open next door, can’t we?” Louis turned to Zayn who nodded in agreement. 

“If we can’t then we’ll buy someone out of their home. Pay for them to move,” Zayn said and Louis scrunched his nose. He may not have wanted to do all that, if anything Niall and Liam could just live on the same street. 

“It’ll turn out fine,” Niall laughed, nudging Louis who joined in also. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...guess who found their source of drama :D We'll be seeing much more of 'Adam'. I would like to say this though, I have nothing against redheads. I just happen to know more insults about them so I--went with it. :*


	35. Chapter 34

“Is that him again?” Louis asked, grabbing his fork, ready to stab the redhead. Louis had been hanging out with Niall a lot more since the cookout and Louis swears almost every time they’re out that he sees the red hair of the ‘Adam’ boy. 

Niall whips his head to the side to look where Louis was looking but shrugs when he doesn’t see anything. “Babe, calm down,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear, wrapping his arm around Louis’ middle. Louis huffs and stabs at his noodles. He was out with Niall, Liam, Harry, and Zayn for dinner. Louis’ doctors appointment was the next day and everyone was excited to find out how many babies Louis was having. 

Louis, Harry, and Zayn all knew that Louis was having more than one baby because in the past two weeks louis’ belly has grown to just below his belly button and single babies to not grow that fast. “Do you think he’ll hurt your baby if he finds out you're pregnant?” Niall asks and Louis drops his fork, glaring at the blonde across from him. 

“If he touches me i’m breaking him in half,” Louis tells him, folding his hands into his lap, appetite gone. Adam already didn’t seem to like Louis at all already and what if he found out that Louis was pregnant with Zayn and Harry’s babies? They finished dinner and Louis held Harry’s hand on the way out of the restaurant, allowing Zayn to help him into the car. 

“Make sure you tell me how many littles one’s you’re going to have,” Niall kissed Louis’ cheek then got into his own car with Liam once Louis promised. 

“I’m tired,” Louis yawned and Zayn agreed, Harry mentioning he had to do some work before bed. Louis slept good that night and woke early, probably because his nerves were too high with the thought of the doctors appointment the next day. 

He let his daddies sleep while he sipped at his tea, front door open as he stood on the small front porch. It was more of a concrete slab that the stairs led up too from the steep hill that led to the driveway. The sun warmed Louis’ skin and dried the dew off of the grass and it was as Louis turned to go back into the home that he noticed the large words spray painted onto the front door. 

Some of the letters trailed onto the house so Louis had to close the door to read it all and his eyes widened once he did. ‘Homewrecker’ was written in huge red letters, some of the paint dried dropping. Louis looked at the words until the door opened, Zayn’s wild eyes locking onto him. “Oh there you are,” he moved forward to pull Louis into his arms. 

Louis sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe at his misty eyes. “Hi Daddy,” Louis said quietly, looking over Zayn’s shoulder to see Harry walking to the door, eyes narrowing as he tried to decipher what it said. He stepped outside and closed the door much like Louis had, then punched the door once he read the word. 

“What in the hell is wrong with y-,” Zayn stopped, half turned, to read the word. “Hire someone to clean it,” he ordered Harry, opening the door to pull Louis into the home. “Take a shower and get ready. We’re going out for breakfast before your appointment,” Zayn told Louis, trying to keep the 19 year olds mind off the words spraypainted onto the house. 

Louis hung his head and did as he was told, leaving the livingroom to disappear into the bedroom. “Who the fuck does he think he is,” Harry hisses as he walks back into the house, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Does he still have the house key? Doesn’t matter, we’re changing the locks,” Harry declared and Zayn sighed, turning his eyes to the hall where the bedroom and Louis was at. 

“Keep it together for him,” Zayn told Harry, leaning forward to kiss his husband. They got dressed and waited for Louis to finish getting ready, both smiling once the pregnant man walked out of the bedroom. Being late spring it was really warm outside so Louis wore a pair of shorts he had bought with Niall, they landed just above his knees, and a tight white t-shirt that actually showed off his tiny baby bump. 

They ate breakfast quickly, Louis almost vibrating with the nerves of finally knowing how many babies he was actually going to have. Louis had to fill out too many papers and had only just gotten done with them when a tall female doctor opened the doors, eyes on a clipboard. “Louis Tomlinson,” she called, eyes lifting to look for a result. 

Louis rose his hand then stood. Harry and Zayn followed close after him, taking seats in the extra plastic chairs of the room they were lead too. Louis had his body checked up, weight, height, fundal height of the babies. “Well, Louis. From what you’re telling me, you cannot be more than 10 weeks pregnant. And, this belly right here,” She ran her finger from between Louis’ hips at the bottom of the bump to the top of it. “is showing that your concerns for multiples is probably correct. I would like to do an ultrasound and depending on the result I may have you come back in two weeks for another mandatory checkup. If that check up is normal then we’ll start with monthly appointments. You’ll be having ultrasounds done during each one to check on your children,” she stood up and pulled her gloves off. 

“So i’m probably having more than one baby?” Louis asked for confirmation and she nodded. 

“Probably. Come with me to the ultrasound room. Fathers can come,” she waved for everyone to follow her and the four walked through a few hallways. “This hallway is for ultrasounds of all kinds. Babies, bodily, anything,” She explained pushing a door open. The room was dark and only had an ultrasound machine, a bed, and tubes of gel warming on a shelf. 

Louis got comfortable on the bed, shirt hiked up to his chest, and Harry and Zayn sat to his left while the nurse was on his right, turning on the machine and pulling gloves onto her freshly sanitized hands. Once the machine was ready she squirted some gel onto Louis’ lower belly, it was warm, really warm, but it was better than cold. 

“Are we ready?” She asked positioning the ultrasound wand above Louis belly. Once everyone nodded she started her work, pushing and prodding with the wand, stopping every once in a while and taking pictures and measurements. 

“How many?” Louis bursted, needing to know. 

“My favorite type of triplets,” she voiced and Louis choked on his spit. Harry leaned back in his seat, dazed with the news. Zayn asked her to repeat what she said, phone in his hand recording her. Louis sniffled, wiping his cheeks, as he looked down at his baby bump. 

“I’m having three babies. There’s three babies in there,” he choked and the nurse chuckled. 

“Yes you are. They are a nice set too,” she started. “You have a set of twins in one sac, so identical. Then a single baby all on his lonesome on the side. It’s normal, pretty average actually,” she said. “And from the looks of it, you are,” she paused taking another measurement. “8 weeks along,” she finished. 

“Only 8 weeks and i’m this big already?” Louis asked her, looking back down at his stuck out pooch. 

“Yes and it’s very, very, good that you’re showing as you are with them being so young. It means they’re growing strong and healthy so far. You may want to start with lotions now so that stretchmarks don’t rip when you get them. That’s the downside of your babies being so big so soon, it means you’re going to get huge,” she cleaned off Louis’ belly and printed out a few print offs. 

“Is this them?” Louis asked as she handed them to him, Harry and Zayn pulling their heads close so they can see the glossy paper too. 

“Yes, this right here is your twins,” she pointed at a dark spot on the small print out with two tiny gray spots in it. “And this is your singleton,” she pointed to the baby on the side. All babies had arrows naming them ‘Baby A’ ‘Baby B’ and ‘Baby C’. 

“What do you think about genders?” Harry asked and she shrugged. 

“50/50 either way,” she nurse spoke. “You may get twin girls with a girl separate. Twin girls with a boy seperate. Or twin boys with a boy seperate or twin boys with a girl seperate. Those twins, being identical, will be the same gender,” she explained, turning on the light of the room. Everyone winced with the harshness. 

“And fathers?” Zayn asked and she laughed then, leaning back in her seat a little. 

“If you both had sex with him within the same half an hour then there’s chances that someone’s a father of the twins and someone’s a father of the single child,” she said. “We cannot do dna testing until they are born, however, so you’re going to have to be in the dark for another 7 months,” she said and Harry nodded. 

“When, or...How early are twins usually born?” Zayn asked and the nurse shrugged. 

“Usually around 32 weeks. Premature, yes, and usually kept in the nicu but from Louis’ family history of multiples and on time babies i’m sure he can pull out a full term. Full terms are classified as babies born up to 3 weeks early and 3 weeks late. Louis can be 37 weeks and have completely healthy babies,” she explained standing up. “Louis, you are due in December some time. This next appointment with me in two weeks we’ll figure out an exact due date,” she said and Louis clapped his hands. 

“I’m born in December. Winter babies for the win,” he joked and Harry laughed, patting his thigh. 

They got Louis cleaned up and signed up for an appointment in two weeks, his 10th week of pregnancy. Niall cried over the phone when Louis called him to tell him he was going to have triplets and told him of what kind. They stopped at a baby book store to buy a baby book so Louis could tape the ultrasounds in it. 

“Triplets,” Zayn whispered to Harry as Louis knelt in front of the coffee table, taping the ultrasounds in on the front page. 

“Aren’t we lucky,” Harry joked with a smile. 

“Does this mean we get to look for a new house?” Louis asked and when Zayn nodded he bounded up off the floor and into the dark haired man’s lap. “Something with a pool already installed,” he declared and kissed his daddies when they agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I skipped two weeks in the timeline here this chapter but I just could not wait to tell you guys how many babies Louis was having. What do you think about triplets? 2 boys, 1 girl? 2 boys, 1 boy? 2 girls, 1 boy? 2 Girls, 1 girl? What about the spray paint on the front door?


	36. Chapter 35

“What did I say about touching my belly!” Louis slaps at Harry’s hands, nearly in tears. He was just so frustrated with him right now, the curly haired man couldn’t just stick his dick in Louis, no, he had to have his hands on Louis’ babies. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry moved his hands to Louis’ hips but the smaller man knew exactly what he was going. Harry’s hands were large enough that they spanned from Louis’ hips to his protruding belly, allowing Harry to keep touching the babies. 

“You know what? Get out,” Louis pulls himself from Harry, out of between him and the bed, and stomps out of the room. He would just go sit on Zayn’s dick but the man was out getting a few groceries for the dinner that Louis wanted to make. 

“Louis? Babe,” Harry chases after Louis, turning him with a light tug on his arm. “I’m sorry,” he brushes Louis’ fringe from his face and the pregnant man crosses his arms, angry eyes glaring past him at the wall. “You’re just pregnant with my babies. You’re growing with them, just look,” Harry gets down on his knees in front of Louis, nosing at the hard lower belly where the triplets were growing. 

“I don’t want to think about babies while i’m having sex. Harry we’ve been through this,” Louis pushed Harry’s head away from his belly, fingers on his forehead. They had found out that Louis was expecting three children just week ago but Harry still couldn’t get over it. Louis was the mother of the babies and he was already over it! Maybe it was because he was back to getting sick in the mornings and none of his pants really fit right anymore. 

There was a knock at the door and Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why don’t you get dressed and I answer it?” Harry asked, having pulled on boxers before running after the pregnant teen. Louis nodded and brushed past Harry, going into the bedroom. He didn’t get dressed at first, just sat on the edge of the bed, fuming. He was really looking forward to getting off but Harry had to just go and ruin it. 

Louis dressed when he was done being salty over Harry, a larger shirt and a pair of new pants he had gotten with Niall. They were a size bigger than all his other pants and they fit just right. Walking barefoot back to the living room Louis typed away at his phone, texting Zayn back about the vegetables that he should get. 

“Shit,” someone whispered and there was a wet smack of lips. Louis glanced up from his phone and dropped it when he seen little Adam wrapped around Harry, lips attacking his. 

“Fuck,” Harry pushed Adam off of his front, lips wet from the kissing, and Louis glared at him. He turned his eyes to Adam who was standing there, smug, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth. 

“If you do not get out of my house in the next minute I will throw something at your head,” Louis threatened, picking up his phone. “Both of you,” he added, eyes turning to Harry. The man’s lips parted in shock at Louis’ words and the pregnant man turned around, going back into the bedroom. He pulled out a overnight stay back and threw a few days worth of clothes in it. 

“Louis please,” Harry walked into the room, the front door having closed moments ago. Louis shook his head, zipping up the bag. He may have wanted Harry to leave but he sure as hell couldn’t tell a man to get out of his own house so he was going to go back to his flat. Maybe talk with Niall or something.

“I’ll be back when i’m ready,” Louis looked up at Harry, pulling the bag onto his shoulder. Harry reached out to grab Louis’ wrist but the smaller man was quicker, slapping him away. “Don’t touch me,” he growled, done with the situation already. He was tired and he didn’t need this bullshit in his life. 

*~*

“So you just left?” Niall asked, leaned up against Liam. Louis was shoving pot noodles into his mouth, the babies obviously starting with the cravings just after Louis leaves his home. 

“I just left,” Louis confirmed after swallowing. Niall slapped Liam’s knee a few times in laughter and Louis glared at him, Liam running his fingers down Niall’s arm. 

“When are you going to go back?” Liam asked, eyes on his cellphone. He had been texting Harry and Zayn since he and Niall got to the pregnant man’s flat. 

“I don’t know,” Louis sighed, putting his bowl on the end table next to the couch he was sitting on. Liam was reclined in Louis’ blue recliner and Niall was between his legs leaning his back against Liam’s stomach, arms using the man’s legs as armrests. “Probably at the end of the week,” he finishes, sipping some of the pop he had bought. He still had Zayn’s credit card and hell yes he was still using it. Zayn had told him a few days prior that he could buy anything he wanted, anytime, as long as it was for the pregnancy. This was the first time he took him up on his offer. 

“I have my first appointment in a week, are you going to come with us?” Niall asked Louis and the pregnant man shook his head, smiling. 

“I would, you know it. But i’m going to give you and Liam this time to bond over your baby. Zayn, Harry, and I did that,” Louis shrugged, smile still on his lips. Niall was pregnant too though he wasn’t showing and Louis loved it, his best friend was absolutely glowing already. 

“Let me take a pic of your belly,” Niall hummed, sitting forward, pulling his phone out. Louis stood up, lifting his shirt to show off his baby bump. He was growing quickly. Just last week, at 8 weeks, Louis’ bump was still under his belly button and this week, 9 weeks, his bump was at his belly button. He was carrying three babies and Louis loved that he was growing so quickly but it scared him at the same time. He was going to get huge and one of his daddies were going to have to be at home to help him with daily life. 

Niall snapped his picture and Louis sat back down, shirt still up and belly still on display. He ran his fingers over the bump, poking his own belly button. “I’m hoping for at least one baby girl,” Louis spoke, eyes going up to Liam and Niall who were watching him. “With Harry’s curls. She’d be so cute,” Louis added giggling. He pushed his shirt back down and picked up his phone as it rang for the 20th time since he left Harry at the house. It had been 2 hours. 

He answered it, only because it was finally Zayn’s number flashing across his screen instead of Harry’s. “Hello?” He looked at his nails, flossing one on his teeth seeing gunk. 

“Louis? Babe, are you okay?” Zayn asked, sounding relieved that Louis answered the phone. 

“Yeah, i’m just fine. How’s the cheater?” He asked and Zayn groaned over the phone. 

“Louis, you have to hear him out. Adam forced himself on Harry,” Zayn explained and Louis laughed out loud, having to pull the phone from his ear as he did so. Once he was mildly calm he spoke. 

“Oh, kissing back is being forced on?” He asked and there was scratchy noise then Harry’s deep voice filtering though. 

“I love you,” was all he said and Louis dropped the phone, eyes wide and lips parted, the look Zayn loved on his face. There was noise coming from his phone so Louis picked it back up and held it to his ear, “-it’s been hard for you. But I can swear on my life Louis, baby, that I have no feelings for anyone but you. Well, other than Zayn,” there was a pause, “Adam and old news. I love you. I’ve never said that to anyone but Zayn before. Louis, please, come home to me. Bring my babies here. Let me love you. I’ll get a restraining order on him, if you want,” he finished and Louis swallowed, lifting a hand to wipe the tears that were slowly falling down his cheeks. 

“Tomorrow morning. Pick me up,” Louis swallowed. “Take me on a date. Just you and me,” Louis coughed, trying to get the thick lumpy feeling out of his throat. He didn’t want Harry to know he was crying. How much the words ‘I love you’ actually meant to Louis. He hasn’t said it to Harry or Zayn nor have they said it back but here Harry was, telling him that he actually loved Louis. That he wanted Louis to come home. That he wanted Louis to come home and bring his babies too, not that he could leave them behind. Louis has full power to keep Harry away from the babies, to push him out of their lives, but he could never do that. 

“I’ll pick you up at 10. Take you to breakfast, then to the beach, and maybe we can-let’s go to Paris. Just you and me for a few days then have Zayn come too, yeah?” Harry asked and Louis almost dropped his phone again. 

“Paris? Paris, France?” He asked in awe. 

“Yes baby. Paris,” Harry said softly, his voice a mere whisper on the line. “For a week. Let’s go to Paris,” he added and Louis nodded to himself then sobbed into the phone. 

“Okay Daddy. Pick me up at 10 tomorrow. I’ll be ready,” he said, a shaky hand covering his lips, tears streaming fast and fat down his cheeks. 

“Okay baby. I love you,” Harry said, pausing as if to wait for Louis to say it too, then hung up. Louis put his phone down, eyes going to Liam and Niall’s. Their eyes were wide as they waited for Louis to explain what just happened. 

“Um. Harry loves me,” Louis started, “He said so himself,” he added. Niall smiled and motioned for Louis to keep going. “He’s going to take me to breakfast then to the beach tomorrow. He, uh, he’s taking me to Paris,” he finished and both men cheered, getting up to hug Louis. 

“Well it’s good that he’s making a decision to show that he loves you. Not that he has to buy your love or anything,” Niall tacked on with a chuckle. “You love them, don’t you?” He asked and Louis looked away from his best friend at the wall. 

Yes, he did love them. But he wasn’t ready to tell them that just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened so don't hate me. I was going to add a bunch of drama then I walked away from the story for a while then when I got back on...this happened :D


	37. Chapter 36 pt.1

Niall and Liam left soon after for it was getting to be time for dinner and Louis was left, still shell shocked, on his couch. After a little while he got up and ordered some chinese, still hungry but not for the pot noodles then took a shower and got dressed for bed, underwear and a huge t-shirt of Zayn's. 

The door rang just as Louis was going to sit down on the couch so the pregnant man went to it, thanking the delivery boy, and signing the receipt for having paid with Zayn’s card over the phone. After the door was locked Louis sat down on his couch to enjoy his meal, turning the T.V. on to watch some cooking channel. 

Louis woke up to knocking at his door and he grumbled, pulling himself out of bed. He rubbed his belly as he walked through his flat to the door, unlocked it, then opened it. Harry stood there with a bouquet of roses in his hand, red ones. “I know it’s not 10 but I couldn’t wait,” Harry told him and Louis smiled, taking the flowers. He smelt them then walked to the kitchen to put them into a vase that was gathering dust. 

“It’s only a little earlier. Let me shower and get dressed,” Louis told Harry setting the flowers in the middle of the counter. Harry nodded and sat down at the counter, pulling his phone out. Louis was quick and put on a pair of white pants he bought and a striped top. He took a little time on his hair, not much, then walked to the kitchen where Harry waited. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, standing up. He walked to Louis, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, breathing deeply as he buried his nose into Louis’ damp hair. “I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. You had every right to leave. The plane leaves at 3 this afternoon,” Harry informed then pulled back to look down at Louis. 

“Okay,” Louis pulled Harry down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. It got more heated then it should have been, Louis ending up on the edge of the counter, leaned back with Harry’s face between his cheeks, eating him out furiously. Louis came twice, one from Harry’s mouth and again from his cock, before they left, Louis’ cheeks, on his face, pink. 

“Oh this place is nice,” Louis hummed as they walked into the cute little diner. Harry wanted to drive some towards the beach and Louis made him stop as soon as he seen the diner. 

“Yes, it is,” Harry seemed surprised. Outside it looked a little run down but inside there were many chattering people and light music was playing. It was bright and airy, giving anyone who walked through the front door the feeling of ‘home’. 

“Oh hello!” A very pregnant man who looked in his early 20’s started, clapping his hands together. “Table for 2? Or booth,” he questioned, pulling out two menu’s. 

“Booth please,” Louis told him, smiling, hand moving to his own tummy. The pregnant man noticed and just smiled at him, leading them through the diner to a nice booth at the side against the windows. 

“Bobby will be with you in just a moment!” He said as Louis and Harry sat down, putting their menu’s in front of them. Louis nodded and the man walked away, hand on his lower back as he did so. 

“Well it’s a nice thing to know i’m not the only one pregnant,” Louis joked and Harry smiled, looking down at all the options. It was 11 so lunch and dinner were being served as well as breakfast. Louis ooh’d and aah’d at many of the options, pointing to biscuits and gravy then a few moments later at a cheeseburger with bacon. 

“The babies want the gravy on the burger,” Louis says after a moment and Harry laughs, covering his mouth as he did so. “What’s so funny,” Louis declared before laughing himself. That did sound odd but so good at the same time. 

“Hello, my name is Bobby and i’ll be your waiter today. Anything to drink?” He asked and Louis looked up at the newly pregnant man. Well, not newly for he was showing, but he wasn’t that far along either. 

“Can I have a hot cocoa and a strawberry shake?” Louis asked and Bobby nodded, writing it down. He turned to Harry who ordered a regular coke. 

“Are you guys ready to order now? Or should I come back later,” Bobby set a hand on his hip and waited. 

“Well i know what i want,” Louis said and Harry nodded, motioning for him to go ahead and order it. “Can I get your bacon cheeseburger? But can you add some sausage gravy?” Louis asked and Bobby nodded, giving him an understanding look. He turned to Harry who ordered a simple breakfast platter. 

Once Bobby was gone with the menu’s Louis blinked as Harry’s phone flashed with a camera. “Beautiful,” he said as he sent the picture to Zayn, making Louis blush. 

“You can’t just take pictures,” Louis laughed, leaning forward to look at it when Harry turned his phone to show him. “Well at least it’s cute,” he added when he seen that yes, it was cute. 

Harry and Louis played footsie until their food came, Louis’ overloaded with bacon and gravy. He had to cut his burger in half to be able to fit any in his mouth but let out the loudest groan when he took his first bite. “That good?” harry asked, sticking a piece of toast into his mouth, chewing on it. Louis nodded fast, cheeks puffed out with food. They were silent as they ate, more because Louis always had his mouth stuffed full of food, but because it was nice. 

After they ate and Louis drank most of his drinks they left again, Harry’s car blasting the AC as it was getting hotter being just after noon. It wasn’t much of a drive to the beach and Louis wiggled in his seat when he started to see sand on the side of the road. “Water's too cold to swim in still,” Harry mentioned as Louis bursted out of the car to dig his feet in the sand. It’s been years since he’s been at a beach and he always loved them. 

After Louis got over his initial reaction over the sand they linked hands and made their way to the water's edge, walking along it, letting the sun beat down on their backs. The beach was still mostly empty for the fact that it was only late spring and the water was still ice cold. “So we’re really going to France?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, squeezing his hand. 

“Yes. And I’m going to fuck you up against a window while you look at the Eiffel Tower,” Harry told him and Louis gapped, slapping his arm with a laugh. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that in public,” he chided. 

“Hm, but I want too,” Harry informed and Louis walked closer to his side, Harry wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “I love you,” Harry said and Louis stopped breathing for a moment. He was now hearing the words in person instead of over the phone. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but hell, my fingers literally just stopped wanting to spell anything right.


	38. Chapter 36 pt.2

“Your plane is leaving any moment so get a move on,” Zayn kissed Louis, hand down to rub a thumb over his baby bump. “I’ll see you in three days,” he murmured and turned back to give his husband a kiss. 

Louis tugged his suitcase behind him and Harry carried his own. The drive to the airport was short, mostly because Harry was speeding a bit. “Harry, what time will it be in France when we get there?” Louis asked as he buckled himself in, eyes going to the window. He had been on a plane before so he wasn’t afraid. 

“I’m not sure love. Buckled up?” He asked and Louis nodded, patting the metal buckle that rested just over his babies. 

“Are you excited?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, leg jumping up and down. He patted Harry’s arm when the plane started moving, the hostess already having spoken to all the passengers. “Hm?” 

“Me and the babies are hungry,” he spoke quietly eyes going to the cart that was being pushed down the middle aisle, the hostess pulling out chips and handing them to passengers. 

“The only option you have is chips right now love. When we get off we’ll go out to eat somewhere,” Harry told him, thanking the female as she handed them chips and a water bottle. 

“Can we get room service?” Louis asked, eyes going down to his lap then out the window to his left. The idea of being in France was just turning him on and Louis just wanted to sit on his daddy’s cock right now. 

“Why not go out?” Harry asked, hand moving to Louis’ knee in question. Louis didn’t look at Harry, just placed his hand on the mans and brought it up his thigh. “Oh baby,” Harry cooed when he felt Louis half hardness. “Do you still have that little plug in?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. 

Louis had wanted to put a plug in before they left the home after packing. “Yes Daddy,” he said softly, eyes going to the people across the aisle from them. 

“Would you like daddy to take care of you in the bathroom?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head quickly, going to unbuckle himself but was stopped by Harry’s large hand. “Gotta wait until they let us get up love,” Harry informed and Louis groaned, throwing his head back so he could stare at the dials above them for the fans. 

Harry kept his hand on Louis’ upper thigh, thumbs rubbing tiny circles. It wasn’t too long later when the light turned off telling everyone that they were allowed to unbuckle. Louis did instantly and shot up, whining when Harry stopped him, arm around his middle. “What now daddy?” Louis whimpered. 

“Let me get up,” Harry told him and Louis took a step back, allowing Harry to unbuckle and stand up. From there the taller man grabbed his hand and pulled him through the aisle to the back of the plane to the restrooms. There was two and one was open allowing Harry to open the door and push Louis into it first. 

“No lube daddy, just please,” Louis whined, hands on the counter on either side of the sink, bum pushed out towards Harry who squeezed in behind him. 

“Well pull your bottoms down, you have to be quiet,” Harry warned him, unbuckling his own pants, shoving them down to his thighs. Louis shimmied his pants down as much as he could. “Now shh,” Harry placed a hand on Louis’ lower back, pushing it down so Louis’ arse was pushed up for a better angel. 

He pulled the plug out and looked at the counter then shook his head, “Open your mouth,” he told Louis who did as he was told, eyes widening as Harry slipped the metal plug between his lips. “Don’t let it go,” he lifted Louis hips a little more, then positioned himself at Louis’ tight little hole. 

Louis whined, eyes fluttering closed when Harry pushed into him. His cockhead pushed against the counter, almost painfully, but he couldn’t move his hips as Harry was quickly fucking into him. “‘Addy,” Louis said around the plug in his mouth, eyes opening a little so he could look at Harry who grinned bottoming out. He pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in, jerking Louis’ body back and forth as he did so. 

“Shh, Louis. If you make another sound I am breaking your ass when we get to the hotel room,” Harry threatened, moving his hand down from Louis’ hip to grab a huge chunk of Louis’ arse, jiggling it. He moved his hand around Louis’ hip and grabbed his leaking prick, pumping it with his movements causing Louis’ body to tense. 

“Ah! Daddy,” Louis cried loudly, cock spurting all over the counter, plug dropping from his lips into the sink with a clank. Harry grunted, bottoming out again, cuming deep into Louis. He reached around Louis’ body and pulled the plug from the sink, pushing it into Louis after he pulled out. 

“Are you alright in there?” Someone asked through the door, knocking. 

Harry glared at Louis through the mirror and the pregnant man hung his head. “Yes, we’re fine. My husband's pregnant the plane made him a bit sick,” Harry called back. 

“Well if you’re sure!” The voice called then they heard footsteps walking away. 

“How many do you think that calls for?” Harry asked, pulling his pants up, then pulling Louis’ up. 

“I don’t know Daddy. As many as you want,” Louis turned, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Haven’t been spanked in a long time Daddy. I don’t wanna be able to sit down,” Louis purred, going onto his tip toes, kissing Harry’s cheek then lips, giggling when Harry licked them before pulling back. 

“It’s a good thing I brought an extra bag. Even brought a paddle,” Harry slapped his hand down on Louis’ arse lightly, causing the pregnant man to push his hips back, wanting more. “Nipple clamps too. A portable fucking machine, cock ring, cock cage. Baby, I brought it all,” Harry chuckled when Louis shuddered, eyes fluttering closed at the thought. 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis murmured, jumping when a voice sounded through the intercom about buckling up for they were going to land soon. Harry and Louis made sure they were all clean and they cleaned Louis spunk from the counter then went back to their seats. 

“Oh my god,” Louis gasped, eyes glued to the window. France was right below them, the Eiffel Tower standing beautiful and tall in the sunset. 

“Just for you,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, hand on his thigh again as he looked past Louis out the window. 

The plane landed and Louis was absolutely vibrating when the stepped off the plane. There was a black car with a man in a suit in front of it, sign in his hands with “Harry and Louis” written on it with big black marker. 

“Plaza Athenee,” Harry told him and the man nodded, opening the door to let Louis and Harry in. Someone else came up a few moments later to put their three bags into the trunk of the car, having fetched them for Louis and Harry. 

“We can see the Eiffel Tower from there?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, gripping his thigh and bringing Louis’ knee over his own. 

“I am going to spank your ass red and blue when we get there. Fuck you raw with my cock and the machine. Stuff you full of a plug. Then we’re going down to the restaurant and getting something to eat,” Harry told Louis of his plan and the pregnant man flushed a pretty pink. 

“Êtes-vous monsieur bien?” (Are you alright Mister?) The driver asked and Louis cleared his throat, making eye contact with Harry. 

“Je vais bien merci,” (I am fine, thank you) Louis replied and Harry’s eyes went wide. 

“And you can speak french, goodness Louis,” Harry murmured leaning down to capture Louis’ lips with his own, hand rubbing up and down his thigh. 

“Enfoncer étrangers,” the driver cursed. “Fucking foreigners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming eventually :D


	39. Chapter 37

“Oh Harry, isn’t this place just gorgeous?” Louis asked as he got out, eyes wide as he looked up at the large hotel. It was older, vines covering much of the pale stone. There were people milling about and Louis wiggled his upper body back and forth at the sight. “Fucking France,” he said pouting when Harry pinched his bum for it. 

“Keep the cursing in your head,” the taller man told him, turning to the driver, paying him. 

“What kind of suite did we get?” Louis asked, looking up and up to the top of the hotel but it wasn’t the hotel that took his breath away, it was the Eiffel tower that peeked around the left corner, standing tall and proud. 

“You’ll see love. Please go inside, it’s going to start raining,” Harry murmured, glaring at the little dots of rain that were showing on the car now. 

“Be in soon, yeah?” Louis moved to the door, grinning up at the man who stepped to the side to allow him through the circle doors. The entrance to the hotel took Louis’ breath away. The carpet was a nice tan with red accents, the walls white with large tan posts throughout the room. It was a sitting room, really, circle in shape with many people talking with each other, holding wine glasses with little clutches handing off their shoulders. 

“Through those doors,” Harry’s deep voice shook through Louis’ chest, the man’s large hand settling on his lower back. “Tell the receptionist you’re here for Styles. I have to talk to someone before I go up,” Harry turned before Louis could respond, shaking a large grey haired man’s hand. 

Louis glanced behind Harry at a woman who was pushing their bags, eyes on Louis as if she was following him. The pregnant man realized she was when he looked back again once he got to the reception desk. “And who are you?” The lady behind it asked, leaning on her elbow to look at Louis over her glasses that hung low on her nose. 

“Um, i’m here for Styles?” Louis looked behind himself once again hoping Harry would soon join him. 

“Harry Styles?” She asked and Louis nodded. She clicked a few things on her keyboard then turned around and lifted a silver and golden keys off of a rack of keys. “This is your room key. Please don’t misplace it. It’s a hefty fine to replace,” she informed him. She turned a little to her right and pointed, “Over there is the elevators. You can go up on to floor 8 and find your room,” she explained and Louis thanked her, turning his eyes to Harry who was now walking towards him, grin on his lips. 

“You got the keys love?” He asked, nodding to the receptionist. Louis held the keys up, two of them on one ring, and jiggled them. “Good boy,” with a pat on his back Louis made his way to the elevators, eyes going wide, once again, at the paint that surrounded him once he stepped in. It was tan, gold, and red like the carpet when he entered the hotel and it wasn’t a picture but simple swirls and harsh lines. 

“I’ve stayed in the room we’ve been put in before. I love it,” Harry informed, smiling at a woman who stepped on from floor 4, riding with them to floor 8 where they all got off. “To the left,” Harry spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone who may be already sleeping, it was nearing dinner time. 

Louis shoved one of the keys into the lock and twisted it, pushing the door open with a satisfied click. “Oh shit, fucking hell,” he cursed, eyes going wide as he took in the lavish room. It was a sitting room that they walked into, the couches a dark purple and the little sitting chairs a cute pink. Louis almost choked himself with a deep gasp, eyes on the large floor to almost ceiling length window. It was framed like a picture and through it was an amazing sight of the Eiffel tower, the sky purple, pink, yellow, and orange behind it with the onslaught of night. 

“The bedroom and bathrooms is through here,” Harry took Louis’ hand pulling him through the sitting room area and through an opening in the wall to the bedroom. The soft carpeting was tan like the walls, the bed covered in tan and red. The colour scheme of the hotel was probably Louis’ favorite thing, tan, gold, and red. It was just perfect, warm, and inviting. The bed, and all the other wood in the suite, was a dark colour, almost black. The sheets were white with a red and tan duvet on top, folded at the foot. 

There was another window, though smaller to Louis’ left and the Eiffel tower was seen from there too, but the view was a little blocked at the bottom by a few restaurants. “Do you like it?” Harry asked, looking back as the door opened again, the cart with their luggage being pushed into the room. 

“I love it. Oh Harry this place is perfect. I want to come here all the time,” Louis walked to the bed, fingers trailing on the silky Egyptian Cotton sheets. Harry left Louis in the bedroom and pulled the cart with their luggage to him. He handed the pregnant man his suitcase then unpacked his own into the drawers of the large dresser. They would be staying for a week so they should get comfortable. 

“Louis, how many spanks do you think you should get?” Harry asked, using the technique that Zayn had used with Louis when he spent too much money on such pretty panties. Harry wasn’t even mad. 

“Oh,” Louis shoved a pair of pants into his drawer, looking back at his empty suitcase. 

“You were loud on the plane. Almost got us in trouble, might I add. And, you’ve been cursing since we’ve gotten here,” Harry told him, closing his drawer. He opened the last suitcase, turning it so Louis could see inside. It was a lot and he wasn’t able to count the amount of things Harry had brought with them. 

“I don’t know Daddy. Ten?” Louis shrugged and took a step forward to look at a few of the spanking things Harry had packed. 

“What about, ten with a belt. Just like you like it, for being too loud. Then we do five with my hand because you’re just a cursing boy today?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, knowing that would be the best deal he got. 

“I think you should undress and,” Harry turned around in a circle, eyes going to every piece of furniture. “Oh, you should go to the window, in the other room with the picture frame molding. Put your hands shoulder width apart on it and push our arse out? Maybe after I give you the five spanks in here,” Harry hummed as Louis turned pink. The pregnant man moved forward a little so he could look out of the bedroom, through the sitting room, and at the window with the amazing view of the Eiffel tower. 

“Ganna fuck me too daddy?” Louis asked, already pulling his shirt off. 

“Up against the window, like I promised baby,” Harry kissed Louis lightly, moving around him. “Then you’re going to be tied to this bed right here while our little travel sized machine here fucks you nice and good. And theeeen,” Harry chuckled, pulling the machine out of the suitcase, Louis was now down to his panties, cock hard and leaking through them. “You and I are taking a nice shower and i’m stuffing you full of a plug and we’re going downstairs to eat in the lovely restaurant here,” he finished. 

“Which plug daddy?” Louis peeked into the suitcase at the ones strapped to the sides. Harry finished grabbing the pieces for the machine and closed the suitcase. 

“You’ll just have to find out when it’s time,” Harry told him, starting to put the machine together. “Finish undressing and go to the window,” he added and Louis did as he was told, pushing his panties down to the floor and stepping out of them. He seen himself in the mirror from the bathroom and he ran his fingers over his sizable baby bump. 

Louis stood at the window, eyes down at the little people below, on the sky, and tracing the outline of the Eiffel tower for 5 minutes before Harry walked to him. The curly haired man moved the eating table back to give himself room to swing his arm. 

“I forgot to give you the five in the bedroom,” Harry spoke quietly, eyes on Louis’ creamy, unmarked bum. 

“We can do it now,” Louis offered, looking over his shoulder at Harry. The man stood nude, cock hard and weighed down as if it was too heavy to hold itself up. 

“I think we will. On my lap,” he moved around the couch, sitting down. The leather belt was discarded on the back of it by Harry’s shoulder. Louis followed after him, bending over his lap. His legs were straight giving Harry a nice angle to spank and his elbows were on the cushion beside his thighs. “Count them,” Harry said before landing his hand on Louis’ arse, the slap sounding harsh to his ears. 

Louis’ body jerked forward a little and he let out a shuddery breath. “One,” he said and winced when another slap landed, his cheeks jiggling with the force. It was pleasurable, Harry’s hand only leaving a momentary sting before it dulled and sent waves to Louis’ cock. “Two,” he hung his head, eyes on Harry’s creamy thigh as another landed. “Three,” Harry rubbed his hand over Louis’ slowly pinking ass, turning his head so he could see his hole, the tiny plug sticking out of it, when he spread his cheeks. 

“How many times do you think you’re cuming tonight?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged the best he could, earning another spank which he counted out. 

“I don’t know Daddy. One?” He asked, counting five when the final hit landed. 

“I’m not sure, we’ll see,” Louis stood up and moved back to the window, putting his hands where they needed to be and pushing his arse back, his cock hard, smearing precome on the window when he accidently moved his hips too close. 

“How many with a belt?” Harry asked Louis, picking it up. He looped it, weighing it in his hand, then taking a practice swing at the couch. 

“Ten daddy,” Louis told him, gasping in shock when the leather dug into his ass, leaving a welt behind. “One, god,” Louis looked at Harry’s reflection in the window, the man looking down at his still reddening cheeks. “Two,” Louis choked as the belt landed again, Harry’s body tensing with the swing, teeth biting into his bottom lip. The fire-y burn pulsing through his body, hairs standing on end when he felt the faint breeze of another hit coming. “Three,” he hung his head again, looking down at the carpet under his feet. 

Louis was almost crying when the forced the number ten from his lips. His body was on fire, his ass screaming at him in pain. It was good though, he was moments away from exploding all over the window. 

“Are you good baby?” Harry asked Louis, large hand rubbing over the angry red welts, he even had a few bruises popping up. 

“So good Daddy. Fuck me now?” Louis asked, turning his eyes to Harry behind him, almost moaning as he caught site of the man getting down onto his knees. 

“You still have your plug in you from earlier,” Harry told him and Louis bristled at the thought, he did? He had it in for such a long time he had gotten used to the feeling of the tiny metal thing inside of him. He pushed his arse into his Daddy’s hand as Harry spread him open. The plug came out easily and Harry moaned as he watched his spunk from earlier trail after it, literally dripping out of Louis, down his sack and onto the carpet beneath him. 

“It’s enough Daddy, please,” Louis begged. Harry had unknowingly whispered something about needing lube but now, with Louis’ permission, fuck the lube. He stood up, large left hand on Louis’ hip, his right arm wrapping around his side so his hand could rest on his chest. 

“You’re good?” Harry asked to make sure, pulling Louis into his tip toes so the shorter was at a better angle to fuck into. 

“I’m good, c’mon,” Louis whined, eyes going wide and jaw dropping open when Harry pushed his own hips forward, shoving himself into Louis’ tight hole until he had no more cock left to give. “Okay, yeah, Daddy, yeah,” Louis moaned when he got his breath back, fingers clawing at the window, his eyes going to the Eiffel tower as Harry pulled all the way out, pushing into him again with a snap of his hips. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Harry said, confusing Louis, as he pounded into the teenager. It was only a moment later when he moved his right hand up Louis’ chest until it encased his throat; he didn’t put pressure on Louis’ windpipe, just pressure on his arteries on either side of his neck. He was blocking oxygen from Louis’ brain and heart causing the twinks eyes to go wide but fade as he came onto the window. Harry let his neck go, watching Louis’ eyes brighten with the renewed oxygen into his system. Windows were such a great invention, with their reflections and all. 

“Daddy what was that?” Louis asked, pushing his arse up as much as he could so his man could pound into him as he pleased. 

“It’s called breath play baby. Though it has nothing to do with breathing,” Harry dropped his forehead onto Louis’ shoulder, breathing becoming labored as he was soon to cum. “Shit,” he said himself as he pulled Louis’ hip back and pushed his forward so he could bury himself into the 19 year old, cuming hard. 

“I can come more?” Louis asked as Harry pulled out of him, fingers entering him so he could feel Louis’ wet walls and loose rim. 

“Yes you can baby. You got a machine waiting for you,” Harry turned Louis around, gripping him by the back of the neck Harry brought him close so he could kiss him, tongue pushing it’s way into Louis’ mouth, exploring places he’s been many times. 

“Get on the bed, put yourself on the machine,” Harry told Louis when he pulled back, leaving him breathless. “Go on,” he sent Louis off, the red arse on display as he walked. Harry put everything back in order, gave himself a rest, then walked into the room to find Louis fucking himself on the machine, body moving back and forth. He didn’t let the twink know he was in the room, he just quietly walked to the remote and turned the machine on, full force. Louis tensed as it moved on it’s own, body snapping up as he let out uncontrollable moans and whimpers, body jerking with the movements of the fake cock inside of him. 

“Daddy,” he whined and Harry just chuckled, getting onto the bed in front of Louis, cock half hard, interested in the noises Louis was making. 

“Suck on Daddy,” Harry told him and Louis did as he was told, lifting his head further so he could suck on his head, moving down until his head was pushing against his throat. “Ganna let me fuck it?” Harry asked Louis, pushing down when he got a nod. Louis gagged, trying to pull back so Harry moved back a little, letting him breath and take it in. They’ve done this before, fucking Louis’ throat, but Harry was so thick that at first it was hard for Louis to take him down. 

“Okay,” Louis croaked, eyes fluttering closed when he shifted and it made the machine pound into his prostate. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, allowing Harry to push back in and down his throat. It was better than the first time and within moments Harry was almost thrusting as fast as the machine, grunting as he bottomed out each time. 

“Fucking shit,” Harry ground out when Louis came, screaming and choking around his cock but holding his hip so he couldn’t move back. The machine was relentless and it continued to push in and out into Louis. 

Louis gagged again when Harry came, his sticky cum getting stuck in his throat before he coughed and swallowed, licking his lips. Harry turned off the machine, lifting Louis so he could kiss him once more. 

“You are such a good boy, my best boy,” he praised, hands caressing Louis’ soft, damp skin. “Let’s put that plug in now and then take a shower, yeah?” Harry asked reaching for the plug that Louis hadn’t seen on the bedside table. It was large and would probably make Louis waddle a little bit, it was purple too. 

“Here,” Louis stayed on his knees but arched his back downward so his ass was up, blown out hole on display. Harry pushed the plug into Louis, having to actually push a few times for it wouldn’t just slide in. He helped Louis stand and almost laughed at the waddle he did, not really able to keep his legs closed with the huge plug in him. 

“It’s--cute,” Harry told him when he got a glare in response. The shower was quick, nothing sexual for both men already came twice. Louis was dressed in a white pair of pants, black panties underneath so Harry could see the faint outline of them, and a nice blousy shirt. Harry was in a simple pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. 

“What is the restaurant called?” Louis asked, arm wrapped in Harry’s as they rode the elevator down from their floor. The plug was poking at him, moving with every step he took and Louis was forever happy that the table had long clothes on them to cover his ever growing boner. 

“Well, as you seen. It’s called the Alain Ducasse,” Harry told him and Louis nodded, eyes moving around the room. Their napkins were folded in an odd, but nice, way and it was very artistic, the oval shape the managed to make. 

“Wine?” A waitress asked as he walked up to their table, in her hands a large bottle of red wine. 

“No thank you, he’s pregnant,” Harry informed and her eyes went wide and she turned to Louis, looking him over. 

“What would you like to drink then young man?” She asked him, smile now on her red lips. She had a strong French accent and Louis so wanted to speak to her in her native tongue but he also didn’t want to leave Harry in the dust. 

“I would love some lemon water?” He asked and she nodded, turning her eyes back to Harry. The man already loved her, having put her attention on Louis instead of him first. Important customers have the most attention. 

“The same, thank you,” he said and handed Louis his menu. 

“Oh my god, harry look,” Louis turned his menu though Harry had the exact same thing in his hand. “They have a Seared Duck Foie Gras,” he wiggled his upper body back and forth, happy as ever that one of his favorite things was on the menu. Louis had it once, when his mother treated him for his 16th birthday and he’s been looking for a repeat ever since. 

“They do, don’t they. I’m sure it will be good. I want the Toasted Jaune Des Landes,” Harry raised a brow as he said it then shrugged. “I think it’s chicken or something,” he said and Louis laughed, looking up as the waitress came back, setting his drink down, then Harry’s. 

“Are you all ready to order?” She asked and Louis nodded, turning his menu to point at what he wanted as he said it, just to make sure he was getting the right order. “How do you want it cooked?” She asked, bending down a little more as the dining room got just a little louder. 

“Um, medium please,” he answered. She nodded and turned to Harry who ordered his own meal. Louis noticed she didn’t write the order down but chalked it up to her having a great memory or something. 

“So how are you liking it here so far?” Harry asked, moving his hand across the table to take Louis’, running his thumb across the smaller one’s knuckles. 

“It’s amazing so far. The hotel room is breathtaking, the sex is, as always, great,” he winked with a giggle and Harry chuckled, looking around to make sure no one heard. “This restaurant here must be so expensive too!” Louis gushed taking a drink of his water. “20 dollar water,” he joked and Harry leaned his head back in laughter. 

The food came back surprisingly quick and Louis’ mouth watered at the look and smell of his duck. It was seared off with seasoning still sitting on the top. It was sitting on a bed of greens and a light gravy covered the bottom of the bowl. Harry’s dish was just as amazing looking a few sauces smeared across the plate with a few pieces of golden chicken or turkey on top of it. 

 

“Would you like anything else?” The waitress asked, hands folded at her front. Louis and Harry both shook their heads and she was off giving another table attention. 

“Oh my god this is good,” Harry said as he popped a piece of the meat into his mouth. “And it’s the juiciest piece of meat i’ve ever ate,” he told Louis who was currently in heaven, mouth chewing around his duck. 

They were silent other than that for their meal, eating their portions quickly then even getting a dessert. Harry paid the outrageous bill then the two were walking back up to the suite, Louis collapsing down on the bed, a huge grin on his lips and belly all happy. 

“I love you, get dressed for bed,” Harry kissed Louis cheek, pulling off his own clothes. They went to bed nude, Louis whining about tall the work he would have to do to put on pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just under 4 thousand words >_>   
> I have been getting a lack in comments like...a bad lack and it's bringing me down? So i'm going to start asking specific questions so you guys can answer.   
> How did you like the breath play?   
> The weird food names?   
> Everything here is real. The hotel is real, the restaurant is real, the food names on the menu is real. I did mah research :D


	40. Chapter 38

“I did a number on you last night,” Harry comments as Louis washes his hair, back to Harry. They were showering, getting ready to go out for breakfast Harry had found this nice restaurant he hasn’t yet been too and he really wanted to try it out. 

“What?” Louis asked, turning around. He rinsed his hair as Harry leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Your bum, baby. You’ve got bruises,” he informed and Louis lowered a hand to his arse, running his fingers over the welts that were still there. It didn’t really hurt anymore, just sore when he sat down, so he wasn’t complaining. 

“It’s okay,” he said with a shrug. He conditioned his hair then stepped out of the spray to give Harry a chance to take care of his curls. Once they were done in the shower Louis got dressed in a light pair of blue skinny jeans and another blousy shirt. He wasn’t comfortable yet to show off his belly to everyone, the blousy shirts helped him keep the bump from staring eyes. 

They caught a taxi, Louis relaying in French the restaurant they were going too, “Le Cinq.” It had the same layout as Plaza Athenee in the way it was a restaurant attached to a hotel. It being only half 7 in the morning there weren’t many people in the dining area and the calming piano music made Louis smile. 

“This is nice,” he commented as they were seated and handed menus. They didn’t order their drinks right away for they could get a meal that came with one. The dining area was golden and tan with a large table with baby palm trees sitting on it in the middle. There were thin, nicely cut, palm trees around the room also, maybe it was for the time of year, Louis wasn’t sure. 

“It is nice, what are you going to eat?” Harry asked, eyes down on his menu. There were many options for breakfast but Louis was really feeling the eggs so he got the ‘American-Style Breakfast’. 

“This one,” he said turning his menu to show Harry who nodded. 

“I think i’ll get the same,” the waiter approached the table with a large smile on his lips. 

“What can I get for you on this fine morning?” He asked, eyes going from Harry to Louis, then back again. 

“Can I get the American-Style Breakfast?” Louis asked him and smiled when the order was accepted. 

“What would you like to drink?” 

“Orange Juice.” 

“Salad or Cereal?” 

“Salad.” 

“Bread item?” 

“Hm, a regular Croissant.”

“How would you like your eggs cooked?” 

“Scrambled.” 

“Coffee, tea, herbal tea, or hot chocolate?” 

“Hot chocolate,” Louis watched Harry as he ordered almost the same thing, asking for a chocolate croissant instead of a regular one. The waiter left the table and Louis sipped the water that was there for waiting. 

“So you’re really liking France so far?” Harry asked Louis, foot moving forward under the table to rest against Louis’. Louis didn’t have the struggle as the night before with a plug for Harry decided he didn’t want Louis to wear one. 

“I love it. It’s beautiful and just-ugh. I need to come here more often,” Louis told Harry, grinning when the curly haired man seemed to actually think about it. 

“How are the babies?” He asked after a moment. Louis shrugged, looking down at his shirt where his belly was. 

“I haven’t felt sick or anything lately. We get to check up on them next Tuesday,” Louis informed Harry, remembering it just now. It was currently Wednesday and Louis was just a day over 9 weeks pregnant. 

“We should be just getting home then,” Harry said, thanking the waiter as he was back with their salads and juices. “What time was the appointment?” Harry asked, taking a sip of his juice. Louis stabbed at his salad. 

“Um, 5ish?” Louis scrunched his nose, not really able to recall what time of day the appointment was. He was almost sure it was around 5 in the afternoon though. 

“We land just after 4 so we’ll have to rush,” Harry said. Louis nodded, making mental note. His right hand was stabbing at his salad while his left hand was rubbing his babies. Their food was officially served not too long later and by time both of them were done Louis was leaned back, ready for a nap. 

“Zayn comes Friday, right?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

“He’ll be here mid afternoon. We’ll all be together and Saturday morning i’ll go and stay in another hotel room, give you and him some time together until mid day Monday. You get 2 and a half days with me. 1 day with both of us. Then 2 and a half days with him. Then a day and a half with both of us,” Harry explained and Louis nodded. 

The check was dropped off and Harry stuck his credit card into it, setting the black folder up for the waiter to take as he walked by. “I wanted to go on a picnic tomorrow,” Harry informed Louis, standing up to leave when he got his card back. 

“Oh, where?” Louis asked, looping his arm with Harry’s as they walked out, calling for a taxi. 

“Champ de Mars,” Harry told Louis as the buckled up. “It’s the park where the Eiffel tower is. We’re going there now,” Harry laughed when Louis’ eyes went wide and he turned so he could watch the road, then gape when the Eiffel tower came into view, huge and tall as ever. 

“Oh my god Harry,” Louis choked as he got out of the taxi, allowing Harry to pay. It was still early in the morning but there were many people out walking dogs, painting, taking pictures, listening to music, even playing music. 

“Let’s go,” Harry settled a hand on Louis’ lower back as they walked across the park, the sun high in the morning sky, warming the chilly air and drying the water droplets off the grass. 

“It’s so big,” Louis tilted his head back to look up at the large metal thing. Harry chuckled, shaking the hand of the guard at the entrance of the tower. They spoke for a moment then the gate was opened, allowing Louis to step up onto the first step. 

The walk up to the top was long and it hurt Louis’ feet but the sight once he was there took his breath away. “Nice, isn’t it?” Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Louis’ middle, hand resting on his medium sized baby bump. 

“It’s more than nice,” Louis’ breath was stolen and he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get it back. They stood there, silent, watching everything for a while. Harry’s front was pressed against Louis’ back as they watched the sunrise to midday, more people going to the park, people standing next to them, taking pictures. 

“I love you,” Harry said softly, lips brushing against Louis’ ear. The pregnant man closed his eyes, nodded, then opened them to look at Harry over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything as he turned in Harry’s arms, hands going around his neck, and as he kissed him. Kissing on the Eiffel Tower, Louis was going to put this as his top 10 favorite moment ever. 

“What are we doing next?” Louis asked as they stepped off the Eiffel Tower, moving their way through the crowded park. 

“We are going to take a cooking class. I have a class booked, for a few hours, for just you and me. I heard that today he was going to teach how to make homemade pasta,” Harry said and Louis clapped his hands. 

“I have never been able to pull off homemade pasta,” he informed. The class wasn’t that far away so they walked, the air nice and breeze to battle the harsh warm sun. They got there just in time, the chef having just finished putting out all the things they would need. 

“Harry Styles and the lovely Louis Tomlinson?” The chef asked as they walked in, thrusting a hand out for them to shake. Louis was pulled in for a kiss on each cheek and he blushed pink, Harry chuckling as the same was done to him. “Fresh pasta today,” the chef said, clapping his hands together. 

Louis and Harry were handed black aprons then stood in front of a large wooden table that had quite a few metal bowls with different ingredients. “I wonder what kind of sauce is ganna go with it,” Louis hummed taking the bowl of flower from the chef as he passed them out. 

“Put the flower on your board, in a pile,” he instructed, showing them how he wanted it. It was just a simple mountain of flower. “Then make your fingers like this,” he said making a duck face with his fingers, the way french people would kiss it after eating something devine. 

Louis did as he was told, glancing over at Harry then back to the cook. “Put your fingers in the middle of your flower and make a little bowl,” he showed them how to do it and they copied. 

“Crack an egg,” Louis giggled when his egg accidently exploded instead of cracking so he had to pick out all the shells. Once the dough was...dough they fed it through a machine that pressed it down nice and flat and from there they fed it into another machine that cut it into long pieces. 

“We’re ganna let it hang up to dry properly and while it’s doing that we’re going to make a tomato sauce,” Louis almost burnt himself while doing that and Harry got sauce all over his apron when he accidently tipped his pan too far and it spilled. 

The noodles were cooked, the sauce was put on it, then cheese was added. “And now you may go enjoy the food you made,” the cook dismissed them to a small dining area. Louis was pink as he sat down, having came down from a fit of laughter. Harry’s plate looked horrendous while his was pretty and picture worthy. 

“Well at least it tastes good,” Harry chuckled and Louis nodded, swallowing a bite of his own food. 

“I think I might make this for dinner one of these days when we get home,” Louis told him, twirling some more noodles onto his fork. When they were done they gave back their aprons, cleaned their dishes, and set off to go back to the hotel room. It was mid afternoon and Louis was really ready for a nap. Harry may be away on vacation but he had a few things he had to do for work so while Louis slept he typed away at his laptop. 

It was dinner time when Louis woke up, groaning and turning. “Daddy,” he hummed, shoving his face into Harry’s thigh. The man had just put up his laptop and was getting ready to wake Louis up, glad he did it on his own. 

“Yes baby?” He asked rubbing Louis’ back with his hand. 

“Do you think we can eat some pizza for dinner?” He asked, lifting his head out of Harry’s thigh. 

“Hm, pizza? Would you like me to order it in or do you want to go to the place?” Harry reached for his phone, knowing Louis’ actions. He was being lazy, probably wouldn’t even get out of bed to eat his food. 

“Here please daddy,” Louis kissed Harry’s thigh, the man in briefs. 

“Anything else baby?” Harry asked and Louis flushed, moving his head to the side a little so he could bury his face in the pillow, hands still tucked into Harry’s leg. 

“No,” he murmured and Harry patted his arse lightly. 

“That doesn’t sound like a real no to me. What do you want?” He asked and Louis shrugged, peeking up at him. “Gotta tell me or I can’t do it,” it was something sexual. Louis loved asking for what he wanted but he got into moods, these lazy ones, where he was shy with what he wanted. 

“Can you eat me out daddy?” Louis asked, immediately pushing his face into his pillow.

“Hm, all you had to do was ask. Get undressed and put a pillow under your hips. Let me call this place,” Harry watched as Louis stood up off the bed. He held the phone to his ear, dialing a nice pizza place that he loved. Louis stripped out of his clothing, then got back onto the bed, large pillow under his hips, putting his arse at the perfect angle to be eaten from. 

Harry finished his call then skooted down the bed, pushing Louis’ legs open so he could lie between them. “You do know that Zayn is better at his than I am,” Harry informed Louis who just shrugged, pushing his hips a little further back, being needy. 

“It’s okay daddy,” he said quietly, spreading his legs more when Harry spread his bruised, welted cheeks. He licked a flat stripe over Louis’ slightly loose hole, pushed a finger in, then removed it and sucked on Louis’ rim. 

“Gotta come before the pizza gets here,” Harry dived into Louis then, tongue shooting as far as it could reach into him. His large hands spanned Louis’ cheeks, holding them apart so he could have the proper room to get his mouth as close as he could, teeth nipping at Louis’ rim, slight stubble giving him a faint burn. 

“So good,” Louis scratched his fingers against the sheets, lips barely parted, eyes half lidded. Having his arse ate out was sometimes just as good as getting fucked and damn Harry underestimated himself. “Ganna come,” Louis whimpered, one hand moving back to curl in Harry’s hair. 

“Come,” Harry said into Louis’ arse, biting harshly at his rim, pulling on it with a backwards thrust of his head. Louis cried out at the stinging pain, bursting all over the pillow under his hips. His hips rocked as if he was getting fucked, rubbing his cock through the orgasm. He moaned happily when Harry left a final soothing lick over his hole then kissed up his back to his cheek. 

Louis closed his eyes when Harry pushed into him, the dry drag of his cock against Louis’ moist walls was intoxicating. Harry drapped his body over Louis’ back, arms keeping him up just enough to thrust his hips, pushing himself into Louis, pulling himself out again. 

Louis lied there and took it, smile on his lips, eyes closed and fingers rubbing the soft sheets. He was taking it in, the stretch, the soft jabs at his still enlarged prostate, the soft skin of Harry’s legs against his own, the faint ‘pat’ of hips hitting arse cheeks, the warm breath on the back of his neck, the faint moans as he was filled. 

The warmth of his daddy’s come as he came, the twitch of his daddy's cock, the tensing of his daddy above him. Louis was in pure heaven and nothing could go wrong right now. 

…

Except there was a knock at the door and a call of, “Pizza delivery!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure if I explained the whole week timeline right. But as time goes by it will be explained. France is going to last a while so get ready to spend a few chapters here. I am trying to put SOME smut in every chapter and have every chapter a day of the week though it might be a day and a half at a time because I am not writing 6 more chapters of france.   
> Also breathplay will not be happening again. I did not do my research, for pregnant people, on that topic of sexual play and once I did I realized that it's a "NO GO" for pregnant people. So, it was a one time thing (at least for the pregnancy) and i'd like to add that NOTHING happened to the babies. They're fine.   
> QUESTIONS:  
> 1) Did you like the little pasta thing? I thought it was cute   
> 2) The Eiffel Tower! Louis didn't say 'I love you' back BUT he did kiss Harry. Do you think that's an appropriate way of SHOWING you love someone if you're not ready to say it?  
> 3) The smut at the end turned really...personal (for Louis, not me). Emotional, idk. Not kinky. Do you want more of that, or less of that?


	41. Chapter 39

“You don’t know how glad I am,” Louis started, leaning back a little, hands behind him. Harry raised a brow as he unpacked things from the old fashion picnic basket. “That there’s a tree for shade,” Louis finished, looking up at the large tree they sat under. 

It was warm, really warm, and Louis got headaches when he got too hot. “Hm, what kind of sandwich do you want? Ham or deluxe,” Harry held both subs up. They had gone to a deli before going to the park to get fresh baked subs.

“Deluxe,” Louis held his hand out, smiling when Harry lightly slapped the sub into it. Louis sat up and crossed his legs, unwrapped the paper from around his food. “It’s so nice out today,” Louis commented, leaning into Harry when the larger man sat closer to him, knee bumping Louis’. 

“I was hoping it would be,” Harry replied, biting into his toasted ham sandwich. Louis set his sandwich down and reached into the basket for the water bottle that Harry left. “Do you want some chips?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, taking a swig of the chilled water. 

“What’s on this again?” Louis asked, picking up half his sub, lifting the edge to peek into it. It was a meat lover with ham, bacon, pepperoni, chicken, and a few other kinds with three different kinds of cheese, lettuce, tomato, and a lot of mayo. 

They sat in silence as they ate Louis putting his chips onto his sub. They watched the disk golvers, the people walking their dogs, a few painters, some yoga classes. Louis loved it, it was lively and made him want to be outside. When they were done eating Louis packed all the wrappers back into the basket and flopped back, fingers running over his belly. 

“I’m huge,” Louis said, turning his head to Harry. The curly haired man looked down at his face then trailed to his bare belly as Louis lifted his shirt. He was huge for being just past 9 weeks. The firm, tight skinned, bump was making it’s way past Louis’ belly button, everyday Louis could see a minor difference. 

“Well you are holding three,” Harry shifted so he was on his side, leaning on his elbow next to Louis. Louis had his hands cupped around his belly, thumbs rubbing the skin softly. “Mine and Zayn’s babies,” Harry added, leaning and kissing Louis softly. There was a click and both looked up with furrowed brows. 

“Oh! Sorry, it was just too cute!” A petite girl said, shaking out a polaroid. She wasn’t French, Louis could tell by her strong southern american accent. “I’m sorry, do you want it?” She asked and Louis held his hand out, smiling at her. 

“Well that is cute,” he said. She was standing a little away from Louis’ feet. You couldn’t see Louis or Harry’s face for the curly haired man was bent over him in the kiss but you could see Louis’ swollen belly and hands holding it. “Thank you,” Louis told the girl who nodded and stepped away, holding her camera up again to take a picture of a butterfly making it’s way past. 

“That was odd,” Harry said and Louis shrugged, pulling a pen out of the basket they had. He loved it, it was purple and green, one of those advertising pens shops give out, he had gotten it from the deli where they got their sandwiches. 

‘Louis and Harry - date’ Louis wrote the date and looked at it again before putting it into their basket. He lied back down, eyes up on the leaves above him, the few rays of sun that broke through them. 

“What did you want to do today?” Harry asked him a little later, eyes up also but on a disk that was thrown above them, a few guys shouting at each other about being careful for the pregnant guy. 

“I don’t know. Zayn’s coming tomorrow,” Louis said and Harry nodded, hand moving to Louis’ bare belly, running his fingers over it. Louis had taken his belly ring out a while back, the hole healed up, Harry hadn’t noticed until now. 

“Let’s go chocolate tasting. I would take you shopping but I know Zayn wanted to do that together,” Harry pushed himself up, pulling Louis after him. They wrapped the thin blanket they were on and put it into the basket. 

They changed at the hotel then went out by Taxi to this place Harry googled. It was a regular chocolate shop but it was massive and there were so many different kinds. Different flavours, shapes, colours, smells. Louis loved it already and went to the caramel chocolates, eyes wide and mouth watering. The man behind the counter reached and handed Louis two with gloved hands, smiling as Louis turned and handed one to Harry. 

They both bit into it and Louis swore he was going to heaven. The chocolate broke and caramel spilled into Louis’ mouth, warm and freshly made. As Louis was savoring his chocolate bite Harry told the man he wanted 10 and that he was opening a chocolate tab. 

They walked throughout the store and Louis swore he was going to throw up with the amount of chocolate he had ate but it was so much fun. They left with a large bag full of chocolates in respective tins to help them stay good longer. They walked down the stone road, the sun was setting, and Louis leaned against Harry’s side. 

“I think it’s dinner time,” Harry said and Louis laughed, bumping the bag of chocolate against Harry’s leg. 

“I’m so stuffed on chocolate I don’t think I could eat another thing,” he said and Harry shrugged. 

“Then let’s get something for home, yeah? Some soup, easy to heat up,” Harry pulled Louis into a store that had huge bowls with soup in them. The bowls were almost as tall as Louis and Louis was sure he and Harry could fit into one no problem. 

“Hello! Are you looking for some soup?” A very, very, pregnant man asked as he waddled to them. “I would suggest the potato soup, just finished, still coming out of the kitchen,” as he finished talking doors opened allowing three men pushing a huge bowl walked through, setting it up on a slow heater. They looked like cooking mixers, the way they had huge wooden spoons slowly stirring them. “It’s to make sure they don’t burn,” he added as Louis looked up at the one closest to him. 

“Can we get a large bowl of your potato soup?” Louis asked, moving to the bowl to peek into it. It was hearty. Cheesy with many potatoes and a lot of meat. 

“Hm mh, and for you?” The man asked Harry who looked around at the many pots of soup. 

“Hm, your spicy sausage please. Large,” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ middle as they watched the man go to the counter and pull out two large plastic bowls. He filled them with ladles hanging off the sides of the soup bowls then capped them. He taped them shut and set them down. 

“Would you like any bread? All fresh,” he turned to point to a large wall of breads. 

“A loaf of sourdough,” Harry said and Louis beamed, he loved sourdough. Once it was paid they walked out with a bag, they caught a taxi and made their way back to the hotel. 

“I’m actually really tired,” Louis yawned after Harry put the food into the mini fridge. 

“Well get some rest. Zayn is going to want us to go shopping tomorrow so there’s going to be a lot of walking,” Harry told him, kissing him. Louis smiled and stripped down, stretching his arms above his body. He got into the bed, almost moaning at the amazing silky feel of the sheets around him. He’s slept in this bed a few times but nothing beats the sheets after a long day. 

“Can we buy these sheets when we get home?” Louis asked Harry who turned from shuffling through the dresser that held their clothes. 

“We can buy them here, tomorrow,” Harry said. “There’s this thing where while we’re shopping, after we leave a store we give a busboy our bag and he’ll bring it back to the hotel room so we don’t have to worry about lugging bags all over the place.” 

“That sounds really nice,” Louis snuggled his head into the pillow under him. Harry turned out the light to the bedroom and climbed into the bed next to Louis, wrapping his arm around him. 

“I love you,” he said and Louis hummed, snuggling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, I know it sucks. But Zayn is coming and will be in the next chapter. Things might go a little faster now, this Paris Trip was mainly for Larry and fixing what happened ((That was a success)). I don't have any questions other than:   
> What do you want Louis and Zayn to do while they're there? (Paris wise, visiting places, eating stuff, bonding shit like Larry did :D)


	42. Chapter 40

“Lou baby, wake up. I have a surprise for you,” Harry rubbed a hand up and down Louis’ arms, eyes going to his husband that was standing in the doorway of the room. 

“What is it?” Louis grumbled, turning to bury his head into Harry’s chest. When he face came into contact with a shirt instead of bare chest Louis pulled back a little, blinking his eyes open. “Why you got a shirt on?” He asked and Harry just shrugged. 

“I had to put a shirt on to go downstairs,” he said and Louis furrowed his brows. 

“What do you mean you had to go downstairs, for what?” He rubbed his eyes, turning his head so he could look out and see the window with the Eiffel Tower view but it was blocked. Louis blinked a few more times before his eyes went wide and he shot out of the bed. “Daddy!” 

“Hello baby,” Zayn chuckled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ tiny body when it collided with his. “How are you and the babies?” He asked, getting down on his knees. Louis swayed his body from side to side as Zayn landed a few kisses on his rather large belly. 

“We are doing great!” Louis turned a little to look back at Harry then hugged Zayn when the dark haired man stood up. 

“That’s good my love,” Zayn kissed Louis, nipped his bottom lip, then turned him by his shoulders. “Why don’t you get dressed so we can get some breakfast. Then maybe out for some early shopping?” Louis nodded, turning himself back around to hug Zayn once more. Harry chuckled standing up from the bed and moved to stand next to Zayn as they watched Louis put on a pair of black pants and a white shirt. 

“Socks,” Harry reminded as Louis almost shoved his feet into his shoes without them. The smaller man huffed, grabbed a pair, then put his shoes on. 

“Let’s go.” 

“These eggs are really good,” Louis said as he put another piece into his mouth. They were all at a cute little french diner that Zayn had wanted to go to. Harry was a bit hesitant because it wasn’t as well...known as other places but he was surprised to find that they did serve some pretty good food. 

“How has France been for you so far?” Zayn asked Louis after the pregnant man took a drink of his orange juice. 

“It’s amazing! Harry took me to the Eiffel Tower, we went to a chocolate place, cooking class, picnic at the park in front of the tower,” Louis listed, absolutely glowing. 

“Seems like you’ve covered a lot of the ‘to-do list’ that comes with France. I do know, personally, of this place here that sells amazing lingerie, if you’d like to check it out?” Louis was nodding before Zayn could finish his question causing both of his daddies to laugh. 

Once they were done and paid Louis stood between both men, hands in theirs. “It’s not a far walk?” Harry asked Zayn who shook his head. 

“No, just a few blocks,” Louis frowned and looked up at Zayn. 

“Hey, I just remembered. You were supposed to be here around lunch, you’re early?” Louis questioned. Zayn laughed and nodded, moving out of the way of someone on a bicycle. 

“Yes, I am a bit early. It was a surprise to you and Harry,” he looked up at his husband who nodded. They were quiet for a while, Louis’ eyes up on the buildings taking in the old structure of many of them. It was cute and he absolutely loved it. “And I hear you can speak French? Why didn’t you tell us?” Zayn asked Louis. 

“Oh, it was nothing special. I just took the classes when I was in school. Loved it really,” Louis answered, following Zayn into a dimly lit store. There were racks upon racks of lacy, silky stuff and Louis moved toward the panties. 

“Hm, this one’s cute,” Harry said picking a pair up. There was an identical one on a plastic mannequin just to the side and Louis lightly slapped Harry’s arm. 

“Daddy!” He giggled, looking at the red things in his hands. The front was normal but the back was low cut with two strings tied at the top. It was meant to show off most of his butt and surely nothing to wear out of the bedroom. 

“We’re getting that,” Zayn said, touching the fabric himself causing Louis to flush pink. They were cute and very fuckable, the low cut making access to Louis’ hole very easy. Louis eyes wandered and caught on another mannequin, it had thigh high stockings on, white, and it had bows on the back at the top. 

“Daddy,” Louis tugged on Zayn’s shirt. The dark haired man looked up from another pair of panties Harry was holding up to Louis, then to where he was looking. 

“If you want it baby, get it,” he said quietly and Louis took off to them, searching for a larger upper thigh size since his thighs were pretty big. Once he found a pair that would fit he grabbed it, handing it to Zayn when he moved back to where he was standing next to Harry. 

“I want that!” Louis gasped, eyes on a pair of pantines next to Harry’s hand. It was very much like the red pair Harry had chosen first but instead of a bow it was a butterfly that stretched to cover most of the area that the low riding back didn’t. It was too cute and Louis wondered how his arse would look in them. 

“Grab it,” Harry told him and Louis did, having to search a little for his size, they were at the bottom. They shopped around some more, Louis getting regular panties, lace, silk, even a few spandex pairs. When they were done they checked out, Louis turning his eyes away from the expensive tab but smiled and kissed his daddies thank you when they left the store. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel for a little while. Louis here hasn’t had both of his daddies in bed in a little while,” Zayn commented and Louis nodded, eyes going up to Harry then to where he was walking. They ended up getting a cab because dark storm clouds covered the sky and it was raining by time they got there but Louis was giggling by time they got to the suite because Harry was complaining about the rain ruining his hair. 

*~*

“Okay, that’s super cute,” Zayn twirled his fingers in a circle and Louis turned to show the back of the high waisted shorts. They were maternity shorts so they were just the right tightness around his thighs and loose enough to be comfortable around his growing baby belly. 

“Daddy,” Louis let out a breath when he read the tag. For one, the shorts were expensive, and two, “They say they’re size 18 weeks,” Louis looked up from the tag at Zayn who hummed, eyes going to Harry. 

“How far along are you?” A pregnant female helper asked, having a few more requested pairs of shorts in her hands. 

“I’m only 9,” Louis shifted the top of his shorts and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“How many are you having?” She questioned, handing the shorts in her hands to Zayn when he asked for them. He wanted to get three different colours in the pair Louis was wearing. 

“3, triplets,” Louis informed and the helper chuckled. 

“That’s normal then! I’m really surprised you’re not bigger. If they say that twins double a mommy’s size then i’m sure you should be tripled!” She gushed. She turned to help another customer and Louis turned his eyes to his daddies, they were watching him. 

“I’m going to get huge,” was all he said and everyone laughed. Louis tried on a few more pairs of shorts and even pants. “You two are enjoying this, aren’t you?” Louis asked as he walked out one last time. He decided to keep the shorts on, in white, and try on shirts. One he had on now was tank top like but was very loose and flowy, great for summer weather, especially after his belly grew. 

“We are. You look amazing pregnant,” Harry said and Louis blushed. They paid for all the things then went back to the hotel to drop it off. Harry decided he didn’t really like the idea of someone taking their clothes back to the hotel for they could steal it. 

“Dinner?” Louis asked, flopping back onto the bed. 

“I was thinking of ordering in,” Zayn said and Louis turned a little to look at the dark haired man. Zayn was looking out the window at the obscured Eiffel Tower. 

“You don’t want to go out?” Harry asked and Zayn shook his head. 

“Nah, i’m really not that hungry. I’ll go out with Louis tomorrow,” he voiced and Louis beemed. He’d have a few days with just him and Zayn. 

They ordered in, some chinese because Louis voiced he was really in the mood for it, then they all squeezed into the shower to get ready for bed. They went to bed without anything sexual going on because the chinese didn’t agree with Louis’ babies all that much and his tummy was upset. 

The next morning Louis woke to Harry already gone, a note on the side table with his room number and even a spare key just in case Louis wanted to go and see him while he was spending time with Zayn. He ordered in breakfast and woke up his daddy when it came. 

“Oh, thank you baby,” Zayn kissed Louis and they ate in bed, snuggling afterwards. The first day together was lazy, they didn’t go out once, just spent time solely together, watching T.V. and being in each other’s company. Before bed that night Louis was ate out until he cried, having came 3 times, then fucked and coming another. He was spent but loved the one on one attention he got from his daddy that he missed so much. 

Sunday was a bit busier because they both went to the Eiffel tower together, hugged while they watched the sun rise. They went and ate breakfast at a nice restaurant then went out and looked at a few museums. Louis wanted to try the catacombs but Zayn shut him down, voicing how it might not be safe for the babies if anything supernatural went on. Louis agreed after he finished being salty about being turned down. 

They ate lunch at a small restaurant, Louis tried a snail but almost threw up. They both laughed it off and decided that snails were a no go. They spent the afternoon at the park just talking, it was nice and relaxing. That night they went to bed without sex and Louis kinda enjoyed it, knowing that he and his daddy were actually bonding without sex, it was emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler to the max, I know, but I just wasn't feeling Zouis all that much.


	43. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a long note at the end, please read it all.   
> Thank you :)

“Do you think we’re going to make it?” Louis asked, leg bouncing. They had just gotten back from France and were in Harry’s car on their way to Louis’ doctor appointment. 

“Yes love, we still have a half an hour and we’re about 15 minutes out,” Harry told Louis, reaching over the middle console to rub Louis’ thigh, trying to calm his leg down. Louis chewed his bottom lip and didn’t calm until he seen the building, with 10 minutes left to spare. He checked in once inside and leaned into Zayn’s side when they sat down to wait. 

“Don’t we get to have an ultrasound today?” Louis asks out loud and Zayn shrugged. 

“I’m really not sure. Probably, just to check up on the babies?” 

“Louis Tomlinson?” A female nurse asked and Louis stood up, waiting for his daddies to join. She smiled at them all and waved them back, pen tapping against her clip board. They were all silent as Louis was weight and he groaned noticing he had gained quite a bit of weight. They measured his height and Louis shrunk a few centimeters. 

“Maybe it was my shoes,” he comments and the nurse just smiles, waving the three into the room where she took Louis’ blood pressure, measured his fundal height. 

“24, hm. You’re growing rather quickly,” she comments. “I mean, I can tell just by looking at you. When you came in you were only here,” she put her finger about an inch under Louis’ belly button. “That’s where your uterus was, the top of it, and now it’s up here,” she poked his belly about an inch above his belly button. 

“That was only 2 weeks!” Louis’ eyes go wide and he looks at Harry and Zayn who were watching the doctor for her reaction. 

“Yes. Louis you’re pregnant with 3 babies. You’re going to grow quickly. Quicker now that you’re officially 10 weeks along. From here on out until week 13 you should have gained, from the start of your pregnancy, a solid 15 pounds. Usually around 5 for mothers with single children. Then about 3 pounds a week for the rest of the pregnancy. Know that this weight may not show on YOU but it’s your babies that are weighing more and more, about half a pound each baby a week and a half a pound in fluids holding them,” she explained and Louis sighed, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. 

“How big do you think i’m going to get?” Louis asked and the nurse stood up, moving to the wall that had a few posters. She flipped through a few of them, tacked some back, and showed Louis what she chose. It was the body of a pregnant male and at the top it read ‘Male Pregnancy Triplets’. 

“Stand here, with your back here,” Louis did as he was told, standing up to match his body against the body on the poster. The poster shown with dotted lines how far a belly will be each month. Louis was perfectly between the 2nd and 3rd line. Line eight was so far away and Louis stretched his arm out, chewing on his lip when his fingers barely could reach the dotted line. 

“That’s pretty large,” Zayn commented and Louis glared at him. 

“It is and he’s going to make it to that last line probably too. As I said in our last appointment Louis’ family history of multiples will help. His body should be able to handle going full term instead of the normal 32 weeks,” she waited for everyone to think amongst themselves before clapping her hands. 

“Now who wants to see the babies?” She asked and Louis beamed, pulling his shirt down over his every growing babies. Everyone got ready to leave the room then they were winding through hallways to the ultrasound wing. 

Louis wiggled when she put the warm gel on his belly and turned the machine to the right settings. She set the wand onto his lower belly, moved it around up to his bellybutton and even above it, pointing down, then to the sides. “Are they okay?” Louis asked and she nodded. 

“Yes, your twins are on the right side of our belly. Here,” she went to the top right of Louis’ bump, “Is one and here,” she moved the wand to the bottom right of Louis’ bump, “Is the other twin. Your singleton is on the lower left. You might have one twin at the top of your belly the more they grow, one twin on the right and the single baby on the left, that’d be ideal instead all of them squeezing next to each other side by side,” she clicked a few things then looked up toward the T.V. near Harry and Zayn’s head. 

Louis looked too and shook his hands as he seen the body of one baby. You could see it’s head and little body. It’s arms were pulled against his chest and his legs were curled up. She moved the wand to show Louis it’s twin then the singleton. She put the wand a weird way but it showed Louis a nice scan of all his babies. “Oh my god,” Louis lifted a hand to wipe at his cheeks, the wetness kinda surprising him. 

Harry and Zayn’s eyes were glued to the T.V., lips parted and they were holding hands. The nurse turned the T.V. off then turned on the light to the room. She cleaned Louis up then handed him 4 shiney print outs. 1 of each baby and 1 of all of them. 

Louis looked at them for a moment then handed them off for Harry and Zayn to gawk at. “You said we’d find out the due date this time?” He asked and she nodded. 

“If you went 40 weeks then you’d be due on December 28th. With the probability of only making it to 37 weeks then you’d be due on December 7th,” she said. “Premature babies will not be born in december,” she added. Louis looked at Harry and Zayn then back to her with a nod. 

“Thank you,” he said and stood up, hand on his belly. It was real last time that he was pregnant but now his babies actually looked like little mini babies in there. 

“Your babies are about the size of Prunes but by next week they’ll be the size of Lemons,” she said and Louis gaped. 

“In a week they’re going to grow that much?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Growth from here on out is quick,” she told him. 

They left the room and Louis was printed out a little sheet that had how big the babies would be each week. It was coloured then laminated for him and she handed him a few more papers about his pregnancy. 

“I want you were in one month,” she told him, writing the date down. They left and Louis was silent during the car ride back home, hands on his belly. He was actually, in reality, pretty big. His belly was sticking out and noticeable. He was out of the ‘is he fat or pregnant’ stage and Louis couldn’t fathom where the time went. Just yesterday he was finding out he was pregnant and how he was just mere weeks away out of his first trimester and he was growing quickly with his babies. 

“Home sweet home,” Zayn said from the backseat when Harry pulled up to the house. Louis smiled and got out of the car, stretching his limbs out. 

“It’s dinner time,” Harry commented looking at his watch. He locked the car and they all filed into the house, eyes scanning around for no reason. 

“What are we having?” Louis asked and Zayn hummed. 

“Well I know what my pre-dinner is going to be,” he said and Louis frowned, turning to look at him. 

“And what his that?” He asked, hands on his hips. 

“You my love,” Zayn replied and Louis flushed pink. “How about you go into the room. Get naked and stand by the bed, put your hands on the bed though, bent forward a little,” Zayn told him and Louis nodded, turning to walk to the bedroom hall. 

“Do you want me to order in?” Harry asked, fingers already pulling his phone out of his pocket. Zayn nodded. 

“Chinese or something that will take a little longer than normal,” he said and Harry nodded, going to the kitchen to pull out an old menu that’d have the phone number on it. Zayn went to the bedroom and almost came in his pants at the sight of Louis’ healing arse. 

He had been spanked nice and good just a day before, Zayn using a belt then Harry going behind him and using a paddle. Louis had, had a little temper tantrum over his eggs being too hot and when told to calm down he threw them onto the carpet. Both men didn’t like it and Louis was punished nice and good, then fucked. By the end Louis was cuddly and plaint in their arms. 

“I love your ass,” Zayn said moving to where Louis was, running his fingers lightly over Louis’ smooth skin. There were no welts, Louis healed from those rather quickly, but he was bruised in a few places and was still red from the paddle. 

Zayn moved around Louis, who stood at the bottom of the bed, to pull one of the clean pillows to the floor. Zayn got onto his knees, put his hand between Louis’ legs, at the bottom of his baby bump, and pulled his hips back a little. 

He pinched one of the bruises on Louis’ arse, smiling at the faint intake of breath and watched his thighs tighten ever so slightly. He leaned back a little and sent a harsh slap onto his bum and Louis rocked forward a little, back arching a little more to push it back. “I want you to reach back and hold yourself open for me,” Zayn said and Louis stood a little straighter as both his hands snaked back to cup his cheeks, fingers in his crack, to hold them open, his slightly gaping hole being put on display. 

“You’re still loose from yesterday,” Harry commented coming into the bedroom. He didn’t say anything more, just stood by Zayn who leaned forward, licking a flat stripe from his shaved sack over his hole. 

“I think we could double pen him again, easily,” he mentioned and Louis leaned forward a little more. Zayn pushed a finger in, then two more, then one more when Louis turned out to be looser than he looked. 

“I think we should,” Harry said and Louis glanced at them over his shoulder. They watched him for a moment then stood up once Louis nodded. 

“We’ve done this once before,” Zayn commented as Harry lied down on the bed, head at the headboard. Zayn lied down so his head was at the foot of the bed. He skooted up a little until his sack was touching Harry’s. Louis watched them, brows furrowed, then his eyes went wide when Zayn reached down and held his and Harry’s perfectly aligned cocks together. 

“I can ride both of you at once,” he breathed out and both his daddies nodded, glad he understood. 

“Make sure you lube us up,” Harry reminded and Louis nodded, quickly going to the closet, grabbing a plain lube bottle then he went back to the bed, squirting some on his hand then replacing Zayn’s in spreading it all over their cocks. 

Zayn’s stood taller than Harry’s but Harry was bigger in girth so when Louis straddled Zayn’s hips, arse facing Harry, it was Zayn’s cock that slipped into him first. He lowered himself the inch or so until Harry’s head poked at him. Harry held himself up so that Louis only had to lower himself but he stuttered as he did so, hands on Zayn’s chest. Being upright instead of lying on one made him slightly tighter so it was a stretch and a slight burn to get himself on Harry as well. 

“Oh wow,” Louis moaned, seating himself completely on his daddies. He was so full, the sensation of the new position amazing. He had the constant rub of Zayn on his prostate and the stretch of Harry’s thickness, he was able to get both men deeper this way too. 

“Let’s go,” Harry said and Louis twisted a little to look back at him, pushing his arse out a bit more as he pulled himself up, eyes closing as he did so. He pushed himself back down and made a steady pace out of it, fingertips clawing painlessly at Zayn’s chest, calves squeezing Harry’s ribs. 

“So full,” Louis panted, thighs burning with the effort it took to literally pull himself off his daddies then push himself back down on them. It wasn’t a smooth glide as it would have been with just one cock, but Louis loved it. 

“Faster,” Zayn told him and Louis did so, thighs on fire as he lifted himself up and pushed himself down.

“Ganna cum,” Louis whimpered and Harry slapped his ass causing him to buck forward. 

“No, no cuming,” he said and Louis shoook his head, throwing his head back as he whimpered and whined to the ceiling. He couldn’t hold it after a few more moments and exploded all over Zayn’s chest with a high pitched whimper, thighs absolutely trembling.

He was pushed off of them, both daddies frustrated that he came before them, legs pulled so they were over the side of the bed, his upper body still lying on the mattress. Harry pushed Louis’ right leg up onto the mattress by his side and fucked into him quickly, free hand slapping down hard on his ass at a rapid pace, almost as quickly as his hips met Louis’ cheeks with his thrusts. 

“Daddy, oh god,” Louis cried, fingers pulling at the blanket as his cock continued to leak cum, he never stopped cuming and they were leaking him dry. 

“Shut up, come here,” Zayn said pulling Louis’ arm to make him stand. Harry kept Louis’ right leg up but in his arm instead of on the bed. Louis stood supported by one food on the floor, a cock pounding into his ass, and his other foot in the air as the leg was held up. Zayn pulled his head down and shoved his cock through Louis’ lips. 

“fuchhhh-chh,” Louis gagged on Zayn’s cock, it being pushed down his throat. Louis’ body rocked between his daddies, Harry’s hips smacking into his arse with every thrust and Zayn’s balls slapping against his chin as he buried himself in Louis’ throat again and again. 

Harry came first, his thrusting coming to a halt as he pushed himself balls deep into Louis. His head thrown back as he emptied out into his lovers ass. He let Louis’ leg go and watched as he dropped to his knees, head tilted back some to give Zayn better access to his throat. Zayn came a moment later, pushing himself all the way into Louis much like Harry did, cuming down his throat. 

Louis gasped for air when Zayn pulled back, upper body falling and being supported by his hands on the hardwood floor. “Are you alright?” Harry asked, kneeling beside him. Louis looked up at him, eyes bloodshot, lips swollen, and hair a mess. 

He nodded and moved into Harry’s nude lap, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “What’s your colour baby?” Zayn asked and Louis swallowed a few times, tried to talk but nothing came out besides a croak. Nod once if you’re green, twice if you’re yellow, and three times if you’re red. 

Louis nodded twice and Zayn got down onto his knees to hug him from behind, kissing Harry’s lips lightly as he did so. The doorbell rang and Zayn sat back a little. 

“You answer it and i’ll give him a quick shower. We’ll eat and watch a movie?” Harry asked him and Zayn nodded, standing. He threw on a pair of pajama pants then walked out of the bedroom, answering the door. 

“Gosh, aren’t delivery men just annoying?” Adam asked, holding up three chinese bags. Zayn ripped them from his grip, set them on the floor next to his feet then started to push the door closed. “Hey hey hey, that is not a way to act towards a guest!” Adam put his foot in the way so Zayn couldn’t close it. 

“You’re not a guest in my home,” Zayn growled, trying to push the door closed. Adam pouted, hands going to his hips, Zayn used to love it when he did that but Louis did it better. He actually had a pair of hips to put his hands on. 

“Well that isn’t nice to say to your lover,” Adam added and Zayn moved a hand out to push at his chest, trying to get him out of the way so he could close the door. 

“I just had my cock down Louis’ throat. Harry had his cock balls deep in his ass. We had both our cocks in his ass, something you could never do,” Zayn threw the door open, crowding Adam’s space. He wasn’t a twink like he used to be. 

“And that is supposed to mean something? He’s just a little whor-what in the living fuck was that for!” Adam cried when Zayn socked him in his jaw, stumbling back. 

“Talk about the father of my children in any way but respect and I will break it next time,” Zayn growled. 

“He’s fucking pregnant!” Adam went to charge at the door but Zayn luckily got it closed in time. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Zayn groaned, hands covering his face. He locked the door when he seen the handle start to turn then looked up when he heard a soft cough. 

Louis and Harry stood here, Louis’ eyes half lidded and hair still wet from the shower. “Food here da-ddy?” Louis croaked, voice cracking. Zayn smiled and picked the food off the floor. 

“Yes it is baby. Mind mading Daddy H and I a plate with yours?” He asked and Louis nodded, taking the bags from his hand. He walked to the kitchen and Harry narrowed his eyes when there was a bang on the door and a frustrated cry from the other side. 

“And who’s that?” He asked quietly as to not cause any panic in Louis who was just a room away. 

“Adam. I kinda...told him Louis was pregnant?” Zayn wrung his fingers together and Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. 

“Technically he’s not even supposed to be on this property. I have a restraining order on him for me and Louis,” Harry said and Zayn turned to peek out of the peep hole. 

“Well he’s gone now. I do think we should start looking into homes a few towns over,” Zayn said moving forward to hug Harry who wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

“Yes. We need the space for the babies and we need to leave Adam behind here. If he can’t find us then he can’t do anything to our family. I’m not sure how far he will go, he has always been the jealous type,” Harry said and Zayn nodded. They broke apart when Louis croaked a ‘foods served’. 

They sat down on the couch, Louis snuggled between them, and ate their food as they started watching ‘the game of thrones’ on netflix. 

“Look for houses tomorrow Louis?” Zayn asked Louis who looked up at him quickly then nodded, smile now on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I know that there was a few days worth of a time jump but I needed it. France was starting to get boring and I was getting myself stuck and those of you that have been here a while know that when I get stuck I can not write for weeks at a time and we're both fucked. So it was either a time jump or a no chapter for who knows how long. 
> 
> I am officially out of high school, today was my last day. This next week is empty instead of a senior field trip on Friday and my girlfriend coming the next week on the 4th of June. Then graduation on the 6th of June. 
> 
> So i'll try to write and update as much as I can this next week because i don't want to be writing all the time while Kia (my gf) is here for 2 weeks. I might be going back to PA (pennsylvania) with her when she goes home for 2 weeks. BUT after that I should be only looking for work so it'll be lazy and full of writing. 
> 
> Question time:   
> 1) Louis' babies. They're the size of prunes! And he's projected to grow bigger than his arms can reach, what do you think of that? 
> 
> 2) The position i've been thinking about for a double pen riding? I know it was a vague description on how they got into the position but I figured i'd let your mind run instead of overcomplicating it. 
> 
> 3) ADAM is back! I know you guys hate him but I kinda like him, don't expect him to disappear anytime soon. He's ganna make a lot of people pissed off as the story goes on. How do you feel about Zayn's reaction to him?
> 
> ANOTHER NOTE:  
> I may refer to the babies as he. 'he's on your left side' but that does NOT mean they are boys! That's just natural for me to say/write. I'd rather say 'he' instead of 'it'.


	44. Chapter 42

“Niall plea-se,” Louis groaned as his voice cracked causing the pregnant blonde to laugh. Niall wasn’t showing yet so they were both sure he was only going to have one child. Louis, however, was showing quite a bit, his belly poked past the hem of his pants and his shirts were tight. 

Niall was over to help Louis look for homes. Louis really wanted Niall next door or across the street and house searching was hard with that specific need. Louis was ready to call a real estate agent and have them look for him. “They fucked you up Louis,” Niall said and the twink shrugged, one hand on the laptop in front of his knees scrolling, the other on his baby bump, rubbing. 

“Shut up, really,” Louis smiled as he was able to say a whole three words without croaking like a frog. Niall had his first appointment in a few hours and Louis was determined to at least find one home to look at before he left. 

It didn’t happen however because Niall got hungry and Louis got a hard craving of doritos and avocado. Harry, Zayn, and Liam were out in the backyard grilling some food so Louis snuggled into his Daddy H’s side when he stepped out. “Hm, hello love, how are you and the babies?” Harry asked and Louis beamed when he rubbed over his belly. 

“We’re doing just great Daddy. Actually,” Louis licked his lips, head tilted up so he could look at his Daddy’s face. “We were kinda hungry for some nacho cheese doritos with some avocado?” Harry hummed and Louis bit his lip. 

“Well then I think we should run to the store quickly to get you some?” Harry nodded after Louis nodded. He nudged Zayn’s side and told him what they were going to do, the dark haired man kissed Louis a momentary goodbye. 

“Oh my god daddy can I have it?” Louis asked holding up a tiny little plush toy. It was a little turtle and Louis was absolutely in love. 

“Yes you can have it, do you have all the snacks you want?” Harry asked looking at the half full shopping cart he and Louis had been filling. It wasn’t a good idea to bring a pregnant man to a store while he was hungry and having cravings but Harry would spend as much money as it would take to make Louis happy.

“oo-” Louis was cut off mid-like and coo. 

“No, that’s an absolute no,” Harry grabbed the can from Louis’ hand, putting it back on the shelf. The pregnant man looked devastated and he wasn’t even sure what was happening. It had been a can of sardines on his hand but now that he couldn’t have it, his chest got tight and his eyes burned. 

“B-,” he was cut off again with another no and this time he did burst into tears, lifting his hands to cover his face. 

“Fucking hell, come here baby,” Harry pulled Louis into his arm and rocked back and forth as the man cried into his chest. Mood swings, he thought. Louis had been happy just a moment ago and a simple no on nasty fish had caused him to cry. 

Once Louis was half calm Harry took his hand and pulled them to the checkout, keeping the pregnant man under his arm the whole time, making sure he was okay and happy. He even let Louis throw a whole box of twix onto the belt, making the cashier look at him then at Harry with wide eyes. 

Zayn set a plate with a cheeseburger on it in front of Louis when he walked through the door, harry’s hands full with his grocery bags. 

“I want to put my chips on it!” Louis bounced around Harry as the taller man searched through the bags for his chips, handing them to him when he found them. “Thank you daddy,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek while he ripped open the bad, sitting down at the dining table. 

“Niall and Liam left maybe 10 minutes ago to get to their appointment. They both promised to text as soon as they knew all the details,” Zayn told Harry and Louis. Harry was handed a plate and Zayn sat down to eat as well. They all munched silently, Louis humming as he ate his food, coughing a few times when the chips scratched against his raw throat. 

“OH, we have to get a real estate agent. I can’t find anywhere with a house near it for Niall and Liam,” Louis spoke. Zayn and Harry raised a brow but accepted it, finishing off their burgers. 

“Well, we’ll do that tomorrow. I do find right now to be nap time for our pregnant baby,” Zayn said and Louis pouted, shoving a chip between his lips. 

“But it’s only half 3!” He exclaimed, eyes going to the clock to make sure he was right. 

“Yes, it is. Do you want daddy to make you tired?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him, lips parted slightly. 

“Like how?” He asked. 

Harry shrugged, standing up. “Well, I can count three times today, this morning, that you’ve cursed,” Harry said and Louis stood up from his seat. That meant spankings. 

“And I can count you throwing a fit and tossing shampoo at me this morning,” Zayn added making Harry nod. 

“So spank?” Louis asked and both daddies nodded. “How many?” Louis asked, looking down. He had been a bad boy that day, thinking about it. He cursed a lot and was mean a lot and his daddies did nothing but deal with it, until now. 

“You’re still a little bruised from a few days ago,” Zayn started. “So 10 sounds like a good number, with that one rubber paddle?” Zayn asked looking to Harry who nodded. 

“And I was thinking of sending him to bed with his cage on,” Harry chided in and Louis whimpered. “Wanted to maybe try the ‘sounding’ part of it,” Harry added. 

“The piece that goes into my-,” Harry nodded and Louis flushed. 

“Hm, alright. Louis get naked and lean over the side of the bed. I want you to push your ass out for your spankings. Every Time you pull away we’ll add another,” Zayn said and Louis turned, dashing into the bedroom. He undressed but before he could lie down Harry was talking in, telling him to stop. 

“I want to add the cage before the spanking. I know you’ll get hard and we can’t have that,” Harry said and Louis whimpered. 

Harry went to the closet they had and pulled out the metal cage. Louis watched as he knelt in front of him and slid his cock into it, gasping when he clipped it closed and locked it shut. “After your spanking we’ll add the metal piece into your pretty little cock. Then it’s nap time,” Harry said and Louis nodded, finishing Zayn’s instructions and bent over the side of the bed, making sure not to put pressure on his belly. 

He pushed himself onto his tip toes a little so that his ass was pushed out and at a great spanking angle. Zayn walked in a moment later going to the closet much like Harry did and pulled out a black rubber paddle. It was wooden under the rubber so it was sturdy and painful. “How many?” Zayn asked and Louis answered with 10. 

The first few didn’t hurt that much but 4 did as Zayn landed that spank right in the spot he did the time before. Louis rocked forward but made sure to keep his ass out and ready for the next, whimpering as the 5th landed. His cock was trying to get hard, pushing against the metal rings of the cage around it. 

“Ow,” Louis whined as Zayn landed the next 3 quickly and very hard, Louis cheeks shaking with the force. He was bruised again, cheeks a deep red with a few purple spots but Louis was in love with it. The burn was spreading through his body, going to his caged cock. 9 and 10 were quick as well and Zayn got down to kiss Louis’ busted cheeks. 

“My turn,” Harry said holding up the little metal piece that would go into his cock. 

Louis stood up straight and Harry got down in front of him, using his finger tip to spread some special lube onto Louis’ cockhead. “Is it ganna hurt?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head. 

“No, it shouldn’t hurt. It should only feel weird,” he replied. The metal piece, now looking thicker as ever, was lubed then set against Louis’ pee hole. “Don’t hold your breath, it will make it hurt,” Harry said and as Louis let out the breath he was holding he pushed the tip into Louis causing the teen to cry out in shock, not pain. 

“You okay?” Zayn asked from Louis’ side watching Harry’s careful fingers push the metal into Louis. His whole was stretched but not painfully so. 

“I’m okay daddy. It’s just weird,” Louis replied, hands moving forward to brace on Harry’s shoulders as he pushed the rest of the metal into Louis, twisting it against the tip of the cage to screw it into place. “Done?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

“Walk around a little,” Harry instructed and Louis did as he was told, taking a step back and taking tiny steps towards the bed. The metal made it feel like he was cumming but at the same time like he could pee. 

“It’s super weird,” Louis replied turning around. 

“We might do more of this. It’s called ‘sounding’,” Harry informed. “I was thinking that we could get one that attaches to the footboard of the bed, yeah? So like, when we spank Louis he’ll buck forward and impale himself on one.” 

Louis crawled into the bed, tired like his daddy's promised. He let them talk over what they were going to do with the news that Louis was okay with ‘sounding’ and what they could do with it, stretch him out there a little, not permanently, but just to see how big they could get it. Harry even mentioned one that was hollow so when they put it into Louis he would just cum without being able to hold it and they could dry him out sometimes like that, by literally draining him. 

They quieted down once they realized that Louis was down in the bed and walked out of the room to continue their conversation and even get on their computers to start ordering new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, sorry.


	45. Chapter 43

Louis woke up with the strong urge to pee and thankfully Harry was sitting next to him on the bed with his laptop on his lap. “Daddy,” Louis whined, turning so he could snuggle into his strong leg. “Daddy i gotta pee,” Louis informed. Harry looked down at him then set his laptop on the side table. 

“Well let’s go to the bathroom. You’re going to have to piss in the shower because as soon as I take the metal out you’re going to just let it go, no holding,” Harry warned and Louis nodded. They got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, Louis got into the shower and Harry turned it on, causing the tiny man to cry out at how cold it was. 

“Daddy!” Louis whined and Harry turned the hot water on to warm it up. Once it was shower temperature Harry reached down and started unscrewing the metal, then pulling it out. Once it was out Louis let go all over the shower floor, head rolling back in relief. “Thank you,” Louis said and Harry kissed him, getting his hair wet as he put it under the stream to do so. 

“Dinner wont be for another little while,” Harry informed and Louis nodded. Louis cleaned himself up then stepped out of the shower, warms wrapped around his wet body until Harry handed him a towel. “Getting big,” Harry commented and Louis looked down at his belly. It was the size of a normal 18 to 20 week pregnant belly and Louis was ready to throw something. He was growing so fast, this pregnancy was real and it was happening. 

“Yeah, big babies,” Louis said walking from the bathroom, still rubbing the towel on his body to dry himself off. “I think I might wear those shorts that we bought in France,” Louis informed, pulling out the shorts. The shorts went up over Louis’ belly mostly, they were high waisted with buttons, but loose enough that they wouldn’t hurt the babies. They were made for pregnant people so the actual short part was tight and form fitting. 

“Hm, you do that. I’m going to ask Zayn if we’re eating in today, or out,” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek then left the room. 

Dinner went smoothly and Zayn was really affected by Louis’ shorts, his hardon clearly visible through his jeans. It didn’t take long for Zayn to have Louis’ back up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, as he fucked into him. Head rolling against the plaster as he whined, Zayn stabbing his prostate when every thrust, one arm around Louis’ middle and the other against the wall. 

“Let’s try something,” Zayn grunted. He pulled Louis from the wall and turned. Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, burying his face there, kissing the warm skin. 

“Daddy what?” Louis asked, rolling his hips as much as he could. Zayn was still in him so every step he could thrusted his cock slightly causing Louis to nip at his skin, wanting more. 

“Daddy H is ganna fuck you too,” Zayn said and Louis ripped his head back to look at Zayn. 

“L-like this?” He asked, motioning to their connected bodies. Zayn nodded pushing the office door open, stepping in. 

“Well this is surely a sight,” Harry commented. Louis cried out in surprise when he felt a tongue touching his stretched hole, licking him and Zayn’s cock. Harry pulled back and stood up, kissing Louis’ shoulder, eyes going to Zayn. “And you’re in here why?” Harry asked and Zayn shifted Louis some. 

“Decided I wanted your cock next to mine,” he said and Harry chuckled, already pushing his pants down. 

“Is he stretched enough?” Harry asked and Zayn looked at Louis who just nodded, not caring if he really was or not. Harry lightly lubed his cock with a spare bottle from his desk drawer and moved close to Louis’ back. He set his hands on Louis’ hips, eyes going over the twinks shoulder to watch his husband as he slowly pushed himself in, Louis’ back arching as he cried out, lips parting and eyes clenching shut. 

“Keep going, god,” Louis whined when Harry stopped so the man did as he was told, pushing Louis down a little as he pushed up, impaling Louis on both of their cocks. Louis removed one arm from around Zayn’s neck and turned his upper body so he could wrap it around Harry’s, lips finding the curly haired man’s and kissing him as both his daddies shallowly thrusted into him. 

Louis came first, body shaking and tensing, then it was Harry. He pulled out and quickly started recording Zayn thrusting into Louis as Harry’s cum slowly dribbled out of Louis and down Zayn’s cock. Zayn came next, making Louis drip with come when they set him down on his feet. 

Harry landed a slap to Louis’ bruised arse causing the pregnant man to whimper but keen as he snuggled into Zayn’s chest, eyes half lidded and body sedated. “I want to add the beads,” Harry said a moment later and Louis perked up a bit, turning his head to look at the curly haired man. 

“Beads?” He asked, eyes going to Zayn for an explanation. 

“They’re really not beads,” Zayn started watching Harry leave the office. “Let’s go to the bedroom. Get on the bed. I want your ass up and ready,” he said. Louis nodded and left the office to do as he was told, Zayn following a moment later. Louis got comfortable on the bed, feet handing of the edge, back arched so his ass was high and ready for anything. It was still blue from the harsh spanking he had gotten not to long ago. 

His thighs were creamy and Zayn wanted to ruin those too, bite and bruise them. He moved to Louis as Harry continued to rummage through the toy closet, hands going to the warm cheeks, shaking them. Louis wiggled his hips and Zayn pinched his rim, Louis’ body bucking forward. “Don’t move, no matter what,” Zayn said and Louis nodded and gave a small ‘yes daddy’ in response. 

Zayn rubbed a finger around Louis’ hole, smearing the pearly cum around. Louis had his face buried in the blanket, arms curled around him, fingers pulling at the fabric. “Found them,” Harry said holding up the anal beads. Like Zayn said before, they weren’t really beads. 

There were five balls attacked by a single string. The first ball being the smallest and the last ball being the biggest. The first ball size was simple, about the size of an avocado seed. The next was the size of a kiwi, then a lemon, then an orange and finally a bead the size of an apple. 

So they started out small and got quite large. Harry wanted to try them now because after having both daddies cocks Louis’ arse was fucked open and he could probably take the last one while at any other time they might be able to get it in without a little pain. 

“Are these the vibrating ones?” Zayn asked looking at the cord that attacked the balls. It wasn’t string like normal ones, which is why he asked. Harry nodded, handing them over to Zayn.

“I want to record it,” he explained, handing Zayn a bottle of lube also. The dark haired man nodded turning to Louis again, putting some of the lube onto his fingers then rubbing it around the black rubber of the ball. 

“Are you ready Louis?” He asked and when the pregnant man nodded he easily slid the first bead into him. “How does it feel?” He asked and Louis shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Different?” Louis turned his head to look back at Zayn, licking his lips when the man pushed the kiwi sized ball into him. “How big is the biggest?” Louis asked, noticing the size difference. 

“You’ll find out, put your head down,” Zayn told him, turning his head to look at Harry who was recording Louis’ hole flex around the lemon sized bead. 

“Can I know how many more left?” Louis asked and Zayn hummed, starting the next one. It was the size of an orange and both husbands underestimated the tightness of Louis after being double penetrated. “That’s one's big!” Louis gasped, body twitching away from it. It only earned him a harsh slap to the ass, causing him to cry out from the sudden pain. 

“What did I say about moving?” Zayn asked. “Push your ass out,” he added and Louis arched his back downward to give his ass up again. 

“No moving,” Louis answered his question, eyes wide as he felt the hard rubber push against his hole again, the blunt stretch was weird, not painful, but it did edge on uncomfortable just before it popped into his body, causing him to let out a long breath. 

“The last one is much bigger. I want you to colour out if you can’t take it,” Zayn said, holding up the last ball. It was large enough that he couldn’t wrap his fingers around it, the ball wider than his palm and surely larger than his fist. 

“Okay daddy. I’m green right now,” Louis told him and Zayn nodded, eyes going to Harry who was now on the other side of his body. He had the camera, his phone, pointed towards Louis ass but his eyes were on the pregnant man’s face. 

Zayn pushed the ball against Louis’ rim, watching as it forced itself into Louis, opening his hole. Louis cried out just before the widest part and Zayn almost pulled back but Louis’ body jerked towards him, impaling on the ball and allowing it to disappear into him. “Good boy,” Zayn praised, leaning down to set a soft kiss to Louis’ quivering rim. 

He pushed two fingers into his lover, pushing the balls deeper and Louis back arched the other way, the balls impossibly deep. He grabbed into the mini box that was attached to the wire that was in Louis. He clicked the green button and Louis screamed out, arm quickly moving under his body to join two fingers next to Zayn’s inside him, feeling the ball there jiggle around. 

“Oh my god,” Louis whined, thighs spreading a little, back arching downward again. “Daddy,” Louis’ blue eyes peeked back at Zayn and the man melted, head going down to his arse, tongue teasing at his tim. “Yesss,” Louis hissed. 

Harry put his phone down and moved around the side of the bed, he pulled Louis’ upper body to the edge and the twink sucked his cock down, moaning around him, tongue teasing his head, lips tight around his base. 

Louis came with a scream around Harry. Harry pulled back, cuming onto Louis’ cheek and Zayn turned the beads off. “Now for the best part,” Harry said moving around Louis. He grabbed onto the cord attached to the balls in Louis and yanked on it, pulling the balls out of Louis causing his ass to gape. The sudden ruse of emptyness had Louis cuming again, body falling to the side. 

Zayn kissed Louis’ softening cock lightly, then his belly, and finally his lips. “Baby boy did so good,” he cooed causing Louis to blush and pucker up for another kiss. 

“Shower then bed time,” Harry said getting his own kiss from the pregnant man, grinning as Louis sucked his bottom lip lazely. 

“Daddy,” Louis said softly in the shower, body being wiped down by both men. 

“Yes baby?” Zayn asked. 

Harry stopped washing Louis to listen to what he had to say. 

“I want my ass so bruised that I can’t sit down. Do you think we can do that tomorrow?” Louis asked. “Bend me over, lay into my ass until I cry but don’t stop. Do not stop unless I colour out,” Louis begged, eyes going to Zayn then body turning so he could look at Harry. 

“We have work tomorrow,” Harry said and Zayn bit his lip. 

“We can give Anne the day off,” Zayn countered, talking about the receptionist on their floor. “We really don’t need her anyway. It’s only a Thursday and we both know nothing happens on Thursdays,” Zayn explained. Harry nodded, agreeing. Louis listening to them, eyes hopeful, bottom lip sucked between his teeth. 

“I think I have just the idea too,” Harry said and Louis beamed with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea how this smut happened. I did NOT plan for smut in this chapter but....  
> :D


	46. Chapter 44

“Okay, so this is how it’s going to go,” Zayn said. Louis was sitting in his chair in his office at work. Zayn and Harry were sitting on his cleared off, besides his laptop, desk. Both daddies had brought everything they needed for that day and put it into the large lockable drawer in their desks. “You will start in here. Harry and I both have a list of what is going to be done. I will do number 1, then Harry will do number 1.” 

“So Zayn spanks you 10 times with a paddle then I will spank you 10 times with a paddle. Then you go back to Zayn’s office. If he spanks you 5 times on your sack then you will come to my office and I will do the same,” Harry explained further and Louis nodded. 

“We have a list of what we will be doing today. There is 20 things,” Zayn said and handed the list to Louis who’s eyes widened. “Remember, everything on that list will be done twice,” Zayn added. 

1) 5 Spanks to the ass - Hand  
2) 10 Spanks to the ass - Hand  
3) 10 Spanks to the ass - Belt  
4) 10 Spanks to the ass - Paddle  
5) 5 Spanks to the rim - Hand  
6) 10 Spanks to any body part of Louis’ choice - Hand  
7) 5 Spanks to the sack - Ruler  
8) 20 Spanks to the ass - Belt  
9) 20 Spanks to the rim - Belt  
10) 20 Spanks to the thighs - Hand (10 each)

Louis stopped reading, “Thighs?” He asked. 

“Well, yesterday I had the thought that I wanted those marked up too,” Zayn explained and Louis looked back down to the list. “As you can see so far. You’re going to be bruised up really well. I was thinking, we can go to ten and if you want more, we can do the rest. How about you don’t even read the rest,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, handing back the list. His heart was beating fast and he was already half hard in his shorts. 

“Well i’m going to head to my office. I’ll see you soon,” Harry said kissing Louis lightly on his licked lips. “I suggest you start undressing now, I would love you in my office as soon as you can,” Harry winked and Louis flushed. Zayn stood up from his desk and Louis stood up from his chair. 

Louis undressed as Zayn typed something up on his laptop. “I wanted to add that by the end of the first 10 you will have been spanked 110 times on your ass, unless you chose the 10 on any body part for your ass too. 50 spanks to the rim and 40 to your thighs,” Zayn said and Louis swallowed, fingers lightly touching his hardening cock. “Don’t touch. Over my lap,” Zayn said and Louis bent over his lap, making sure not too much weight went on his stomach. 

The 5 spanks with the hand wasn’t that bad, it was a warm up to Louis’ bum, turning it a nice shade of red. Everyone also noticed that Louis’ slight bruises were also gone in the morning and every laughed it off saying that his body wanted to be perfect for the spankings. 

“There you are,” Harry said and Louis bent over his lap. The second set of 5 had Louis rock hard, cock bouncing as he was pulled in for a kiss. “Back do Daddy Z,” Harry said as he sent Louis off, the twink looking down the hall towards the elevators as he crossed between offices. 

Nothing had Louis crying out in pain and pleasure until they got to the second set of 10 belt spanks. Harry was giving him no mercy, slamming the rubber belt over his ass over and over again, quickly. Louis came all over the side of Harry’s desk 2 from the finish and the curly haired man gave him an extra 3 for that. 

The paddle was the worse yet, Louis ass already on fire from the belt treatment and how he had to have a sturdy clipping pain that spread through his body like electricity. “Hold still,” Zayn said when Louis bucked his hips forward, away from the next hit. He still had 6 to go. “Can you take it?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded, presenting his ass again, grinding his teeth as the next spank landed. 

Louis was hard again when he went back into Harry’s office, bending over the side of the man’s desk before he was asked. “Man, he did a number on this ass,” Harry said. “I am honestly surprised you aren’t bruising yet. We’ve done less and you’ve been worse,” Harry hummed, pushing his fingers into Louis fire red cheeks, watching the skin turn white momentarily as he pulled them back. Zayn had a rubber paddle while Harry had a wooden one with holes drilled into it. “But i’m sure I can give that ass some nice bruises with this,” he swung and clapped Louis ass with the wood, the sickening yet amazing crack of skin against wood had Harry hard. 

“Harder daddy,” Louis pushed his ass out further, surprising Harry. It was the first thing Louis said to him, or Zayn, since they started. Harry did as he was told, actually cracking the wood of the paddle on the last hit, Louis’ knuckles white as he gripped into the side of Harry’s desk. 

As Louis was walking back to Zayn’s office Harry texted the man. Louis was taking the spankings well, very well, but Harry thought he needed a break. There was rim spanking next but Louis needed some more pleasure between all the pain. 

Zayn had Louis position himself at the front of the desk, ass facing him as he sat in his chair. “Spread your legs more,” Zayn said and Louis did as he was told. He scooted his chair up, lifted Louis’ legs so his calfs were by Zayn’s thighs in the chair, then grinned. “Perfect,” he said and leaned back a little, pulling Louis’ fire red ass closer. Louis sat down on Zayn’s face in the reclined chair, moaning as Zayn sucked on his rim. The swivel chair was perfect for the rimming. Zayn was leaned back just enough that Louis could sit on his face but it was still enough that he had control over everything. 

Louis rocked on his tongue, hands feeling his body, tugging at his nipples, curving over his pregnant belly to lightly pull on his cock. “I’m ganna cum,” Louis whimpered then growled when Zayn pushed him off, putting him back on his feet. 

“I want you to reach your hands back and hold yourself open,” Zayn said and Louis glared at him over his shoulder as he did so. “The thing about this was,” Zayn lifted his hand, aimed, and slapped it down wetley over Louis’ rim causing the air to rush out of Louis. “That now your rim is all wet and the pain is worse,” he added and Louis splurted his cum all over Zayn’s desk as his rim was spanked. 

Harry whistled at Louis’ swollen hole but went to work, spanking it himself leaving Louis with a burning ass, inside and out. “I want them on my rim,” Louis told Zayn as he bent over the man’s desk, hands behind him to hold himself open for the 10 spanks on any body part he wanted. Zayn raised a brow but complied, spanking Louis there 10 more times causing the pregnant man to actually waddle in pain back to Harry’s office where he received another 10. 

Harry couldn’t help himself though, the puffy, swollen, red rim had his mouth watering. He quickly pushed Louis back down when he went to stand up, lubed his cock, and pushed into the pregnant man with one thrust. Louis cried out, gasping in pain. His hole was fire hot and how he felt like he was being split open. Harry came in him then sent him back to Zayn, properly waddling now. 

“Well,” Zayn said as he looked at Louis rim, ruler in hand. Louis was on his back on his desk, legs spread wide. “Guess Daddy H got a cum in,” he said and Louis grinned. The spanks to his sack had Louis in actual tears and almost all out crying once Harry was done, his tiny shaved sack all red and angry looking. 

Harry hugged him and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair though then kissed him before sending him back to Zayn who was already holding the belt for Louis’ 20 ass spanks. 

“What’s your colour?” He asked as he landed the 10th and Louis whimpered, tears leaking out of his eyes. He was in so much pain, his balls having tipped him towards that more than the pleasure side of things. 

“I’m green still daddy,” Louis told him, he was telling the truth. The pain wasn’t too much yet, it just brought tears to his eyes yet he stayed hard through the whole thing. 

“You’re bruising,” Zayn said as he finished the belt pummeling. “Good,” he added and Louis kissed him before going to Harry. Harry always hit harder than Zayn so Louis was properly crying by the end, legs shaky and hands trembling. 

“Are you sure you want more baby?” Harry asked him, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“Yes daddy. There’s no more butt spanking anyway. Just my hole and my thighs,” Louis whispered into his chest. “I asked for this. i wanted you guys to make it so I couldn’t sit down, remember? Even if I cried,” he said and Harry pulled back, nodding. Louis went back to Zayn’s office and the dark haired man snuggled him for a few minutes to calm him down. 

He didn’t want Louis’ emotions to get too much or else they’d have to stop for the safety of the triplets inside of Louis. Once Louis was calm Zayn took his time giving him the 20 spanks to his rim, the belt whistling through the air every time he took a swing, Louis body jerking with each hit. 

Harry took his turn rimming Louis, drying off his hole, then spanking it. Louis was a proper penguin as he walked back into Zayn’s office, ass on fire, rim feeling like they smeared jalapeno peppers on it. The thigh spanks weren’t bad at all, just caused Louis slight discomfort. 

Louis took a nap on Zayn’s chest, leaned back in the man’s chair, and they inspected the damages done when he woke a few hours later, close to the end of the day. “Damn,” Harry said. 

“Is it bad daddy?” Louis asked and Zayn bit his lip. 

“Well, that whole sitting thing?” He moved a hand forward to spread Louis cheeks to look at his rim, “And fucking thing? Yeah, those aren’t going to happen anytime soon,” Zayn said and Louis whimpered, hand moving back to lightly touch at his cheeks. 

“Properly bruised. Your ass and rim,” Harry told him. 

“When we get home I want you guys to fuck me nice and good,” Louis told him, declared actually, causing both daddies to raise their brows. 

“And if we didn’t want to?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged. 

“Then i’ll just do it myself. We have more than enough dildo’s,” he countered and Harry turned to Zayn. They didn’t wait until they got home, they bent Louis over the desk and took turns dominating his ass, the twink out of breath by the pain and pleasure of his hole as he was fucked, the fiery burn spreading through his body, causing him to cum for the third time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Hm.


	47. Chapter 45

“It’s a healthy, single, baby,” Niall told Louis, grinning. It was 2 days ago that Louis got his requested spanking treatment and he could finally actually sit down so he invited Louis over for tea. Zayn, Harry, and Liam were all off in the house doing something while Louis and Niall sat in the back yard, the warm summer sun warming them from the breeze. 

“Oh, how far are you?” Louis asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Almost 8 weeks,” Niall said and Louis cooed. “And I actually have a tiny belly now, look,” Niall stood up and Louis laughed at the flat stomach. 

“I guess you’re the only one that sees it,” he said and Niall shrugged, sitting back down. 

“How’s the triplets?” He asked. “How far along are you now?” 

“Mid way through my 10th weeks. According to the chart that the doctor gave me the babies are the size of prunes but probably more the size of limes now that i’m almost 11 weeks,” Louis said. “Your baby,” Louis looked up the picture he took of the chart on his phone. “Is the size of a little blueberry,” he said and Niall chuckled. 

“So you’ve got 3 almost limes in your belly and you’re that big?” Niall said, scooting his chair over a little so he could reach and rub a hand over Louis’ belly. Louis was actually quite large, his belly sticking past the rim of his pants by 4 ish fingers, his shirts being pulled and stretched out by his belly. 

“Imagine how big i’m going to get,” Louis pulled his tight shirt up so Niall could run his fingers over the hard belly. 

“Dude, you’re only a fourth of the way through your pregnancy and you’re the size i’m going to be half way through mine. You’re going to get massive,” Niall said and Louis pouted. Being pregnant wasn’t all that bad yet, yes his belly was big but he didn’t have problems with peeing, like the babies being on his bladder, he could eat a lot still and he didn’t have a waddle yet. 

“Oh my god!” Louis turned his phone so Niall could see it. He had been looking up 10th week pregnancies and how babies are. “No wonder i’m so big,” he said turning the phone back so he could read it. “Before you got pregnant your uterus was the size of a pear but now it’s the size of a grapefruit. Niall, i have three grapefruits in my belly, no wonder!” Louis laughed. 

“You’ve been looking for that size comparison for a while now, haven’t you?” Niall asked and Louis nodded. He did always want to know how big each baby actually made him and now he did! “Well go one then, tell me mine,” Niall pushed and Louis clicked to the 7 weeks tab. 

Louis pouted turning the phone so Niall could see, “It doesn’t say,” he turned the phone back to himself so he could read it to make double sure. It didn’t. 

“Well that’s a crock of shit,” Niall crossed his arms and Louis laughed. The door to the back yard opened and Louis looked up to see his daddies and Niall’s man come out. 

“Hello!” Louis said to Liam then smiled up at Harry and Zayn as they each got a kiss from him. 

“How’s the babies?” Harry asked and Louis grinned, allowing both his daddies to touch, rub, and kiss his belly. 

“I think we should be getting home. It’s getting late and I still have to cook dinner,” Liam said and Louis stood up to give his best friend a hug. 

Once they were gone Louis slumped down on the couch, his belly still out, and he ran his fingers over the tight skin. “What do you want for dinner today Louis?” Harry asked and Zayn sat down next to the pregnant man, smiling and Louis snuggled into his side. 

“Can we get pizz-ah!” Louis screamed as the window next to the T.V. shattered to pieces, a rock with a piece of paper taped to it landing on the couch cushion next to Louis’ hip. 

Louis, with shaky hands, pulled the rock to his lap and peeled off the paper. Harry was already on the phone with the cops and Zayn was at the window trying to get a peek at who did it, they all know who did it though. 

The size of limes, how cute. Too bad they won't make it to lemons -A

Louis pulled out his phone and looked at the baby size chart. Lemons, week 14. “Harry, Zayn,” Louis sobbed, holding his arms up for his daddies. Zayn went to him first, pulling Louis to his chest, rubbing his back as he rocked them back and forth. 

“What’s wrong baby, you’re not hurt, are you?” Zayn asked, Harry now shouting over the phone. 

“No, daddy, look!” Louis held the note to Zayn’s face. When the man read it Louis held up the baby size chart. “14 weeks daddy,” Louis sobbed, fat wet tears running down his cheeks. Zayn took the paper, shoved it into his pocket and stood Louis up. 

“You and our babies are going to be okay. We’re not going to let anything happen to you, yeah?” Zayn kissed Louis’ wet lips then pulled him into another hug. 

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” A voice said from the front door and Louis whipped around, seeing Adam standing there with the door open, standing in the doorway. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Zayn yelled. Harry’s yelling went quiet then both men were standing in front of Louis and between him and Adam. 

“Oh nothing, just getting rid of the problems. We all know you’re only with him because of the devil spawn in his….thing,” Adam could never get pregnant so he always had down talked men that could. Always talked of them like they were nothing but cattle and that’s one of the reasons Zayn and Harry were so open to letting him go. 

“The cops are on their way,” Harry told him and Adam just laughed. 

“Yet they wont be on time, they never are. Are they Harry,” Adam turned and Louis watched as Harry went rigid at his words. 

“No, don’t you dare listen to him,” Zayn pulled Harry to his chest, the larger man saying nothing. “Don’t you dare,” Zayn said, wiping tears away from Harry’s cheeks. 

“But he’s right,” Harry said. 

“What? About what?” Louis asked and Zayn shook his head at him, hands carding themselves through Harry’s hair. 

“I uh, I was married before Zayn,” Harry explained and the dark haired man cooed, kissing his lips softly. 

“You don’t have to say anything about it right now baby,” Zayn said and Harry shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his cheeks. 

“She uh, she was pregnant,” Harry started and Louis’ heart stopped. “She was driving out to see me. I had to travel for work and she wanted to see so I told her the weather was supposed to be nice so it was okay,” Harry shook his head. 

“I-Harry, you don’t have to,” Louis whispered. 

“Just as she turned down the street to my work, we were on the phone, talking. Just as she turned down the street a garbage truck slammed into her car, sending her flying and rolling over. I called the police but she was dead, our baby too, by time they got there,” Harry said, lifting his head so he could take a few breaths. 

“He told Adam and I one night while we were all drunk at Rumors,” Zayn said and Louis tucked himself into Harry’s chest. There were sirens then the police parked out front, late again as Adam had already gotten away. 

Zayn explained to them what happened, got a statement, gave them the note and told them of Louis’ pregnancy and what the letter meant. The statement would help the homeowners insurance cover the broken window. “We also need to get new locks,” Zayn said as he walked into the bedroom, Harry and Louis already lying down in bed. 

“We need to find a new home to move into, pronto,” Louis said and Zayn nodded, agreeing. 

“That too. Tomorrow i’ll set up an appointment with someone so that we can go around town and look for a new home, one where Liam and Niall can be close by,” Harry said and Louis snuggled into him. Zayn climbed into bed and they all snuggled together. 

“We need to take care of Adam,” Zayn told Harry a while later, Louis’ breathing slow as he was asleep. 

“Yes we do,” Harry agreed, running his fingers over Louis’ belly where their babies were. “Yes we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to SEE how big Louis is please go to this link (It takes you to my twitter): https://twitter.com/KeepCalmBlue/status/605414377043468289


	48. Chapter 46

“This is a 5 bedroom 6 bathroom home,” the tall female spoke as she opened the hardwood dark oak front door of the home. Louis loved the curb appeal to the home, the lower level was stone and the upper level was plastic siding. The front yard was large and there were many trees to provide shade. The upstairs windows had those fake little shudders to give it some class. “Built not too long ago either so everything is up to date. There is an elevator which is nice,” she swept her arm out once Louis, Zayn, and Harry stepped into the home. The floors were a light coloured hardwood, polished. 

Right ahead were stairs that went up to the second floor, to the left was a nice sitting room, a fireplace against the wall. “Does it come furnished?” Louis asked and the woman nodded. 

“Yes,” she said looking around the room as well. It was furnished with a small sitting couch and two chairs. The sectional carpet was tan and white and Louis really did like it. “Through that door is the wine cellar, well. Not Cellar but a wine room,” she said and Harry walked to it, opening the brown door. It had glass panels so you could see into the room. “Unfortunately the wine does not come with the home,” she added. 

They walked out of the sitting room and crossed the entrance hall into the dining room. It was empty besides a long table and 6 chairs. “Can we add more chairs?” Louis asked her and she nodded. 

“Yes, it’s an expandable table that can fit up to 12 adults,” she informed. Harry and Zayn let Louis scour the home, following after him, looking at all the things he did. They were giving the pregnant man full reign over what home they purchased. 

The powder room was nice and Louis fell in love with the large open concept kitchen. Just off of the kitchen was a nice sitting area. A long booth like chair ran under windows with a few rectangle tables. “For lunches and stuff. Good for the babies too,” Louis mentioned to his daddies, fingers running along the sleek wood of the table. 

The official living room was grey and white with 2 large fluffy couches and a recliner. “Enough space for everyone to sit,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, eyes going to the large flat screen T.V. hanging off of the wall. 

“Well this is massive,” Louis said as they walked into the very large master bedroom. The bed wasn’t four poster but Louis planned to keep the bed they were already using and move it in. The walls were a tannish colour while the carpet and small love seats were white. There was another fireplace and a marble ensuite bathroom. It had a bathtub and a shower, much like Zayn and Harry’s current home. 

There were three other bedrooms that were made all up and Louis liked them but his heart tightened at the nursery room, it could be turned into a bedroom. It was only down the hall from the master bedroom and Louis loved it. It was very gender neutral but only had one crib. “Can we get two more matching ones?” Louis asked, turning to Harry and Zayn who nodded without a word. 

There was a small 4 seater movie theater in the basement along with two other rooms. One was the adult room with a wine bar, a pool table, and other adult games. Another room was for children with a T.V. and many toys in the boxes and on the shelf. “I love the wall decor,” Louis said as he looked at it. It was cute, little colourful stripes on the wall. 

The backyard was huge. “There is enough space to add a pool,” the woman said as she remembered Louis did want one and even put it on his list of wants. There was a small playground thing for children. There was a back patio when you walk out of the house and the actual backyard was quite a bit of stairs down. 

What sold Louis on the home was that there was a home much like it, albeit a little smaller, next door and you could even see the backyard from where Louis was standing on the patio. “I want this one,” Louis told Harry and Zayn as they walked back out of the front door. “It’s perfect and it’s large. 4 bedrooms to split up between children. We did talk about not using condoms again. We’ve got three babies on the way and who knows how many with the next pregnancy,” Louis said and Harry chuckled, kissing his cheek. 

They drove back to their current home and Louis plopped down on the couch, glaring at the still broken window. They were supposed to get it fixed the next business day, which was the next day, a Monday. Zayn was on the phone with the homeowners talking about buying the home and all the details that went into doing it. Harry was on his computer typing away at the listing for Liam to look at so they could move in next door. 

“4.2 Million,” Zayn said walking back into the living room from where he had been pacing. He kissed Louis lightly, ran a hand over his belly, then moved to look over Harry’s shoulder. 

“That’s not that bad actually,” Harry said looking up at Zayn who just shrugged. 

“It’s okay,” he looked at his watch. “And it’s officially dinner time. Let’s go out somewhere,” Zayn said and Louis stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He had on a loose shirt, not that it hid his belly, and a pair of white tights. He liked them, they fit his body perfectly and framed under of his belly in a nice way. 

“Where do you want to go Louis?” Harry asked, leaning back so the pregnant man could climb into his lap. Zayn ran his hand down Louis’ back, eyes on the man’s face. “Are you okay baby?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. 

“Yeah, just a bit tired. Been on my feet all day,” Louis told them. “I think we should go to chinese or something,” he said and Harry nodded, eyes going up to Zayn who was already pulling out his phone and looking for nice chinese places. 

They ate dinner and Louis sucked his daddies off before bed. He was just tired of everything right now. He loved Harry and Zayn, hell yes he did, but he was pregnant and growing by the day. Adam was a stress load, this new move was going to be a stress load. He just wanted things to calm down so he could relax, it felt like he was out of breath all the time with everything that was going on. 

“See you at lunch?” Zayn asked just as he was walking out of the bedroom. 

“Yes Daddy. What do you guys want for lunch?” Louis asked, snuggling his face into the pillow. 

“We’ll text you,” Harry said and Louis nodded. They left and the pregnant man stayed in bed until the doorbell rang, Louis knowing it was Niall for their little brunch date. 

Louis quickly threw on some clothes then opened the door, grinning at his blonde friend. “It’s only been like...a day, how are you?” Niall asked when Louis hugged him. 

“Stressed to be honest. This babies are growing everyday and i’m starting to feel it,” Louis said holding a slightly red foot out. “I’m just glad my back isn’t hurting all that much,” he added. Niall waited while Louis got properly ready then they went out to get pancakes at this nice diner. Louis told Niall the whole Adam story and the blonde looked ready to blow up. 

“He really needs to get a life, like forreal. You’re with them now, he’s not. He needs to get over it,” Niall said and Louis nodded. 

“Right, like he said something about my babies being the only reason that Harry and Zayn are with me. Like, only if he knew that they wanted as many children as they could get!” Louis laughed when Niall scrunched his nose. 

“You’re going to be taking care of triplets, do you want more babies on the way so quickly?” Niall asked and Louis shrugged, ripping a piece of his plain pancake. 

“I mean, it would be nice to wait a while. Let our relationship go back to the way it was, get rough again and all that but at the same time, they’re in their 30’s. They’re not 19 like me, I wait for another 10 years and be perfectly fine but they can’t,” Louis said. “And I do love children,” he added and Niall nodded. 

Louis got his daddy's their requested lunches then dropped it off to them at work. He couldn’t stay because he wanted to go out shopping with Niall. “500 dollars,” Harry said and Louis nodded, kissing him. 

They went to the mall again and Louis got himself some more shoes, lingerie, a bunch more shirts, and a few more pairs of pants. “I think we should go grocery shopping too,” Louis said as they dropped their load off at the house. “We’re running low on a few things,” Louis told Niall who shrugged, not caring what they did. 

Once all the shopping was done and everything put away Niall went home and Louis lied down for a nap. He could hear the men working out in the living room, taking care of the broken windows, and replacing most of the locks. It was quiet after they left and Louis was so happy for that, he couldn’t really fall asleep while they were there. 

Louis slept until his daddy's got home, being woke up by kisses on his cheeks and lips. “Hi daddy,” Louis croaked with sleepiness. They both chuckled and got undressed of their work clothes and got redressed in everyday clothes. 

Zayn cooked dinner and Louis was served in bed then they all went to bed, no sex, nothing eventful. It was a lazy Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, I know. We all hate these.


	49. Chapter 47

“Okay, I don’t think i like the couch like that,” Louis scrunched his nose, hands on his hips. His belly was growing, fast. He was almost 13 weeks along and with triplets, it was very noticeable. He had gone through, or his babies had, a growth spurt and Louis was already complaining about back pains. 

“Babe, this is the third time we’ve moved it,” Harry said, turning to look at Louis who was pink in the face. It was the third time and he just couldn’t make up his mind where he wanted it moved, if he really wanted it moved at all. 

They were putting finishing touches on the house, cleaning everything, painting rooms that Louis wanted repainted, hiring people to start digging in their backyard for a pool, that would take a few weeks. The one room that they haven’t started yet was the nursery but that was because louis couldn’t figure out what colour he wanted the walls. 

“I don’t know, put it back then,” Louis lifted a hand to his forehead and turned, walking through to the kitchen so he could get himself a glass of water. “Fucking piece of shit, Zayn!” Louis yelled, turning. The house was silent for a moment but the dark haired man walked into the room a moment later. 

“Yes?” Zayn asked, eyes on Louis, then up to the open cupboard above his head. 

“I can’t reach the cups,” Louis declared, thrusting a hand into the air, above his head. No, he couldn’t reach the cups, they were maybe another 6 inches out of reach. 

“I’m sorry love,” Zayn said moving to the cupboard. He pulled the cups forward so they were closer to the edge and Louis glared at him as he snatched one. “I’d lose the attitude though,” Zayn added and Louis huffed, turning to fill the cup from the tap. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Louis asked and Zayn hummed, wrapping Louis into a hug. “Smother me?” Zayn asked and Zayn chuckled. 

“Yes, smother you. Would you like a nap? I’ve got the bedroom all set up,” Zayn said and Louis bit his lip. They got rid of the huge closet because this house had a closet in the bedroom. The toys were put into drawers that were built into it. The clothes were hanging up, Zayns and Harry’s on one side and Louis’ on the other. 

“I would,” Louis mumbled and Zayn kissed him with a chuckle. 

“Then let’s get you up there,” Zayn turned, hand on Louis’ lower back, and they walked up to the bedroom, Louis slightly out of breath when they got there. 

“These babies are growing so fast,” Louis puffed, crawling into the bed, falling onto his side, hand going to his rather large bump. He was fully round and now just had room to grow outward. The chart the doctor had him against to show the size of his projected belly might just be coming true. 

“I love you, call me when you wake, yeah?” Zayn asked, leaning down to kiss Louis on the forehead. Louis nodded, smiling up at him. He shifted so he was under the blankets and snuggled into the pillow. 

“I want their room grey,” Louis said just before Zayn closed the door to the room. The dark haired man opened the door a little more to better hear Louis and the pregnant man repeated it. “I want their room to be a light grey and I want their furniture to be white. Dark grey on the molding,” Louis said and Zayn smiled, nodding. 

“As per your request,” he said and closed the door, the room turning dark. 

Harry and Zayn went out to buy the paint while Louis napped and when they checked on the boy when they got home they were happy to see that he was still sleeping. “What should we make for dinner?” Zayn asked Harry as they walked into the empty nursery. The furniture that was in it before had been taken apart and put into boxes so they wouldn’t be in the way. The carpet already had plastic covering to keep it safe from the paint. 

“I’m not sure. Louis had been getting heartburn from acids,” Harry informed, setting one of the paint cans down. He put the other 2 against one of the other walls. “And bacon, well, meat mostly has been making him sick,” he finished. 

“Yeah, I noticed that apple juice is something he likes to drink now,” Zayn opened the paint can and poured some of the paint into the thing that would help them not use too much as they covered the walls. Harry got to work on framing all the molds with a small paint brush and Zayn was using wide swipes of the spiny thing to cover the main part. 

The bedroom door opened just as they were finished with the main part of the walls and both men looked over to see a sleepy Louis, rubbing his eyes. “Hi daddy,” Louis croaked then cleared his throat, smiling. “That’s a nice colour,” he wrapped his arms around his...upper middle, above his belly. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Zayn asked, turning to look around at the paint they had nicely put on the walls. “We’ll do the molding later, shop for all the baby things tomorrow?” Zayn asked Louis who nodded, eyes going to Harry who had started putting the tops back on the paint.

“What do you want for dinner love?” Harry asked, looking up to find Louis already looking at him. The pregnant man scrunched his nose. 

Louis turned to look back down the hallway then to the men watching him, “I don’t know. To be honest, I’m not really hungry,” he answered with a shrug. 

Both men looked at each other then at Louis. “You haven’t ate since lunch and it’s getting late,” Harry informed Louis who nodded, already knowing this fact. 

“Yeah, I know,” he shrugged against and the men looked at each other again. 

“Well if you’re not hungry then do you want to watch a movie or something?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head. 

“I don’t know what i want.” 

“Uh, okay?” Harry looked confused and Louis huffed. 

“I don’t know. I’m hot and i’m cold. My feet hurt but backaches. I’m hungry, I am, but i’m not hungry for anything. I’m tired but I already ate,” Louis shook his head lifting a hand to wipe at his cheeks, tears dripping down them. 

“Oh Louis,” Harry was the first to him, arms wrapping around his body. “Do you want to lie back down? Maybe sleep some more?” Harry asked, smiling at Zayn who hugged Louis from behind. 

“Yeah? With you two,” Louis accepted the offer and they all went to the bedroom, climbing into the bed. Louis snuggled into Zayn, almost purring when Harry snuggled into his back. They rubbed soothingly at his arms and hummed to him. 

“I love you,” Harry said and Louis turned to look at him a little with a smile. 

“I love you,” Zayn said and Louis turned to look at him and he chuckled. 

“Yeah, thank you,” he said and both daddies accepted it, kissing his shoulder, Harry, and his cheek, Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, I know I suck ass. :D   
> Um, my girlfriend is here from PA and she's going to be here for 2 weeks. So I don't know how much i'm going to be writing...or if i'm going to be writing smut while she's here. So, don't be expecting updates because they'll come when they do.   
> I love you guys and i'll see you in the next update <3


	50. Chapter 48

“LIam painted out baby room too,” Niall commented, rocking back and forth. He was in the rocking chair in the babies room of Louis’ home. 

“What colour?” Louis asked. Niall reached an arm out to run a finger along the smooth paint job. 

“Green. We figured that it was kinda gender neutral,” Niall said and Louis nodded. Niall had been over for a while already and Louis’ feet started hurting so they decided to relax but Niall wanted to see the babies room. “When are you getting furniture?” 

Louis dug his toes into the soft carpet, eyes scanning the large room, going to the curtains on the window. “I don’t know. When Harry and Zayn decide they want to go out. Have you gotten furniture yet?” 

“No, we really want to wait until we know the gender,” Niall said and Louis nodded. “You still got a few more months until the genders?” Niall asked and Louis nodded. 

“Just under 2 months,” Louis shrugged. “Harry says he wants boys but I am almost sure that he wants girls,” Louis said and Niall chuckled. 

“Liam is all out and loud about wanting a little girl. I have mixed feelings. I don’t have any sisters or anything so when she grows up I can’t help her with anything and Liam can’t really either because well...he had a dick like I do,” Niall explained and Louis nodded, understanding. 

“Yeah, so you want a boy?” Louis asked and Niall shrugged. 

“I would like a boy but i’m not against a girl. Just wondering about how i’m going to….raise her at points because I don’t know everything about girls,” Niall said. 

The boys chatted in the nursery until the front door opened causing Louis to frown and look at the clock hanging off the wall. “Oh,” he said seeing that yes, his daddies were supposed to be home now. Louis stood up, hand rubbing over his belly. 

“Hello baby,” Zayn said when he seen Louis, smiling as he kicked his shoes off by the door. Louis lifted himself to his tip toes and kissed his cheek then did the same to Harry who was waiting with a grin. 

“How was the day?” Harry asked and Louis opened his mouth to answer but Niall came down the stairs. 

“I should be going. Liam wants to go out to eat somewhere,” Niall said and Louis hugged him before leading him out the door. 

“It was okay, just hung out with Niall for a while,” Louis told Zayn and Harry. “I was thinking about cooking chicken and Alfredo,” he said and both men nodded. 

“That sounds lovely. Do you need any help?” Zayn asked and Louis bit his lip, turning to start walking towards the kitchen. Harry pulled off his jacket and threw it over the back of the house in the sitting room then followed him, Zayn doing the same. “Louis?” Zayn asked. 

“I might,” Louis answered but as he went to pull out some chicken from the fridge someone’s hand pushed it closed. Louis looked up to see Zayn with furrowed brows and pursed lips. 

“What’s wrong? You’ve been off,” he said and Louis shook his head. 

“I’ve been feeling off,” he replied. “I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. 

“Maybe you’re body doesn’t like being pregnant,” Harry mentioned and Louis shook his head. 

“Whatever,” Louis pulled the door to the fridge open and took out a package of chicken. “Can you please grab me the pasta?” Louis looked to Zayn who was looking at Harry. “Please?” Louis asked and Zayn looked at him then did as he was asked. 

Louis began to cook while Harry and Zayn went to the bedroom to change out of their business clothes. “Do you think he’s getting depressed or something?” Harry asked and Zayn sighed, sitting down on the bed. 

“Yes. I’m going to be honest, yes,” he said and Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “I was thinking, though,” he kept going. He moved to the bedside table opened the drawer pulling out a black box. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded. He opened it and Harry leaned forward. It was a diamond ring and it was very thin but nice. Harry had proposed to Zayn with a simple ring, nothing flashy or feminine but Louis was different. “When?” Harry asked and Zayn kissed him before saying anything. 

Asking when was Harry being on board with the proposal and marriage. Zayn was nervous that he was the only one that wanted to marry Louis, keep him in his life for as long as he lived. “I don’t know. We need to get Louis away. The bahamas or something,” Zayn turned to grab his laptop. 

“It is a nice time of year,” Harry commented and Zayn nodded. 

“Daddy?” They heard from the door and both men looked up. Louis was standing there, hand clutched to his chest. 

Both men didn’t move until they seen a slow grow of red on his white shirt. “Shit Louis!” Zayn cried moving across the room, Harry close behind him, pulling Louis hands from his chest to try and find where the damage was. 

“The chicken slipped and I forgot I was holding a knife,” Louis explained as Zayn found the cut on the back of Louis’ thumb, it was deep and needed stitches. 

“I’ll get a washcloth, rinse it,” Harry said and Zayn nodded, all of them moving into the bathroom, Harry grabbing a cloth and Zayn pulling Louis resistant hand under a stream of cool water. “He’s so calm,” Harry whispered to Zayn as he wrapped Louis’ hand up in the black washcloth. 

“Let’s go baby,” Zayn said, nodding to Harry as he agreed. Louis snuggled into Zayn’s side in the back of the car as they drove to the emergency room. He had his knees pulled up as much as he could with his belly, hands clutched above it, eyes half lidded. 

“It hurts,” Louis said quietly as they parked, Zayn kissing him then pulling him out of the car. Louis ended up having to get 3 stitches and was told to take it easy for a while. While Louis was being led out of the room Harry asked the doctor about being on a plane with him being pregnant and the doctor assured that he was fine. 

They got pizza on the way home, Louis whining about how much his hand hurt. They ate while watching Louis favorite movie, Four Mile, then they went to bed Louis snuggled up to Harry, Zayn’s chest pressed up against his back.


	51. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

“Does it hurt?” Zayn asked Louis, watching as the pregnant man tugged lightly at one of the stitches. Louis looked up at him and rose a brow, not really having heard what he said. “Does it hurt?” Zayn asked again. 

“Oh, uh. Kinda?” Louis shrugged. 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked and Louis shrugged again. Zayn sighed and put his hands on the counter, bending a little so he could be at more of an eye level with Louis. “Louis Tomlinson. What is wrong?” Zayn asked, voice hard and stern. 

Louis tensed, eyes going from his hurt hand up to the dark haired business man in front of him. Louis looked down at the counter, silent for a moment, then looked back up at Zayn. “14 weeks is only a week away,” Louis said quietly. 

“And?” Zayn didn’t get it. Yes, Louis would be 14 weeks pregnant in just a week but what did that have to do with anything? He would also be going to the doctors for a checkup, was that it?

“What do you mean, and?” Louis’ lips parted and his eyes got wide. He sat back in his seat, hand on his belly. “Do you not remember the note?” Louis asked and Zayn sighed, hanging his head. The room was silent for a moment. 

“I remember the note but Louis we moved. I doubt Adam even knows where we live,” Zayn said and Louis shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And do you think he isn’t looking? What if he had a plan? What if something is going to happen to our babies!” Louis cried, throwing his hands up. He pushed off of the stool and walked out of the kitchen and through the house until he came to the stairs to go upstairs. 

Harry was coming down them and his brows furrowed when he seen Louis at the bottom, cheeks wet, and blue eyes blood shot. “Louis? What’s wrong baby?” He asked and Louis shook his head and pulled Harry for a hug, burying his face into his daddy's shirt, wanting to be conforted. 

Harry held Louis until the pregnant man yawned. “Do you think it’s time for a nap?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, rubbing his eyes. He went down for a nap and Harry went to the kitchen, knowing Zayn was in there, he had wanted to clean it. “What’s wrong with Louis?” Harry asked his husband who was bent over the stove, digging the sponge into it, trying to get grease off of it. 

“He’s freaking out over Adam. I guess, well, remember when Adam threw the rock through the window? He had said our children weren’t going to live past 14 weeks and Louis is freaking out about his 14th week coming up after this one,” Zayn said, turning from the stove, throwing the sponge into the sink. 

“I mean, he does have a reason to be freaking out,” Harry said, leaning against the counter. Zayn sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

They were silent for a while, Zayn breaking it first, “Yeah well we moved and everything. We’re doing what we can do make sure that nothing happens but he’s still freaking out. What are we supposed to do?” Zayn asked. “There’s nothing more than can be done,” he added. 

Harry looked at the fridge, staring at it while he thought. Zay is a point, there was really nothing they could do right now about Adam and that whole drama. They had to get on with their lives, get the babies room all ready, get the construction papers filled out for the pool to be installed. 

Zayn and Harry had to think about how and when they were going to propose to Louis, they couldn’t do it too soon because Louis wouldn’t really be in the mindset and they couldn't wait too long and make it seem like they’re only doing it because Louis is having their babies. The husbands wanted to get Louis out and relaxing somewhere else, get his mind off of things but with all the things that have to be done with them living in a new home, it wasn’t really practical. 

“We’ll figure something out, yeah? Louis is taking a nap right now. When he wakes up, let’s go out for something to eat,” Harry said and Zayn nodded. 

“We have to figure something out for him,” he said and Harry nodded that time. They really did, they couldn’t let Louis stay in this mental state because it could be harmful for him and the babies and they didn’t want Louis doing anything to himself that could risk the lives of the triplets. 

Louis woke up just before dinner time so they went out to eat then went home. No one was in the mood to do anything and Louis was complaining about cramps. Life was pretty shitty for everyone and none of them really knew how to bring it up and be happy again, like they had been before Adam had fucked things up. 

Louis was taking a shower with Zayn and Harry was in his office when there was a crash on the first floor. Harry heard it but he didn’t want to freak Louis out so he went to investigate the noise himself, flicking on lights as he went, eyes scanning around for whatever had been broken. 

The back door, it was glass, and one of the pains that were by the doorknob was broken, giving someone the perfect amount of space to reach an arm through and unlock the door. “What in th-,” everything went black. 

When Harry woke up the sun was rising over the trees in the backyard, glaring off of the glass shards around Harry’s body. “Louis, Zayn,” Harry murmured, pushing himself up, hissing at a tight pain in the back of his head. He felt around the pain, feeling crusted hair and a cut in his scalp. 

“Harry!” 

Zayn was in the bathroom, naked on the tiles, water from the shower still running and lightly spraying him. There was blood on the shower wall and on the floor around him. He searched himself for any cuts but only found one on the back of his head and it wasn’t even bleeding all that bad. “Harry!” He called again, pushing himself up. 

“Zayn!” Harry called up the stairs as he ran up, hands touching the stairs as he stepped on them, body moving quickly. “Zayn where’s Louis?” Harry asked and Zayn froze, eyes going around the bathroom as if Louis was just going to pop up out of nowhere. 

“I-I don’t know,” Zayn said, pushing past Harry to look around the bedroom. “Call the cops, I’ll look around the house,” Zayn was panicking and Harry seen it but he couldn’t help his husband because, hell, he was too. 

Louis’ head was pounding and his stomach hurt when he woke up. He ran his fingers over his belly then felt around his head for what was making it hurt, nothing seemed to be wrong so the pregnant man sat up, blinking his eyes open. “Oh looky, you’re awake,” someone said and Louis frowned, rubbing at his eyes. 

“What?” He asked and looked around the room. He noticed right away that the room wasn’t his bedroom. Sitting up Louis, pulled the blankets around his naked body, “Where am I?” He asked and someone laughed, causing Louis to look towards the door. His blood ran cold and his heart stopped when he seen Adam leaning against the door jam. 

“You’re here because you’re a homewrecker,” Adam said and Louis shook his head, standing up. He kept the blanket around him, shielding his body, his babies from the man that was standing not 10 feet away from him. 

“What are you going to do?” Louis asked and Adam tilted his head from side to side as if he didn’t really know what he was doing but just that he was doing it. 

“I don’t know. Something. I know those little spawn babies can’t live but I really don’t want to be charged with manslaughter so I guess i’ll let you live,” Adam shrugged like it was no big deal. 

Louis was shaking as he moved back to press his back up against the wall. “You aren’t going to touch me or my babies. Harry and Zayn will find me soon,” Louis hissed, sinking down, knees now shielding his belly too. 

“Yeah well, they might not. I mean, who just looks for something in the basement of their old home?” Adam asked. Louis frowned and looked around again. “They never brought you down here?” Adam asked and Louis shook his head. “Well, I mean. It where I stayed,” Adam shrugged again and Louis frowned. 

“They had you staying in a different room than them?” Well that would make a little sense. Harry and Zayn had talked about them having more than a few pets. They could have had the basement modified for the boys they kept so that they could stay in the same home without intruding too much. 

“Yes,” Adam said and Louis laughed, actually laughed and Adam glared at him. 

“And you’re calling me the homewrecker?” Louis asked, pulling the blanket closer to his body. “You’re calling me a homewrecker when you didn’t even have a home with them,” Louis covered his face to hide his laughs. “I slept in the same bed with them the first night that I was here and every night after that,” Louis told Adam, moving his hand to look at the man that was just glaring at him. 

“If it wasn’t for you they would have taken me back once I came back from France,” Adam hissed and Louis laughed again. 

“That’s not what they’ve told me!” Louis just couldn’t stop laughing, his stomach was hurting because of it and tears were soon going to start falling down his cheeks. “They told me that they kicked you out because you couldn’t handle what they needed, sexualy, emotionally, and...physically,” Louis rubbed a hand over his stomach. 

“You’re going to regret talking to me like this,” Adam threatened and the situation came back to Louis. “I’m going make you feel like some whore. I’ve put a listing out for a pregnant bitch and do you know how many people are willing to pay good money for some of your ass?” 

“No one but Harry and Zayn are going to touch me,” Louis growled and Adam laughed. 

“Many men are going to touch you,” Adam said turning around. “And don’t try to open the door, it’s locked,” he added before leaving the room and locking the door with a deafening click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_>   
> Soo...whatcha think about that? We got to figure out why Louis was in his mood but then...his fears happen? Kinda? What are Harry and Zayn ganna do? I do not know if there is going to actually be rape or not but...i'll let you know. IF THERE IS it will NOT be descriptive.


	52. Chapter 50

“Okay so we have the results,” a detective said and Harry perked up. People were in and out of their home, Harry and Zayn were made to sit on the couch and not move no matter what. With Zayn not being injured bad they had taken a sample of the blood in the bathroom to see if it was Louis’. They had been looking for fingerprints and any other clues. 

“Well?” Zayn leaned forward, eyes on the male detective. 

“It’s not this Adam you talk about. His name is Sam Marks, do you know him?” He asked and Harry shook his head, sitting back with a sigh. Zayn said no and the detective nodded. 

“Our boyfriend is pregnant and has been gone for who knows how long,” Harry begins eyes glaring at the detective. “He’s pregnant with triplets and he’s been taken by someone who has voiced he wants Louis to miscarry,” Harry finished. “And all you guys have is the results for a blood sample from our bathroom but nothing more,” he sighs. 

“We’re doing the best we ca-,” Zayn cut the detective off. 

“Have you even looked into the history of this Sam dude? Age, race? Where does he live? Credit card history?” He asked and the man looked a bit pale. 

“Uh, no,” he simply said and Zayn waved his head. 

“Well get on it!” 

*~*

“You really can’t cook,” Louis pushed the plate away and Adam narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re not going to eat for your spawn?” Adam asked and Louis gave him a bored look. 

“My children can wait until i’m found,” he said and Adam shook his head. 

“What makes you think you’ll be found?” He asked and Louis laughed, eyes bright. He was sitting on the bed with the blanket around him, hiding his nudity from the red head in front of him. 

“You’re stupid,” Louis said. “I mean, this house is supposed to be vacant yet here you are using water, lights, heat, and more. Like, when they start looking at possible places I can be they’ll see suspicious activity here,” Louis rolled his head back, hands on his belly. 

Adam said nothing for a while, just stood there at the door, arms crossed, eyes on Louis. “How far along are you?” He asked. 

Louis looked up at him then down at his belly. “I’m 13 weeks,” he said. “In just a week we’re ganna go to the doctors. Then a month after that I can figure out what the genders they are,” Louis shrugs. “I just can’t wait until they kick and move around. I heard that moms with triplets can sometimes feel them earlier than others because when a baby moves, without there being a lot of room, they have to move the tummy instead of in his little space,” Louis stopped talking, looking up at Adam who seemed to be a little too interested. 

“What did they do when they found out you were pregnant?” Adam asked and Louis smiled. 

“They were happy. We had talked about, not too long before, about getting pregnant. We’re planning on letting god take over, like just not using condoms and if I get pregnant then I get pregnant,” Louis explained and Adam turned a bit pink. 

He left the room, closing and locking the door. Louis sighed and snuggled into the soft blanket, Louis remembered it as one that he left behind because it had a stain. At least he had something familiar. 

*~*

“He’s at our fucking home,” Harry cursed and Zayn nodded. They were in a large black SUV on their way there now with a bunch of cop cars around them. They weren’t allowed in the home but they were allowed to be outside the SUV and watch the men kick the front door in. 

They had traced Sam’s name and found that the man had just recently bought Harry and Zayn’s old home. There was shouting coming from the house and Harry tensed, eyes glaring at the door watching and waiting for someone or something to come out. “Where is he!” Zayn wanted to scream and shout. 

Everything was silent for a while then a police officer walked out with a red head in handcuffs. Adam was glaring at Harry and Zayn as he was put into the cop car. A few moments later Louis was walked out of the house, blanket wrapped around his body, hair a mess and eyes sleepy. 

When they let him go Louis ran to them, arms going around their necks. “Harry...Zayn,” he sniffs. Harry and Zayn wrapped themselves around Louis’ body, shielding him from everyone trying to ask him questions and trying to talk to him. 

They had to let Louis go not too long later and he was checked out in the back of an ambulance. They were advised to take Louis to the doctors to check on the babies but when the paramedics were informed that Louis had an appointment the next week they were alright with them waiting a week. 

Things were filed and statements were taken and by time Harry, Louis, and Zayn were allowed to go home it was getting dark and Louis complained about being hungry. “I haven’t ate today,” he pouted and his daddies freaked, pulling into the nearest fast food place. 

“We’re so happy you’re okay baby,” Harry said and Louis nodded. 

“I’m so happy that you found me when you did,” Louis told them, leaning between the two front seats to kiss each man on the cheek. 

“Let’s go on a vacation,” Harry said and Louis looked at him, brow raised. 

“Like the France one?” He asked and Harry nodded. Zayn looked over his shoulder quickly at Louis. 

“All 3 of us, somewhere like the Bahamas,” he said and Louis giggled. 

“Yes please,” he kissed their cheeks again. “Thank you. I love you too soooo much,” Louis said quietly and Harry and Zayn whipped their heads to look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this was rushed and not really well written but i've been getting comments and inboxes on wattpad that have been reallllllly turning me off of this whole 'plot twist' so i just had to finish it. 
> 
> Um, the story may start moving just a little faster now, not too fast, but a little faster. I have more than half a pregnancy and we're already at 50 chapters. 
> 
> Know that the rest of the story will be smooth sailing other than a few minor drama things between Zourry.


	53. Chapter 51

Louis huffed as he sat down in the hard chair of the waiting room. Harry was on his right and Zayn on his left. “I’m hungry,” Louis declared and Harry sighed. Louis ran his hands over his large belly, biting his lip. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” the nurse called and Louis stood up then followed her through the halls to one of the checkup rooms. Louis was measured and weighed, the babies were looked at through another ultrasound, then they were sent on home. Everything was normal and Louis was a perfect triplet pregnancy, by the books. 

“Can I hang out with Niall tomorrow?” Louis asked, eyes on the menu in front of him. Zayn and Harry had brought him to a cute little restaurant. 

“Hang out with Niall, what, all day?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him then Zayn. 

“Yeah. Go over there in the morning and like...hang out with him?” Zayn looked at Harry and nodded, the curly haired man in turn did also. “He said he’d pick me up at like...noon,” Louis informed and both men nodded. 

They ate and went home. 

“Louis?” Harry asked, walking into the bathroom. The pregnant man had been in the shower for a long time and Harry was a bit concerned. A breathy moan came back, Harry peeping in the shower to see Louis’ head thrown back, hand around his cock. 

“Daddy,” Louis moaned, seeing Harry there. 

“Come here,” he said, reaching an arm into the shower. Louis grabbed onto his hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the shower. “Gotta be careful of the babies,” Harry said quietly, turning Louis so he was facing the bathroom wall. 

“They’re good,” Louis replied, hand moving around his belly to grab his cock again, Harry pulling his hips back a little. Louis pushed himself onto his tip toes to give Harry a better angle at which to fuck into him. 

Harry pushed against Louis’ rim and the teens head rolled back onto his shoulder. “Good?” Harry asked when he pushed into Louis. 

“Good,” Louis replied and Harry started moving his hips back, then slowly forward, being slow and teasing about it. “God please, faster,” Louis whined. Harry reached an arm around his body and pinched his nipple, “Oh god!” Louis cried out, back arching away from Harry’s fingers, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked and Louis lifted a hand to rub at his nipple. “Sensitive?” Harry asked, slowly figuring it out. Louis nodded and the sugar daddy chuckled, burying his face into Louis’ neck, kissing and licking the damp skin. “God you’re so lovely,” Harry praised and Louis almost purred, pushing his hips back, one hand lifting so he could bury his fingers in Harry’s hair. 

It didn’t take long for Louis to cum all over the bathroom wall and Harry was soon after, grunting into Louis neck. Zayn was standing, naked, with his arms crossed over his chest when the two left the bathroom and Louis got down on his knees and sucked the man off. 

*~* 

“I feel bad not having him here,” Harry murmured into Zayn’s chest, kissing the tan skin. Zayn carded his fingers into Harry’s hair, taking a deep breath. 

They were both nude and still in bed. Louis had left just over an hour earlier to go spend the day with Niall. The husbands felt bad about not telling Louis what that day meant but they also wanted to spend it together and keep up the annual routine. “When we marry him we’ll have that day too,” Zayn said, tugging on Harry’s curls to move the man up so he could kiss him. 

“Happy 5th anniversary love,” Harry chuckled, cupping Zayn’s jaw, moving it up so he could kiss him at a better angle. “Do you think I can get my first one right now?” He nipped Zayn’s bottom lip and the man laughed, pushing Harry onto his back and climbing into his lap. 

“So early?” He asked, winking. 

“Yes, so early. I can’t wait. It’s been a year,” Harry leaned up some, pulling Zayn down by the back of his neck, to kiss him again, hips thrusting up while Zayn ground down onto him. 

“Well I am no Louis, so I need lube,” Zayn said, leaning to the side some to pull out a lube bottle, closing the side dresser drawer when he got it. Harry took it from his fingers and lathered his own up, pushing them under Zayn, between his thighs. Zayn put his hands on Harry’s chest, eyes closing as Harry pushed a finger into him. After a year of them being together Zayn stopped bottoming and he only did it now when it was their anniversary. Harry had 3 times he could do it, whenever he wanted, but only 3. 

“God,” Harry pushed another finger into Zayn, watching the way his husband shifted forward as he did, body rocking with his hand, thighs tightening around his hips. Zayn was always so responsive when it came to bottoming and Harry loved it, loved his husband. 

Once Zayn was stretched, hard cock bouncing against his belly, Harry lubed his own cock up and held it for Zayn to lower himself on. “Did your get bigger?” Zayn asked as he tensed his thigh muscles to keep his body up instead of falling onto Harry’s cock. Harry was thicker of the two and Zayn used to love the burn but now it was okay, just nothing he looked forward too. 

“Nah, you just got tighter,” Harry grunted, thrusting his hips up causing Zayn to curse and slap a hand down onto his chest, at being impaled. 

“You can’t just do that you fucking-,” he was cut off by Harry flipping them around and rutting his hips into him, cock sliding in and out, dragging and stretching. “Shit, faster,” Zayn closed his eyes, head rolling to the side as Harry did as he was told, arms on either side of Zayn’s head, bent over him and hips moving fast. 

Harry came first but he kept himself buried inside of Zayn while he fisted his husband's cock, pumping it quickly and grinning as Zayn came hard, body tensing, thighs squeezing, and hands moving to grip at Harry’s own thighs. “You are perfect,” Harry laughed when Zayn punched him in the arm. 

“I’m not the perfect one anymore. We’ve got a pregnant goddess under our wings,” Zayn grinned as he pulled Harry down for a bitey kiss. “How did we get so lucky?” He asked and Harry shrugged, licking into Zayn’s mouth to shut him up. “I want his ass when he gets home,” Zayn finished and Harry pulled out of him with a laugh. 

“I’m sure you do,” he said. 

The second fuck was up against the kitchen wall. This fuck, Harry took it to the old days, hand around Zayn’s throat, Zayn’s legs around his hips, free hand braced against the wall. Zayn was whimpering and whining the whole time, body jerking with Harry’s thrusts. This time Zayn came first, body going limp afterwards, then it was Harry all over his face as Zayn had collapsed to his knees. 

The third fuck was bent over the kitchen counter, Harry fucking into him quickly, hand slapping down on his ass every so often. Harry knew Zayn hated to be spanked but it made him tighter so he did it anyway. 

They were snuggling, kissing, and whispering to each other when Louis walked into the bedroom, a huge smile on his face. “Oh, daddy, you’re still in bed,” he looked shocked, and even more so when Zayn waved him over, telling him to get comfortable because he was going to get his ass eaten so well. 

Louis ended up sitting on Zayn’s face with Harry’s cock deep down his throat. They went to bed that night in a fucked out a coma, Louis whispering his love for his daddies just before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...someone wanted more Zarry time so I decided, why not? 
> 
> Sorry if you don't see Zayn as the one who bottoms but...out of Zayn and Harry I think it's Harry so that's how I wrote it.


	54. Chapter 52

“Why are you waddling?” Louis asked. He was still lying down in bed, pillow smooshed against the side of his face, blankets half off his body. Zayn was trying to pull on a pair of pants but stumbled when Louis asked, cheeks turning pink. 

“Yes, babe. Why are you waddling?” Harry asked, hand running up and down Louis’ back. Louis was on his side for he couldn’t be on his front because he didn’t want to squish the babies. 

“Harry,” Zayn glared at his husband, eyes going to Louis as he bit his lip. “Truth?” He asked and Louis frowned. 

“What do you mean ‘truth’?” Louis asked, pushing himself up so he was sitting up. “Have you guys been lying to me about something?” He asked and Harry shook his head. 

“Every year for our anniversary Zayn bottoms 3 times. When we first got together he was the bottom but now it’s only then,” Harry explained and Louis whipped his head towards the man. 

“Anniversary?” He asked. 

“We had our 5th year anniversary yesterday,” Zayn informed and Louis pouted. 

“And you guys let me leave and not be here?” He asked and they both nodded. 

“We love you, we do, but we wanted that day to ourselves really. And it was perfect, you wanted to hang out with Niall and everything,” Harry said, leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek. 

“Well, okay,” he nodded. “Do we have plans for the upcoming...week?” Louis asked, lying back down. He pulled his shirt up so he could run his fingers over his tight belly, his bump about that of a 20 week pregnant person. He was pretty big and Louis half loved it and half hated it. He loved it because it meant that his babies were growing but he hated it because he still had more than half a pregnancy left and he was going to get massive. 

“We do, actually. I planned a trip for all three of us to go to one of Harry and I’s islands,” Zayn said, pulling his pants up. 

“You own a fucking island,” Louis deadpanned, pushing himself back up so he was sitting. 

“We do. It’s being prepped for another branch of the company,” Zayn shrugged. “We do have a nice little house there,” he added. 

“You own a fucking island?” Louis turned to Harry who laughed, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. 

“Yes love, we’re millionaires,” Harry informed and Louis shrugged. 

“I know of many millionaires that don’t own fucking islands,” Louis replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I mean, we don’t have to go,” Zayn said as he pulled a shirt over his head. 

“Oh I want to go,” Louis laughed, pushing himself out of the bed. 

“He waddles,” Harry said and Louis turned to glare at him. 

“Are you talking about me?” He asked, setting a hand on his hip. 

The curly haired man thrust his hands up into the air, smirk on his lips. “Sorry love,” he replied and louis sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t waddle,” he said moving to the bathroom. He used it, cleaned himself up, and walked back out to find Harry dressed. 

“Zayn’s making breakfast,” he told Louis who nodded. The pregnant man went to the closet and started flicking through his clothes. None of his pants really fit so he put on a pair of tights and a loose shirt. 

“When are we going?” Louis asked, sitting down at the island in the kitchen, kicking his feet, smiling at Harry as the man pushed a cup of orange juice to him. 

“Next week,” Harry told him and Louis’ eyes went to Zayn who was flipping pancakes. He turned his head to look at the small nook with the booth like seats. His babies were going to sit there one day eating breakfast, screaming at each other, cute little babies. 

“Can we go baby stuff shopping today?” Louis asked, turning his eyes to Harry who was getting comfortable next to him. 

“Shopping for what?” Harry asked. 

“Hm, high chairs. Car Seats, more clothes, bassinets, strollers...just to list off a few,” Louis chuckled, setting an elbow on the counter, eyes going to Zayn who swayed as he cooked, putting pancakes into a pile next to the stove, eggs going next to them, then bacon. The plate was set on the counter and everyone took their share, digging into their food. 

Zayn finished his first pancake before he spoke, “That’s a tall order,” he said and Louis shrugged. 

“It’s a tall order but we’re going to be having three babies,” he said. They had to get the things sooner rather than later because Louis would be damned if he didn’t have all the things he was supposed to, to make his babies lives flawless. 

They finished their meals, cleaned up, then all of them crowded into the mini movie theatre. Instead of sitting in the seats they lied down on the large bean bag type seat. Louis’ head was against Harry’s shoulder and his legs were on Zayn’s lap. “I’m going to be a stay at home mommy,” Louis said half way through the movie causing his daddies to laugh. 

“Yes. You’re going to watch our children while we’re at work. You’re going to get pregnant over and over and over again,” Zayn said, leaning over to kiss Louis who grinned, kissing back. 

“We’re going to have so many babies,” he said and Harry nodded, rubbing a hand over his belly. 

“We already have three,” he said and Louis looked at him and nodded also. 

“And now with Adam out of the way things can calm down and just be...easy,” Louis sighed happily, smile on his lips. “Everything is perfect now,” he added.   
*~*

“Is it going to be hot there?” Louis asked, looking down at all the things he already had in his suitcase. He packed bathingsuits and a bunch of shorts. 

“Yes,” Harry answered him, putting a few more things into his suitcase before closing it. He zipped it shut then helped Louis close his own. Zayn already had his bag packed. Their plane left in an hour, it was private, and Louis was just ready to get to the island so he could try for a suntan.

The plane ride there was quick, much quicker than the ride to France, and Louis was in awe when he stepped off. There were tall palm trees swaying in the light breeze. The sun was warm, not hot, on his skin and the sky was blue. There was a beach to his left and a few buildings to his right. “This place is gorgeous,” Louis said, turning to watch Harry and Zayn get off the plane, lugging their luggage behind them. 

“Yes, it cost a lot,” Zayn said kissing Louis lightly. 

“OH!” Louis gasped, hands going to his belly. Zayn and Harry both dropped the suitcases and rushed to Louis, hands going to his belly too. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, eyes scanning Louis up and down. 

“I felt a kick!” Louis cried out, hands going to the space just above his belly button. “There’s another!” His hand shot down to the underside of his belly. “They’re kicking,” Louis looked at Zayn and Harry who were in shock. He sniffled and both men broke out of their dazed state. 

“What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Zayn asked, kissing Louis’ cheeks. Harry got onto his knees to whisper to Louis’ belly. 

Louis shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his tears, “Our babies kicked,” he said, smile on his lips. They were happy tears...the happiest tears Louis has ever cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le babies kicked ;-;


	55. Chapter 53

“Oh wow,” Louis laughed, hands on his belly. The babies kicked once and since then they haven’t stopped. Louis was in the bath, water swaying around him as he moved his knee back and forth. 

“Are you alright in there?” Zayn asked through the bathroom door, then clicked it open to peek at Louis who nodded, fingers scratching lightly at his belly. “How are you?” Zayn asked, stepping in all the way. Louis looked down at his 15 week belly then back up at Zayn. 

“They wont stop moving. I wish you could feel them,” he grinned as Zayn got down on his knees next to the bath, arm stretched over the side and fingers feeling the tight skin of Louis’ stomach. 

“I will one day. I’ll be able to hold them too,” Zayn replied, smiling. He set his cheeks on the edge of the tub, fingers tracing shapes on Louis’ skin. “I love you,” Zayn said softly, eyes on Louis as he laid his head back, eyes closed. The pregnant man didn’t move at the words, just smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said, turning his head to the side so he could peek at Zayn.

“Gotta make love to you more. You deserve it,” Zayn said and Louis chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Not like there’s a lot of positions I can get in. I’m pretty big,” he said and he was. His belly was sticking out of the water some and he swore he found a stretch mark already. He had three babies in him and they were the size of Oranges but the little water sacs they lived in where much larger. Zayn hummed and then it was quiet. 

Once the water was started to get a little cold Louis got out of the tub and before he could even grab a towel Zayn was crowding his space and kissing him, causing Louis to laugh. “What are you laughing about?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head, smile on his lips. 

“Nothing, what’s Harry doing?” He asked and Zayn shrugged. 

“Last I knew he was on his laptop,” Zayn responded, letting Louis dry off and walk nude to the bedroom. It was a warm afternoon but the bedroom had an air conditioner in it so that Louis wouldn’t overheat, especially with 2 men around him at night. 

“Well, where on his laptop if he isn’t in here?” Louis asked and Zayn shrugged again. Louis narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man and sighed, looking at the bed then back to Zayn. “You do know fucking me would take a lot more effort than it’s worth?” Louis asked and Zayn shook his head with a laugh. 

“I mean, you could always ride me. That’s foolproof, yeah?” Louis shook his head, leaning against the wall, arms crossed at his chest above his protruding belly. 

“Until my legs cramp up,” Louis responded and Zayn frowned. “And I can’t really be on my back for too long, nor on my front. Standing is okay but who just likes fucking someone while they’re standing? Doggy style is okay too but my arms are ganna get tir-,” Louis was cut off by Zayn taking his hand and pulling him to the bed. 

“I think you forget that sex doesn’t only involve dick to ass penetration,” Zayn said and Louis huffed. 

“Well isn’t that what you were looking for?” Louis asked as he was pulled onto the bed, arse sitting on his feet while he watched Zayn lie down. “I thought I told you my legs would cramp?” He asked. 

“Ride my face. It doesn’t take much leg muscle,” Zayn answered and Louis’ cock perked up at that. “Like that yeah?” Zayn asked, hand going to his thigh. “Haven’t spanked you much either baby,” Zayn hummed and Louis’ cock started fattening. “How about before we start you suck daddy off a little bit?” Zayn asked and Louis was quickly crawling between his legs, dainty hands taking Zayn’s large dark cock between them. 

He pumped Zayn dry for a moment then pouted as he tried to bend over and get to it, his belly rubbing the tops of his thighs not giving him the adequate room. “Hold up,” Zayn was quick to stand on the bed, one arm stretching to grab onto one of the four posters of the bed. He was perfect height now for Louis to swallow him down, eyes closed and eyelashes casting ridiculously gorgeous shadows onto his sharp cheekbones. “Shit,” Zayn breathed out, shifting one of his feet so he could have better balance. 

Louis sucked Zayn to full hardness, lips tight around his base, throat swallowing Zayn down and tongue licking, prodding, and massaging him. Louis even opened his eyes and looked up at Zayn, blue eyes bright. Zayn watched his husband walk into the room but said nothing to Louis about it, when Louis closed his eyes again Zayn made a spanking motion to Harry and pointed down at Louis, then winked. It was kinda to let Harry know that Louis needed to be spanked but it wasn’t in the punishment sort of way. 

“Okay baby, my turn,” Zayn said, pulling back. Louis leaned forward to follow him but almost lost his balance so he jerked back, Zayn slipping from his lips with a slurp. 

Louis watched as Zayn lied back down on the bed, pillow beneath his head. Louis waited until Zayn took his hands and pulled him up so his hips were right above Zayn’s face. “What if i’m heavy?” Louis asked then hissed, fingers gripping Zayn’s hair, as his ass was slapped by the man. Zayn’s fingers trailed Louis’ ass cheeks, then to his hips, then to his waist, thumbs rubbing the sides of Louis’ belly. He pulled Louis down, mouth open, and tongue licking around Louis’ tight rim when the pregnant man was close enough. 

Louis hands went to the headboard to try and help support himself. Zayn nipped at his rim and Louis spread his thighs further, lips parting in a breathy moan. “So good daddy,” he lowered one hand to card it through Zayn’s hair, tugging every so often when the man did something extra pleasurable. 

The bed shifted behind Louis and the pregnant man looked back to see Harry knelt over sucking on Zayn’s cock, eyes closed and long hair tickling Zayn’s hips. “Daddy,” Louis moaned, eyes staying on the way Harry’s throat worked, lips slurping everything he could get. Harry glanced up at Louis, then lifted himself off of Zayn, and shifted forward. 

He put a hand on Louis’ lower back and pushed it forward, watching the pregnant man push his ass out to keep it on Zayn’s sucking lips. Once Louis’ back was arched enough, ass moved a little and perfect for spanking, Harry landed a loud slap to Louis’ cheek, the pregnant man bucking forward and crying out. Zayn nipped harder at Louis’ rim and the smaller man tugged at his hair, hips rolling. 

“4 months pregnant and still gagging for it,” Zayn said when Harry lifted Louis off of his face, but only up so Zayn could watch Harry’s dull cockhead push against Louis wet hole, causing it to spasm and loosen to grant him entrance. 

“So big,” Louis moaned when Harry pushed into him, hands on his hips to keep him in place. Harry got a surprise when he thrusted into Louis. He had to move his hips back, towards Zayn’s face, then up into Louis as he thrusted. He didn’t expect to feel wet warmth on his sack when he moved back. 

“Shit Z,” he moaned, feeling a finger being pushed into Louis’ arse besides his cock. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined, whimpery pants breaking past his lips every time Harry buried himself into him. Louis came first, body tensing then going slack, then it was Zayn who had been pumping his own cock since Harry stopped sucking him, and lastly it was Harry who had gotten a powerful ball suck just at the right time. 

It was late so none of them wanted to do much more but Harry wanted Louis to wear a plug, a rather large and long one too. It was kind of like beads, the first bead being the smallest and the last one being the biggest. But they were all connected together in a long tail sort of way (The shit is in the media XD). 

Louis was snuggled as much as he could with his belly up against Harry, Zayn curved around his back, thigh pushing against the plug all night as they slept. Everything seemed to almost go back to normal the next day. Zayn took his time screwing a dildo to the dinner table, though it wasn’t as big as the one at home because of Louis’ pregnancy, it was still rather large and Louis still needed help sitting down on it at dinner time. They were going to add the nipple clamps but Louis’ nipples were swollen and pink already, the man hissing and growing hard when Harry flicked one of them, just to see how sensitive he was. 

He was spanked more also, a wooden paddle, a belt, and even a thin switch from one of the trees outside of the home. The switch didn’t last long, not because Louis’ couldn’t handle it. He, himself thought he was doing a good job with it but his daddies saw differently. 

Louis sucked cock a lot more often too, hands on his thighs and head pulled back a little to give them easier access to his throat, balls slapping against his chin and tears welling in his eyes with the stretch of his daddies large cocks. Zayn constantly had his mouth on Louis’ rim, biting and nipping, sucking and pinching him. 

It was one of those moments currently, where Zayn wanted to play with Louis’ ass. Louis was facing away from Zayn on the couch, sitting on his lap backwards, and the tall coffee table was moved forward with a bazillion pillows on it. Louis leaned forward, it caused him to lean down a little too, and made comfortable, ass right on display for Zayn and his bag of toys at his hip. 

As always, Zayn started by slapping his fingers onto Louis’ quivering hole, watching as the twink tensed each time but let out breathy moans of ‘more’. His ass was red from the constant spankings and Zayn wanted to try out one of the new toys. He pulled the small vibrator out of his bag and looked at it. The side that went inside Louis was kind of sticky, so that it would stick where it was put, and it was connected with a loooong black wire to a small body with 4 settings. Off, low, medium, and high. 

Zayn put the sticky part of the toy onto his index finger and pushed it into Louis, taking in the confused whimper Louis gave back, hips pushing up. He pushed his way to Louis’ prostate then stuck the toy to it. He let Louis sit there for a couple of minutes, wondering what Zayn did to his sweet spot, then he turned the vibe onto high making Louis scream out, body tensing and legs tightening around Zayn’s legs. “Daddy oh my god!” Louis cried, hand shooting between his body and the pillows to feel at his hole but he only could tug at the black wire, which tugging made the pleasure spike. 

“Stand up,” Zayn said and Louis shook his head, fingers rubbing at his rim as he moaned and whimpered into the pillow under him. Zayn slapped his hand onto Louis’ hole a few times quickly, then pinched his rim between his thing and index finger, pulling on Louis’ rim causing the pregnant man to cry out and buck his hips back, attempting to follow him to lessen the pleasure pain. “Stand up,” Zayn repeated and Louis did this time, knees almost giving out as he did so. “On my lap,” Zayn pulled him forward and Louis straddled him. The twink bucked, swirled, and rocked his hips as he sat on Zayn’s lap, loud whines and whimpers escaping him at the strong vibe causing sparks to erupt on his skin, head to grow light, and cock to leak. 

“Using it?” Harry asked as he walked into the living room. Louis blinked his eyes open, unaware that they had closed in the first place, and looked at the curly haired daddy.

“Daddy,” he whined and Harry moved closer, kissing Louis’ moist lips. 

“Hi baby, feel good?” Harry asked, eyes going to Zayn who was slowly reaching up to lightly pinch Louis’ nipples. At the pressure Louis gripped onto Harry, fingers in his hair, pulling the man for an almost hug while his body spasmed with his climax. Zayn turned off the vibe and tugged it out of Louis, setting it to the side for 100% sure future use. 

“They’re kicking,” Louis notified the daddies, humming as three hands went to his belly. 2 of Zayn’s and one of Harry’s for Harry’s other hand was on his back, keeping him steady. 

“What does it feel like?” Zayn asked, kissing Louis’ belly that was right in front of his face. 

“Like butterflies are flying around,” Louis answered him. Louis was removed from Zayn’s lap, blushing at the wetness he caused on Zayn’s black shirt. He was quickly washed down in the shower then sent to bed for a midday nap, he needed it or he’d be crabby for the rest and no one wanted that while they were on their vacation. 

Louis’ nude body was rubbed down with this strawberry scented lotion when he woke up, trying to keep him from getting stretch marks and to keep him cooled down from the hot summer air on the island. The pregnant man walked around the home naked, plug with a fox tail attached to it deep in his arse, tail swaying at the back of his thighs. 

His smaller cock stayed half hard, growing hard when his daddies played with him and stayed soft only for Louis to recover. “How’s your dinner?” Zayn asked Louis who smiled at him, popping a piece of steak into his mouth. He was sitting on the dildo, it on low vibration, with a single clothes pin on the skin of the head of his cock, pinching deliciously. 

“It’s so good daddy, thank you,” Louis grinned when Zayn leaned in for a kiss, giving it back. Harry reached under the table and tugged at the clothes pin, causing Louis to gasp and drop his fork at the sudden pain. It was over when the pleasure from the cock in his ass went up with the vibrations getting stronger. 

“Careful,” Zayn said softly to Harry and the man nodded, eyes on Louis watching him pick his fork back up and continue eating. 

“Going home tomorrow right?” Harry asked Zayn to make sure that he had his dates right. The dark haired man nodded and Louis frowned. 

“Tomorrow? I thought we were staying for a week?” He asked. Zayn and Harry looked at him oddly and they both nodded. 

“Louis, we’ve been here for 2 weeks already,” they said and Louis leaned back in his chair, disbelief clearly on his face. “You cried when you realized that we missed your check up with the doctor so we rescheduled it for late tomorrow,” Zayn explained and Louis shook his head. When the hell did this happen. 

“I-uh, wow, okay,” Louis ran his hands over his belly, eyes going down to look at the stretched skin. 

“Louis are you alright?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, biting his lip. 

“Why don’t I remember much of the past two weeks?” Louis asked them, eyes going to Zayn then to Harry. Zayn looked at Harry then to Louis then stood up from the table, grabbing his phone off of the couch. 

Louis watched him for a moment then watched Harry who was standing up. “Let’s get you cleaned up yeah? Are you done eating?” He asked and Louis nodded, putting his hands into Harry’s as he lifted himself off of the deep purple dildo that still vibrated. “Did you feel that after we started talking to you?” Harry asked and Louis looked at it for a moment then looked back up at Harry and shook his head. 

“I didn’t really feel it until you-,” he looked down at the clip on his cock. Harry unclasped it and Louis whimpered, blood shooting to the pinched place like fire. Harry rubbed a thumb over the area in apology, walking them to the bedroom. 

“Zayn and I will be in here soon,” Harry kissed Louis and turned to walk out of the room, he stopped when Louis spoke. 

“Daddy?” He asked and Harry turned a little to look at him. 

“Yes baby?” He replied. 

Louis looked down at his hands, clasped at the top of his growing belly, then back to Harry. “You forgot my plug, Daddy,” he reminded and Harry hummed. He grabbed a simple plug, it was big however, and pushed it into Louis who’s eyes fluttered at the stretch. 

“Go to bed baby. Daddy and I will be back soon,” Harry kissed Louis softly and lied him down in bed. He walked out to the dining room where Zayn was sitting on the couch, nodding as someone talked on the other line. To give him time to finish his call Harry cleaned up their dinner mess and as he was getting done wiping down the counters Zayn walked in. 

“I talked to someone that has a relationship much like ours and even studies the...habits, emotions, and stuff of the subs of two doms,” Zayn said and Harry nodded. So Zayn was talking to a professional, that was good. “He said that pregnant subs can easily slip into the feeling of the pleasure, the pregnancy, the pain that they can tune out almost everything but what is directly happening to their bodies. It had something to do with the baby, or babies, because subs that are used to be taken care of have to be the...adult? in the relationship between themselves and the babies. So when they are, in turn, taken care of they suck it in.” It was a lot but it was the best explanation of what was going on with Louis. 

He was pregnant. He was being the caregiver of the babies in him. So when he was taken care of by his daddies it was like god touched him so he sucks it in and takes it for all he can. So when he pays attention to only the care he is receiving then he can forget to pay attention to other things around him. 

“So I guess we have to back off just a little bit, yeah?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded. 

“Yeah I asked him what we should do and he suggested to keep everything sexual just to bedtime or...like one time a day, you know?” Zayn asked and Harry nodded. 

“So no plugs throughout the day, no play other than the once we do it,” Harry specified and Zayn nodded. 

“It was a nice vacation but we need Louis in the right mindset for the proposal and all that,” Zayn moved forward to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry hugged him back. 

“Louis is 17 weeks pregnant baby. Almost half way and we’re so close to finding out the genders of our babies,” Harry grinned, kissing Zayn when the other man chuckled, happy. 

“We have the appointment tomorrow and I think she said something about week 19 or 20 for finding out the genders,” Zayn replied. “How big are the babies?” He asked and Harry hummed, pulling out his phone to look at the picture he took of the tiny poster the doctor gave Louis of weekly baby sizes. 

“They’re size of onions, sweet potatoes next week,” Harry grinned when Zayn scrunched his nose. 

“They couldn’t think of anything cuter than onions?” He asked and Harry laughed. He looked down at his phone and googled it. 

“Okay, so I guess they can also be the size of a pear this week,” Harry told Zayn who nodded. 

“Now that’s cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week because of my new job and today my girlfriend goes back home but hey, at least you get a long chapter, right? Okay, it's not that long but the past few chapters have been like...3 pages on Google docs and this was one...5 and a half. 3.3k words. 
> 
> This next part is only added on here because I don't want to exclude anyway. BUT it's mostly to my wattpad commenters. I've been getting a lot of 'he shouldn't do -this and that- while he's pregnant' like guys...did you even google your facts before you tried to tell me what you think you know? 
> 
> I have googled everything (Besides one thing and that's breathplay oops) before I write it to make sure that it's an alright thing to do. It's also a fic so yes I push things further than they should. Louis should not be spanked to the point that he is because of the pressure and shock it puts on his body but...it's a story and I want him spanked that hard so that's what's going to happen. 
> 
> This is what I put on wattpad:  
> Oh and guys, please stop trying to tell me what someone can and cannot do while they're pregnant. Trust me, I am not doing anything that will harm the carrier or the babies. I have written how many male pregnancies? I research each and every time I write a story so I've looked at many different sites, read many different things, and watched some weird ass shit. I love you but please, don't-DON'T tell me that 'he shouldn't be doing that while he's pregnant'. Just because YOU won't do it doesn't mean someone else isn't/wont/haven't.


	56. Chapter 54

“My back hurts,” Louis informed Harry as they sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. They were there for 2 things, one to check up on Louis himself and the other to check up on the babies. They were going to look into Louis first, find out if it’s safe to do anything sexual for a while. 

Zayn hummed and handed the pregnant man a graham cracker. He took it, glaring up at the man as he nibbled on the edge. “You’ll be fine,” Zayn told him and Louis shrugged, leaning back a little more. His belly was huge, surely sticking out to mid thigh when he sat down. Louis was 19 weeks pregnant, the doctor canceling their last visitation because she felt like Louis was doing good enough at home that the babies were doing okay. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” a male doctor called out and Louis held his hand out so Harry could pull him up. Louis couldn’t bend too far forward so it was hard for him to get up and down out of a seat. “Right this way,” the entrance to the checkup area was shaped like a T. Louis would normally go right to have his babies checked up on but this time he was going left. 

The doctor took Louis’ height, weight, and blood pressure before sitting down with a laptop in front of him in a small wheelable table. He asked for introductions of everyone in the room, “I’m Harry and this is my husband Zayn,” Harry said and the doctor nodded. 

“Well from what I can gather,” he paused reading something off of the screen, “Is that we’re here today to check up on Louis’ overall health, not just revolving around the children he is carrying. You also wanted to talk about his mentality when it comes to sexual or dominant play,” he looked at Harry and Zayn then to Louis who was looking up at ceiling. He was resting back on his hands, large belly pushed out. 

“Yes, we’re afraid that we may hurt him or the children during play while he’s...spaced out,” Harry explained and the doctor nodded, turning his chair a little bit to Louis.

“Louis?” He asked and Louis looked down at him, blue eyes bored, lips pursed and brows furrowed. “How are you feeling right now?” He asked and Louis tilted his head. 

“I’m 19, going on 20, weeks pregnant with triplets. You tell me how i’m feeling, doctor,” he bit and the male raised a brow, crossing one leg over the other. 

“I’m sure they’re affecting your physical way of feeling, even emotional sometimes, but what about mental?” He asked and Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“How the hell am I supposed to know that?” He asked, shaking his head. “I am in pain all the time. My back constantly aches, I get sharp pains sometimes. My calves feel like they won't hold my weight anymore and my ankles are always swollen,” Louis looked back at the doctor from where he had glanced at the wall. “I cry for the simplest shit. Harry came home a few days ago, 10 minutes later than normal because he had to get gas, and my heart fucking broke. I don’t know why, I felt shattered that he wasn’t there on time,” Louis explained. “I think about my babies all the time. I think about how they’re doing, how they’re growing, how i’m going to raise them. I’m afraid because doc, I’m only half way through my pregnancy and i’m, size wise, full term and i’m supposed to get much bigger. I’m going to have to care for three babies on my own, yes Harry and Zayn will help but they can’t breastfeed,” Louis paused then shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

The doctor looked at Harry and Zayn then back to Louis. He dropped his leg and scooted closer to Louis. “Can you please remove all your clothing besides your underwear?” He asked. “I can leave the room if you’d like,” he added. “I would like to take a look at your limbs, your back, your hips and chest,” he explained, looking back at the husbands. 

“Can you leave while I do?” Louis asked and the doctor nodded, standing up. He left the room and Zayn helped Louis stand up. Both men helped Louis undress down to his black briefs then they all sat back down to wait for the doctor to come back in. 

Harry never really got to just look at Louis while he was as big as he was. His legs were shaved, Louis hated them not being shaved especially now that he was pregnant, so Zayn helped him. His ankles were swollen and red along with his feet. His legs in general were normal besides that, Louis himself hadn’t gained much weight since he got pregnant, it was all the babies that were lowset and sticking far out. 

Louis’ hips were much wider than they had been when he got when them. The babies wanting to be low instead of higher up on his body. His belly was large and he had a few stretch marks forming on the underside and sides of it. His chest wasn’t as flat as it used to be but that was due to Louis’ body slowly making milk for the babies it’d have to sustain soon. His sharp jaw was clenched and his piercing eyes were not happy. His hair was bright and healthy and his skin was mostly blemish free, save for the freckles that were beginning to darken on his cheeks and bridge of his nose and his stretch marks. 

“Are you all set?” The doctor asked, pushing the door open a little bit. 

“Yup,” Louis lifted a hand to run it through his feathery hair. It didn’t want to do anything but lie wild so Louis stopped fighting it long ago. The doctor sat back down in his chair, scooted close to Louis again, and started looking at his feet, ankles, calves, thighs, then had him lie down so he could feel his hip bones, ribs, then poke and prod at his chest. He looked at Louis’ arms, back, and neck too. He shined a light into Louis’ eyes, up his nose, in his mouth, and into his ears. 

When he was done Louis began to get dressed again. The doctor typed stuff into the computer and when he was done he looked to the husbands that were sitting back down after helping Louis get all dressed. “Well he looks to be in good health. I’m printing out a packet for you right now that will help you identify signs of lasting subdrops. I’m sure you know what that is?” When the husbands nodded he continued, “Lasting Subdrops, Louis, are subdrops that don’t last an hour like normal drops do. They can last much longer and are dangerous, especially if the submissive is pregnant,” he explained. “If you are to go into a lasting subdrop they will have a shot they must give you, it’s taken to the thigh and it’s a quick poke and injection.” 

“Will it hurt the babies?” Louis asked, rubbing a hand up and down his belly. One of the babies kicked at him and he smiled. 

“No, it’s completely safe,” the doctor nodded. “Harry and Zayn will pick up a pack of 10 from downstairs and they are only to be administered after an hour of a subdrop,” he finished turning his attention to the dominant fathers in the room. 

“Is that all?” Louis asked, now ready to run because he had the babies doctor next and they were going to find out the genders. 

“Yes, that is all, let me grab the papers before you get too far,” the doctor laughed, walking out of the room to grab all the things he needed to get for Louis and his boyfriends. Once he handed them to Louis the boy was almost speed waddling down the hall toward his female doctor, the woman already waiting for him, hands clasped at her front. 

“Are you ready?” She asked Louis when he was close enough. “If you don’t want to go through all the re-measurements of your weight and height then just hand me the papers the last doctor gave you and i’ll pull the information from there,” she told Louis smiling when he pushed the papers into her hands. She took down the numbers she needed, put them into the computer she had, then led all three men down to the room where the ultrasound machine was. 

Louis lied down and pulled his shirt up high and pushed his hands down just a little to give her full reign of his whole belly. “My, you’ve grown a lot in the past month,” she said and Louis nodded. 

“My babies all growing up,” he said and Harry chuckled, scooting closer to Louis, next to Zayn. They had their eyes on the machine on the wall, watching as it was grey then suddenly showing a screen of a baby leg. 

“Alright, this is the single baby,” she said moving her wand around a little to try and get a clear picture between the legs of the baby. She paused after a moment, pushed on Louis’ belly a little, then clicked a picture. 

“Well?” Louis asked, eyes on the screen also, turning them to her when she moved the wand. 

“Do you want to know it one by one or all at once?” She asked and Louis bit his lip, looking to Harry and Zayn. 

“Um, all at once I guess,” he said. She moved the want some more, got between another pair of legs, took a picture, wrote something down then took a picture between another pair of legs. 

The room was silent as she started taking regular measurements and started printing out many ultrasound pictures. “What did you paint the room?” She asked and Louis raised a brow. 

“Um, I was thinking warm greys,” he told her and she nodded. 

“That’s good,” she turned off the machine and turned on the light to the room making everyone squint until they got used to it. “Okay, your twins first,” she said handing over the printed ultrasound pictures. “You are having twin-,” she paused for suspenseful reasons then giggled as she said, “Boys.” 

Louis lips parted and he looked down at his belly. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Zayn who was pale. “Your 3rd baby is a baby girl,” she finished and Louis choked on a sob. “Oh dear,” she said handing over a napkin for him to wipe his tears. 

“2 boys and 1 girl,” Louis sobbed holding his arms up for a hug from Harry and Zayn. They both gave one and kissed him. 

“We’re going to have 2 boys and a little girl,” Zayn said, still in shock. 

“Congratulations. I guess it’s time for a baby shower now?” She asked and Louis nodded, eyes on his large belly. 

It took them a while to get over that they were going to have 2 boys and a girl running around the house in just over 4 months but when they did Louis shot himself right into throwing a huge baby shower. He wanted his mother to be there and a few old friends. Niall and Liam would be there. Harry wanted his mother and sister there while Zayn wanted his mother there. Everyone was going to have family and friends and Louis had to plan out how to do the gender reveal as well as make the day as fun as they could get it. They didn’t need presents for they had the money but presents, even for babies, were always fun to open. 

“I think we should have it in 2 weeks,” Louis frowned looking at the calendar. “Right after our next appointment,” Louis looked up at Harry and Zayn who were sitting on the couch, going through their phones, trying to contact as many people as they could. 

“The size of mango’s now and the size of pomegranates when the shower will happen, got it,” Harry said and Louis glared at him then looked at Zayn. 

“I was thinking that we should do a 3 tiered cake. Every tier dyed the colour of the baby. Like, the bottom one be blue, the middle pink, and the top blue,” he said and Zayn nodded, looking at him. 

“What colour for the fondant on the outside?” He asked and Louis thought about it for a moment. 

“I don’t know, i’ll have to think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 2 things, please read. 
> 
> 1) Updates for My Daddies will turn weekly because of the stress my new job puts on me. The updates will be every Sunday. 
> 
> 2) I don't know how many of you like Eleanor Calder or Lottie Tomlinson but I currently have sponsors for both on twitter. So follow me @GiveawaysLT for a chance at a solo dm with Eleanor or Lottie. I am working on more so that I can do one direction (I used to do a lot of Louis).


	57. Chapter 55

Louis woke up, a day before the baby shower, to shouting. The bed next to him was empty of Harry and Zayn so he got up, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt then walked out of the room towards where the yelling was happening. 

Harry was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, standing in front of the stove that read ‘3:47am’ while Zayn was in front of him still yelling, poking Harry with a finger. “How could you do this you dense asshole!” Zayn shouted. 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, hand moving down to run over his 21 week belly. The past while had been filled with getting the baby shower ready and it was finally all set up. So why should his daddies be arguing? 

“It’s nothing, go back to bed Louis,” Harry said calmly and Zayn laughed, snatching Harry’s phone out of his hand. 

“Oh it’s nothing? Louis, do you remember that sudden meeting from work Harry has to attend tomorrow? The one I knew nothing about?” Zayn turned to Louis, eyes roaming over the pregnant man’s body. Louis was leaned against the counter now, his feet obviously already hurting. 

“Yeah,” Louis mumbled, looking to Harry who had his head hung so he was looking at the kitchen floor. 

Zayn handed Louis Harry’s phone and the pregnant man looked down at it, furrowing his brows at the texts he was looking at. 

Jason - I’ll see you tomorrow right? Your husband doesn’t know, does he?   
Harry - Ill be there. right on time.   
Jason - I haven’t seen you in so long i cant wait to fuck you into heaven  
Harry - I cant either baby. I have to go. see you soon.  
Jason - kk baby. I love you <3  
Harry - I love you too  
Jason - bye bye baby

Louis scrolled up through all the texts, tears filling his eyes as he did so. Texts like this were going back to before Louis was even with them. During the time he first got with them, and they got more frequent after Louis became pregnant. 

“Divorce. I never want to see you again,” Zayn hissed, taking the phone from Louis when the pregnant man put it down, not wanting to read anymore. 

“No, don’t do that,” Harry begged, going quiet when Zayn pushed against his chest trying to stop Harry from wrapping his arms around him. “Z, please,” Harry watched as Zayn went to Louis, trying to wipe his tears away. 

“This has been going on for months. God dammit Harry do you expect me to stay!” Zayn yelled, throwing Harry’s phone to the floor when it binged with a new text. It shattered and the pieces scattered around the kitchen floor. “We are fucking married! We’ve been married for 5 years! You texted him on our anniversary, don’t you dare think I didn’t check,” Zayn hissed. 

He kept talking, shutting Harry up every time he tried to say something. “We were going to propose! We are starting a family. Louis is pregnant and you still kept the shit up! If anything, everything should have been cut off when we found out,” Zayn continued. “But no, you were going to go to him and let him sit on your cock tomorrow you son of a bitch. When we have a 21 week old pregnant teenager sleeping on our bed! Carrying our children!” 

“I know, i’m sorry. I’ll stop it,” Harry promised, taking one of Zayn’s hands. 

“No, get out of my house,” Zayn pulled his hand away and went to Louis, standing the sobbing man up. 

“Louis, please,” Harry tried to grab for Louis but his hands were slapped away by the man. 

“D-Don’t touch me,” Louis sobbed, red eyes going to Harry. “I love you and you do this to me? I carry your children and you do this? I have done everything for you and you do this to me!” Louis was screaming now, moving forward to punch at Harry’s chest and face. Zayn pulled him back, not wanting Louis to hurt himself or his children. “You were going to propose to me, marry me, and you were fucking some other whore,” Louis spat at Harry’s feet, lifting a hand to wipe at his cheeks. 

He walked away and let the men fight some more. He called Niall glad the other pregnant man, 16 weeks pregnant, answered. “Hey Lou, what’s up? You’re usually not up this late,” Niall answered. 

“Ni-iall,” Louis sobbed into his cellphone. 

“Shit, li, get off me. Louis, what’s wrong?” Niall asked, rustling sounding as he sat up from his bed. 

“Harry cheated! Z-Zayn found texts on his phone that goes back before we were all together. Harry was going to go to him tomorrow!” Louis sobbed, pulling his pillow to his chest so he could cry into it. “I can’t handle this right now, please can I stay for a little while,” Louis begged and Niall immediately answered. 

“Yes, yes, do you want me to pick you up?” Niall asked, eyes going to Liam who was watching him. “Get the car started,” Niall told him and Liam pushed himself out of bed to do as he was told. 

Louis sobbed to Niall until the bedroom door opened. Zayn and Harry walked in, Harry sported a fresh new black eye and busted lip. “He’s packing his things,” Zayn told Louis, going to him. 

Louis hugged Zayn, crying into his chest. “Niall and Liam are going to pick me up,” Louis told him quietly. “I don’t know what to think right now,” Louis licked his lips, forcing himself not to turn to watch Harry open his suitcase and throw clothes into it. 

“That’s alright. I’ll go with you yeah? Neither of us have to stay here right now. Later we can decide what we’re going to do,” Zayn kissed Louis, eyes going over Louis’ shoulder to glare at Harry who was watching them. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get the fuck out of my house,” he demanded. 

“Can’t you let me explain?” Harry asked and Zayn tried to lunge over the bed at him but Harry backed off, holding his hands up. 

“If you want to see your children, go to the court's,” Louis said, turning to look at Harry. “Because I am not going to willingly let you,” Louis told him, turning back to look at Zayn who’s eyes were slightly wide. He didn’t expect Louis to take Harry’s children away. 

“Louis please, they’re my babies,” Harry begged, moving around the bed. 

“Yeah, and you’ve seen the last of them. Before they’re even born. How do you feel about that?” Louis asked, turning his head from Harry. He slapped the man's hands when he tried to reach for Louis’ large bump. “Don’t you dare touch me,” he hissed. 

“Get out or I’m calling the cops,” Zayn said, waving his phone so Harry could see the number already dialled, just waiting to be called. Harry looked at Louis, his belly, for a moment longer then grabbed his packed suitcase. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said before walking out of the room, through the house, and out the front door. 

There was a knock a few minutes later and Louis stood up with Zayn to go answer it. It was Liam and Niall. Niall shot into Louis’ arms, hugging him tight. Liam went to Zayn and they both walked to the kitchen. 

“How did you find out?” Liam asked and Zayn sighed, leaning against the stove where Harry had stood not too long ago, pushing aside his broken phone so he didn’t step on it. 

“I woke up to take a piss and realized Harry wasn’t in bed. His phone was and it just went off with a text as I got up,” Zayn started. “I couldn’t think of anyone that would text him at 3 in the fucking morning so I grabbed it and read the text. The first one I saw was a text from some random dude saying ‘ bye bye baby’ to my husband. So I started reading the texts,” Zayn’s chest got tight and he looked down. 

“Oh Z,” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight, much needed, hug. Zayn started crying, shoulders shaking. It was the heart broken ‘how am I going to live now?’ cry. “I can’t believe he did this,” Liam told Zayn after a while, when the dark haired man calmed down some. 

“I can’t either. It’s been going on for months Li,” Zayn sniffled. “Since before we got together with Louis and we’ve been with him for 5 almost 6 months. Harry fucking confessed to fucking around for a full year,” Zayn said. “He was cheating on me. A married man,” Zayn shook his head, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. 

“And to find out with the baby shower tomorrow. You still need to do that. You still need to be as happy as you can be with him gone right now. Louis does not need the stress of this running through his head too much. Stress can harm the babies,” Liam informed. Zayn nodded, turning to see Louis and Niall sitting down in the small cubby where more seats were, Louis running his hands over his full term sized belly while Niall rubbed his smaller but visible bump. 

“I think we should stay here tonight rather than leaving,” Zayn told Liam. “We can sleep in the guest room,” he added. Louis looked from Niall to Zayn, watery eye lashes glinting in the kitchen light. 

“Well Niall and I will stay, yeah?” Liam turned to look at Niall who was now looking at him. The pregnant men nodded and the husbands did also. 

“Harry and I are also going to get a divorce,” Zayn told Liam, lifting a hand to clear his face of tears. 

“A divorce?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah. Um, Louis also chose not to let Harry into the babies lives and that if Harry wanted in he’d have to go to court and get it officiated,” Zayn licked his chapped lips. 

“Wow,” Liam said. 

It was also running through Liam’s head, the fact that he and Zayn dated before Zayn got with Harry. What if he could make his move and get back together with the man, the man he never really got over? Liam just hasn’t done anything because Zayn was so happy with Harry, then he started a family with Louis. But now that Harry was out of the picture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> So, lol, ya'll thought I didn't have anymore drama up my sleeves :D 
> 
> Whatcha think about that? The ending? Divorce? Friend of Court (children custody, Child support, etc)? Liam and...that?


	58. Chapter 56

“I’m just thinking. I mean, shit i’ve been thinking for a while now,” Harry said, sipping the rum from his glass, looking across the oak table at one of his oldest friends. They’ve been friends since highschool and have had this plan since they blood bonded in the playground of Harry’s elementary school. 

“You’ve been thinking what?” Jason asked, leaning back in his seat, kicking his feet up to the corner of the table, sipping his own rum. 

“What if they don’t take me back? That was a cruel trick,” Harry told him, smacking his lips looking at the half empty suit case. He didn’t expect to be out of the house more than a week but he really shouldn’t have put it against Zayn and Louis. 

“Dude, we’ve talked about this since we were children,” Jason said. “Our plan was great, you got the result you wanted and as soon as they find out you weren’t really cheating it’s going to be all okay,” Jason told him. 

“How do I tell them?” Harry asked, rubbing his hands over his face after setting his glass down. 

“You tell them exactly how it happened. Since we were kids we’ve planned this out,” they did, they used to talk about this alot. 

You see, Harry and Jason were the best of friends when they were younger but about a year or two before Harry got with Zayn they stopped talking. About a year and a half ago Harry called Jason up again and they talked about that old plan. The plan was, for a year, at least, they were going to text as if they were fucking around. Harry was going to lie about stuff, such as meetings, and just hang out with Jason watching films or something. When Harry’s significant other found the texts Harry wanted to know what their reaction would be. 

If they were okay with it, then Harry knew that person was okay with someone cheating and probably would do it or currently was doing it themselves. But if they blew up, broke up with Harry, or anything along those lines then Harry would know what the person's morals were about the whole cheating situation and that their morals were good. 

Zayn and Louis’ morals were good and Harry was kicked out and he had a divorce looming over his head. He planned to bring Jason to their home the next day to talk to Zayn and Louis. To explain to them everything that had went down and Harry just hoped that everything would smooth over. 

“I have three children on the way. Shit, Jason, we should have done this sooner or something. Louis is 21 weeks pregnant!” Harry threw his hands up. “I am a horrible husband and father,” he said and Jason laughed. 

“If you want to get the heart break over sooner just go over there now,” Jason said, still chuckling as he took another sip of his alcohol. 

“It’s 8 in the morning, on a Sunday,” Harry told him. 

“Would you rather wait?” Jason asked and Harry leaned back in his seat. 

“Shit no. Louis’ baby shower is today too. Fuck, we should have like..been more careful, shit,” Harry jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his coat and walked out of Jason’s home. He got into his car and made a speedy getaway back home. The lights were out but that was normal, no one really became alive enough to actually do things until noon on the weekends. 

He groaned when he realized that the door was locked so he knocked on it. It wasn’t too much of a wait for it to swing open and for Liam to come after him. “You son of a bitch,” Liam hissed, pushing Harry to the side of the door so no one inside would know he was here. “Having the balls to come back,” he raised a hand to punch at Harry but the curly haired man threw his up to shield himself. 

“Li, Li, please god. Please listen to me. It was a test,” Harry quickly got out making Liam hesitate. Harry cried out in pain when the fist still flew at his jaw and he fell to the grass. “What the hell was that for!” He asked. 

“One, for doing that to your husband and Louis. Two, a test. Are you kidding me Harry? A test that went on for over a year?” Liam asked. 

“Yes, Liam dammit. Listen to me!” Harry scooted back in the grass. 

“You got 30 seconds,” Liam told Harry, standing tall above him. 

“My friend Jason and I went to highschool together. We always talked about a way to make sure that our future husbands were loyal and good hearted people,” Harry started. “We said that when one of us got into a relationship we’d fake fuck around so when our boyfriend, or husband in my case, found out we could see their honest reactions,” Harry pushed himself onto his knees. “If the reaction was just a pushover then we’d know that our significant other was okay with unloyal people and may be unloyal themselves. If they took it to heart and broke up with me then I’d know that cheating was not in their vocabulary and that they’d always be loyal to me,” Harry finished. 

“And Zayn is divorcing you,” Liam started. “So now you know he’d never cheat on you. Louis is keeping your children away from you. So you know he wouldn’t do it either,” Liam finished, making Harry nod. “You are such a cunt, you know that?” Liam asked and Harry nodded. 

“You have to make them agree to talk to me, please,” Harry stood up, brushing his knees off. 

Liam sighed and turned to look at the house. “Well, it turns out I don’t have to,” he said seeing Zayn and Louis standing there looking pissed. Louis had one hand on his lower back, supporting his weight as he was leaned back because of the babies. 

“Harry Edward,” Zayn started stalking off of the porch. “You piece of shit,” he yanked Harry to him by the hair and crashed their lips together. Harry kissed him back, fingers fisting in Zayn’s shirt. “It was all a fucking test, you, you are not sleeping with me tonight. I hate you,” Zayn punched Harry’s chest. Harry grinned and nodded. 

“I think I deserve that,” Harry told him, looking over Zayn’s shoulder at Louis who was shaking his head. 

“I can’t fucking believe you,” the pregnant man said. “You would do that to someone, someone you lived?” Louis asked. “You should have known Zayn better than that. You were married to him for 3 and a half years before you and Jason started the lie,” Louis threw a hand up. 

“Louis, please,” Harry moved around Zayn to go to the pregnant man who just shook his head. 

“And to let it out the night before my baby shower, no fuck you, don’t touch me,” Louis pushed Harry’s hand away to waddle back into the house. “I don’t want you to say a single word to me today. I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to talk to you. I’ll meet your family, yes, but don’t you dare touch me, do you understand?” Louis asked, turning back to look at Harry with furious blue eyes that cut into the man like diamond razors. 

“Yes, I love you. I’m sorry,” Harry told him, watching him turn around, then turn back around to look at him. 

“And I want another car out of you, you piece of shit,” he said, shaking his head. “Something nice but something we can put the babies into,” he nodded to himself. 

“Anything you want baby,” Harry said quietly and Louis looked at him, turned his nose up, then walked through the house back to where Niall was sitting at the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say this before you guys get too pissed off at me because of Zayn, Liam, and Louis' reactions. 1) Zayn reacted relieved because he had been married to Harry for 5 years. He was hoping, like many of you were, that this was a trick or something fake because his husband cheated on him. Someone he loved so much. 2) Louis reacted the way he did. Of course he is relieved that Harry didn't really do anything but he doesn't have the same emotional attachment to Harry as Zayn does. He's only known Harry for 5-6 months. Yes, he loves him but no, he isn't that attached to him. 3) Liam is just the sideline guy. He has been Harry's friend for a very long time too. And, it isn't even his relationship for him to be pissed off about Harry tricking Zayn and Louis. 
> 
> Also, Liam and Niall? Liam wasn't going to leave Niall for Zayn. He just seen the open door of Zayn's heart and thought that, you know what, maybe I can move into that. Like old times. He was, and still is, happy for Zayn and Harry because he has moved on for the most part. He got with Niall, he loves Niall, he is having a child with Niall.


	59. Chapter 57

“It’s so lovely to meet you!” Louis smiled at the tall mother of Harry, Anne. 

“I really think I should be saying that, my dear,” she said, eyes down on Louis’ rather large belly. “Triplets, I don’t think I would have been able to handle it,” she added, looking up to Louis flushed face. It was a warm day out and there were many people milling around the backyard. Louis has only met Harry’s mother so far, he had yet to meet his sister or any of Zayn’s family. 

“I sure wouldn’t be able to!” Johannah, Louis’ mother, spoke up, smiling from behind Louis. Louis turned to smile at her. 

“I really should go and find Gemma so you can meet her, shouldn’t I?” Anne said and walked off, leaving Harry standing off to the side trying to keep his hands off of Louis who looked like he was struggling with carrying the babies on such a hot day. 

Zayn was still talking to his mother inside, she had shown up a little while ago but she wanted a little chat with her son before she met the one he knocked up. 

The colour theme for the party was grey and white but it was so soft and nice, many friends of Louis’, Harry’s, and Zayn’s complimented them on it. Music was playing and adults were dancing around. Food was being passed out and everyone was eating their fill. “Oh, you are very pregnant,” a female said causing Louis to turn. 

“Hello?” He looked to Harry who was glaring at the girl. 

“Sorry Louis, this is my sister, Gemma. She just doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut sometimes,” he said and Louis looked back at the female version of Harry. She was tall and her brown hair was thrown up in a bun. Her makeup was done light but nice and she wore a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. 

“Oh shut it,” she said turning to send her brother a quick glare. She looked back at Louis with a large smile, “How are you feeling Louis? Would you like to sit down?” She asked and Louis nodded. They walked to where a group of tables were set up under various umbrellas. Louis sat down and almost instantly a glass of soda was sat in front of him, Harry turning to sit near by. 

“Gemma, you’re Harry’s...younger or older sister?” Louis asked her. She smiled and looked at her brother. 

“I’m a little older than he is. I have a child of my own as well. Harry is the oldest on this side of the family to not have any children yet, though it’s going to soon be changing!” She clapped her hands together and Louis nodded. Yes, soon to change. He only had half a pregnancy left to go. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis’ name was spoke, sharp and commanding. The pregnant man looked up at the tall dark skinned woman in front of him. 

“Louis, this is my mother, Trisha,” Zayn introduced, looking like someone shoved a stick up his ass. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Louis greeted her, holding a hand out. 

“I’m sure it is, you’re taking care of my son, yes?” She asked and Louis dropped his hands, lips parted. 

“I’d like to think I am,” he replied. Gemma was watching the two bite at each other, eyes going to Harry after a moment to silently ask him what the hell was going on. Harry took out his phone and started texting. A few moments later Gemma's phone went off, earning her a glare from Trisha, but she looked at it and read the text Harry sent her. 

Trisha was only being cold to Louis because she wanted to know of the man's attitude. She had done the same to Harry when he had first met her. 

“Do you know the genders?” Trisha asked, eyes going to Louis’ large full term sized belly. 

“I do,” he replied, smiling at Zayn when the man sat next to him. 

“Well?” Trisha asked and Louis shook his head. 

“You’ll have to find out when everyone else does,” Louis told her. Trisha turned her nose up at him and walked away towards the gift table. She set down a simple envelope then walked to talk to Harry’s mother. They were good friends. 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn said, kissing Louis’ cheek. The pregnant man just shrugged and turned his attention back to Gemma. 

“I am so excited to find out the genders. You’re revealing in a cake, yes?” She asked, looking around for the cake. If she could just finger into the icing she could find out the genders before everyone else. 

“Yeah. It should be here any minute now. We wanted it delivered just before we do the revealing because we wanted it to be fresh for the guests,” Louis told her, seeing her wandering eyes. The woman huffed and looked at Harry. 

“My brother just will not tell me what the genders are,” she shook her head with a laugh. Louis liked her...a lot more than Harry right now. 

Speaking of the asshole, his phone rang, causing Louis to twist and glare at him. “We did have a no phone rule you dick,” he hissed and Harry sighed. 

“It’s important,” he said getting up. 

“More important than me right now, I get it. Go on,” Louis waved a hand at the curly haired man. Gemma’s lips parted at the two and she watched her brother walk off, phone attached to his ear. 

“Well, may I ask what that was about?” She asked. She figured this was one happy family, at least, that’s the impression Harry had given her a few days before, after telling her about the baby shower. She knew about Louis’ pregnancy the day they found out, she cried to her mother because her bone headed brother was finally having a child. They thought he wasn’t because of a marriage to a man that couldn’t reproduce...the pregnancy way. 

“I would tell you, but it’d ruin our fun. Did you see the pool?” Louis asked, eyes going to the pool that was put into the backyard for the house didn’t come with it. 

“I did, it really is lovely. The play area down there as well, I love the sandbox,” Louis also had bought a large play castle for the babies and there was a huge sand box for them to dig and play in. 

“Hm, when I saw it, I just had to have it,” Louis told her, hand going to his belly as one of the triplets kicked. He snatched up Zayn’s hand, realizing that his belly was moving also, meaning the man could feel, for the first time, his child. 

“Louis wh-,” Zayn looked down at Louis’ stomach when he felt a roll against his hand. Louis moved it just as another kick happened, right to his palm. “Oh my god!” Zayn rushed out of his seat and knelt in front of Louis. Harry put his phone down, seeing Zayn move, and rushed over. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked and Louis glared at him, but grabbed his hand too. Once the kick was felt on Harry’s hand both daddies were crying, hands on Louis’ outstretched belly. 

People were taking pictures and videos because it was such a precious moment. Two fathers feeling their babies kick for the first time, it was amazing and sure to make a lot of hits on youtube and facebook. “I think they tired themselves out,” Louis informed Harry and Zayn after a moment of nothing. Harry reached up and kissed Louis, moving out of the way when Zayn pushed him to do the same. 

“I love you so much,” Zayn whispered. Harry nodded, adding his agreement to the words. 

“I love you too,” Louis beemed. “Now, shall we open presents?” He asked. Everyone around them laughed at the sudden change of mood. Louis was helped up and across the yard to where the table of presents and gifts were. There was a comfortable chair there also and Louis grabby handed at the one Trisha had put down. 

He opened the card after telling everyone who it was from. There was three, any time flight, tickets to the bahama’s with a letter stating that it was to be used for the honeymoon...for whenever they got married. “Aw, thank you!” Louis told her, making the woman smile. He showed the guests and had the official ‘this is what Trisha got me’ pictures. 

“This one is mine,” Gemma said lifting her goodie bag. It was a medium sized bag but heavy. Louis frowned, tilting it to the side so he could see inside, then awed at the gift. It was a ‘baby bullet’ something that would grind and blend fruits and veggies for when babies started eating real food instead of drinking milk. 

“This is great. Thank you Gemma,” Louis kissed her cheek when she bent down for a hug. He took the picture and pulled up Anne’s gift. It was a huge deluxe diaper bag. It opened up so that the baby would be set in the middle with two equally sized sections to the side that held wipes, diapers, ointment, and spare clothes. It was amazing and Louis already loved it, it was a bunch of stuff that didn’t need to go into a diaper bag that already held three of the same things. “Genious,” he told her when he hugged her. 

He got other things like pacifiers that had little stuffed animals attached to them so the babies could hug it, things to cover light sockets so babies couldn’t shock themselves, a bottle maker thingy. The bottle maker was much like a coffee machine, Louis could work it 2 ways. One, put breast milk into the main container and the machine would warm it up and put the milk into a bottle where the adult just has to put the nipple on and feed the baby. Or Louis puts water into the machine and formula into a filter and it mixes just like coffee would, right into a bottle. It was quick and could be used with one hand. It was Louis’ favorite so far. He got pillows for the babies to rest on and a bunch of diapers, clothes, and toys. 

“The cake is here!” Niall shouted, walking out of the house. He was the one that got Louis his milk dispenser. Niall’s tiny belly pushed out his shirt a little and Louis grinned at his friend. 

“Harry, can you help Liam bring it out?” Louis asked. Everyone crowded around the table where the cake was supposed to go, when harry and Liam came out carrying the large 3 tiered cake they awed and started taking pictures. The cakes colours were light grey and yellow and it was covered it dots and swirls. The bottom layer was large, the middle medium sized, and the top small. 

“Louis stood with with Harry and Zayn behind the cake. “We’ll each cut one layer,” Harry told the guests. Anne, Gemma, Trisha, Niall, and Liam were all in front, cameras out taking pictures and videos. Harry picked up the knife, put it to the bottom later. He cut out a triangle piece and pulled it back. 

“A boy!” Trisha shouted first, eyes going to Zayn. She had always wanted a boy out of her son. Everyone clapped and Zayn picked up a clean knife. He cut into the middle section and Anne almost cried when pink crumbs fell. 

“A little girl,” she moved around the table to hug Harry. When she was done Louis picked up the last clean knife and lifted it to the top later. 

“Yes,” Gemma hissed when she seen the blue slice, fist pumping to herself. 

“We’re having two little twin boys and a girl!” Louis told everyone. There was cheering and clapping, pictures being taken, hugs being given, and love being spread. 

The guests left soon after and all the gifts were brought to the babies room. The cake had been spread out through everyone because Louis didn’t want to deal with it. Cleaners were hired in advance and they took care of the backyard while Harry and Zayn gave Louis their own prizes. 

“A card?” Louis asked Zayn, taking it. He opened it and laughed when he seen the three vouchers for different large churches. “Is this your way or proposing to me?” Louis asked, looking up at the dark haired man. 

“Well, no, not yet. Harry and I will do that in a better way, but it’s going to happen so why not start planning, yeah?” Zayn asked shrugging and Louis nodded, turning to Harry. 

“Mine is out front,” he said and Louis nodded. They all went to the front door, Louis being allowed out first so he could see the very nice mini van. “You did say you wanted a car out of me,” Harry told him and Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“How kid friendly?” 

“Very,” Harry answered. 

“I accept. Thank you,” Louis lifted his chin for a kiss from each man. Today was a nice...for the most part, day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you probably hate it when authors do this, I know I do. But I just posted a new story. I co write it with tommoandbambi and it would be really amazing if you checked it out! The intro is posted and there isn't a solid update time but I know it should be at least once every two weeks. The chapters are planned to be pretty long (I wanna say 6-10 pages on google docs). The story is called "Stay with me" and it's not an Mpreg, it probably wont become an mpreg, but who knows. Pleeeease read it and comment! K is a new writer and doesn't have the...confidence she needs yet and you guys will see that she should have a million more followers and reads than she does :) 
> 
> Stay with me --> https://www.wattpad.com/story/44104364-stay-with-me-larry
> 
> It may be posted to Ao3 in the future.


	60. Chapter 58

Harry slept on the couch, just as Louis requested, must to his dismay. He had work the next morning and it already didn’t look like a good day. Couch sleeping was the worst, no matter how expensive and amazing feeling your couch was. 

Zayn slept snuggled behind Louis, arm around him and his belly, fingers caressing the bare skin stretched over his babies lightly. Louis slept hard, one blanket between his legs and one hugged to his chest. No one in the house noticed it was raining, it started out as a sprinkle really, but it quickly grew big, making all three phones in the house buzz with the state warning of flash floods. 

The sky was black, moon hidden behind dark rumbling clouds, and Louis jerked awake when a loud ‘crack!’ sounded through the home, the frame shaking slightly, then a very bright light as lightning hit somewhere off in the distance. “Z-Zayn,” Louis’ breath grew short and his hands shook as he reached behind him to push at the dark haired father. “Dad-dy please, wake up!” Louis sobbed, tears pooling in his eyes, then sliding down his cheeks. 

“What is it?” Zayn mumbled, half asleep, half awake. There was another shark whip like crack then a deep rumble. “Fuck,” Zayn was awake now, pulling Louis’ trembling body to his, back to front. He remembered what Harry did, to calm him down the first time he panicked over a storm. The first night he was there, Harry had to lie down on top of him, like a tight security blanket. 

“Daddy!” Louis cried out, another deep roll of thunder passing. The thunder and lightning were close together, signaling the storm was right on top of them and not further away. 

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, it’s okay,” Zayn tried to sooth the panicking pregnant man. Louis pushed himself up and out of the bed, dragging the blanket with him as he walked out of the room, hands on the walls. He tried to flick the hallway light on but it didn’t work, the power had gone out, and Louis’ muscles tensed at the idea. “Louis, babe, where are you going?” Zayn asked, following after his pregnant lover. 

Louis fell to his knees, one hand around his belly, and the other reached out when another boom sounded, lightning lighting up the house momentarily. “Make it stop!” Louis screamed out. 

“Zayn?” Harry called, having woke up. The rain pelted against the house loudly, making it almost impossible to see out of the windows. 

“He’s having a panic attack or something Harry,” Zayn called back, kneeling besides Louis who was holding the blanket tight to his body. He was shaking, badly, and his eyes were clenched shut. His lips were white and tears fell down his cheeks and dripped off of his chin. “Come here baby, let’s bring you to daddy, yeah?” Zayn asked standing Louis up, but when the man didn’t move, he put an arm under his legs and carried him, bridal style, to the living room. Louis was heavy, yes, but Zayn blamed it on the growing babies in him. 

“Here, on my lap,” Harry told Zayn, holding his arms out for Louis. Zayn set him down and it didn’t take long for Harry to scrunch his nose. “Louis, did you pee yourself?” Harry asked the sobbing boy, who just shook his head. Harry rubbed a hand up and down his back, reaching to his phone that had been charging on the table. Thank god the storm started so late or else Harry would have a dead phone. He turned the flashlight app on and shined it on Louis’ body. 

“Is that-, call an ambulance,” Zayn touched Louis’ naked thigh, right under his light blue….now purple shorts. 

“What daddy?” Louis forced his eyes opened to look down. His thighs were sticky and wet with drying blood, his shorts drenched. His eyes widened just as another thunder episode shook the house, causing Louis to clench his eyes shut again. This time the tensing in his stomach wasn’t from him doing it, it was low and in his back, very painful. “Ahh!” Louis cried, hands going to his belly. He felt bile rise in his throat and he pushed away from Harry just in time to blow the dinner from last night all over the carpet. 

“Shit, fuck,” Zayn held his phone to his ear, the police on the other line. He explained to them what was going on, that Louis was pregnant, and he was bleeding. It wasn’t long before a siren was heard in the distance, slowly getting louder. 

There soon was a knock at the door, Louis was curled over crying over the pain in his belly. He had thrown up again, all over the floor. The paramedics seemed to know exactly what was going on as they lied Louis down on a stretcher. Zayn and Harry, being the fathers of the children, were granted permission to ride in the ambulance. They had to give Louis a light sedative because he couldn’t handle being outside, or in a car, while the storm was going on. 

He was awake but calmer by time they got to the hospital, Louis being wheeled away fast, leaving Zayn and Harry in the dust. “Oh my god,” Harry looked down at his sleep pants. They were wet with Louis’ blood, he wasn’t bad about the pants being ruined, he was shocked that Louis bled that much. 

“What do you think is happening?” Zayn asked, running his fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands every now and then, panicked. Harry hugged his husband to his chest, pulling him to a few sets of chairs for guests. Zayn couldn’t handle just that right then, so he climbed into his husband's lap, not caring for the wet bottoms, and held him close. “I hope he and the babies are alright, oh my god,” Zayn teared up. 

“Shh, baby. They’re going to be okay. Shh, I promise,” Harry promised, kissing Zayn’s cheek. He really shouldn’t have promised, it’s like he was the doctor or anything. It’s not like he was god and could make everything perfect again. 

*~*

Everything was quiet, it was only 3 in the morning, and neither man heard anything about Louis’ condition or what was happening until 6am. 

A petite nurse, male, walked out of the ER area. He was pale and his hands were on his newly pregnant belly. “Uh, Louis Tomlinson’s family?” He asked out loud. Zayn’s head jerked up and he shot out of Harry’s lap, the curly haired man not far behind him. 

“Yes?” Zayn asked, eyes looking over the smaller man. He resembled Louis in his tiny height but thick body. 

“Louis Tomlinson is in stable condition and is asking for a Zayn and Harry,” he said. Both men showed their ID’s to prove their identities, then they were brought back into the ER area. There were many people sleeping in rooms, the doors were glass and slidable to allow easy access to the room and easy vision to nurses could check up on patients without having to disturb them. 

They walked through the ER into a wing that actually looked like a hospital. The doors were large, for wheelchairs, and wooden. The hallways were sterile, wide, and too bright. “Do you know what happened?” Zayn asked the male who just shook his head. 

“No sir, the doctor should still be with Louis. He did want to talk to you two,” the man looked at the door numbers as he past, stopping at room 313. “I do know that he almost lost the children though,” the man pushed the door open, announced that Harry and Zayn were there, then let them in, following close after. 

Louis was lying on his side, arm around his still large belly, blinking lazily. “Harry and Zayn?” The doctor asked, when both men nodded he moved to the side so that they could be closer to Louis, and so the man could see them. “Louis was stressed from the storm,” it had calmed down already, “and it induced a preterm labor. Preterm labors are labors that are 3 weeks before the due date. We were able to give Louis a calming agent that soothed his uterus and stopped the contractions. He had not dilated any, he is completely fine now but we would like to hold him for 24 hours to make sure that nothing happens again,” the doctor informed them. 

Louis looked so tiny on the bed, the white blanket curled tight around him. Zayn and Harry both scooted chairs close to the pregnant man. “Hi,” Louis whispered, throat raw from his crying while the storm was going on. 

“Hi baby, how are you?” Zayn asked, moving a hand to one of Louis’, being careful of the IV that was stuck into the vein on the back of his hand. Harry rubbed a hand up and down Louis’ thigh. 

“I’m just tired daddy,” Louis whispered, eyes slipping closed. “I had a rough time,” he added, smiling a little. Zayn nodded and kissed his cheek. 

“Then you sleep, okay? Get all the rest you need,” he said softly. 

“We love you. You’re so strong,” Harry told Louis, eyes going up to the door when it clicked shut, the doctor and nurse leaving. 

“Strong,” Louis repeated. “I love you too,” he added before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahhahahahah   
> :D


	61. Chapter 59

Louis didn’t wake up until almost noon the next morning. He had a rough night so Harry and Zayn didn’t complain, they just sat by his bed, watching him. They made sure nothing bad happened, that no nurse or doctor came into the room without them having full names and ages. Louis was on that bed, still holding their triplet babies, and they were forever grateful. No on, well, almost no one, could have children at 21 weeks and have even the slightest chance the babies will live. 

“Daddy,” Louis mumbled when he blinked his eyes open, clenching them shut afterwards. It was bright in the room and Louis didn’t like it. 

“Yes?” Zayn asked, Harry had just left to go get them something for lunch from the cafeteria. Louis was on his side, facing him still, large belly being rubbed by Louis’ fingers. 

“I’m thirsty,” Louis told him. Zayn reached over to grab a styrofoam cup that had water and ice in it. He handed it to Louis who drank most of it before handing it back. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Zayn asked and Louis hummed, burying his face into the hospital pillow. Louis didn’t have time to answer for someone knocked on the door before walking in. It was the male doctor from before, when Harry and Zayn first seen Louis. 

“We want to take Louis for an ultrasound. He’s been doing really well throughout last night and i’ve decided that if everything looks alright with the triplets then i’ll let you take him home,” he informed. Louis twisted a big to look at the doctor. 

“Can me and my husband go with you guys?” Zayn asked and the doctor shrugged because, why not. “We’ll have to wait for him to get back, however,” Zayn added. The doctor shrugged again and moved out of the room to grab the wheelchair Louis was going to have to sit in. Zayn and the doctor helped Louis into the seat and Harry walked in, just in time, with a tray of food. 

“You can leave it here,” the doctor told him.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked him, smiling at Louis who smiled back with a little wave. 

The doctor made sure that Louis’ IV bag was hung up on the wheelchair right then turned to Harry, “We’re going to take an ultrasound of the babies. If they’re going alright then you can take him home,” he informed. 

The walk to the ultrasound wing was long but Louis liked looking at all the pregnant mommy and daddies. They were in the pregnancy wing. “Alright,” Zayn said as they got Louis lied down, gown moved so show his belly. 

A female walked in and performed the ultrasound, eyes on the screen, lips tight. “How are they?” Louis asked her and she glanced at him before looking back to the screen. 

“The two boys are perfectly fine but the female has turned over, much too early,” she said. “Doesn’t seem like much of a concern now but we’re going to have to be careful of her wanting to be premature. If she wants to be born then we must birth all babies,” she said. “All information collected here will be sent to your current OB GYN,” she added turning the machine off. Louis was given a rag to clean himself off then he was brought back to the hospital room. 

It was a few hours more before the doctor walked back in, a clipboard in his hands. “Other than the breached baby girl everything seems to be alright. You’ve already felt what contractions feel like so if you feel those before your 35th week then you must get here as soon as you can,” he told Louis, eyes going to the two men sitting by the bed. He handed over release forms and everything was signed and officiated before louis was allowed to get dressed in clothes that Zayn had picked up during the night while Louis was sleep. 

Louis didn’t notice until he was changing that Zayn and Harry had been changed also. Louis fell asleep in the car on the way home and had to be woke up so he could walk to the bedroom and lie back down. Zayn and Harry didn’t want to carry him because, well he was heavy, and they weren’t too sure it was healthy for Louis to be in that position. 

Everything was quiet for the next few weeks. Louis went to 2 appointments and they all checked out nicely. Niall was growing with his baby everyday and Louis was getting huge. He hit 30 weeks and almost fell down the flight of stairs in his home. His OB GYN told him that it might be time for bed rest and that she didn’t want him walking around too much. 

October hit and it was mid way through when Louis started crying out of no where. Harry had been sitting next to him, typing on his laptop, so the burst of tears caused him to jump, startled. “What the hell? Louis, are you okay?” He asked, turning to look down at the pregnant man. 

“I’m all big and fat,” Louis sobbed, scooting as close as his belly would allow to Harry’s side. “I love Halloween and i’m going to be too big to wear costumes or cut a pumpkin. I wont be able to give candy out to kids,” Louis was absolutely sobbing into Harry’s leg. 

“What? Baby, no,” Harry tried to sooth. “You can still carve a pumpkin!” He rubbed a hand along Louis’ back. He fought a while when he felt a nudge against his leg, one of the babies kicking him. 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked walking into the room. He had been making dinner, it was done now, a tray of 3 plates on his hands. 

“Louis doesn’t think he can carve a pumpkin because his belly is too big,” Harry told him. Zayn shook his head and set the food down. He crawled behind Louis in the bed, hand rubbing his belly. Louis was rather large, much larger than a normal pregnancy would be, 3 times larger to be exact. 

“That’s nonsense baby,” Zayn told him, humming when Louis sobbed harder. The pregnant man just wasn’t going to stop today, it was one of those bad days. “Are you hungry? You haven’t ate in a while,” Zayn told him. Louis sniffled, turning to look at the food Zayn had cooked. 

“What is it?” He asked, reaching a hand up to pick a piece of chicken off the plate. 

“Chicken and Alfredo with noodles, sit up baby,” Zayn and Harry both helped Louis sit up. They all ate on the bed, something they would normally have never done, and Zayn cleaned the dishes when they were done. 

Louis took a nap after eating and that gave Zayn and Harry time to take a shower. “Do you think he’ll have the babies before halloween?” Zayn asked Harry, rubbing his fingers through the curly naps. 

“Well we have 3 weeks until Halloween and Louis is hopefully going to make it to 35 weeks. So he has 4 more weeks. Eh, right after,” Harry turned and kissed him with a smile. 

“Can you imagine?” Zayn kissed back. “Our babies will be here in at least a month,” he added. “2 little boys and a little girl. Has Louis talked to you about names yet?” Zayn asked, throwing his head back with a moan as Harry sank down to his knees, mouth swallowing his cock. 

“He was talking about Alyssa,” Harry licked a stripe up Zayn, sucking at the head. “Then Jasper or something,” he pumped Zayn quickly, trying to get his husband off. 

Zayn’s hips bucked with Harry’s hand, water hitting his back just right too. God he needed this. “Want to propose once the babies turn a few months old. Have Niall and Liam - fuck just like that - take care of them for a week so we can go on a honeymoon. The one my mom wants us to go on, the bahamas,” Zayn moaned loudly as he came, Harry spitting the load out to the side. 

Zayn got down on his knees to suck at Harry next, hands on his thighs, head bobbing. “Sounds good to me. Have to buy an interlockable ring. So that we both can get him a ring but it changes into one so he’s not wearing 2 engagement rings,” Harry ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair. 

“I’ll look into it,” Zayn told him, moving down to give his sack a lick before sucking on his cock again. 

“I like Alyssa, do you like Alyssa?” Harry asked and instead of pulling off again Zayn hummed his agreement. He did like the name Alyssa. “I don’t like Jasper though, we have to fend him off of that,” Harry said and Zayn pulled back that time with a laugh, he had gagged on Harry’s cock. 

“Yeah, that too. Man, Jasper? I am sorry, i’ve seen all the twilight movies. That name is ruined for me,” Zayn said pumping Harry now so he could talk. When he was done, he sucked him down again. 

Harry came a few moments later, they finished their shower, then they got dressed quietly. “I can’t wait until he’s not pregnant anymore. I mean, I love that he’s carrying out babies,” Zayn covered his tracks as they walked out of the bedroom. “But I do miss the sex. It’s been a few months,” he said. 

“I can’t agree more. It’s going to be a while though. The babies will be highly dependant on him for a while,” Harry said kissing his husband as he started up a pot of coffee. It was late afternoon but none of them could go to sleep yet. It was Monday and lately they’ve taken a lot of days off of work. Days out of the office meant days working at home. 

“Yes, our babies. I can’t wait,” Zayn said smiling. He sat down on the couch, pulled his laptop from the floor and opened it. He started searching about 3 person wedding rings and engagement rings. Harry was typing next to him when he found the perfect one. The picture had the metal as copper coloured but the site assured that it could be changed to silver. 

There were two simple rings that surrounded a diamond ring. They were held together by tiny little prongs that were hidden once put together. “Oh, that’s nice,” Harry said, looking over at Zayn’s laptop. 

“Yeah. 80K, only,” he said with a nod. It was a nice price for a nice ring. “I’ll put it in my bookmarks for later. I would buy it now but I don’t want to risk him finding it,” Zayn said. 

“I’m thinking of buying him a tummy tuck. We both know he isn’t going to go back to his natural body shape after giving birth. The babies have stretched him out so much,” Harry said and Zayn nodded. 

“Bring it up to him later,” Zayn told him. 

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that huge 9 week pregnancy jump. I have seen maaaany comments about you guys being worried for the rest of the book because Louis was half way through his pregnancy and I was taking things pretty slow by skipping only a few weeks at a time. I don't think there will be another huge jump like this, i'm not planning on it. I just know that this story is rounding on it's end. It's not going to be in the next few chapters but I am expecting to do the rest of the pregnancy, the birth, the after birth, the proposal, wedding, honeymoon...then a prologue. I'm not currently planning on having a sequel BUT I may write Smuty One Shots for this book.


	62. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol don't hate me

“Oh my god Harry look at this,” Louis pushed his laptop towards the curly haired man. They were sitting on the couch, a rerun on the T.V., and Louis had been looking at afterbirth triplet stomachs. None of them were pretty and most were loose and saggy. Harry and Zayn had just gotten out of work and Louis thanked the lords that it was Friday because now he had the whole weekend with them. 

“I was thinking of that actually,” Harry mentioned and Louis raised a brow, taking the laptop back. Harry put his phone down and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Louis rubbed his large belly, it was as far out as his knees, sitting cross legged. 

Louis closed the laptop and pushed it away then turned his body a little more to look at Harry. Zayn was in the kitchen cooking and Louis could smell the food already, and boy did he want it. “Okay, well, tell me,” Louis nudged the man. 

“I was thinking that maybe we could get you a tummy tuck after the babies are born?” Louis didn’t say anything for a moment but he did turn to look at the closed laptop. “You know, for the loose skin. Because I heard that pregnancy skin doesn’t always grow back, especially if it’s stretched out. I’m not calling you fat or anything either, i’m just saying. You’re worried about the extra skin that will be left over from the--,” Louis held a finger up, biting his bottom lip. 

Harry did make a lot of sense and Louis felt like he should have been offended but...he wasn’t. He was flattered really. He could maybe have his old body back after having the babies and not feel like a fat ugly slob having a bunch of skin just hanging over the hem of his pants. He’s never been this big before and he’s gained so much weight so far, “Okay,” Louis said and Harry blinked. 

“You’re not mad at me for bringing it up?” Harry texted Liam about the question and Liam thought that Louis might get offended or something. He was glad that Louis was accepting to the idea instead of screaming and throwing a fit. 

“No, it’s actually very thoughtful. Thank you,” Louis leaned forward as much as he could with his lips puckered for a kiss and Harry closed the gap to give it to him. 

“Dinners ready!” They heard Zayn call so Harry helped Louis stand and move through the house to the kitchen. He sat at the dinner table, smiling up at Zayn when the man set the large baked chicken down on the table. Mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni, and a salad was served on the side. Zayn pecked Louis on the lips before he and Harry sat down. Everyone fixed their plates and Louis almost cried when he was full halfway through his. The babies took up so much room in his body that he could barely hold any food or pee. His eyes were bigger than his stomach at this point and Louis was constantly wasting food. 

“How about you take a shower and get ready for bed?” Zayn asked when he caught Louis staring down at his half eaten plate. “I’ll give you a surprise?” 

Louis looked at him, smiled, then stood up. He pecked the man's lips once more than waddled his way through the house, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom. He showered and got dressed in a nice pair of shorts for bed. Zayn was in the room when he walked in, Harry nowhere to be seen. “Surprise?” Louis asked Zayn, twisting his fingers together. 

“When was the last time you had daddy's cock?” Zayn asked and Louis flushed, his prick already perking up in interest, pushing the shorts out. 

“I-It’s been a while,” Louis admitted and Zayn grinned. 

“How about you hold onto the headboard, on your knees?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded fast, pushing his shorts down. Zayn chuckled and helped Louis get on the bed, walking on his knees to the headboard so he could grab the wood. Zayn knelt behind Louis, using his hands to spread Louis’ cheeks he licked a flat stripe over Louis’ clenched hole. 

“It’s been so long,” Louis moaned, pushing his hips back as much as he could, giving Zayn a better angle to eat him out, lips sucking and tongue licking and poking. Louis was panting by the time Zayn pulled away, body leaning to the side to pull a packet of lube from the bedside table. 

Zayn pushed two fingers into Louis, his free hand rubbing the man’s hip, running up and down his spine, and gripping at his arse. “If anything starts to hurt or cramp tell me, okay baby?” Zayn asked, lubing up his cock. He shuffled forward, kissing Louis’ shoulders when the panting man nodded. 

The sex was slow and easy, Louis’ body eventually leaning back into Zayn’s while he moaned, clenching around him. He was the first to cum, body tensing as he burst all over the wooden headboard. Zayn was close behind, moaning Louis’ name as he filled him up. Louis chuckled after a moment, breath slowly coming back to him, then spoke, “ Did you know sex can hurry up the labor process?” Louis asked Zayn, turning his head to look back at the darker skinned man. 

“Well, let’s hope we haven’t rushed anything,” he replied, leaning forward to give Louis a kiss. They rinsed Louis off then got him into bed. Harry came in not much long later and joined them for bed. 

*~*

It was the day before halloween when Zayn and Harry surprised Louis with a few large pumpkins and a pamphlet to this place that does professional belly paintings for pregnant people. “Oh my god!” Louis hugged both of them then quickly went to get one of the knives out of the kitchen. 

Niall and Liam joined them not much later and everyone started carving into their pumpkins. Louis made a vampire, Harry made a regular jack-o-lantern, Niall made a bat, Liam made a cat, and Zayn made a scary face. They put candles into them and put them out on the steps, Louis taking pictures with his phone the whole way through it. 

“Do you think we should buy candy for the trick-or-treaters?” Louis asked, eyes on a store catalogue with many deals on sweets and chocolates. 

“Do you want me to go out and get some?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him then back to the pictures of candy. 

“Would you?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, standing up to grab everything that he would need to leave the house. Louis waited for almost an hour for Harry to get back but beamed when he did, hands full of bags of candy. Zayn walked in the door right after him, Niall and Liam trailing behind him. The three had gone out to get some dinner for everyone since Zayn didn’t really feel like cooking. 

Niall had a sizable pregnant belly, pushing his shirt out and even making him wear pants that used to be too big for him. The blonde man was gorgeous though, body tan and glowing, blue eyes bright much like Louis’. All three fathers were very happy to see the two pregnant man chatting away as they ate their pizza. 

Niall and Liam decided to stay the night because Louis and Niall wanted to both get matching, or as matching as they could, belly paintings. The appointment was set for 5pm and should be done in time for the trick-or-treaters to come around for their candy. 

“What would you like dear?” The female painter asked, dipping one of her clean brushes into some water then drying it off with a smooth rag. 

“I was thinking something cute. I’m going to have two boys and one girl so maybe something to match that?” Louis asked and she nodded. 

“Well, what about three butterflies? Two blue and one pink?” She asked and Louis nodded, eyes going to Niall who didn’t know what gender he was going to have. He really wanted to wait until he was giving birth to find out but there was an envelope in his hand with the gender written on it. 

“I want you to paint something that goes with the gender. Me, my friends, and family will find out with whatever you paint, yeah?” He asked and his painter looked just ecstatic at being able to do a gender reveal with one of her paintings. Niall was told to lean his head back while she did the painting so that he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of what colour she was going to be using. Niall and Louis’ backs were turned to each other and all daddies were kicked out of the room while the painters did their job. 

It was a few hours later when Louis and Niall were stood in front of two mirrors just crying. Liam, Harry, and Zayn were let into the room and Liam stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Niall’s pink belly. “Does that mea-,” he was cut off by Niall nodding. 

He was going to have a baby girl and Louis couldn’t be happier. Harry and Zayn congratulated them and everyone packed up their stuff, paid the painters, and set off for home again. Louis was half way through the night, handing out candy to little ghosties and goblins when he felt the tightening in his belly. 

He pushed it off as cramps from the food he’s been eating but when it got tighter, around the underside of his belly and his back started locking up he knew something was wrong. Niall was chatting loudly on the couch about how he and Liam had finally went out and got stuff for their baby room when Louis walked in. He didn’t make it far before he felt the familiar warmth on his thighs, trailing down to his ankles. 

“Louis, did you piss yourself?” Niall asked pushing forward to get a better look at the pregnant man. 

“Shit,” Zayn shot out of his seat, arms going to Louis to help him sit down on the couch. “Harry start the car,” he said and the man was already moving towards the door to do so. Their delivery bags were already in the car just in case they had to leave quickly...like now. 

“What’s going on?” Liam asked when Louis whimpered, hands going to his large belly, rubbing it. 

“He’s gone into labor again. He’s only 33 weeks,” Zayn informed him looking up when Harry rushed back into the house. Harry and Zayn stood Louis up and got him into the car, buckling him up and wincing when Louis cried out, bending forward a bit at the low set crippling contractions. 

“I-can we go?” Niall asked and he and Liam were rushed into the car also. Zayn drove quickly, yet safe, to the nearest hospital. Someone met them at their car and Louis’ screams, large belly, and wet thighs pretty much let the man know that he was going into labor and needed to be seen quickly. 

Liam had to park the car because Harry and Zayn got out when Louis was put into a wheelchair and checked in. “Can we go with him?” Harry asked and the male nurse nodded, allowing them to follow him through a few sets of hallways before he was brought to a room where Louis was put onto the bed. 

His belly was strapped with 2 blue and 1 pink heart monitor for the babies, their loud heart beats thrumming through the room, and Louis was given an IV. A doctor was in the room after a few moments, eyes on Louis who was panting and trying not to make too many noise. “I pulled your file. 33 weeks pregnant with triplets and going into labor is completely normal Louis. We deal with situations such as these often and you will be taken care of,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Louis ground out, fingers clenching at the body shattering pain. 

“We will have to do a C-section for i’m not sure it’s safe to perform a natural birth at this point, so early in the pregnancy. We will get an ultrasound done really quickly and if all babies’ sacks have broken and they are all turned down for delivery then we may be able to go natural but if one thing is off then it’s a C-section,” the doctor informed. 

A nurse came in carrying a small portable ultrasound machine. She scanned Louis’ belly then shook her head, putting the heart monitors back in place. “The girls sack has not broke,” she spoke. 

“God,” Louis whimpered. He was prepped for a c-section and Harry and Zayn were put into scrubs and masks. The babies were premature and were probably going to be in critical condition when they were born. The operation room was bright and cold and Louis sobbed when they put a mask over his face and a divider between him and his belly. 

“It’s okay baby, I promise. It’s going to be all okay,” Zayn said running his fingers through Louis’ hair. They were getting their babies much early, and on Halloween. 

“You may feel some tugging but you should not feel any pain,” the doctor warned after he did a few checks to make sure that Louis could feel nothing. 

“Okay,” Louis called back, eyes closing and tears falling down the side of his face. He wasn’t in pain anymore but he just could imagine how his babies were going to struggle being born so early. He knows that babies can live, they were only 7 weeks early but his poor babies were going to have to go through so much shit. 

“Fuck,” the doctor yelled and Louis felt an uncomfortable tug from the other side of the divider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsy Daisy


	63. Chapter 60 pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I didn't want to leave you with that cliffhanger ;-;

“What’s happening?” Louis whimpered from the gas mask, Harry’s eyes weren’t on him but on the nurses crowding one of the babies. There were 3 nurses, one for each child, and all their attention was on the tiny body having a tube shoved down it’s throat. 

“Nothing baby,” Harry said eyes going to Zayn then down to Louis who started crying again. 

“Where’s my baby,” he sobbed, lifting his hands to cover his eyes. He felt another drag and tug then heard a screeching cry. 

“Baby boy number 2,” the doctor said as a nurse walked around and set the bloody wet body onto Louis’ chest causing him to stop breathing. He pushed his mask to the side and, with shaking hands, he cradled the little body as much as he could. The baby didn’t stop crying, arms and legs curled into himself as he screamed. The nurse picked him up and rushed off with him. 

“Oh my god,” Louis said as he reached for his son. There was another tug then a gargled cry. There was some sucking noises then a clear scream. Another baby was put on his chest and the nurse mentioned that it was a girl. “Shh,” he shushed his daughters, hands going around her tiny body to try and sooth her. She was removed from his chest a moment later and all babies were removed from the room. 

There was more tugging then silence as the doctor stitched Louis back up. “What happened to our first son?” Zayn asked him and the man paused, looking at him then back down to Louis’ belly as he closed it. 

“He wasn’t breathing. I’m thinking it was the shock of being born but we would never know. I’m sure he’ll be fine but I wasn’t prepared for it,” he explained. “Most children born this early are still pretty healthy with maybe a week stay in the NICU but his lungs may have been underdeveloped,” he added the cleaned louis up when he was done. 

Everyone was quiet on their way back to the hospital room. Niall and Liam entered not too long later, eyes wide and hopeful but the silence had them sagging down. “It went alright...right?” Niall asked, hand on his belly. They sat down near Harry and Zayn who were close to Louis, touching him to make sure he knew they were there. 

“They’re all alive so far,” Louis told them, eyes down on his more or less flat stomach now. It wasn’t flat, now really, he still had a bump but it was sure to go away. He did have some flabby skin and he hated it already. “I don’t expect any of them to be staying in here. They’re all probably in the NICU right now,” Louis told them. 

“We haven’t thought of names for the boys,” Harry spoke up and Louis looked over at him. 

“I want my babies,” Louis told him and Harry sighed, looking down. Zayn rubbed his hands over his face and set his elbows on his knees. “I want my babies in my arms,” Louis started to cry and Niall was silently crying with him, tears falling down his cheeks. Liam hugged his pregnant boy close, arm over his shoulders. 

“Nicholas,” Zayn said and Louis looked at him. “I like Nicholas,” he repeated. 

No one said anything for a long moment until Louis nodded. “Yeah, Nicholas,” Harry said testing it out. 

“I like Sebastian,” Louis said a moment later. “Nicholas, Sebastian, and Alyssa. Nick, Sebby, ad Aly,” Louis told them and when they nodded the did too. 

The room was quiet and eventually Niall turned on the TV so they could pass some time. It was almost midnight when there was a knock on the door. Harry called for whoever it was to come in and the door was opened by a female nurse then three people walked into the room pushing a bin in with them. “Is that-,” Harry cut off when one of the bins let out a cry, a newborn cry. 

“My babies,” Louis sobbed, trying to lean over as much as he could without tugging on his stitches to look into the bins at his three babies. Two of them were wrapped in blue blankets and one in a pink one. 

“This one had problems breathing at first but quickly got the hang of it,” a nurse spoke pointing to the baby boy nearest Louis. He made grabby hands for ‘Nicholas’ and Zayn picked up the tiny bundle, handing him over. Louis hugged the baby he hadn’t gotten to see yet to his chest, tears falling down his face as he pushed the blanket down to show the fussing baby. 

“They are probably very hungry. If you find it hard to breastfeed or that it becomes too painful please let one of us know and we will bring you bottles,” with that the nurses left and Louis pushed down his gown to give his baby boy some food. Once Nicholas was done eating Louis handed the boy to Harry in trade for his baby girl. She was sleeping and not in need of food at the moment so Louis just held her close. Sebastian started crying after a while so Louis took him over and handed Alyssa to Zayn so he could feed the baby boy. 

“This is going to be some much work for you Louis,” Niall commented when Louis yawned, pulling his full baby from his chest so he could pat his back to make sure that he didn’t have to burp. 

“I don’t care about the work. I just have my babies with me,” Louis told them and Niall grinned. 

“That you do,” he said and Louis stuck his tongue out. Niall and Liam left not much long later because niall was growing tired and Liam was being all daddy about it and talking about his their baby needed some sleep too. 

It wasn’t until the next morning when the person who made the birth certificates came in that Louis realized that he did in fact have his children on Halloween. Nicholas was first then 2 minutes later it was Sebastian and 3 minutes later it was Alyssa. Louis did also sign for his sons to be circumcised (Say some stupid shit and be blocked, I am not joking. I went through this once before). It was a few days later when everyone was cleared to go home but it was warned that Louis stay in bed until he was comfortable standing up. 

That meant that Zayn and Harry had to take quite a bit of time off of work to be able to help Louis with the babies. Once home Louis sagged into his bed and made grabby hands for each of his babies. Once the sleeping bodies were laid out in front of him Louis told the fathers what clothes he wanted and he dressed them. the boys were in little sailor outfits while Alyssa had on a daisy outfit. Louis texted the picture to all his family and even posted it on instagram so everyone could see his perfect little babies. 

“Finally here,” Zayn said to Harry as they watched Louis coo over the newborns. 

“Finally here,” Harry said back, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.


	64. Chapter 61

The triplets were officially 1 week old when Zayn’s mother decided to visit. All three fathers were in the living room, the triplets sleeping in their individual bouncy seats, when there was a knock at the door. Louis glanced up from the baby clothes he was folding then looked to Harry and Zayn. “I got it,” Zayn said, pushing himself off the couch. 

He was gone for almost 10 minutes and Louis was ready to go find out who was at the door when he walked back in, his tall mother behind him. Her eyes went to Louis, then his stomach, then to the babies that were slowly waking up. No one said anything for a moment as Zayn sat back down next to Louis, pushing the basket of folded clothes to the side. 

Trisha sat herself down on the loveseat, eyes still on the children. “Which ones are yours?” She asked Zayn a moment later and Louis narrowed his eyes, looking from her to his babies. 

“All of them?” Zayn tilted his head, holding his hands out for the baby Louis was picking up. The boy handed Sebastian over, then handed Harry Alyssa, and held Nicholas in his own arms. 

“Biologically,” Trisha narrowed her question, watching Zayn brush down his son's dark hair. She looked at each baby, then to Louis. “Do you know?” She asked. 

“And what does it matter?” He replied, raising a brow. Nick fussed at his words, nudging his head against Louis’ chest, looking for food. Louis didn’t want to breastfeed in front of the woman so he pulled a blanket from behind the couch and covered himself up so he could feed in private. 

“Well, I have to know which i’m putting in my will,” she leaned back in her seat like she was offering Louis more than what he had. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Louis told her and she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. 

“You won't put all my children in your will?” Zayn asked, looking at all three babies. Trisha did also then shook her head. 

“Only my bloodline,” she said and Louis shook his head, leaning further into the couch.

“None of them have to be in your will,” he spoke, “because none of us are interested in diving any of them up. They all may be from one father or they can be from both. It doesn’t matter to them or to me,” he said and Trisha shook her head again. 

“You don’t want to find out which is yours? And what if this whole thing doesn’t work out?” She asks Zayn, eyes on him only, wanting him to respond and no one else. 

“This will work out. Now that there are children here, divorce is out of the question because I am not putting my children through what I went through,” he told her and her back straightened at the jab. 

“Well, if you have it thought out then,” she stood up. “I know the way out,” she told Zayn when he went to stand. She walked out of the living room and out of the house. 

“I did not expect her to come,” Zayn told Louis when the man pushed the blanket off his body, pulling his son away so he could burp him. 

“I know, it’s fine,” Louis told him, rubbing the baby's back. Nicholas was asleep almost instantly, tiny body curled on Louis’ chest and face in the crook of his neck. Alyssa was just looking up at Harry, eyes blinking slowly. She was curling and uncurling her toes, her tiny hands next to her cheeks. Sebastian was asleep in Zayn’s arms, body facing his chest more than not. 

Louis wasn’t sure about eye colours, most babies are born with blue eyes that change as they grow older. Their hair was too short to tell if it was going to curl or not and their skin tones varied just a tiny bit, the boys seemingly a bit darker. 

“Have you talked to the doctor about the tuck?” Harry asked, smiling at his baby girl. 

“I did call. He said it’s best to wait 9 to 12 months. I told him I did plan on having more children but he said that if I was planning on doing it any time soon, within the next 2 years, that I should hold off because they would just...destroy the tuck and make it a waste,” Louis replied, looking to Zayn then to Harry. “We’re still on that plan right? Of letting it happen if it happens?” He asked. 

Zayn nodded right away and Harry smiled in response. “The more the merrier. Though, the doctor did tell us that we should wait at least a year,” Zayn said and Louis nodded. 

“It would make these guys almost 2 when I give birth and with them walking about and eating food by themselves it’ll be easier,” Louis said. “I mean, i’m going to be stay at home and 3 babies is going to be enough work.” 

“We’re home for 3 months right now so the babies will have established a routine with you so things aren’t as hard,” Harry said. “And they’ll probably be sleeping in their own room by then,” he added. The babies were currently sleeping in one large newly purchased crib at the bedside. 

“They’re going to grow old so fast, I can’t believe it,” Louis fixed Sebastian's footie pajamas then set him back down in his bouncer. “We’ll have to tone down in the kinky stuff as they get older. Start having it in the bedroom, only. I have two boys, boners will interest them as they grow up because they have peepee’s too,” Louis said and both daddies nodded. 

Nicholas started to fuss and Zayn scrunched his nose, “Dirty diaper,” he informed and Louis took the baby. He moved to the floor, pulled out the large mat that had everything he needed for a diaper change, it was the best thing so far he got from his baby shower. 

He cleaned Sebs bum then put ointment on his almost fully healed prick. He made sure not to get any on the pee hole because it could block the stream and cause pain. Circumcisions healed within a week to ten days and Louis was sure that by the next day his sons would be completely healed. Zipping up his footie pajamas Louis kissed his cheek. “My gorgeous boy,” he cooed as Sebastian blinked up at him. 

“Aly is hungry I think,” Harry said patting her diaper noticing she was dry and didn’t seem to have a dirty diaper. Louis nodded and handed his son back to Zayn to take his daughter and feed her. 

“I asked Niall and Liam to babysit for us. I wanted to go out on a nice short weekend date somewhere. You’re not pregnant anymore and it’s been a long while since we’ve all did anything together like this,” Harry said and Louis looked at him. It was a nice idea but being away from his babies for a weekend? 

“They say it takes at least a month for a c-section to heal,” Louis shrugged. “Can we wait that long?” He asked. “Because I want to be able to do everything without being in any pain,” he said. 

“Yeah, we can wait a month,” Harry said.


	65. Chapter 62

“You see your daddy?” Louis asked, leaning up a bit to look at a crusty in Sebastian's eye. He used his pinkie to remove it then looked at Zayn, just like the baby was. At 5 weeks old the babies were doing great, Louis was afraid that with them being pre-mature they may be a bit slower in development but they were great. Moving their heads around and smiling all the time. Louis even made the decision to put them into their room for now also, seeing as they sleep almost all the way through the night now. 

“Hi baby,” Zayn cooed, looking over to see that his son was interested in what he was doing, dressing his brother. Putting a sock onto Nick’s foot Zayn patted the baby's tummy lightly making him smile. 

“All bathed,” Harry said carrying his wet daughter into the room, her yellow towel wrapped around her body. 

“I didn’t grab enough diapers, can you grab one for me?” Louis asked. He turned a little so that he could lie the wet Alyssa next to Sebby. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes and Louis grinned. All his babies kept his eye colours and he loved it. Louis, on the inside, knew who’s baby belonged to who. 

Sebastian and Nicholas were Zayn’s sons. The darker skin tone, the dark hair colour, and the hazel their eyes went when they were crying. They also had the man’s lips but Louis’ nose and hair texture. 

Alyssa was Harry’s daughter, dimples and all. She had light curly wisps and Harry’s eye shape. 

After drying off his daughter, Louis dressed her in a cute little black and white polka dotted dress. It was snowing outside so when everything was packed Louis put all his babies into their snow suits, making sure their hats covered their ears and that a small blanket was thrown over their carseats so that they didn’t get any chill from the cold air. “I hope they really don’t mind this,” Louis spoke as he bent to look into the back to make sure all his babies were happy as they drove down the snowy streets. 

The nice sleek van Harry had gotten Louis was the best thing in the world. There was enough room for 8 carseats in the back, the seating in a large upside down U shape. A 3 seat section where Louis sat, then a 2 seat front seat. It was made for large families and Louis loved that if he needed to get back to his babies he had all the room in the world. 

“They won't mind. They love the babies almost as much as we do,” Harry said and Louis turned around to look at him. 

“Well yeah but Niall is 33 weeks pregnant. He’s ready to pop!” He started, “And here we are, handing him three 5 week old babies,” Louis was shaking his head now. “You know what? Let’s reschedule,” he said and both fathers in the front seat laughed. 

“Louis, it’s going to be fine. They have assured us that they were ready and that they could use the practice for when their own daughter comes,” Zayn spoke up. “Our plane leaves in an hour,” he added. 

“Greece is an amazing place,” Harry put in with a wink from the rearview mirror. Louis rolled his eyes and looked back at his sleeping babies again. 

“Only until Monday morning?” Louis asked, it was Saturday. They couldn’t find a Friday flight with it being the beginning of December, so they still wanted to do 2 days and that left them having to come home on a Monday. 

“Monday night,” Zayn said and Louis pouted. Leaving his babies with Niall and Liam was hard, it wasn’t that Louis didn’t trust them or anything it was just that he was going to be gone and so far away. What if something happened? It’d take him at least 11 hours to get back home. 

Louis didn’t stop talking about his babies until he walked into the hotel room. They were in Athens Greece and Louis loved it. It took him a second to realize, and when he did, Louis almost screamed. “The Acropolis!” He put his hands on the window and looked out to the large stone structure built “You can see the Parthenon from here,” Louis turned to look at Harry and Zayn who were grinning at each other. 

“Louis, would you like to eat dinner?” Zayn asked after a moment of watching Louis oggle over the snow covered Acropolis. 

“I am kinda hungry,” he said, turning. 

“There’s a nice place here, but there’s a dress code,” Harry said and Louis whined. 

“It said: Elegant, Smart, and Casual,” Zayn listed off. Louis sagged and Harry chuckled. 

“You don’t have to wear a suit or nothing, love. They really just don’t want shorts or flip flops,” he said and Louis nodded. He went off to change into a simple pair of pants and a loose t-shirt. 

“I’m so fat,” Louis told them when he walked back out into the living area and both men sighed, shaking their heads. 

“You are not fat, are you ready?” Zayn said and Harry nodded. Louis followed them through the hotel until they came to a restaurant called ‘Winter Garden’. They were seated and handed menus. It was in 2 languages, Greek and English, so Louis knew what he was getting. 

A few moments later a waitress came to take their orders and they all got the Salmon Appetizer, a salad, a soup, and an entree. Louis didn’t really feel like dessert so when they finished eating his daddies paid the expensive bill and they made their way back to the hotel room. 

It was quiet and Louis wasn’t sure that he liked that. What had changed in the past while that would cause Harry and Zayn to act the way they were? Other than the triplets, nothing should be bothering them. Louis wrapped his arms around his middle and watched his daddies talk amongst themselves as they got undressed from their formal wear. 

Louis went into the bathroom and started stripping down so that he could take a shower. He was in Rome but his mind was somewhere far away. Looking at his body in the full length mirror, Louis sighed. Maybe that’s why they were acting the way they were. Louis’ had lost a lot of weight since he had the babies and he was almost back to the way he was before. But his stomach still had some loose skin, it didn’t fold over his pants or anything but it was...pinchable and Louis hated it. 

He had to live with it, however, if he wanted to get pregnant when the time was right. Louis for sure now wanted to have natural births because the wait time for another pregnancy was just too damned long. “Louis?” The teenager turned and Harry pushed into the bathroom to hug him against his chest. “Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry asked and Louis realized that he had been crying. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just going to take a shower, yeah?” Louis pushed out of Harry’s arms and reached into the lavish shower to turn the knob on. The bathroom was large, with a shower, a bathtub, and a larger bathtub in the middle. 

“How about you and I take a bath?” Harry asked Louis, reaching into the shower to turn the water off. Louis sighed and looked up at Harry, the tall man was still almost a head taller than him. His hair needed a trim so that it didn’t start looking shaggy. His eyes had the faintest of bags under them. Harry wasn’t young anymore, he was almost in his mid thirties and here Louis was, not even 20 yet. 

“Yeah. Let’s take a bath,” Louis smiled and watched Harry go to the large tub and turn on the water. He sprinkled some bath salts into the water then added some bubbles, not too much but enough. Once the bath was ready Harry stepped in then turned and held his hand out for Louis. The man got in and they sat down, Louis’ back to Harry’s chest. 

“It’s been awhile since we did anything like this,” Harry said and Louis nodded. “Louis, why were you crying?” Harry asked a moment later and Louis shook his head, looking down at the bubbles that floated around the water. 

“I just feel so ugly right now,” he said after a few minutes of silence. Zayn was in the other room, putting away all the things from the suitcases. 

Harry moved Louis’ body so that they were facing each other, all the while shaking his head. “No baby, you can’t think that. You just gave birth to 3 beautiful babies. You’re not ugly at all. Yes, you may got a scar,” Harry reached forward and ran his fingers along the scar between Louis’ hips from the c-section. “But it shows, and forever will, where our babies came from,” he said and Louis moved forward so that he was lying on Harry’s chest, face on his shoulder. 

“Do you and Z want me anymore?” Louis asked then cried out in pain, body jerking back, hands going into the water to hold onto his bum. Harry had slapped it, hard, at Louis’ question. Louis sniffled and Harry raised a brow. “I’m sorry daddy,” Louis said after a moment. 

“C’mere,” Harry held his arms open and Louis almost flew into them, the movement causing the water to splash around. “From here on out, if I hear a single thing about your body and it not being perfect I will spank you until you cry, do you understand me?” Harry said and Louis nodded, snuggling his body deeper into Harry’s. 

Harry looked down Louis’ back at his arse and almost winced at the raised welt he left behind. His hand was burning and stinging so he could only imagine what Louis was feeling. It couldn’t have been all that bad because the teen’s smaller cock was poking into his belly. 

“You’re such a pretty boy,” Harry purred into Louis’ ear causing the teen’s body to tense ever so slightly. “My perfect boy,” Harry said running a hand down Louis’ back, thumb putting a little extra pressure on his spine, until he could cup Louis’ cheeks. “My gorgeous boy,” Harry said as he sank a finger into Louis’ tight hole, eyes closing at the breathy whine Louis gave in return, back arching a little so he could push into Harry’s finger. Louis was on his knees in front of Harry, body leaned forward so his upper half was leaning on Harry’s chest. 

Louis rutted into Harry’s hand as the man slowly fingered him open. Zayn was standing in the doorway, watching the way Harry’s fingers disappeared into Louis. The way that Louis’ back arched every time Harry pushed into him. “Ganna ride me baby?” Harry asked, removing his fingers. Louis nodded and pushed away from his chest so that he could sit up and shimmy himself onto Harry’s lap. He did what he hasn’t done in months and reached between himself and Harry to feel his rim. While Harry pushed into him, Louis’ fingers felt it. 

“God,” Louis whined. He was very pregnant for so long and now he wasn’t so he could do almost everything he couldn’t before. Pushing himself up and letting himself fall back down on Harry had Louis’ body warming up, his lips parting, eyes closing, and hands feeling his own flushed skin as well as Harry’s. 

Harry’s cock pressed against Louis prostate every time the teen lowered himself on it, small moans escaping and filling the room. Zayn shifted and Louis heard it, head snapping to look behind himself with a breathless, “Daddy.” 

Zayn moved into the bathroom and to the tub, running his fingers through Louis’ hair as he continued to ride Harry, thighs burning with the effort and water splashing all around. Louis kept going as he moved his hands from Harry’s shoulders to Zayn’s pants. The darker haired man had to help him push them down to let his dark cock come free, moving to slap against his lower stomach then hang low. 

Louis used the water from the tub as a lube of sorts to make the glide of jerking him off easier. Zayn pulled his fingers through Louis’ hair again as he bent over to try and suck at Zayn’s cock. It was hard but Louis managed it, riding Harry and making a mess while trying not to choke on Zayn’s dick. 

“F-Fuuck!” Louis cried out, pulling himself off of Zayn as his body jerked and he came into the water. Harry moaned and came into him, hands tight on his waist to keep his hips down and to stop him from moving. Zayn grunted and came into Louis’ face, mostly on his cheek, and in his hair. 

“What did we say about cursing?” Harry asked a moment later and Louis almost smiled. 

“Not to do it daddy,” he replied, twiddling his thumbs as innocently as he could. 

“And what happens to bad boys that break the rules?” Harry asked. 

“They get spanked, Daddy.”


	66. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a commission done from the artist: Passthepencil for this chapter.  
> HER tumblr will be linked and the tweet with the picture will be linked also at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you! :)

After Louis was given 5 spanks for cursing he was dried off and sent to bed. The water in the tub was emptied and Harry got out, eyes on Zayn as he undressed. “Do you think he’ll say yes?” Harry asked and Zayn frowned, looking up from his foot where he was pulling off his sock. 

“What?” He asked, throwing the sock into the corner where a clothes hamper was. “Yes about what?” 

“Marrying us,” Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

Zayn shimmied out of his pants, then started unbuttoning his shirt. “Um, i’m pretty sure, yeah,” Zayn told him. “Don’t get me thinking about this Harry. I would really love to sleep through tonight,” the darker skinned man pouted to his husband, smiling when Harry stuck his tongue out at him. 

The next day started early. Louis was in another country so he was jet lagged, but only a little bit, so 6am in Greece felt like he slept in. Zayn and Harry were still asleep, bodies cocooning Louis’ on either side of Louis. The smaller man waited a half an hour before he just couldn’t anymore and he started poking Zayn in the side and nudging Harry with his foot. 

Zayn was the first to wake up, he had gotten into the habit of being a light sleeper since the triplets were born. “What is it?” Zayn asked, turning so he could stretch. 

“It’s morning time!” Louis almost shouted causing the men to tense. “And i’m hungry,” Louis told him, laying his head on his chest. “Can we get some food daddy?” Louis asked and Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis’ body, holding him close. 

“Hm, I suppose we could. We really should get some room service though. Let Daddy H get his rest. He was up all last night,” Zayn told Louis with a nod. The smaller man turned his head to he could look at the sleeping man. 

“Can I suck your cock too?” Louis asked, turning back to Zayn. The pakistani man chuckled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Louis. It didn’t go far due to morning breath but they did climb out of bed, leaving Harry in the bedroom with the door closed. The bathroom had been cleaned by a morning cleaning staff and Louis looked around at the tiles for they were gold, red, and a little bit of a shimmery blue green. 

“Take a quick shower and wash up. I’ll order room service, anything you’re particularly hungry for?” Zayn asked watching as Louis walked, nude, to the shower. The past 5 weeks has done wonders to Louis’ body. His stomach was mostly flat with the exception of some small pudge at the bottom, but that was just like his tiny pudge before he got pregnant. He had stretch marks but they weren’t bad nor were they showy. His nipples sometimes were puffy and red due to breastfeeding but Zayn thought they were getting used to feeding babies because they looked normal for the most part after feeding three babies. He was still thick but in a nice way, maybe a few pounds heavier than before he had the babies but Zayn like the weight on him. 

“Can I get,” Louis paused, turning to look at Zayn. “Daddy can I suck you off before I take a shower?” Louis asked and Zayn raised a brow. 

“You’re a needy boy today,” he said moving towards his lover. “What brought this on?” Zayn asked, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist. 

The teen took a moment to answer, eyes going on everything in the bathroom, avoiding the man in front of him. “I haven’t been able to give you and Daddy H much...of anything since I got really pregnant. It’s for you guys as much as it’s for me. I miss it,” Louis said and Zayn hummed, pulling Louis close in a hug. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Zayn said and Louis shrugged, hugging him back. They pulled away after a moment, Zayn kissing Louis for a second time that morning. “You take a shower and i’ll order food, yeah?” He repeated his statement from earlier. 

He had a semi so he allowed Louis to get on his knees and suck him off, head bobbing back and forth, scooting forward so that he could push his daddy's cock down his throat. Zayn’s fingers ran through Louis’ hair as he moaned, hips rocking forward slowly into Louis’ mouth and throat. 

Louis showered and Zayn waited to order upon seeing the menu for breakfast had many options and he didn’t want to get Louis anything the teen wouldn’t like. 

“Um, Orange Juice, Feta cheese?, and tea instead of coffee,” Louis told Zayn. The breakfast also came with freshly baked mini cheese pies, homemade honey and butter preserves, greek scrambled eggs with tomato and feta cheese, greek donuts with honey and cinnamon. Zayn ordered for Harry also because they could just set his plate to the side so he could eat when he woke up. 

The breakfast showed up at the room within 20 minutes like the menu promised, Zayn having just enough time to style his hair and dress. Louis only wore one of the silk robes left in the bathroom, tiny body curled on the couch. 

The rest of the morning went by quietly. Harry woke up around 10 and they gave him time to eat then they all got dressed so they could go to the Acropolis. There was snow, it being the beginning of December and all, so Louis was bundled up in his coat, gloved hands gripping at Harry and Zayn’s as he looked up the large pillars. “This place is perfect,” Louis said, breath coming out in white puffs. 

“It’s beautiful too,” Zayn looked at Harry, then to the man’s pocket. Harry was carrying the rings. Both men let Louis walk forward a little bit so he could look at something better so that Harry could slip Zayn his black box after peeking into it to make sure it was the right one. Zayn shoved it into his pocket, smiling at Louis when he turned to smile at them, his nose pink from the chilly air. 

“There’s this nice place i’d like to go to lunch,” Harry said and Louis chuckled. 

“Is that why you guys dressed up in slacks and button downs?” He asked. “Because people normally don’t do that to go sight seeing,” he added looking back down at the stone with something carved into it.

“Hm, Louis. Babe, come here please,” Zayn said and Louis looked up from the stone again. Harry and Zayn were standing next to each other, Zayn just a bit shorter than Harry. Harry’s longish hair was swept to the side and Zayn’s hair was gelled back. They wore thin, yet warm, coats and their slacks were getting a tiny bit wet at the bottom due to snow. They had thin gloves on like Louis but the way they looked at him, very serious and very...determined, made the teen do as he was told. 

“Yes?” He asked once he was a few feet away. Zayn looked up at Harry, then back to Louis. 

“We love you,” he started and Louis nodded. He loved them too, “You’ve carried and birthed our children. We plan to have many more. You’ve made an impact on our lives and you’ve been with us for less than a year,” Zayn started and Louis smiled. 

“You’re gorgeous and everything we’ve ever wanted in our lives. We want to spend the rest of it, with you,” Harry added and both men got down onto one knee. People who were sight seeing too, stopped and their eyes grew wide when they seen the black boxes the men pulled out. 

“W-What are you doing?” Louis asked, lips parted, his cloudy breaths coming out fast. His hands were already shaking and he choked on a sob when they opened their boxes, showing 2 rings that looked like they slipped together. “Oh my god,” he lifted a hand to cover his mouth as tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn’t contain the happiness that bloomed through his chest, making him warm. The way the hairs on his arms stood up, his eyes burned but his tears were happy ones. 

“Will you Marry us?” they asked in unison, grinning. The rings were silver with diamonds around half the band. Louis pulled off his left glove, reached forward and felt the smoothness of the diamonds and the metal holding them. Louis could tell that the rings clipped together because both had tiny prongs and little holes. 

“There’s a third ring that goes to the set, for the wedding…” Harry said, biting his lip. Zayn was looking up at him, eyes almost worried. 

“I want to get married on a beach,” Louis told them, reaching to feel the other identical ring. 

“Is that a yes?” Zayn asked, worried eyes turning hopeful. 

Louis wiped away his tears again, sniffling. The people around them were holding their breaths, cameras up, recording, waiting for Louis’ answer. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Louis half sobbed. Both men shot to their feet and crowded Louis in a hug. “I love you,” Louis told them. He hasn’t said it often but he did. He loved them so damned much. 

“I love you too,” they said. The crowd awe’d and clapped causing Louis to laugh and sniffle. Zayn and Harry both pulled back so that they could put the rings on Louis’ ring finger, clipping them together. 

“Oh my god, i’m going to get married,” Louis sobbed and hugged the men again. 

*~*

“You’re getting a bit handsy,” Harry told Louis after they walked back into the hotel room. They had a nice lunch, Louis crying and looking down at his ring for most of the time, but it was nice. Louis had put the ring, on his hand, on instagram (His followers loooved it), and texted it to almost everyone in his contacts. He had to put his phone on silent due to all the notifications. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined when Harry kissed him but backed away and did nothing more. 

“And whiney,” Harry said, looking to Zayn who had just finished putting all the coats up. “Handsy and whiney,” Harry told Louis when the smaller man pushed a hand down on his own bulge. Louis wanted to have engagement sex, he had been thinking about it since lunch. 

“I think Louis should get undressed,” Zayn said, watching Louis damn near shove his hand into his pants trying to fix his hard on. 

Louis didn’t have to be told twice, he stripped all his clothing, his hard cock slapping up against his lower tummy then hanging a bit. “Daddy please,” Louis begged. 

“You’ve been really handsy,” Zayn agreed with Harry, moving behind his fiance. He grabbed Louis’ hands and moved them behind his back. He held them with his left hand, at the wrists, just above the crack of Louis’ gorgeous arse. “I don’t think you should be allowed to touch,” he added, explaining his actions. 

Louis tugged at his hands and Zayn slapped a hand down onto his arse, causing him to rock forward with a breathy moan. “Please daddy,” he looked over his shoulder at Zayn who unbuttoned his shirt a little. Louis looked back to Harry whose shirt was unbuttoned all the way, showing off his tensing abs, the curve of his v-line to his pants. 

Zayn slapped his hand down onto Louis’ ass a few more times, loving the way it turned red. His arse was still sore from the wet spanking the night before and now it was on fire, red, with Zayn’s hand prints. “I think I want a taste,” Zayn said, licking his lips. 

Louis whined and Harry moved forward quickly to to grab onto his hair, pulling his head back so the teen was looking him in the eye. “Shh baby, I don’t want to hear anything,” he said. “You’ve done enough already,” he added, lifting his left hand to run his fingers under Louis’ chin, gripping his neck lightly, then this chin, fingers playing with his ear lobes. 

Zayn got down on his knees, left hand still holding Louis’ wrists, his right parting his cheeks so he could bury his face into Louis’ arse, tongue shooting forward to push into Louis, teeth nipping at his rim every so often. 

Louis gasped at the wet heat and Harry pulled his hair harder, causing Louis to go to his tip toes, body leaned towards Harry but arse pushed towards Zayn’s sinful mouth. Zayn had to rest his hand on Louis’ thigh to keep himself steady, fingers tightning on Louis’ wrists when the teen panted. 

“Let go of his hands for a moment Z,” Harry said and Zayn did so, moving the now free left hand to his pants to unbutton and unzip them to let his cock free, hard and heavy. “I want Louis to take daddy’s dick out,” Harry said and Louis blindly reached for Harry’s waist band, fingers fumbling with the buckle and zipper. 

“Can I cum daddy please?” Louis begged, eyes closing for a moment when Zayn left a harsh bite to the inside of his arse cheek. 

“When you get my cock out and put your hands back behind your back,” Harry said and Louis moved faster to push his slacks down just enough to pull his dick out, thigh and heavy, hot and causing Louis’ mouth to water. “Hands behind your back,” Harry reminded and Louis did as he was told, moving them back. Zayn took a hold of his wrists again and pushed his tongue as far as he could into Louis. 

“Can I cum now daddy,” Louis panted, licking his lips. 

“Cum,” Harry said and Louis did, body jerking as he splurted, the cum dripping down to the floor. “Now suck daddy,” Harry said and Louis bent, keeping his arse up for Zayn, mouth diving for his cock. His hands went to Harry’s hips, lips sucking Harry in while his tongue rubbed the thick vein at the bottom. “Just like that, god yes,” Harry said. 

Zayn stood up, causing Louis to whine around Harry’s cock in his throat, but that only caused his arse to blossom in fresh pain as he was spanked for it. Louis didn’t realize, until he reached his hand between his legs to feel Zayn push into him, that this was the position they were in when they first met. 

Louis standing up, bent over with a cock in his throat, dick in his ass pounding into him, fingers feeling the stretch of his rim. “Fu-chhh,” Louis gagged as he came again, Harry grunting. He pulled back and came all over Louis’ face, his eye lashes, his nose, lips, tongue, and hair. Zayn pounded into Louis, chasing his own orgasm and when it hit he slapped a hand down onto Louis’ already red ass causing the twink to tense making it a better experience for both. 

“God I love you,” Harry said pulling Louis back so he was standing straight. He kissed him, lips smashing against him at a bruising pressure, tongue pushing into his mouth, running against the roof of his mouth causing the hairs on Louis’ body to stand. 

“I love you too,” Louis told him as he was turned by Zayn for a similar kiss. “You too daddy,” Louis told him when he pulled back for air. 

“Hm, I love you baby. I think it’s time for a shower and a nap, yes?” Zayn asked, fingers going around Louis’ body to slip into his fucked out hole. “And maybe a plug I brought along because god baby, you’re so hot, I don’t think I can resist fucking you for the rest of our stay here,” he said and Louis beamed, large smile splitting his face in half. 

“I’m ganna get married,” Louis said again as he lied down in the bed, naked body pressed against Zayn’s chest, Harry’s body against his back. 

“Yes you are, my love,” Zayn said and Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture: https://twitter.com/KeepCalmBlue/status/624994733866254336  
> Her twitter is linked there  
> Her tumblr: http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/


	67. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, trigger warning...but--just. Uh. My grandma went through this. My mother was a twin. So please, be respectful.

“Let me see,” Niall said, grabbing for Louis’ left hand. This is the third time the blonde wanted to look at the ring but Louis was happy. Someone was excited for his engagement to Harry and Zayn. The triplets were being held by Zayn, Harry, and Liam while all the fathers talked in the other room. 

Louis was snuggled next to his 34 week pregnant best friend. “Have you thought of a name yet?” He asked, eyes going to Niall’s perfect belly. He looked perfect pregnant, he could model if he wanted too. 

“I kinda wanted to let Liam choose the name,” Niall said giving Louis’ his hand back. 

“Nicholas is hungry,” Zayn said walking into the room with a fussy 5 and a half week old. Louis took the soft baby and cradled him to his chest. 

“Is my baby boy hungry?” He cooed, rubbing a finger along the baby’s moist bottom lip. Nick whined and tried to suck at his finger but Louis pulled it away. He lifted his shirt and shifted the newborn so he could eat. 

“You’re so good with babies,” Niall said moving so he could cross his legs indian style. Louis chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’m not good with all babies, just mine,” he replied, watching his son's eyes close in contentment as he ate. 

Everything was amazing for Louis in the next year coming up. Louis’ birthday was amazing, Zayn and Harry took him to Brazil with the babies. Niall had his daughter and Liam named her ‘Lucy’, which Louis’ loved, and Niall got engaged on Valentine's Day. Lucy was 6 days old then. 

Everything was still going great until August 17th. 

Louis woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He rushed out of bed and bent over the toilet as soon as he could, retching up everything he had ate the day before. “Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Zayn murmured as he walked into the bathroom, kneeling beside Louis to brush his hair back. Louis had woken him up as he got out of bed. 

“I’m not sure,” Louis swallowed and looked at Zayn. “I think...I’m either sick or pregnant,” he said and shook his head. “I’m going to check on the babies,” they were 10 months old and Alyssa sometimes woke up earlier than her brothers, trying to wake them up by throwing toys into their cribs. 

“Alright, i’m going back to bed, work is going to be hell this week,” and wasn’t he right. Louis walked down the hall a little until he came to the triplet’s room. Alyssa was leaned over the side of her crib, standing but only because she was holding onto the rail, looking into the crib next to her. 

Sebastian was crying softly, eyes dripping tears and cheeks wet. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked him, bending over to grab the chunky boy. 

“Maaaa,” Sebby cried, able to say ma for Louis and da for his daddies. 

Louis glanced into the crib at Nicholas and it took a moment for him to register what he was seeing. When he did he screamed. His heart burst with flames and he dropped to his knees, tears coming quickly and with a vengeance. Alyssa was startled so she started crying too, throwing herself back to throw a complete tantrum. Sebby clenched onto Louis’ shirt, afraid of his mommy’s loud noises. 

“Harry! Zayn!” Louis screamed, putting Sebby down onto the carpet so he could stand. He fell again, however, his legs not able to hold his weight. “Please! Call the police, someone!” Louis screamed, pushing himself out of the room, one hand clenched to his chest the other reached out in front of him. 

“What’s going on!” Zayn called rushing into the hallway. Louis collapsed into his chest, sobbing into his skin. His eyes burned, his chest hurt, his stomach was churning, and his legs wouldn’t hold him anymore. “Louis,” Zayn tried to calm his fiance down but nothing was working. He seen Sebby crawl out of the nursery, tears all over his face, and heard Alyssa screaming from the room. 

“What is it?” Harry asked a moment later. Louis just shook his head into Zayn’s chest, body collapsing down, taking Zayn with him so they were kneeling. He couldn’t breath, his chest was tight, his throat was raw and his body hurt. 

“Louis, shh, baby breath c’mon,” Zayn tried to wipe away the tears off the 20 year olds face but it wasn’t working, they were too quickly replaced. 

Harry moved to pick up Sebastian, then walk into the bedroom. Alyssa’s cries quieted down but Harry walked out of the nursery a moment later, both toddlers in his arms, but face pale and tears in his own eyes. “Maaaa,” Sebby cried, making grabby hands. Louis just shook his head and hugged onto Harry tighter. 

“I-Zayn, watch the babies,” Harry said moving to set the two down by Louis and Zayn. Zayn looked confused, counted his children, then looked back up at Harry. 

“What happened?” He asked, pushing himself away from Louis, standing to look his husband in the eyes. “Harry what happened, where’s Nick,” Zayn asked and when Harry shook his head he pushed past him and rushed into the nursery. 

Nicholas was lying in the bed, on his stomach like he usually did, but he was a purply blue colour, his blanket clutched to his side but well over some of his face too. Nick had suffocated himself in his sleep. 

Zayn stumbled out of the room and fell into Harry who has his phone to his ear, tears falling down his face. He wrapped an arm around Zayn’s body, eyes going to Louis who was now leaned against the wall, Alyssa and Sebastian clutched to his chest, crying with him. 

The police, ambulance, and firetruck arrived not much long later. Harry had forced Louis into bed with the 2 remaining babies, and left Zayn to care for him while he watched the paramedics walk into the nursery. One was an older woman while her helper was a younger maybe mid-twenty boy. Once he seen the baby he jerked his head so he didn’t have to look, the woman’s eyes went wide and she reached into the crib to pull the child out and set him on a stretcher. “No sirens,” she said and Harry’s heart broke further. 

No sirens. Nicholas was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. If you want to know what happened look up SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome). It happens quite a lot in the USA actually and my mother's twin, David, died of SIDS at only a few months old. My grandma lost a child and I don't know, I felt the need to add it. This book was the unfortunate one to be chosen for this to happen in, but SIDS is a reality and...it happens. This is NOT a dream, this will stick so don't expect next chapter to have Louis waking up from a dream.


	68. Thank you

I know this isn't a chapter but please read this WHOLE thing, trust me, you're going to want too. 

Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for 1 million reads!!!! 

I know you're going to hate me but:

This story has officially come to an end. 

I know I know, hate me all you want right now BUT, there's a sequel. 

That's right. I'm not just leaving it like this. There's going to be a book 2. It's not posted yet but I will get to that RIGHT after I post this. 

I just wanted to say some specific thank you's to some people that have helped me through this fic, if you don't mind. 

Thank you LowQualityLarry my bestie. You've sat through chapters of this book while I wrote, you've always made fun of spelling mistakes and shit like that though you were the one who was supposed to be going through and editing them ;) You always had ideas for me and you were a HUGE impact on this story and how it's turned out.   
Thank you AbstractedDarkness my girlfriend for always being there with me. I wrote while you were with me for those two weeks and I love you for being soo supportive of my hobby and the thing I love to do.   
Thank you to YOU guys, the readers, commenters, voters. Without you guys I don't know what I would do. The comments ranged from funny, to annoying, to heartfelt and you guys have never let me down. I love you guys sooo much because without you...I wouldn't be here. Some of you don't realize how true that is, but it's the honest truth. 

Keep in touch for book 2!!! The name will be "My Babies". ((Because the book kinda revolves around the babies)). 

((This was copied from wattpad so..sorry if it seems a bit off. I reached 1 million reads on wattpad!!!).

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, honestly :)


End file.
